Trial By Fire Shadow
by Kushin eX
Summary: Slightly AU.This story starts with the gang in high school and is about how they progress through their lives. NOW INCLUDING TIMESKIP. NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen SasuSaku.Rated M for later chapters. MANGA SPOILERS 325
1. The Trials Begin

Chapter 1 

--------------------

Hinata was sitting at her computer on MSN talking to some of her friends from high school. She was now 17 years old and fully developed compared to some girls in her year. Her slightly lavender eyes showed her clan's bloodline limit, the Hyuuga's Byakugan. She was dressed in her silk pyjamas colored the same as her eyes. The top showed off her curves and the bottoms were made the same way.

ON-SCREEN 

LilLavender: So wots happening 2morrow guys?

PopDaCherryBlossom: I think we have a Battle Royale vs the Boi's

BlondeBombshell: GR8! I got nu Jutsu 2 use on dem now

20WillKikUrAss: Kl, name?

BlondeBombshell: No way, w8 till Battle Royale den u c it.

LilLavender: We won't have to hurt the boys will we?

PopDaCherryBlossom: Ooooooooo

BlondeBombshell: Ooooo

20WillKikUrAss: Thinkin bout fighting Naruto?

LilLavender: Wot?

PopDaCherryBlossom: We all know you fancy him

BlondeBombshell: Yeh

(At this point, Hinata is blushing beyond belief)

LilLavender: how u kno?

PopDaCherryBlossom: u always was a bit obvious wid the staring and muttered phrases

BlondeBombshell: Shud we ask him out 4 u?

LilLavender: NO, I'll do it myself when I feel ready. U can just enjoy Shika rather den meddling.

BlondeBombshell: you are soooooo getting a slap at skool 2morrow

20WillKikUrAss: Try it and I'll knock u out cold

LilLavender: Don't worry Ten, if she does then ill just close her tenketsu so she fails Jiraiya-Sensei's Advanced Jutsu class.

BlondeBombshell: Harsh

PopDaCherryBlossom: Totally

20WillKikUrAss: Wot's so bad bout that? Apart from failing obviously

PopDaCherryBlossom: He makes you stay behind after class and help him wid his 'research'

20WillKikUrAss: so wot?

BlondeBombshell: Jiraiya-Sensei is a perv

20WillKikUrAss: EWWWWWW

LilLavender: Lets talk tomorrow.

20WillKikUrAss:Deal

BlondeBombshell: You got it.

PopDaCherryBlossom: Alrite.

END OF MSN CONVERSATION 

Hinata logged off her computer and climbed into her bed. Her mind wandering on what she was going to so tomorrow and on the teen who haunted her dreams.

"Naruto…" muttered Hinata as she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

At Shikamaru's house 

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were all sitting around in front of Shikamaru's wide screen TV in the lounge playing on his Xbox-360.

"Perfect Dark Zero gets boring after kicking your ass several times," said Sasuke leaning back in his chair

"Fancy doing some Sparring? We have a Battle Royale in gym tomorrow against the girls so we might want to practise" said Neji starting with some warm-ups before punching Naruto several times which caused a lot of ruckus as Naruto used Kage Bunshin to chase after Neji.

"HEY! STOP WRECKING MY LOUNGE!" yelled Shikamaru

"Make Me," replied Naruto as he made 1 of his clones slap Shikamaru upside the head

"Easy" said Shikamaru as he used his Shadow Bind Jutsu to hold Naruto in place.

"HEY! Let me go!" yelled Naruto at full volume

Sasuke looked up from his chair and saw Naruto head butting the wall for no apparent reason and Neji smirking at him.

Just then, Shikamaru's mom walked into the room and saw what her son was doing to Naruto

"Shikky, I told you never to use Shadow Bind in the house," said his mom in a stern voice

"Sorry mom" said Shikamaru as he released the Jutsu letting Naruto drop to the ground.

Shikamaru's mom walked out to a lot of laughter.

"SHIKKY!" yelled out Sasuke

"It's a pet name, I absolutely hate it." Said Shikamaru obviously un-amused

"Oh well, not as bad as 'my little killer'" said Neji looking cool as a cucumber

This caused Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru to burst out laughing at the once cold-hearted killer.

"I'm going home, this is getting boring" said Neji making his way to the door followed by Naruto screaming 'I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!'

"I'd better get going too, otherwise I'm going to be a zombie in school tomorrow" said Sasuke walking out of the door.

"Oh great, leave me all the fun jobs" said Shikamaru starting to clear up the mess of soda cans and empty chip packets courtesy of Naruto

----------------------------------------

The next day 

Hinata was just waking up to Neji yelling in her ear about how 'she was going to be late' and 'Hiashi will throttle me if your not up now'

"OK OK!" said Hinata as she dragged herself out of bed and began undressing to get into her shower

A slight cough reminded her of Neji's presence and she was down to just her pyjama trousers with nothing to cover her chest. Hinata let out a scream before yelling "HENTAI!" and Jyuuken punching Neji through the door leaving him stunned on the floor at the feet of Hiashi who looked pissed.

"Umm….. Hello Hiashi, how can I help you?" said Neji nervously trying to mop up his nosebleed

"What were you doing in my daughters room while she is undressing?" said an ominously calm Hiashi

The sounds of Neji screaming were enough to wake the dead but it only woke up Hinata fully.

She finished showering and got dressed in her usual baggy clothes before heading to the dining room. On the way to the dining room, she saw Neji with his ass sticking out of the toilet whilst gurgling the toilet water. This made Hinata laugh and run to the dining room, pick up a slice of toast and the run outside to get to Konoha High.

Hinata left the Hyuuga compound and ran towards the high school near the Hokage Mountain. As she ran around the last corner, 100 metres away from the school gates, she crashed into a slow moving figure in an orange and black jumpsuit.

Hinata slammed into the figure and went crashing into the floor. She looked up and saw Naruto standing over her with a sudden look of anger on his face.

"Who the hell… oh it's you Hinata," said Naruto looking down at the girl that just came flying into him, his face softening.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…I'm fine." Said Hinata trying to get up but failing miserably.

"No your not Hinata, I can see your not" replied Naruto pulling her to her feet which, on cue, gave way resulting in Naruto catching her and holding her up.

'_N-Naruto-kun is this close to me'_ thought Hinata as a blush rose furiously on her face

"What's up Hinata, your face is turning red," said Naruto looking a little worried

"I-Its nothing N-Naruto-Kun, shouldn't we be getting to class? It is almost 8:30" said Hinata trying to suppress her blush.

"Oh Crap, yeah. Hold on" said Naruto as he scooped Hinata up onto his back and ran down the road to the gates of the high school.

'_Is this really happening?'_ thought Hinata as she nuzzled herself into the joint in Naruto's neck.

Naruto ran through the gates ignoring the stares he could see from out of the windows and ran straight past his and Hinata's homeroom.

"Aren't we meant to stop there?" asked Hinata

"Na, lets be early to Gym" said Naruto carrying on to the locker rooms.

He let her climb down gently so she could get used to walking again. She stumbled and nearly hit the floor before Naruto dove down and caught her.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata looking into the sapphire orbs floating just inches above her face

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" came a voice from behind them.

They looked behind them to see Kurenai and Asuma standing in the middle of the hallway looking at the pair with obvious interest.

"Nope, your fine Sensei" said Naruto getting up and dusting himself off while Hinata just sat there looking embarrassed at the situation that her gym teacher had caught her in.

"Hinata, I think you should go get changed. You need a longer warm up than most for your Jyuuken so I'll let you off skipping homeroom as long as your there for role call this afternoon." Said Kurenai noticing that unless she pushed Hinata into the locker room, she wouldn't move.

"Thank you Sensei," said Hinata as she was shoved into the changing rooms.

"So what's your excuse Naruto? Did she suddenly stop breathing and that was the kiss of life, or did your brain go south for the winter to your other head?" said Asuma chewing on his unlit cigarette.

"What the….What other hea..Oh. ERO-SENSEI! I would never do anything like that to Hinata" half yelled Naruto at the chain smoker

'_Lets see what we can about that_' thought Asuma

"Fine, but this is your final warning. No more dirty pranks" said Asuma as Naruto walked into the locker rooms

"Yeah, Yeah" said Naruto _'Your Next'_

----------------------

In the Classroom 

Neji was sitting in the corner on his own partly due to the fact that no-one was brave enough to sit next to him and reinforced by the fact he stunk of toilet water and god knows what else.

Shikamaru was staring out the window out clouds muttering 'troublesome' every time someone said something. Sasuke was sitting listening to the teacher going through some announcements while Sakura sat staring at him. Tenten and Ino were sat having a conversation about which boy would be the most screwable.

"So if anyone wants to participate in this year's Talent Contest then please feel free to do so." Said the Teacher as the bell rang

"If anyone has any questions about what you could do then don't hesitate to ask any of the other teachers or me. You can only enter for 2 acts maximum and 1 must be a solo act while the other is a group act," said the Teacher

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei." Came the chorus reply from the class as they walked out the door towards 1st period Gym.

----------------

In the boys locker room 

Naruto sat on the bench in his black work out shirt and orange training trousers. Neji just took off his coat to reveal that he would fight bare-chested and in his normal Hyuuga robe bottoms. Sasuke simply wore his usual attire and Shikamaru did the same because it was so 'troublesome'

"So who do you think we're going to have to fight?" said Naruto looking at Shikamaru

"I'm guessing that it's going to be a random thing," said the genius

"Damn it, now I might have to fight Sakura" said Naruto slightly hacked off

"What's so bad about Sakura!" said Sasuke

"Nothing, except she caught me peeping the other day and hasn't caught me yet" said Naruto getting cut off by Sasuke's fist, which he narrowly dodged

"You bastard, what did you peep at her for!" yelled Sasuke as he smashed his fist into the wall behind Naruto

"For Ero-Sennin, you know I'm no good at using advanced jutsus so he gives me marks if I get him research" said Naruto clinging from the light fitting in the room

"Remind me to burn all copies of Icha Icha Paradise that I can find after school" said Sasuke sitting back down

"I know what its like to be labelled a pervert" said Neji sympathising with Naruto after his little 'encounter' with Hiashi this morning

"Huh?" asked Naruto looking confused

"Hiashi thought I was peeping at Hinata this morning and he stuffed me down the toilet" said Neji with a look of disgust on his face "I mean, she's my cousin! What kind of perv would do that!"?

"Depends on whether my cousin was fit or not" said Sasuke looking innocent

"WTF!" was the unanimous reply from the 3 boys

"What did I say?" said Sasuke looking genuinely confused

"Loser" said a boy with a dog seemingly attached to his head.

"Want to say that again Kiba" said Sasuke getting into a fighting stance

"Leave it out guys, Battle Royale is where you sort out these arguments" said a boy with his coat off and a mask on that made him look similar to Kakashi if only in the mask and his afro height.

"Fine, Shino" said Kiba, walking off as he stroked the dog on his head.

"THAT WAS TRULY A YOUTHFUL EXPRESSION OF EMOTION! THE FLOWER OF YOUTH BURSTS FREELY WITHIN YOU!" screamed a guy in green spandex running at Sasuke.

As the boy got near Sasuke, he was stopped by a sudden kick to his nuts courtesy of…..

"SAKURA!" yelled the boy in green spandex

"I hate boys who look like Power Rangers. Change your image and you might have a chance with me" said Sakura suddenly erupting in a cloud of smoke

"GOTCHA LEE!" yelled Naruto as he started laughing at the now writhing Lee

"That was truly a most splendid exhibition of youth's grasp on your conscious self," said Lee as he passed out from the pain and the shock of seeing Sakura end up being Naruto.

"You think he keeps any snacks in that spandex" asked a boy in a green t-shirt and black shorts on.

"I don't think so Chouji, if he did I think we'd see it through that skin tight material" said Shikamaru

"Man, I need calories or I wont be able to fight properly," said Chouji pulling a bag of chips out from under his shirt

"Dude, where the fuck do you keep all these chips!" said Naruto looking confused at Chouji

"I like to keep a chain of packets under my clothes just in case I need a chakra boost" said Chouji lifting up his shirt to reveal 2 lines of chip packets hanging diagonally from his ample stomach.

"Holy shit dude" said Naruto going white eyed with no pupils

"RIGHT FAGGOTS, INTO THE GYM! WE HAVE A BATTLE ROYALE VERSUS THE WEAKER GENDER!" yelled Asuma from the doorway

"Yes, Asuma-Sensei" came the reply as they trooped out and straight into the gym

------------------------------

In the girls locker room 

Hinata was leaning against a wall dressed in a hooded white cloaked robe that she had worn before anyone else came in. Tenten was wearing a pair of denim short-shorts that left a bit of her ass showing and a pink t-shirt that showed off her firm assets. Ino was just putting her purple vest on to cover up her white bra that barely held her in while Sakura was punching the wall getting ready for her fight.

'**CHA, I'm gonna kick some ass!' **Said Inner Sakura

"This is going to rock!" yelled Tenten as she threw a Senbon that hit Ino in her bun as she ducked to tie up her shoes

"CAREFUL 20!" yelled Ino as she felt the Senbon where Tenten had stuck it in her hair.

"Sorry Ino" said Tenten as she threw the blunt side of a shuriken to knock the Senbon out of her hair.

"I think we should just try our best" piped up Hinata as she walked over to the others

"Shut up Hinata, you couldn't do your best even if Naruto was there" said a girl with 4 pigtails in her hair

"Keep it zipped Temari, we all know your nothing without your brothers around you. They got suspended months ago for trying to control Anko-Sensei into making Kakashi her slave." Said Sakura charging her chakra into her hands getting ready to use her chakra enhanced punch.

"Ooo Little Miss Forehead finally decided to join in on the fun" said Temari getting her fan off her back

Temari drew her fan and was about to slash Sakura into pieces when a figure 'Poofed' in front of her and grabbed the fan before it could do any damage

"Kurenai-Sensei…." Said Temari, shocked that anyone could stop her fan when she brought it crashing down.

"If you try doing that again to another student when you are a guest here, then I will use a little creative genjutsu and let Sakura pound you to within an inch of your life" said Kurenai, her red eyes had an annoyed glint in them.

She turned to the rest of the class and said "Alright everyone, into the Gym"

Everyone silently obeyed and followed their sensei into the Gym

------------------------------

In the Gym 

The boys and girls have been sent to different sides of the gym on raised platforms reminiscent of the Chunin Exam Preliminary Rounds. The boys had sat their asses down while the girls were in various poses of boredom, excitement and debating if they won't kill anyone from PMS overload.

A giant screen had been erected (A/N: Sniggers) on the wall had various names on it.

"We have only selected a few of the elite from this group to participate in the Battle Royale, the people chosen are the people we expect will do the best to support their group. The following people have been chosen for their corresponding teams except for 2 exceptions who I will explain in a minute." Said Asuma standing with Kurenai and Gekko

"The boys team is Sasuke Uchiha (Fan girls swoon), Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara ("THAT LAZY ASS GOT PICKED" yelled Naruto) Rock Lee, Chouji Akimichi and umm…… I think someone made a mistake here. It says Naruto Uzumaki" said Asuma handing the card to Kurenai

"No mistake" said Kurenai slightly surprised herself

"Very well, and the girls team are as follows. Tenten Rianos, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and they 2 exceptions, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" said Asuma chuckling slightly

"WHAT!" yelled the dog trainer

"Hn" said Shino as he made his way over to the girls side "Come on Kiba, I know you think its bad but you get to sit with Hinata" Shino started smirking as he saw Kiba run on all fours down the stairs and up to girls section and straight into Hinata's lap earning him a slap from 3 of her friends.

"Ok, now the computer will generate the first match up" said Gekko with a slight cough

The computer swirled around the names for what seemed like an eternity for the teens participating in the fights.

They suddenly stopped only for the 2 participants to stare in shock

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: He He He, Sorry it's a cliffy but I will be updating this soon because it was so much fun to write. I will give a quick hint to all the smart arses that think they can guess who the participants are.

Pale Minds Are Often Full, Dark Minds Are Often Empty. Enjoy and Review with your answers 


	2. Pale Minds, Empty Minds, Full Minds

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------

Ino and Neji's names had been matched up on the screen amid cries of 'NO!' and 'Is that fair?'

Neji jumped over the railings, landing softly as a cat, and walked over to the centre while Ino trudged towards her fate.

The two ninjas approached the centre of the room and stood just inches away from each other when Gekko said "Begin"

Ino immediately fell back and stood several metres from Neji who just stood there waiting for Ino to make a move. Ino ran in to reverse bicycle kick Neji who just ducked and swept her onto her back with a leg twist.

Ino fell flat on her back only to roll over quickly to avoid Neji's fist.

"Ninja Art: Mind Slip Jutsu" said Ino as she put her hand into the target seal and pointing at Neji

Neji suddenly jerked as he looked round

"Why am I above Ino? Did I….FUCK!" yelled Neji seeing that he was topless and sweating "Please say I didn't" looking at Asuma

"I declare Ino the winner of this match as her opponent forgot about the battle" said Asuma

"YES!" yelled Ino as she walked up the stairs to get back to the girls.

"I forgot about what?" said Neji walking back up the stairs to taunting by the other boys

"YOU LOST THE MATCH!" yelled Naruto.

"What match?" said Neji sitting down next to Shikamaru

"Forget it, just make sure your ok for next lesson" said Naruto getting bored of talking to the temporary retard.

"The next match will be announced now" Boomed Asuma as everyone turned around

The names NARUTO UZUMAKI and TENTEN RIANOS appeared on the screen in front of them

"Holy Shit, I'm going to be pinned to the wall" said Naruto starting to get a bit nervous

"This is going to be easy" said Tenten as she walked down the stairs and approached the nervous boy

"If you can even touch me then I'll get a certain someone to strip for you" said Tenten looking up on the balcony to a certain girl with a huge blush on her face

"I might take you up on that offer" said Naruto eyeing up Sakura

This caused massive 'Ooooooo's from all around the gym

"BEGIN!" called Asuma as Tenten drew back and pulled out several kunai

Tenten threw the kunai at Naruto who was just standing there until he simply jumped in the air and dodged them. Naruto decided on using his signature move.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

about 20 Narutos appeared and ran towards Tenten only to be 'poofed' away by Tenten's senbon.

'For Kami's sake, if Kage Bunshin wont work what will' thought Naruto only to be thrown backwards by the force of several shuriken which pegged him to the wall by his shirt and trousers.

"I think I'm going to win this" said Tenten approaching Naruto on the wall

'**Beaten by a FEMALE, how much lower can you sink'** came a voice in his head

'_Shut up you stupid fox, I need some help. Any new jutsus?_' thought Naruto

'**I do, but you may not be able to handle it'** said the Kyuubi

'_Just show me the seals'_ thought Naruto

'**No can do on the showing Kit, I can only tell you'** said the Kyuubi

'Fine….Better than nothing' 

'It's called Futon: Kage Kaze, Gunchou Aaiu Ageman Ekibyougami (Wind Style: Shadow Wind, Commander Of The Angel Of Death) and it was the only technique that was used against me that actually hurt me.'

'Holy Shit' 

'The only drawback is that it takes a lot of chakra and the seals required take about 20 seconds to do even at high speed'

'_O…K.. Show me.'_

'Sorry, you'll have to feel it yourself. The seals will materialise in your mind when your chakra has matured enough. That's a safety feature of the fourth's seal, you don't know any of my techniques until your chakra can use them. Time for you to duck now anyway'

'Duck?' 

At this point the Kyuubi forced Naruto out of his shirt and dropped to the ground, dodging the incoming Fuuma Shuriken (Windmill Shuriken)

"So your awake at last, now I don't have to hold back" said Tenten pulling 2 scrolls out from her pocket

"SOSHORYU (Twin Rising Dragons)" yelled Tenten as the scrolls rocketed into the air in the shape of two dragons

The dragons flew up and Tenten jumped up between them and started throwing projectiles of every variety at Naruto from all angles.

"KAGE BUNSHIN BOTOUKAI (Shadow Clone Ball)" yelled Naruto as lots of Shadow Clones appeared around Naruto until he was at the centre of a big rolling ball. The clones were rapidly dispersed as the weapons hit until only 5 clones remained.

Suddenly, Naruto received a massive tremor as he was thrown to floor behind his shadow clones who dropped into a canine fighting pose.

"What the fuck is happening to Naruto, Tenten didn't hit him" yelled Sasuke

"I know, its something going on inside him. He is probably suffering chakra overload but its only a minor case." Said Kurenai

"HOWS THAT MINOR!" yelled Sasuke back

"He's still in one piece" Replied Kurenai coolly

"Kurenai, He's doing something" said Tenten looking past the clones and seeing Naruto rise to his feet slowly. His canines were now an inch longer and his eyes were red with pupils like a cats.

"Time to end this" said Naruto as he started forming hand seals that brought a look of horror to the Jounin's faces

"Tiger, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Snake, Boar, Rat, Dragon, Horse, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Goat, Monkey, Bird, Horse, Ox, Rat, Goat, Boar, Dragon, Boar, Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Dog, Bird, Rabbit, Dog, Dragon, RAT" yelled Naruto as he pushed his hands forward and he changed into the form of a Shinigami (Death God/ Soul Reaper) with a scythe that was reminiscent of the grim reaper.

"Naruto….." said Asuma as he saw the hooded blonde approach Tenten dodging her weapons at a speed that made Rock Lee start crying

"I feel the power!" yelled Naruto as he seemed to flicker and then Tenten started coughing up blood as if she had been slashed but her body was still intact

"WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO!" yelled Sakura

"My Kage Kaze Slash, it is as fast and silent as a shadow but will rip you apart with high velocity winds when it touches you. She will live because she is not an enemy but I suggest she has medical attention" said Naruto as he suddenly collapsed and turned back to normal.

"Holy.." said Asuma as he ran to check on both participants who were in bad shape

Naruto was just unconscious and Tenten was carried by Kurenai to the Medical Room before she died of septicaemia (Blood Poisoning)

"I declare Naruto the winner for sheer perseverance and a display of intense chakra concentration combined with a high level jutsu" Boomed Asuma as Naruto was carried up to the boys side.

"You did well Naruto" said Shikamaru looking at the unconscious teen

'I thought that jutsu was a forbidden jutsu, where did he learn it' thought Asuma "This lesson is over, you may go back to the locker rooms and get ready for your Advanced Chakra Control lesson with Ebisu-Sensei"

The teens moaned about having Ebisu and about how they didn't get to fight but they trudged out anyway. Only Hinata stayed behind as she approached Asuma.

"A-Asuma-Sensei, Could I take Naruto to the Medical Room?" asked the shy girl

"Of course Hinata, just be sure to get your uniform back on though."

"This robe is OK for the Day, it's a kind of battle robe that the women of my family have worn for centuries" said Hinata blushing a bit

"Ok, but make sure that Naruto doesn't get anything that he wouldn't get awake" said Asuma following the others out before feeling a sudden wave of heat hit his back as Hinata blushed till she looked like a tomato.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry if the fight scenes were too short or not good enough but I like to focus more on plot development rather than meaningless fighting, I know I cut the chapter sort a bit but if I wrote all the fights then it would take up nearly 3 chapters and this is only 1 day so far.I found out I have a little thing for making up Jutsu's so I might add a few more later on but for now, review and enjoy.


	3. More Than A Medical

Chapter 3

Just a quick note guys and gals, due to the characters age they all look very similar to their manga part 2 selves. If you haven't seen them in the manga, I advise you to check out Wikipedia. Look up the characters and see them as they are so you get an idea of the body description, I will still describe the clothes because in some cases, their ninja gear would be unsuitable for school. Thank you.

----------------------------------

Hinata pulled Naruto onto her back and trudged with him to the Medical wing where the Headmistress and her assistant usually bunked off to rather than do paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama, I think Naruto-kun is in deep trouble," said Hinata looking at the headmistress pleadingly

Tsunade looked at Naruto and suddenly spat out the coffee she had been drinking before rushing over to take the teen off Hinata's back.

"Oh sweet lord, if it can knock out 'the next flash' here then it must have been a bone breaker." Said Tsunade starting to examine Naruto with Hinata blushing in the background.

"I think it was a high level technique because I saw that the other Genin students didn't recognise it and the Jounin's looked scared. It was called Futon: Kage Kaze, Gunchou Aaiu Ageman Ekibyougami." Said Hinata as Tsunade wheeled around and stared at Hinata as if she called her Baa-Chan

"That's an extremely hard technique to master, had you seen him do it before?" asked Tsunade looking worried

"No…what's wrong with Naruto-Kun" said Hinata looking at the worried expression on Tsunade's face

"He will be alright in a few minutes I'm guessing but normally it is a self sacrifice move. He's only alive because of the certain circumstances," said Tsunade remembering the wish of the fourth _'Nearly let the cat out of the bag' _

"Phew"

Hinata was so relieved to hear the news she didn't notice a figure creep up behind her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan," said a voice from behind her before putting his hands around her waist which caused her to squeak with surprise.

"N-Na-Nar……." Was all she got out before fainting.

10 minutes later 

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to start gazing into crystal blue eyes in front of her

"Tsunade-No-Baa-Chan, Hinata's awake." Said Naruto looking away from Hinata for a second before scooping Hinata into his arms and carrying her to the table with her enjoying every second of it.

Hinata looked around the room before noticing something felt wrong, then she looked down and saw that her battle robe had been taken off her leaving her in her lacy lavender thong and a very revealing bra. The scream she let out when she realised that Naruto had been in the room and carrying her left her hotter than she was already.

"Naruto…. How could you do this to me?" asked Hinata almost weeping

"I didn't Tsunade did, she needed to keep you cool because of the massive blood rush you had so she took off your robe. I didn't think that you'd be a thong girl though" said Naruto with a smirk

"Get me my robe, we're going to class" said Hinata jumping from the table and avoiding eye contact with Naruto

"Ok, but to tell you the truth, you have a really nice butt" said Naruto handing her the robe before being almost blinded by the blush.

"T-t-thank you Naruto-Kun, lets go before too many people ask questions" said Hinata as she ran out the door only to be followed by Naruto seconds later.

The 2 made their way into class but Naruto only gave Ebisu a look that said 'You try telling us off and I'll spread your secret to the world and their mom'

"Join in with the others Hyuuga, Uzumaki" said Ebisu as he continued looking at the students who were trying to walk out of the class window and into the basketball court where they could spend the rest of the period doing anything but most of the people out there were sparring. He could see Neji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino already out there. Sakura and Sasuke were sparring, same as Neji and Lee, and Shino was sitting under a tree off the court relaxing.

"I think I'd better look for Tenten," said Naruto looking around to see her sitting in a corner on her own where she couldn't move much.

Naruto walked up to see her flinch when he came near.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I feel really bad for hurting you."

"That was a dangerous technique Naruto, you could have killed me. If Tsunade was not so quick about healing me then I would have died." Said Tenten, not looking at Naruto

"I know that now but I don't know what came over me, I don't even know how I could perform such a high jutsu without practise. The point is I'm sorry that it happened."

"I see, you're forgiven Naruto but your not getting that strip from the girl now" said Tenten with a quick smile

"Don't worry, I already got one" said Naruto returning the smirk leaving a confused look on Tenten's face as he walked over to the window and walked down as calmly as if he was having a walk in the park on Sunday.

Once Naruto had his feet back on terra firma, Lee came up to him and started yelling about 'THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' and 'YOU HAVE MOST AWESOME JUTSU!"

"Calm down Lee" said Naruto as he sat down under the tree next to Shino

"Can I help you with something?" asked Shino from under his hood and high-necked coat

"I want to know how sick I went on Tenten because the last I remember properly was being pegged to wall by the kunai"

"You made a very long and complicated technique which almost killed Tenten, I think that you are lucky that we have a legendary medic-nin for a Headmistress" said Shino

"Thanks, but I only wanted to become stronger. If I can't become stronger, then how will I be able to become Hogake" said Naruto despairingly

"There are more ways than battle to prove that you are strong" said Shino

"Huh?" said Naruto with a dazed look on his face

"Don't do that, its worse than your 'Ramen' face" said Shino

"I LIKE RAMEN!" yelled Naruto looking at Shino with fake hurt

"That's the one"

"I hope I'm not interrupting" came a meek voice from in front of them

"Nah, your ok Hinata" said Naruto offering her a place between his legs which she took hesitantly but sat down leaning against his chest

"Hn" said Shino shooting a knowing look at him

Naruto just shot one back whilst mouthing the words 'Bee Girl' which caused Shino to look away defeated

"What was that Naruto?" asked Hinata looking upwards.

"Nothing Hinata-Chan" said Naruto with an innocent look on his face

"ALRIGHT CLASS" yelled Ebisu from half way down the wall "TIME TO GO TO LUNCH THEN YOU HAVE ADVANCED JUTSU TRAINING WITH JIRAIYA-SENSEI"

"Time for break Hinata-Chan, you want to eat lunch with me" said Naruto getting up and gently lifting her up with him.

"S-S-Sure Naruto-Kun" said Hinata as she followed Naruto to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a huge room that seemed to be tiny on the outside but could easily contain most of the student population. Its bleak white walls were all that separated the depressed eaters from the ninjas that would occasionally jump past the window to tease the students about what they couldn't do yet. One pumped up ninja even used to Kage Bunshin to create a clone behind every window which Naruto quickly dispersed by grinning and using the same technique to make a clone on his side of the window and punch the clones through the glass. That stunt earned the ninja a 2 month suspension from ninja duties and Naruto earned a pat on the back for showing up a hyper little bastard, too bad the pat on the back was from Tsunade and it knocked him through 3 walls into Anko-Sensei's classroom where he saw some guy in a mask and gimp suit prancing around for Anko with a feather up his ass. To this day Kakashi-Sensei hasn't looked Naruto in the eye.

"Come on Hinata" called Naruto as he sat down at his usual table

"Ok Naruto-Kun" said Hinata following him

Her sitting down drew looks from a few people because the only girls Naruto had ever offered a place to there were Ino, Tenten and Sakura. Mainly because Neji and Shikamaru said something about being a gentleman but Sakura just followed Sasuke.

"So what Jutsu's have you been learning for Jiraiya-Sensei?" Asked Hinata

"Jirai-Oh you mean Ero-Sennin. I've been working on a Suiton technique that makes a dragon fly at your opponent" said Naruto with an air of confidence around him

"That's good, I've learnt a Futon technique, it's just a basic gale blast that knocks an opponent backwards quite far"

"Nice"

"Hardly nice if that's all it can do" came a voice over Hinata's shoulder

"Fuck off Temari, if you want to fight then I'll fight you" said Naruto getting a glare in his eyes

"Your just jealous that your never going to be Hokage, yet I am the sister of the future Kazekage" said Temari sticking out her tongue

"Fine then, I challenge on my Nindo to a battle outside now" said Naruto standing up to walk out "Come on Hinata, you can see me kick her ass"

"Umm. Ok Naruto-Kun" said Hinata following him out the door deftly avoiding a blow to the head by Temari's fan.

The group made its way outside followed by a few spectators and the rest of Naruto's homeroom.

Naruto could hear some of the whispers going around as he and Temari walked into a clear area.

"It's the guy who nearly killed a classmate"

"Isn't she the number 1 kunoichi in the school while he's dead last."

"I'm putting my money on the crazy guy"

"Temari will blow him away, literally"

"I heard she even made her own jutsu that works with her fan"

'What a load of wankers' thought Naruto 

"I think this is going to be easy," said the blonde kunoichi

"You just keep thinking that," said Naruto dropping into a fighting stance

Naruto charged at Temari who simply dodged and swung her fan after Naruto with 1 moon showing. Naruto fell forwards but put both hands on the floor and donkey-kicked Temari in the gut which caused her to wince in pain.

Temari then started making seals which immediately made Naruto nervous

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" said Temari putting her hand on the ground, summoning a large weasel with a scythe for a weapon.

"Holy Shit!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the slice that came at him but he wasn't quick enough for the next hit that caused a massive gash along his side from his armpit to near his hip.

"This is too easy" said Temari mockingly

"Oh yeah, time to show you that 'unimpressive' jutsu" said Naruto as he started forming his seals so fast that Temari couldn't keep up.

"FUKYUU MIZU DORAGON! (Eternal Water Dragon)" yelled Naruto as he saw the water spurting out of the ground and forming an uncountable amount of giant water dragons which filled the sky so you couldn't see the clouds.

"ATTACK THE SUMMON!" was the order he gave to them and they complied with utmost accuracy because the entire crowd and the 2 fighters where drenched with the remains of the dragons in roughly 5 seconds.

"Now that we have that annoying summon out of the way, I think I'll use an experimental Jutsu on you. Ever since Ero-Sennin showed me this, I've been practising daily and nightly. Think yourself lucky I haven't perfected it yet or you could be in some trouble"

"Huh?" said Temari thinking how a loser like Naruto could be getting taught by one of the strongest teachers in the school.

First Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers on each hand and made a Kage Bunshin.

"That is slightly impressive but I knew you could do Kage Bunshin" said Temari yawning

"I'm not finished yet" said Naruto as he held his hand out for the Kage Bunshin who started pushing his hands against the outstretched hand which looked like an idiotic motion until a swirl of blue started being pushed around by the force of the clone's hand.

"Chakra?…NO WAY!" yelled Temari

By this time, the chakra in Naruto's hand had formed into a sphere that was spinning with such velocity that it could be mistaken for a drill.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he charged at Temari, who tried to slash Naruto with her fan but the Rasengan's wind force simply made it into a summer breeze.

Naruto pushed the Rasengan into her stomach so fast that she couldn't have dodged. She got thrown backwards into the wall while spinning in the air but Naruto just ran with her until she hit the wall.The lower part of her top got ripped to pieces and so did the mesh shirt she had on underneath. Her flesh started getting ripped to pieces as the force went into her. Just as Temari started coughing up blood, the bell rang to end lunch and a hand with a guard on it pulled Naruto away from Temari by the scruff of his neck so she fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"Tsunade-Chan, I think you had better heal her otherwise she will die" said the figure behind Naruto

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! But yes I will Jiraiya." Said Tsunade as she knelt down beside Temari and started using her healing jutsu to mend the organs and veins that Naruto had damaged.

The figure that had grabbed Naruto turned him round to reveal a man dressed mostly in red with spiky white hair and a headband around his forehead that had Kanji on it.

Naruto looked around and saw that most of the instructor jounin were making shadow clones to push the students to get into class.

"I think you have some explaining to do Naruto, this is the second person you've almost killed today" said Jiraiya

"Tell her if she ever insults my precious people again then I will kill her for real" said Naruto coldy

Naruto raised his head to look around and saw that Hinata was still there blushing at what Naruto had just said

"My precious people are the people who have always been there for me, and the people who acknowledged me for what I am and not what I have. There are few of those but as long as I have those then I don't care who insults them, anyone who does will die" said Naruto

"Very moving but you are still in trouble. Because you didn't actually break any rules because she accepted your official challenge of a ninja battle, I still feel something negative may stop you doing this again." Said Jiraiya

"What do you mean Ero-Sennin?" said Naruto curiously

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC! Anyway I think that will participate in the talent show in front of the entire student body, the staff, the village council and the elders. You can perform anything you wish but I think some of your friends will help you on the group act" said Jiraiya

"So ritual humiliation is your latest thing, next thing you know there's going to naked female mud wrestling in that mini swamp you can create with some of the females" said Naruto jokingly

"Nice idea," said Jiraiya throwing a glance at Hinata "Very nice idea"

"Don't even think about it, my promise still stands you know"

"Alright now get to class before I have to Katon (Fire) Jutsu your ass into that window" said Jiraiya poofing away

"Stupid pervert, I'll get him back for this" said Naruto glumly

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, if you want I'll help you with your act"

"Thanks but no thanks Hinata-Chan. I still have to think about what I'm going to do" said Naruto "Come on, lets get to class before Jiraiya has that retarded toad come get me again. And I don't mean Tsuande"

That last comment made Hinata blush as she ran to catch up with Naruto and put her head into his shoulder whilst they were walking back into the building without all the hassle from the 'already in class' students and giggly teachers.

---------------------------------------

A/N:YAY! I finally managed put a tiny bit of smut into this chapter, more fluffy than smutty though. I also found out the reason why gruesome imagery is reserved for M rated fics. He He He, give me your ideas on how come couples get together and I might include them in the story because until now its been NaruHina centric, I might include some of the others in the next chapter if I get an idea.

PS I would like to say that I am not a girl hitter, but the story called for it so you could see Naruto wasn't heartless and that even a moron like him can still be a gentleman.


	4. The First Trial

Chapter 4

--------------------------------

Hinata and Naruto made their way into the classroom which was noisy because of all the yells of Jutsu names going on.

Jiraiya made his was over to the two who were still connected to each other before giving Naruto a grin and an 'I'll see you after class'

"You can join in with the others, they are all trying to destroy those pillars over there, they are made of 3 foot diameter titanium and chakra enforced alloy. If anyone can break it then I promise to take him or her and a friend to a restaurant of their choice," said the royal pervert before walking away grinning

'_Not many people have managed to break those things without using forbidden jutsu'_ thought Jiraiya

"This is going to be easy!" yelled Naruto walking over to a pillar before detaching himself from Hinata amid wolf whistles and a doggie growl from Kiba.

Naruto walked over to the pillar and gave it a quick punch to test its strength which resulted in him being shaken up and down by the sheer rebound of it.

"Ok, maybe this isn't going to be so easy," said Naruto stopping himself falling and looking at Hinata.

Hinata simply nodded and activated her Byakugan and stared intensely at the pillar for a few minutes.

--------------------------------

Further along the row 

Sasuke was trying out his new technique that Kakashi-Sensei taught him that could only be used by wielders of the sharingan

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as he charged forward almost too fast for Sakura to see but all that happened was that Sasuke would fall backwards onto the floor jabbering something about Twinkies and doobies.

"Sasuke-Kun, you really shouldn't do that anymore." Said Sakura

"Its not as if your punches do any better" said Sasuke from the floor

"Its this chakra enforcement, its too hard" said Sakura

'_Not the only thing hard around here'_ thought Sasuke

"This is too tough for either of us if we can't break the enforcement. Even without it, the metal would be a challenge." Said Sasuke

"It would require intense speed and concentration on one part of the chakra to break the barrier but it seems to spin," said Sakura observing the slight wind that had picked up from the chakra disturbance.

"Even I couldn't get around it that fast, I think only Rock Lee could be fast enough to do that" said Sasuke "And to reach that speed would be dangerous for him"

"Hmm.."

'**YOU IDIOT DON'T BREAK THE PILLAR JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY' **yelled Inner Sakura

"What's up Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"Umm.. would you like to maybe catch a movie with me tomorrow, I hear that Ino is going to have a party/ sleepover to celebrate her getting together with Shikamaru so I thought you might want to go with me" said Sakura with a tinge of red in the cheeks.

"That lazy asshole could actually be bothered to get a girlfriend, Wow, this does take some celebrating" said Sasuke "Of course I'll go with you, I wouldn't let that stupid spandex clad weirdo annoy my girl"

'_YOU WANKSTAIN!_' yelled his conscience

"Your…girl" said Sakura slowly before taking Sasuke into a hug that would of squeezed all the air out of him had Shikamaru not been fast enough to stop her with the Shadow Bind Jutsu

"Thanks Shika," said Sasuke rubbing his ribs

"No problem, least I could do now you finally told her," whispered Shikamaru as he walked past

"Shut it"

"So will you go out with me Sasuke?" asked Sakura with an excited look on her face

"Lets wait and see if the party goes well, if you can handle me pissed then I think we'll be ok"

"Its not you I'm worried about" said Sakura in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"What did you say?" said Sasuke

"Nothing"

-----------------------------

Back with Naruto and Hinata 

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" yelled Naruto viciously attacking the pillar with now regards for his own safety and as a result his knuckles were extremely bloody now

"Naruto-kun stop" said Hinata trying to pry him away from the pillar for a minute

"What's the matter Hinata-Chan?"

"I think I found a way to break the chakra shield" said Hinata but as she was about to tell Naruto the reason when Tsuande came bursting in the door to see what was happening to cause all the crashes in the Medical Room below.

"WHATS THIS NOISE, I HAVE A BOY DOWN HERE WITH HAEMORRHAGED EARDRUM AND YOUR NOT HELPING" yelled the Headmistress and Godaime (Fifth) Hokage.

"We're doing the same class that has always been used for jutsu training, it's the one that only Arashi and the Sandaime (Third) successfully completed" said Jiraiya

"So…you want to make it three," said Tsunade

"Yep, now if you would excuse us, we need to finish this exercise"

"I just have to say that the talent show is at the end of next week, so I suggest that all the participants get their acts ready,"

"Oh yes, Tsunade, Naruto will be entering the solo and group acts" said Jiraiya

"Punishment or Bet?"

"Don't tell him, but both"

"Ok, it'll be funny to watch his acts, I hear that he's been after revenge on a few people on the faculty"

With that, Tsunade walked out of the door and started grinning as she walked down to the Medical Room.

----------------------------------

Back at the pillars 

Jiraiya was watching some of the students perform their Jutsu's

Chouji was using his Babun Baika (Meat Tank) Jutsu to roll into the pillar. Ino was trying to disrupt the chakra flow by using a medical chakra scalpel that Sakura showed her and Shikamaru was sitting on his ass meditating about what he could do. Kiba was using his Gatsuuga (Twin Piercing Fang) to no avail, Shino was using his bugs to eat the chakra but the major part of the chakra was inside the pillars.

'_Good Idea, too bad those pillars have no faults_' thought Jiraiya

Sakura was trying to punch through the chakra to the metal but met too much resistance in the form of rotation. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to look at the flow of chakra and the using a Futon (Wind Style) Jutsu to counter rotate the chakra to allow him to punch a hole in the chakra but he still didn't have to strength to punch through the metal.

'_Sasuke is a good learner but he's no fun. He wont come and ask for help so I can really help him but he still gets pissed off because he can't do something'_

Rock Lee was doing all he could do and punching the pillar that caused the pillar to fall over and the pillar to stay intact.

"Do I win?" asked Lee getting excited

"Sorry Lee, you have to destroy the pillar"

"IF I CAN'T DESTROY THE PILLAR I WILL NEVER WEAR MY SPANDEX TRAINING SUIT AGAIN!"

'_Thank Fuck for that, I don't think he'll ever break the pillar'_ thought Jiraiya

Neji was using Jyuuken to try and disrupt the chakra in a similar way to Ino but he was slightly more successful in the fact that he didn't get chakra burns. Hinata was working the same as Neji but made slightly less progress due to her lack of experience. Naruto was trying to use a Jutsu from every style, Katon and Suiton (Fire and Water) Jutsus had no effect due to the rotation of the chakra, Doton (Earth Style) Jutsu's made a slight effect but couldn't be used effectively because of the very thing floor connecting to the Medical Room. Finally, Futon Jutsus made a very positive effect because they slowed down the rotation very effectively but didn't allow quite enough chakra reserves to use a Katon Jutsu to finish the job.

'_He can make a gale of that velocity with such control. Teaching Naruto is going to be interesting'_ thought Jiraiya

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE HALT!" yelled the pervert

"Oh man, and I was finally making some progress," said Naruto

"I am not meant to tell you this but this will be your graduation exam, if you cannot break the pillar then you will not be allowed to pass high school. This is a new exam due to the fact that students have cheated by asking siblings about the exam." Said Jiraiya

"WHAT!" yelled most of the class

"That is bullshit!" yelled Sasuke

"Well, I suggest you stop thinking of ways to swear at me and concentrate more on getting the pillar to break before the exam. That leaves about, oh, 6 weeks for you to break these pillars. I personally think we should of given you a whole semester but the council decided to show you the exam 6 weeks in advance"

"So we're in shit," said Ino

"Not really, every single one of you is capable of passing the exam, now clear off before I get Gamakichi out here to sing 'The Crazy Frog' except Naruto. I want to talk to you"

Naruto looked around and saw a lot of dust and a shadow that was reminiscent of the Lone Ranger.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto

"I want to show you a new technique that only you are allowed to learn, its your birth right. It requires intense concentration at first but performing it can become second nature to you."

"AWESOME! What's it called?" asked the excited ninja

"The Hiraishin Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) is the ultimate in speed. It's a technique that almost 'summons' you to a certain location within the space of less than a second, if you do it quick enough it could even be mistaken for a bunshin (Clone)."

"Isn't that the Yondaime's (Fourth's) technique? So that would mean…. NO WAY, don't fuck with me Jiraiya, I know you like to joke but that's going to far"

"I'm not joking, but it does mean you are the heir to the fourth's legacy, if you like it or not you have all the traits that the fourth had, so I will tell you the seals and show you the formula sticker so you can make your own. But I will only do so if you promise to keep the fourth's legacy a secret until you have made your own name for yourself. I don't want to see a ninja with so much potential just be labelled 'the fourths son' and have people say stuff like 'he gets that from his father' and 'I remember Arashi doing that'"

"Ok, good point. Deal" said Naruto holding out his kunai and slicing a cut in tip of his pinky finger so a little blood oozed out. Jiraiya did the same and they let a little blood drop onto the same patch on the floor

"Ninja Oath" said the pair simultaneously

"So what are the seals?" asked Naruto

"First things first, I'll place this sticker on top of a pillar. You must get onto the pillar without letting your feet leave the floor using the Jutsu." Said Jiraiya doing so "Now, the seals are Tiger, Monkey, Snake, Ox, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Bird, Horse. Those will only work for people of Arashi's blood, that's why no one can copy this move. It will be yours exclusively if you master it"

"Plain cool, is that all I have to do?"

"No, you have to picture the place you want to travel to in your head, if someone else has placed the sticker at the location then you just have to think of the person and where you gave them the sticker. Does all that make sense?"

"Yeah, now let me try that," said Naruto as he formed the seals

"Hiraishin Jutsu!"

Naruto then blinked and fell over. He had blinked and seen himself in one place on one side of the blink and opened his eyes to see himself face to face with Jiraiya who was standing beside a pillar

"You catch on pretty quick, even Arashi didn't get it quite this quickly and he was the 1 that made it so he should do it better than anyone"

"Yeah thanks," said Naruto from his position on the floor

"Everyone's going home now, so I suggest you go home and think about what your going to do for your acts"

"I don't have to think, I already have a little something planned for my solo act. Kage Bunshins are allowed aren't they?"

"As long as its only you and no one else helping you then you can do anything"

"Cool, I'd better get going, me and a few friends have a band practise." Said Naruto running out the door

'_The stupid asshole, he doesn't know what to do for his group act yet he's going to band practise with his friends. Typical Naruto'_

---------------------------------------------------

At Sasuke's Mansion 

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were all sitting around in Sasuke's auditorium talking about their new Jutsus and how badly they could kick some of the teachers asses. Just as things were going to get violent, an intercom buzzer rang and a voice boomed over the speakers "LET ME IN, ERO-SENNIN JUST TRIED TO GET NAKED PICTURES OF THE GIRLS FROM ME AND NOW HE'S HOUNDING ME!"

"Alright!" yelled back Sasuke as motioned for Shikamaru to flip the switch to let Naruto in

"Bothersome" said Shikamaru as he got up and flipped the switch quickly

They heard the gates open and suddenly heard several loud bangs as Naruto ran full pelt round the mansion before finally coming into the auditorium.

"WHAT WAS JIRAIYA-SENSEI ASKING FOR PICTURES OF TEN-TEN FOR!" yelled Neji

"Who said anything about Tenten, I just wanted you to admit you liked her" said Naruto grinning

"You bastard" said Neji starting to blush slightly

"My god, is the 'ice-cool' Neji Hyuuga BLUSHING! I think this is enough payback for that spar you gave me last night" said Naruto

"Whatever, loser" said Sasuke

"Lets just practise, I need a group act for my punishment so music might help me think" said Naruto looking at Shikamaru

"You really are an idiot aren't you" said Shikamaru

"Huh?"

"We can perform at the talent show with you, we could do with some promotion and it'll be a good experience to play live in front of a crowd" said the super genius

"Ok, good idea Shikamaru, now what song should we play?" asked Naruto

"Ummm………….." came the reply followed by the awkward silence

"Fuck…….." said Naruto

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I am really enjoying writing this story, I might take requests for songs they can practise but I know which one they will sing at the talent show. Unless someone comes up with a better one it will be my idea. Enjoy and review the chapter nicely, I don't care if your registered or not just give me an anonymous review. I take all comments and constructive criticism, but any flames will be eaten by Sasuke and then injected back into you through as many holes as possible and with his twizzle stick.


	5. Hard Decisions

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Figured I'd better put a disclaimer in this story finally so that the owners cant sue my intestines out. I don't own anything related to Naruto except for a few Jutsu's I created and any OC's that may appear in the story to make up the rest of the class. This disclaimer is regarded to be valid for all chapters of the story and if anything comes up that I didn't mention then I will make another disclaimer in the relevant chapter.

That should keep me from being disembowelled by the lawyers, barristers, judges, jury, executioners, random hate mailers and all fellow readers of Icha Icha Paradise.

--------------------------------

"So what song should we practise?" asked Naruto

"How 'bout Helena by My Chemical Romance?" suggested Sasuke

"Too Emo" said Neji "What do you think about Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects?"

"Maybe," said Naruto

"Shouldn't we let Naruto pick because it is his act" said Shikamaru looking at Naruto curiously

"Yeah I know a good one that we can do," said Naruto

"So……Spill, what is it?" said Sasuke getting impatient

"Its………"

----------------------------------------------------

At Ino's Apartment 

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were all deciding what they would be doing at Ino's party the next day.

"What music will you be playing, anything too dark and emo will make Neji go off in a sulk so you can leave that till the end" said Tenten

"I was thinking that we could get Shika's band to perform live for us" said Ino

"Haha, you just want an excuse to rush to stage" said Sakura

"I don't need an excuse" replied Ino

"Well, how about I give them a ring and see if they can make it, I'm sure they can but I'd better tell them to bring their instruments early" said Sakura picking up the phone

She dialled Sasuke's cell phone number and heard it ring about 7 times before he finally picked up.

"Hey, who is it"

"It's Sakura, Sasuke-Kun"

"Oh, Hey, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you and your band would want to come and perform at Ino's party tomorrow"

"Let me just ask the others" said Sasuke pulling the cell phone away from his mouth

"Do you guys want to a gig at Ino's party tomorrow?" came the muffled voice of Sasuke

Sakura heard a few mumblings then Sasuke came back on the line

"Naruto wants to know if there's going to be ramen"

"Tell him, if he performs well he can have all he can eat"

Sakura heard Sasuke pull away from the phone to tell Naruto when she heard the clatter of cymbals, the sounds of struggling and a sudden burst of sound as Naruto yelled "HELL YEAH!" into the phone that burst Sakura's eardrum.

Due to the noise Sakura just disconnected the call and muttered "_Lousy ramen lover, deafens me so he can eat. Stupid fuck" _

"Should we take that as a yes?" asked Hinata

"Yep, I'll tell them to bring their instruments round right after school" said Sakura

"Do you know what songs their going to play?" asked Tenten

"No…Oh god, they wouldn't play Emo music would they" asked Sakura

"Probably not, its not their style. I think it'll be rock music" said Ino

"That's good, all of our friends like rock so that should be just fine" said Sakura

"So who's actually coming?" asked Hinata

"Us 4, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Rei, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Akada, Nigo, Tion, Sai, and I think that Dorigo will come later" said Ino

"So we have a lot of the girls and a few of the boys friends so they don't get overrun by rabid fan-girls" said Tenten

"Great, we'll make sure we're cleared out by the early hours so you and Shikamaru can get some 'alone' time" said Sakura teasingly while Ino blushed

-------------------------------------------------------

Back with the boys 

"ATCHOO!" came a simultaneous sneeze from the four teens present.

"Think someone's plotting our doom?" asked Neji

"Only you would think of something like that," said Naruto

"Sakura probably will be, considering how loud you yelled in her ear," said Sasuke

"Yeah well…. tough shit" said Naruto

"So what should our play list be?" asked Shikamaru

"You're the genius, you tell me," said Neji

"How about some Foo Fighters, then some Panic At The Disco, Red Hot Chilli Peppers and then take requests for the rest of the night?" suggested the genius

"I suppose that'll work" said Naruto

"Suits me" said Naruto "I think I can hit those notes but we might have to put some different stage gear on than our usual if we're doing a gig for our friends"

This made Shikamaru think about the training pants and vests that they normally wore for their gigs.

"What if I got Ino to do some clothes shopping for us tonight, she could get us some cool gear and then we'll add our own 'personal touch' to it." Said Shikamaru

"Cool, tell her on your way home, I mean the mall closes at 8pm and its 5pm now so she had better get her ass moving" said Sasuke

"Ok guys, lets split and we'll get the girls on MSN later so we can talk about some finer details" said Shikamaru

"Alright!" yelled Naruto as he ran straight out of the door running as fast as he could into Konoha but all they could hear was his moronic voice yelling "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" all over the place.

"Stupid asshole, didn't even tell us what his new MSN is. He changes his name so often I got him confused with Dorigo once and then I had a psycho, hormonal teen with a Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) that scares people stiff after me" said Shikamaru

"Why would Dorigo chase you, he's a nice guy. Bit touchy when you talk about someone close to him but….. you said about his girlfriends mole didn't you" said Neji looking a bit afraid

"I thought he was Naruto and said I had an encounter with 'Moegi The Mole' then he said it was him." Said Shikamaru visibly shaking just from remembering it

"But your good friends him now, I've seen you talking to him and laughing together, hell you even shared your chips with him up on the roof" said Sasuke

"Yeah, but he is a good guy really, he actually apologized for going mental but did warn me not to say it again. Needless to say I haven't"

"So we'd better split, Shikamaru, you go get Ino to go shopping not that she'll need much persuasion. Neji, you go and pave the way for Shikamaru by getting Hinata, Tenten and Sakura out of the way. I'll go and make sure Naruto doesn't spend his months food allowance on ramen." Said Sasuke

"Ok Split" said Neji as he jumped out of the window while Shikamaru walked around the proper way.

Sasuke followed Neji out the window and past the Ramen stand where he had already consumed 10 bowls of Miso Ramen.

"Naruto, get home and start practising, Teuchi-Jii-San (Old Man Teuchi) , can you black list Naruto until Saturday morning please. We need him to practise and I think Ramen is the only distraction that we can't control all the time."

"If you're sure it's only for that long, if Naruto stops coming here then I'll be out of a job"

"I'm sure"

"Fine," said Teuchi picking up a little black book and writing down something that looked similar to 'Moneybags absent for 2 days'

"Now Naruto, GET HOME AND PRACTISE!" yelled Sasuke so loud that some of the shutters fell down and the noodles started jumping out of the boiling tubs.

"Fine fine, thanks Jii-San"

"See you Saturday for breakfast" said Teuchi

"You bet"

"For fuck sake, GO HOME!"

"FINE!" yelled Naruto as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Have we just been arguing with a Kage Bunshin?" asked Sasuke

"I think so"

"He really is getting smooth, I doubt even Kakashi-Sensei could do that so smoothly"

"Must be all the ramen he eats, he's like the noodle that got away"

"Stop it with the weird sayings they're starting to scare me"

"I'm bored and an old man, it's the only entertainment I get all day other than telling Naruto, ramen has been made illegal"

"And he falls for it everyday?"

"Yeah"

'Maybe he's not as smooth as I thought he was' 

------------------------------------

The girls little chit-chat had broken down the moment they sensed someone else's chakra signature.

The girls all got into fighting poses as a figure in a massive hooded cloak that looked like a grim reaper smashed through the window.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled the figure

"Wait a sec, I recognise those tones" said Tenten as she walked to the figure who started to back away

Tenten just looked into the void of darkness that was the hood as she sneakily slid her hand into the cloak and felt around until she felt what she was looking for.

The other girls looked on in awe as the figure started squealing then moaning then panting as they all saw Tenten's hand moving around inside the cloak.

"Alright, take it off Neji, I know its you. That little hobbit could only belong to you" said Tenten with a grin on her face as the figure pulled back its hood to reveal a blushing Neji

"Alright guys, you owe me 100 dollars EACH for making Neji blush in front on you"

"YOU USED ME FOR A BET!" yelled Neji

"You can get 100 of it" whispered Tenten in his ear

"Can you make it 200 if you do it again with the hood down this time?" Whispered Neji back in her ear.

"Don't push it Hyuuga"

"Alright, but can you and Hinata come with me, I was going to take you to a film and then somewhere else afterwards but I think I just got my afters" said Neji amidst the giggling of the girls

Suddenly Neji felt two heavy weights on his arms so he looked and saw that Hinata and Tenten had cemented themselves to his arms

"We want to see the movie" said Hinata trying to lift herself up onto Neji's shoulders

"Fine.." said Neji nervously as Tenten jumped onto his front and was bouncing up and down in front of him "You might want to just stay cemented to my arm though, I doubt I'll be able to sit down in the cinema with Hinata on my back"

"How about me on your front?" asked Tenten feeling ignored

"We'll see"

Neji then proceeded to half drag, half be dragged, the girls out of the apartment and down the street heading towards the cinema

"That was odd" said Sakura standing in her best friends lounge in front of a smashed window.

"Don't even start with that"

They didn't notice a shadow sneak around the corner and hold them both in place as suddenly as a bolt of lightning.

Shikamaru made his way over to the immobile girls before putting his arms around Ino just below her breasts.

"Hello gorgeous, can you do me and the band a favor?" asked Shikamaru kissing the bottom of her neck

"Depends on what you want and what your willing to give for it"

"You do a little shopping on our behalf and your payment will be received tomorrow and possibly the day after as well"

"Shopping and payment, your on!" yelled Ino as she tried to move but remembered the Jutsu in place on her and Sakura

"Can you release me please?" said Ino

"Ok, but you have given me some ideas that I could use" said Shikamaru _'I have got to get some tips off that perverted sensei of ours, at least he's good for something'_

"Now, what do you want me and Sakura to buy"

"I need you to get our band a new outfit each so we'll look suitable for a rock gig, no gothic stuff and defiantly nothing as bright as Naruto's jacket. I really doubt he can hear me over it." Said Shikamaru

"That all?"

"Unless you have any other ideas?"

"Not at the minute" said Ino _'Anko-Sensei, you had better be right about this'_

"See you then," said Shikamaru jumping out of the window

"I'm surprised he was awake enough to remember to land Ino…Hey Ino?" said Sakura looking around

"SHOPPING!" came a voice from out of the window

"God, it affects the blondes more than most people" said Sakura as she walked out of the apartment and downstairs to meet her hyperactive friend

'_This is going to be long and painful'_ thought Sakura

'_Tomorrow is going to be long and painful for Shikamaru'_ thought Ino with a glint in her eye.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm keeping this up. A few more reviews will make it my best reviewed story of all time so keep them coming in please. A big shout out to my Best Reviewer: Tiffanylicis. She gets a jar of cookies. My next best one is C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, who gets a bag of sugar, a couple of bottles of spring water and a hypodermic needle.

Enjoy.

PS. ITS 12AM RIGHT NOW AND I'M FUCKING TIRED, I HAVE SPENT A LOT OF MY PISSING TIME INTO TO RIGHTING THIS SO PEOPLE CAN RATE MY WORK. THIS MIGHT TURN INTO GCSE COURSEWORK SO GIVE ME SOME LOOOOOOONG, GRITTY OPINIONS, I HAVE SO MUCH SUGAR IN MY SYSTEM I COULD KILL MY PARENTS IF THEY TRIED SENDING ME TO BED SO JUST TRY AND CALM ME DOWN!

Faints


	6. Sasuke's Enjoyment

Chapter 6

A/N: Due to a little greedy bastard asking me for cookies…EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED GETS A JAR. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.. I expect you to share with Gaara but only if he goes back to nice maniac Gaara other than nasty fat badger Gaara.

Now on with the story….

This Is a Sasuke/Sakura focused chapter and a bit of the next 1 may be as well so if you don't like that pairing, I don't know why you're reading this fic.

----------------------------------

Sakura and Ino were just walking by the Ramen stand when they encountered Sasuke getting into an argument with the shop owner about the creator of Ramen.

"I MADE RAMEN FIRST!" yelled Teuchi

"NO YOU DIDN'T IT'S BEEN AROUND FOR AGES!"

"SO HAVE I, UNLESS IT ESCAPED YOU ATTENTION!"

"SO THEN, WHAT WAS YOUR INSPIRATION!"

"Can we just break up this charming little moment here please" said Sakura dragging Sasuke over to a corner of the street

"What the hell are you doing! We can't leave you alone for a couple of hours can we"

"Your not my mom, I can argue with this fucker for as long as I like"

"How about if me and you go to the movies, that way you can take out your anger watching people being blown to pieces with those weird things called 'Guns' I mean who would use a piece of metal to kill when we can use jutsu's"

"Hmph, fine" said Sasuke

'**CHA, I RULE, I GOT A DATE WITH SASUKE!'** yelled Inner Sakura

"So, what film did you want to see?" asked the moody teen looking at Sakura

"How about Ramen Haters 5?" said Sakura

"Perfect" said Sasuke with a glint of hope in his eyes

"I thought so."

The pair started walking only to see Neji about 20 metres ahead with Hinata and Tenten on his arms.

"Filthy Hypocrite" said Sasuke remembering their conversation in the locker room earlier

"Two girls at once, I never would have expected that from Neji" said Sakura

"I'm am sooooo going to get him for this tomorrow"

"Oh leave him alone, lets just enjoy our film"

"Fine, Sakura-Chan."

The two walked over to the ticket counter when they got inside and ordered the tickets.

"Enjoy the film, you two make such a cute couple you know" said the ticket seller

This made Sasuke blush and Sakura giggle as they walked into the screen where their film was going to be playing.

------------------------------

Skip to the end of the film

Evening 8pm

"That film has given me some ideas to use on that lazy ass Naruto" said Sasuke rubbing his hands with glee

"Me too, thanks for coming with me Sasuke" said Sakura

"I had a great time, no need to thank me. But I think I'd better get home before my parents start worrying"

"Ok, I'll see you in school tomorrow" said Sasuke as he ran off to Neji who had just come out of the cinema with Hinata and Tenten stuck to his arms

"Tough date huh?" said Sasuke looking at the half asleep girls attached to Neji's arms

"This is all so that Ino can go and get us some clothes for the gig with no distractions" said Neji

"So this was your big plan, take Hinata and Tenten to the cinema"

"Nope, but after Tenten's little 'service' I thought it would be the best thing to get them out of the house"

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Sasuke "You do like her!"

"You fucker," came a murmur from Neji's arm

"Huh?" said Neji "You mean Sasuke right?"

"No, I mean you. You knew about my bet and you liked me so you thought you'd get a job off me" said Tenten now pulling down on his arm as hard as she could

"What job would that be Wedgie?" asked Sasuke

"The hand kind" said Tenten, which caused Sasuke to start spurting laughter and Hinata to let out a little giggle

"Naughty naughty Neji, I think you should let Tenten spank you for being a bad boy" said Sasuke stifling laughter slightly

Neji visibly gulped as Tenten got a smirk on and jumped at him, making him follow her towards her house.

"You're coming with me, bad boy" said Tenten as she pushed him down the road leaving Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke alone

"That was awkward" said Sakura walking up the pair from her position watching the whole thing from afar.

"Your telling me" said Sasuke "I think we'd better get Hinata home because I really doubt that Neji will be coming back anytime soon."

"Yeah," said Sakura

Sasuke took Hinata by the arm with Sakura on the other one and guided her back to the Hyuuga compound where Hiashi was waiting for her outside.

"Thank you Uchiha, I was wondering where she went to" said Hiashi taking Hinata off them and putting her over his shoulders

"No problem Hyuuga-Sama" said Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and walked her towards her house.

"Umm… Sasuke, it's getting late and we have a no uniform day at school tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could stay at yours tonight"

"Why would you rather spend the night in my room, rather than your clean and pristine one?"

"You're there"

"Good answer, I'll see what my folks say. If they say yes than you can stay, if they say no then you can sneak in and stay"

"Ok"

-----------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later at Sasuke's house

"Mom, Dad, can Sakura sleepover for the night?" asked Sasuke

"Why would you ask that?" asked Sasuke's dad

"Little bro has a girlfriend" came a voice from the doorway

Sasuke turned around and saw an ANBU member holding Sakura by the arm with her struggling.

"Itachi, leave her alone. She is not my girlfriend" said Sasuke icily

The ANBU member took off his mask to reveal the almost pretty face of Itachi Uchiha.

"So this is the famous Sakura Haruno, Sasuke talks about you a lot" said Sasuke's mom

"When!" asked Sasuke

"In your sleep, normally whilst sleep-wanking" said Itachi getting the evilest look he had ever seen his brother make.

The last comment made Sakura blush so brightly that the family activated their sharingan to mimic the color she turned.

"Ok, she can sleep over but a few rules," said Sasuke's mom

"Ok… what are they?"

"1. No getting close"

"Meaning Sex" added Itachi

"2. No loud noises"

"Sex"

"3. No late night TV channels"

"Porn"

"4. You have to sleep on the floor and Sakura gets the bed, or you sleep in the lounge on 2 sofas"

"Abstinence"

"SHUT UP ITACHI! I GET THE POINT!" yelled Sasuke making Sakura giggle

"Do you accept the terms?" asked Sasuke's dad

"Yes, Sakura?" said Sasuke looking at the pink haired girl

"I agree, lets sleep in the lounge though"

"Good choice, he still hasn't got those white marks out of his blue bed linen yet"

"SHUT UP ITACHI!"

"You hate Itachi don't you" said Sakura sitting down next to Sasuke on the sofa

"Its called 'Brotherly Love'" said Sasuke's dad

"Its called PMS" said Sasuke

"Hmph" said Itachi walking out

"He's been moody ever since he started wearing that black nail polish for ANBU" said Sasuke's mom

"Is that standard for ANBU, the black nail polish?" asked Sakura

"No, he just wears it so that he didn't have to have the tattoo" said Sasuke

"Wuss" said Sakura

"I'M NOT A WUSS!" came a voice from down the hall

"Sweet Kami," said Sakura "Shouldn't we get ready for bed now, its nearly 9pm and we have school tomorrow so I think it would be wise to get sleep"

"Nope, you're staying up with me" said Sasuke getting up of the sofa. "By the way, have you got pyjama's?"

"No… I don't take pyjamas to the cinema, oh shit what can I wear"

"Don't worry, some of Itachi's stuff will suit you" said Sasuke "You're ok with long shorts and a red baggy t-shirt right?"

"Yeah, that's more than I normally…." Began Sakura then she remembered she had Sasuke's parents for company

"Should we continue this in my room" said Sasuke getting his parents approving nods

"Yeah" said Sakura getting up and walking into the hall. "Which is your room?"

"I'll show you, it's hard to describe how the mansion was made" said Sasuke

Sasuke walked out and Sakura followed him through various corridors and atriums until she got to a room that looked grand on the outside but the inside shocked her.

It was a teenage boys paradise. The walls were metallic with sheets of real metal patterned over the walls, the ceiling was the same. He had a 56 inch plasma TV on 1 wall and the 3 next generation consoles beside it. The bed was a massive king size bed but had various CD's and magazines on it.

"Is that Porn?" said Sakura looking at a magazine whose title was an ominous 'Happy Nappy Slappers Baps'

"Umm….." said Sasuke just grabbing the magazine and throwing it out of a window

"I don't want to know now" said Sakura looking disgusted

"You want to change in the en-suite, I'll go raid Itachi's room" said Sasuke pointing to the door

"Ok Sasuke-Kun, but if you get me a G-string then I will kill you."

'Damn' 

"Alright" said Sasuke walking out of the door to his brothers room

He knew his brother was in the bathroom because he heard Itachi's moans coming from it.

"I knew I shouldn't have lent him 'Goth Girls Go Gulp'" muttered Sasuke to himself

Sasuke rummaged around in the drawers and found a pair of long black shorts and a baggy red t-shirt that almost seemed like a dress due to its length.

"Perfect" said Sasuke

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR YOUR STASH SASUKE!" came a yell from the en-suite

"Nope, but where is it by the way?" asked Sasuke

"SMOKED IT ALREADY, GOT MYSELF A COUPLE OF FAVOURS FROM SOME ANBU FRIENDS TOO," yelled Itachi

"Fag," said Sasuke as he walked out and down the corridor back to his room

Sasuke walked in to find Sakura hanging over the edge of his bed, obviously looking underneath, with her skirt riding up so he could see her pink panties in the gap.

"Nice view" said Sasuke as he put the clothes on his bed to see a blushing Sakura pull herself up. "If your looking for the gay porn your looking in the wrong place, Itachi's room is just down the corridor"

This made Sakura laugh remembering how 'effeminate' Itachi looked when he took his mask off.

"Now that you've snooped sufficiently, I recommend that you go get changed" said Sasuke throwing Sakura the clothes and turning his back when a little scream was heard from down the hall.

'_Finally, the fag decides he's had enough exercise for today' _thought Sasuke

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sakura-Chan, probably just Itachi being emo,"

'Not a complete lie' 

"Ok.." said Sakura walking into the en-suite

Sasuke sat down on his bed and pulled out a PSP out from under his pillow.

"Where was I?" said Sasuke to himself as he turned it on and loaded up Liberty City Stories.

After a few minutes of mindless killing and getting some virtual ass, Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura with the clothes on standing there. The baggy t-shirt was baggy enough so Itachi and his Dad wouldn't try leering at her but the shorts still let Sasuke see her well toned legs from all the exercise that she and the others had to do with ninja training.

"Do you mind if I have a shower please, I just feel dirty (A/N: Classic Girl Excuse) and I really need to be clean" said Sakura with the puppy dog eyes.

"Sakura, I don't fall for Kiba's dog eyes so don't think I'll fall for yours. Besides, these doors don't have any locks so I don't think it would be wise"

"I don't care, I really need a shower" said Sakura pleadingly

"If you're sure, go ahead"

"Thanks!" said Sakura

'STAY IN THE SHOWER AND MAKE HIM COME IN' Said Inner Sakura 

'_Sasuke will get me tonight'_ thought Sakura

Sakura walked back into the en-suite and took off the shirt and shorts leaving her in her bra and panties. She unhooked the clasp on her pink bra leaving her buds exposed to the warm air of the room. She pulled down the panties and felt a sudden rush of air as it went between her legs. She pulled open the shower and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Before turning the water on she listened for the sounds of Sasuke playing on his PSP, he was obviously. She turned on the hot water wand it started pouring on her slightly tanned body, she felt all the stresses of the day being washed away. The water got into every crevice on her flawless body until she was ready to get out. She opened the door but didn't notice the block of blue soap lying on the floor, she stepped out of the shower onto the soap and slipped over letting out a piercing scream.

Sasuke was lying on his bed playing on the PSP when he heard the shower water stop and a scream come from the bathroom, he thought instinctively 'is she hurt' as he barged open the door to have his eyes widened by the sight he saw.

Sakura was lying on the floor, naked as the day she was made, and unconscious. Sasuke got an eyeful then put a towel over her and picked her up and into his room, locking his room door in case Itachi heard the scream.

"Nice choice Sasuke, I doubt even I could get a girl that good looking" came a voice

Sasuke looked around and saw his brother hanging from the ceiling and his ANBU mask on to hide the blush.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" yelled Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

"Alright, fucking hell, take a chill pill dude. I only came in because I was worried you were taking advantage of her"

"You were actually worried about somebody"

"Not really, what did you expect the ANBU mask is for? I've got a video camera behind one of my eyes"

"Bastard, get out!" said Sasuke pointing to the window

"Fine but I'll be recording what you get up to tonight" said Itachi jumping out of the window.

Sasuke walked over, slammed the window and closed the blinds.

Sakura was lying naked on his bed, Sasuke wanted her but wouldn't touch the girl if she didn't want it.

"Sakura, are you awake?" asked Sasuke

No reply came.

"Ok, I'll just get your PJ's" said Sasuke as he walked over to the door.

"Don't leave me, that Itachi is a pervert" came a mumble from the bed

"Sakura, your awake!"

"You really do care about me don't you, any other boy probably would have had their way with me by now, but you didn't. Why?"

"I wouldn't do anything to you if you didn't want it"

"Sasuke….I want it"

"Sakura, I made a promise to my parents that I wouldn't have you. I never break a promise, but as soon as we get to your house after tomorrows party, I will take you"

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise"

"So can you hand me my clothes please?" asked Sakura looking at the pile of clothes through the en suite door

"Of course" said Sasuke picking up the clothes, handing them to her and looking away.

"Who said I want you to look away, you should take a look at what you're getting"

"Ok" said Sasuke as he turned around to see naked Sakura standing right behind where he had parked himself on the floor facing the wall. He looked up and could see all there was to see with Sakura smiling but trembling and putting her fingers together at the same time. Sasuke stood up and stopped her putting her fingers together then put them to her sides. Sakura lent into Sasuke and put her arms around him.

'_this is where I belong'_

"Sasuke-Kun"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too Sakura-Chan"

"I think I should get dressed now, don't you"

"Depends on whether you want Itachi to have his way or not"

"I'm getting dressed," said Sakura putting on her bra and panties as fast as she could.

Sakura pulled on the rest of her PJ's and walked hand in hand with Sasuke back to lounge, which they found, was empty.

"Parents must have gone to bed" said Sasuke

"Now we have some alone time, do you want to watch a film or something?"

"Yeah, take a look at the library we have." Said Sasuke pointing towards the bookcases with piles of DVD cases on them.

Sakura got walked over while Sasuke got a few cushions onto their 2 seater couch.

"Ooooo…. Can we watch The Descent?" asked Sakura

"That is one of the scariest movies I own, are you sure?"

"You're here, I have no need to be afraid"

"If you're sure. Do you want some snacks for the film?"

"Alright but if you get me fat, I will never forgive you"

"Don't worry, basically all these snacks are like mini meals, none of that popcorn and crisps crap. Less than 1 percent fat in each of them"

"Very swish"

"Comes with the mansion," said Sasuke heading to the kitchen where Sakura could here various weird jutsu's going on, like "Ninja Arts: Chopping Jutsu" and "Katon: Instant Roast Jutsu"

'_WTF….'_

"Finished" said Sasuke walking in with a tray of various snacks. There was mini ramen bowls, Tonkotsu, Sushi, Dango, Tempura, Rice Balls, and Udon.

"Wow, you did mean mini meals" said Sakura looking at the spread "This stuff takes ages to make, is that what all those jutsu's were"

"No…..I microwaved it. What jutsu's?"

"COCK AND BALL TORTURE JUTSU!" came a yell from down several corridors.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"I think I found out where your parents went" said Sakura

"I told them never to do that since the guys slept over and I left the room with my mum so she could give me an ear bashing but she just went with my dad and did that. The guys were pissing them selves when I came in rubbing my ass 'cause I fell down a couple of stairs."

"They do this a lot?"

"Ever wondered why I train at night so much?"

"Oh, I see your point"

"Now put that movie in before I have to get up off my behind" said Sasuke getting into a relaxed position

"Fine, your worse than Shikamaru sometimes" said Sakura putting the DVD in the player.

She sat down and nuzzled up to Sasuke in his lap with his arms wrapped around her as the music started on the film.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope all the **REVIEW**ers out there will **REVIEW **this chapter.

I will be giving out more prizes for good reviews, if you help me very much then I might even do a 'wish' for you. Remember to enjoy the chapter and make more chance of me writing a sequel.

PS: If you want to have a chance at being a Beta-Reader then you must give a 50 word description of your experience at writing/beta-ing and you must have reviewed at least twice to be considered.(The review with you application in doesn't count as 1 of your reviews.)


	7. Picking Classes

Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------

Tenten and Neji woke up the next morning with a groggy feeling as if they had had too much to drink the night before. They had, well…. Tenten had drunk it and then forced it down Neji's neck.

Tenten looked around and saw that she and Neji were both completely naked and she could feel a sudden weight appear inside her. She felt 'down there' and felt a chain there.

'_Holy fuck, did I get pierced?'_

She tested the chain out by pulling on it and it started to pull the weight out of her body. She pulled the whole thing out of her to find that her favourite pair of nunchucks had been pushed up both entrances and she was extremely sore.

"NEJI! WAKE UP WE'LL BE LATE!" yelled Tenten as the boy next to her fell on the floor

"What the hell, HOLY!" yelled Neji as he realized that he was naked and so was Tenten but she was holding nunchucks.

"Umm.. Tenten, why are you in my room naked?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it but if we don't get dressed and fast then we are going to be in so much trouble"

"Fine, let me find some clothes of Hinatas for you to wear. I hope you're mad at me if I did anything to you"

"How could I be mad, you showed you really loved me. You refused downright to do anything to me until I put drink down your throat so it proves that you wouldn't take advantage, I just hope I'm not pregnant. I'll just check" said Tenten forming a few seals

Tenten started glowing after a few seconds and a single beam on energy went to meet the ceiling.

"How many beams?" asked Tenten

"One"

"I'm not pregnant then"

"Here's the clothes Tenten," said Neji pushing them into her hands and getting his own clothes on.

"Are you always like this, you're a bit snappy today?" said Tenten putting her bra and panties back on

"Nope, just when I'm scared shitless of hurting the girl I love"

"Awww Wedgie could never hurt me, or I'd kick your ass"

"Right, that's it, we're going now." Said Neji running out the door

"Bastard" said Tenten as she just pulled her top on and ran out the door after him.

------------------------------------------------

_At the school_ _8:30AM_

Naruto was walking into homeroom, late as usual, when Kakashi suddenly appeared upside down in front of him.

"Any particular reason that you're late?" asked Kakashi

"Not really, just spent last night reading Icha Icha Paradise part 3 that you recommended, my god, the graphic images I got were amazing" replied Naruto loudly so that the whole class could hear. They then proceeded to crack up laughing and Kakashi to jump down and attempt to smack Naruto upside the head.

"Sit down," said Kakashi with a hint of venom

Naruto sat at his seat and he had the other 3 guys come up to him and sit in the seats beside him and in front.

"I told you to practise!" said Sasuke.

"I did, I only said I was reading so I could take him down with me"

"So have you learnt the lines to the songs and the riffs you need?" said Shikamaru

"Of course, I used my clones to practise with me, they all played different songs and now I know the words to every rock song since 1984."

As they carried on talking, a few other boys came up to them.

"Are you guys playing at Ino's party tonight?" asked a huge mountain of a teenager. He was not fat but he was tall and muscular.

"Yeah Dorigo, why? Do you want to request a song early?" asked Neji

"No just that me, Sai, Nigo want to bring our girlfriends but they have a thing about you so they might try flirting with you. Is it ok with you guys if the come?"

"No problem, tell them that they can come but no stage rushing." Said Sasuke

"Wicked, thanks guys" said Dorigo walking off with his friends

As Dorigo and co walked away, Kakashi stood up to make an announcement

"Attention class, this is important. From now until graduation, you will be able to choose what class you take for the day. There are a few subjects you can take but there will be something for everyone and they are taught by the most specialised senseis in this school. The options are Chakra Manipulation, Master Chakra Control, Advanced Jutsu Exercises, Taijutsu Kata, Genjutsu Practise, Projectile Tutoring, Kekkai Genkai Control, Medic Practise, Tracking and Survival Jutsu, Interrogation Jutsu and the hardest class this year, taught personally by a Sannin, is Biju Manipulation. Please come up to me when I call your name and I will give a list of the room numbers where the classes are held."

"Sweet Jesus, we have to focus in those, this is going to be hard" said Sasuke

"Tell me about it" said Naruto

The class was called up once everyone had discussed with the others about what classes they would take. Sasuke and Neji chose Kekkai Genkai Control. Sakura chose Medic Practise. Shino, Kiba and Hinata chose Tracking and Survival Jutsu. Rock Lee chose Taijutsu Kata, Chouji chose Interrogation Jutsu. Tenten chose Projectile tutoring, Shikamaru chose Master Chakra Control. Ino chose to go with Chouji in Interrogation Jutsu.

The person that most surprised the whole class was Naruto. 'Dead last' had chosen to do Biju Manipulation, the most dangerous of all the subjects.

"I expected as much from you, see me at the end of the day and I'll give you a little advice" said Kakashi as he sent the class out for their lessons.

Chouji, Ino, Sasuke and Neji all walked down into the basement level where the interrogation and Kekkai Genkai classes were located.

In the atrium at the bottom of the stairs were two senseis waiting with not many other students. One Chouji recognised as Ibiki Morino, the head of corporal punishment at the school, was with a group of 5 other people and the other was Hiashi Hyuuga who Neji instantly recognised and bowed to out of respect for the main house.

------------------------------------

Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten and Shikamaru all walked to the Medical Room where their Sensei's were waiting, teaching Medic Practise was Tsunade. Teaching the Chakra Control was Shizune due to her uncanny control of chakra that allowed her to do many advanced Medical Jutsu. Projectile Tutoring was taught by a jounin that none of the group had ever seen before. As expected, teaching Rock Lee, on his own, for Taijutsu Kata was Gai Maito. This caused many tears, hugs and 'power of youth' speeches.

"Who are you, I've never seen you around before?" said Tenten to the weapons master

"You normally don't see ANBU, if you don't trust my weapons skills the you might like to have a feel of the buns in your hair." Said the Jounin

Tenten felt her hair and knew that she had senbon sticking out of her hair at various angles and she didn't even see him throw them.

"I can't tell you my name for ANBU security purposes so just call me Taro-Sensei" said the instructor

"Yes Taro-Sensei"

-------------------------------------

Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Naruto made their way outside to meet their instructors. Naruto recognised both, he saw Kiba's mom and Jiraiya talking outside with a few other students, all of which were doing tracking and survival.

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd be doing Tracking and Survival Jutsu." Said Inuzuka- Sensei

"I'm not" said Naruto as the color drained out of the other student's cheeks.

"Your taking Biju Manipulation! Are you crazy!" came a yell from the small crowd

"No, I'm actually quite sane. With the Biju in the world, the only way to defiantly survive is to be able to control or fight them." Said Naruto walking over to Jiraiya "Isn't that right Ero-Sennin"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, but yes, Naruto is thinking outside the box for once"

"Fine, then lets go class." Said Inuzuka-Sensei as she led her class into the woods behind the school.

"Looks like you're the only person who chose Biju Manipulation. Lets get started on the field" said Jiraiya pointing towards the gargantuan field that was used for War Games.

"Are you serious, can I at least use Body Flicker?"

"If you can but it's normally a high chuunin level jutsu."

"This is me Ero-Sennin, not Sasuke-Teme"

"Touché"

The two made their way into the middle of the field in about 2 minutes thanks to ninja speed.

"So what do I do now? Defeat a biju?" said Naruto

"Nope, you are here to control your Biju. You have the power to out do any ninja in this world but you must control your Biju to do so."

"So you're saying that I have to be able to summon Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox) chakra without being unconscious"

"Yes, but I know something that may help you,"

"What!"

"One Handed Seals, with them you have the opportunity to surprise your attacker or victim by summoning a huge chakra while keeping them busy with a weapon or attack jutsu."

"So I could do the Hiraishin Jutsu with only 1 hand?"

"Yes, but it does require a lot of effort until you can do it effectively."

"Can I practise these seals before I start on the chakra? That way I can start as I mean to go on"

"Ok, to follow the Hiraishin Jutsu, you must have marked your target with your blood tag"

"Blood tag! I thought I only had to write the tags"

"You do, in your own blood"

"So that's why it only works for someone with the fourths bloodline"

"Exactly"

"So, I placed one in Homeroom under my desk so I'll use the two handed seals to get there then I'll use the one handed seals to get back, let me just put a tag on the floor here so I can get back"

"Sneaky bastard, I think we are going to get along famously" said Jiraiya patting Naruto on the back "Do you know how to work a camcorder?"

"For fuck sake, SHUT UP ABOUT PORN! Show me the one handed seals"

"Alright" said Jiraiya as he did so

"So I need to use just the one, one handed seal and I'll activate the Jutsu"

"Yes, it was especially made for one handed seals for quick use which is the jutsu's main usage"

"Ok so its hold out my pinky, middle finger and thumb then imagine the energy gathering in my fingertips and finally releasing it all over my body."

"Yeah"

"Ok, lets do this" said Naruto as he formed the two handed seals for the jutsu and disappeared

"You forget that they have the first year middle schooler's in your class every Friday morning for a break didn't you" said Jiraiya to no one in particular.

-----------------------

Inside the Homeroom 

Iruka was talking to the class about a few Jutsu's that they had to learn before they moved up from middle school. He was just talking to them about the Escape Jutsu when he heard a loud groan and a girl screaming from the back of the class.

"What is it now Kian" said Iruka

"Some big boy is under my desk"

"Huh? COME OUT!" yelled Iruka as Naruto stood up sheepishly

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei"

"Naruto….How did you get in here, you weren't here when I came in because I checked so you must of sneaked in. How?"

Naruto simply put his hand into the seal and said "HIRAISHIN JUTSU!" and disappeared scaring the shit out of everyone sitting in the class.

Iruka was looking stunned at the space where Naruto had stood before making an announcement to the class.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki, remember it, he may become one of the most famous ninja in history"

"Greater than the sannin!" asked a boy with a blue scarf around his neck and goggles on.

"You can never tell with Naruto, Konohamaru, he is probably the most unpredictable ninja in the village"

------------------------------------------

_Back at the Training Field_

Naruto looked around and saw Jiraiya asleep with a notebook in his lap. Naruto peeked at the cover that read IIP part 8 ideas, Naruto sweat dropped at having found his Sensei like this.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin wake up, I can use the 1 handed seal to use the Hiraishin" said Naruto getting ready to punch Jiraiya in the head but had his fist caught.

"Well done, you managed the first part on your first try but now you have to do it very rapidly. If you can mold your chakra and release it as fast as 6 times a second then we will move onto the controlling of your biju. Until then I suggest your practise at home, seeing as I cant teach you anything until you can mold your chakra that fast, and take Chakra Manipulation."

"Why Chakra Manipulation?"

"You will find out when you get there, I'll make sure the teacher knows the risks of teaching you so I'm sure that you'll get along fine."

"Ok, but can you train me until the end of the day at least"

"Alright, get ready for a lot of effort because you have to use your brain faster than your body and I'm not sure your well equipped upstairs"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

------------------------------------------------

After school 3:30pm 

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were getting their gig instruments from Sasuke's house and were sealing them into scrolls that Sasuke's dad gave them.

"I've seen these things before, Tenten uses them for her weapons right?" said Naruto

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of them during sparring so I know how much these things can hold." Said Neji

"Well, I think we have to hurry if this party is going to get started by 7pm" said Shikamaru "Its going to take a couple of hours to get all the electrics set up and then we have to sound test our instruments"

"Well then, Me and Naruto will take them because we can use the Body Flicker Jutsu to get there quicker, you guys round up some stuff to bring like the snacks and maybe some more snacks" said Shikamaru

"Alright guys, we'll see you there in about 45 minutes" said Sasuke as he and Neji ran off to the kitchen while Shikamaru and Naruto jumped out the window and used the Body Flicker Jutsu to get there quicker.

At Ino's apartment, the girls were all getting ready for the party by setting up a stage in the Yamanakas huge lounge. They had got a risen part for the drums and space for the bass, guitar and lead guitar on the lower part.

"Is that everything?" asked Sakura

"All except the band, their electronics and some snacks" said Ino

"Are we late?" came a voice from the window

"SHIKA-KUN!" yelled Ino as she glomped him

"Calm down or you'll knock him out the window next time" said Naruto from behind Shikamaru

"Stupid right Naruto," muttered Ino

"Where are your instruments?" asked Sakura exasperatedly

"Sealed them in here" said Naruto showing the scroll that had his guitar in it.

"We've got one for every instrument so we might need a bit of space because we don't know where the instruments will appear in relation to the scroll" said Shikamaru as he pulled out his two scrolls that had his and Neji's instruments in.

They laid the scrolls in their respective places and put their index and middle fingers on their right hands in front of their faces and said "Kai (Release)". The scrolls had been emptied and there, hovering in the air with chakra, were their instruments.

"Nice effects" said Shikamaru as he put the instruments (Except the drums) back down on the floor.

"Didn't you know they did that?" asked Hinata

"Nope Hinata-Chan" said Naruto

"Naruto, I have an idea. Help me set this up and then we can put my idea into action"

--------------------------

_2 hours of back breaking lifting, pulling and strumming later_

"Finally! And without the help of those lazy bastards. Not even bothering to help" said Naruto getting into a strop

"Calm down, just help me seal this stuff back up" said Shikamaru pulling out a scroll

"That's your big idea!" half yelled Naruto

"Keep it down, if the girls hear us then we're screwed"

"Why are we going to seal it again?"

"Make a good show rather than being boring"

"Hmph, fine but if this goes wrong we all blame this on you"

"Blame away, this is a good idea" said Shikamaru putting the scroll on the floor "Come on, I need some of that giant chakra of yours to seal all of this at once"

"Fine" said Naruto putting his hands on the scroll and Shikamaru had one hand on the set up and the other hand on the scroll.

"FUIN!" said the pair as the entire set up was turned into ink and absorbed into a written description of what the scroll contained.

"Now we can relax for about an hour" said Shikamaru as the doorbell rang "Maybe not"

One of the girls opened the door and let in Sasuke and Neji who migrated to the lounge and started yelling about "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE THE INSTRUMENTS GONE"

"Fuck Sake" said Shikamaru smacking his head

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't care what you do now, review or not I couldn't give a fuck but I will be writing random statements in every chapter from now until the fucking end.

Have fun


	8. Hit The Sounds

Chapter 8

Before I start this chapter, I think I should give you a little background info on some of the OC's.

Name: Dorigo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot 6 inches

Body Type: Muscular

Ninja Specialisation: Infiltration and Interrogation

Secondary Specialisation: Attack Unit

Kekkai Genkai: Nagorigan (Memory Eye)- Capable of imitating any shape that he sees while his Nagorigan is active, similar to Sharingan in the fact that it copies but it can rearrange the molecular structure of the body in a way not unlike alchemy.

Current Grade Average: B

Best Jutsu: Unknown

Chakra Type: Earth

Name: Nigo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Body Type: Lean

Ninja Specialisation: Genjutsu

Secondary Specialisation: Medic Jutsu

Kekkai Genkai: N/A

Current Grade Average: A-

Best Jutsu: Kokuangyo Jutsu (Bringer Of Darkness Technique)

Chakra Type: Water

Name: Akada

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5 foot 5 inches

Body Type: Curvy

Ninja Specialisation: Trap User

Secondary Specialisation: Logistics

Kekkai Genkai: N/A

Current Grade Average: A+

Best Jutsu: Unknown

Chakra Type: Fire

-----------------------

Time to Party 7:00 

The lounge was full of partygoers that had been invited by the girls and only the band; Dorigo, Nigo, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Rock Lee were boys, compared to 30-40 girls.

The whole crowd was gathered around the stage waiting for the band to come on but there were whispers about there being no instruments. As soon as the band was ready they walked out onto the stage to cheers from the crowd and several wolf whistles.

Naruto took centre stage with Sasuke on his left and Shikamaru on his right, Neji took his place up on the risen platform as a hush fell over the crowd.

"Ok, where are the instruments?" said Sasuke looking at Shikamaru

"Don't look at me your meant to have them" said Shikamaru "Neji?"

"Nope, do I look as if I know? Lightbulb?" said Neji looking at Naruto

"I think I do. Ready guys?" asked Naruto, his voice getting louder

"Ready" said the other 3 as they all put their fingers in front of their faces

"KAI!" yelled the group as a massive smokescreen emerged

As the smoke cleared, they could see that the band now had their instruments and the whole place was set up with speaker, amplifiers and sub woofers.

The crowd let out a tremendous roar as they saw that the band was now ready.

"I'm not sure if we need and introduction but here goes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm playing Lead Guitar and Vocals, That's Sasuke Uchiha playing Electric Guitar, That Lazy ass is man of the night, Shikamaru Nara on the Bass Guitar and that white eyed freak is Neji Hyuuga with his drums!" Said Naruto narrowly missing a drumstick that was thrown at him "And we are THE JUTSU CREW!"

Naruto suddenly launched into a power chord as the rest of the band kicked in and the fan girls started screaming as he started playing a familiar tune.

The group of 4 girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, were at the front and looking up at the band with wide eyes.

Naruto was wearing a dark red pair of trousers and a black t-shirt that had an angular red stripe going down each side. He was also wearing a metallic chain with a pendant on it, the pendant had the symbol of fire on it and on the other side was the leaf village symbol. Another thing to mention is that his eyes were like red cats eyes so they looked like a demons. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a blue vest that said 'If you look this good, your nowhere to be seen' in white letters on it. His unique part of his outfit was a pair of sunglasses that he had on his head but not over his eyes and his eyes were not their usual black but had been turned into cats-eyes through the miracle of contact lenses.

Shikamaru was wearing a leather pair of trousers with metal chains hanging off the pockets and belt loops and a pure black t-shirt but it was ripped around the sleeves. Neji was wearing the punkiest pair of trousers imaginable and no top, showing off his six-pac. He had what seemed to be devil wings coming out of his back but all present knew it was simply a Genjutsu.

(A/N: Naruto sings all lyrics unless stated otherwise)

_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holding you  
Were you born to resist?  
Or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
Or are you gone and on to someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I'll break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
Your trust?  
You must confess  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love you'd die to heal  
The hope that starts the broken heart  
Your trust? You must confess  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
I've got a another confession, my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
somewhere new  
Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in-I refuse  
Is someone getting the best of you?_

The crowd started screaming about how much they loved it and everyone started to talk to each other rather than remain silent for the band, which they preferred because if they messed up, less people were paying attention.

_Run and tell all of the angels_

_This could take all night_

_Think I need a devil to help me get things right_

_Hook me up a new revolution_

_Cause this one is a lie_

_We sat around laughing and watched the last one die_

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of lying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

_I can wait one night_

_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

_Run and tell the angels that everything is alright_

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

_Make my way back home when I learn to_

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try and make this life my own_

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try and make this life my own_

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to_

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

_Make my way back home when I learn to, learn to, learn to…_

At this point, some of the people had started to bring in their own alcohol and things were starting to get rough as Temari and her friends jumped through the window yelling "GATECRASHERS"

"Guy's I'm going to sort this shit out," said Naruto taking off his guitar as he saw Temari going to hit Hinata

"This is personal now," said Neji as he saw the girls getting into a catfight and slowly being backed into a corner.

"Lets go," said Sasuke

"Ok guys, KAI!" yelled Naruto as his Gig clothes dispersed leaving him in his ninja battle gear

"Great minds think alike," said Shikamaru as he and the others did the same

Temari now had the girls in a corner and they hadn't prepared for a ninja battle so they left all their weapons at home, except Ino whose family didn't keep weapons because they used their enemies. Temari brought up her fan only to have it stopped in midair. She looked at the girls who were smiling and then turned around to come face to face with The Jutsu Crew.

"Where were we Temari" said Naruto as he took the fan out her grasp and snapped it over his knee

"Why are you guys here, this was a girls only party" said Kin, one of Temari's friends

"Wrong, it was mostly girls but we had some back up as well" came a voice from behind her as Sakura stood up

"So you brought your boyfriend, am I really meant to be scared?"

"Oh hell yes, Sasuke, show her your power" said Sakura grinning as Sasuke started forming seals before putting his hand between his legs.

"CHIDORI" yelled Sasuke as he ran at Kin and punched her through the wall and into the Hokage tower on the other side of town

"Nice Sasuke" said Naruto "But we're not Ninjas for nothing"

Naruto then made his favourite hand seal and made 1 Kage Bunshin next to him.

"Sooooo unimpressive" said Temari forming her own seals "Kuchiyose Jutsu"

The usual weasel with a scythe appeared, as Naruto and his Kage Bunshin remained unfazed while the others all stepped backwards.

"You really forget don't you, I know more moves than this," said Naruto as the Kage Bunshin started forming a Rasengan in his hand

"No I didn't, but that move is no longer a surprise," said Temari pointing at Naruto "KILL HIM!"

The summon ran at Naruto but he disappeared from sight as the summon was about to hit.

"Surprise" said a voice in Temari's ear as she was thrown forward violently from the shock of having the force of a massive drill bit in her back

"How the hell could he dodge my summon, it's the fastest summon in the world" said Temari

"My technique is out of this world then" said Naruto picking her up and throwing her out the window she came in through.

The whole room stared in shock for a minute as Naruto and Sasuke walked to sit down on the couch but before they could sit down the whole room had exploded in applause for the two.

"YOU DID IT, SHE WON'T EVER TRY TO ATTACK US AGAIN!" yelled an ecstatic Akada

"Hey hey hey, calm down, look, I think that we should clear out now. I'm sorry but the party's over if we can't keep it sober" said Sasuke pointing towards a Rock Lee dancing to Barbie Girl on someones MP3 player and Kiba on a lead with Akamaru dragging him by the lead.

"Well made," said Shino as he used his bugs to get everyone out of the apartment screaming.

"Thanks Shino-san," said Ino

"No problem" said Shino as he walked out the door "HEY LEE GIVE ME MY MP3 BACK!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this comment knowing what was on that MP3

"Now what do we do?" asked Sakura looking at the mess that was on the floor

"No Worries" said Naruto making a dozen Kage Bunshins "These guys will do the work so just relax for a few minutes you need a rest.

"Lovely" said Tenten falling onto Neji

"Ditto" said Sakura falling into Sasuke's Lap

"Need I say more" said Ino jumping into Shikamaru's arms

"Naruto-Kun" said Hinata tapping her finger together

"Feel free, Hinata-Chan" said Naruto as Hinata basically leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and glomping him. This made all the boys stare, Naruto blush slightly, the girls to go aww and Hinata to smile, enjoying this position with her head on his chest.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was blushing and immediately went to get off him put Naruto pulled her back.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry," said Hinata

"What have you got to be sorry for, I like you there" said Naruto with a smile

"Naruto-Kun…" said Hinata as she snuggled even closer to his chest.

"Hey guys, how are you getting on with destroying those pillars?" asked Shikamaru "I've thought of over 200,000 different situations that I could get the pillars into and none of them involve me breaking it as opposed to breaking myself"

"I don't think any of us can do it if Sasuke-kun can't" said Sakura

"What happens if we don't break the pillar?" asked Neji

"I asked Tsunade-Sama during Medic Practise, we're going to be put into ninja groups depending on how well we do during the test. You know the Genin, Chuunin and Jounin. We are going be split up after graduation." Said Sakura with a frown

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, we will always be friends and we can always visit each other when we're not on missions" said Tenten

"Guys, I think we'd better get home and start practising, if we can't break those pillars then we'll be sitting next to our kids by the time we graduate." Said Sasuke

"Alright, we'll see you on Monday" said Ino as she ushered them all to the door.

"Ok guys, do your best or we may be in the biggest trouble of our lives" said Neji

"Alright" said the group

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Almost time for the Graduation Exam, now all I need to do is decide who gets what rank for what reasons. If anyone can make a good argument I may change my original plans but it will take a very good argument to win over and A Student. Ok? Good.


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 9

-----------------------------------

Next Week, The day of the Talent Contest 

"Alright people, get into the auditorium, the talent show lasts all day so when the acts are finished you can go home" said Kakashi

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei" said the remainder class as they walked out and took their seats in the massive room that held the stage.

Only a few boys and the majority of the girls stayed in class, the others went backstage to get ready for their acts. Naruto was sitting in a corner molding his chakra; Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were all waiting and tuning their instruments getting ready for their group act. Rock Lee was running in circles so he could get ready for his Taijutsu display that Gai had been teaching him. Shino and Kiba were talking quietly and Hinata was sitting, staring at Naruto. Tenten and Sakura were getting themselves ready and several of the others were getting ready for their displays, which included some of the senseis.

Tsunade was pacing up and down from nerves about the bet she lost to Anko and Kakashi was getting his dogs to sit and be quiet while he told them what to do. Jiraiya was hoping on giving a chapter or two from his latest book but Kurenai took that away from him and burnt it. Kurenai herself was doing a display with Asuma but they were all thinking about what horrors Naruto had in store for some of them.

"Alright then Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the Konoha High Talent Contest and we have some very interesting acts coming up," said Shizune from the stage "First up is Shino Aburame and he will be making monuments out of bugs"

Shino walked out to a deathly quiet with his hands out, he waited for a few seconds for something to happen but nothing did. A few sniggers were heard from the audience until a sudden wave of insects came out and made various monuments like the Hokage Mountain, The Great Naruto Bridge and the nest that all Aburame clan members offered their child to in exchange for their service.

The crowd let out a few oohs and aww's as Shino finished the routine, but soon started applauding as he left to go backstage.

The next few were fairly good but nothing that captured everyone's interest, Kiba and Akamaru had a duet with 'How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?" Rock Lee scared everyone by taking a sip of sake and going Drunken Fist Style on several sheets of hardened metal, Tenten and Sakura had a tag team act where Tenten shot weapons of various descriptions to make pictures in the walls while Sakura used her strength to force all the weapons out of the wall so Tenten could rearrange them with the string on her fingers.

"And next up is Naruto Uzumaki," said Shizune retreating to her safe spot on the wall

"Thanks Shizune-Sensei, I will be showing all you people what the faculty get up to AFTER-SCHOOL!" said Naruto with a grin that made all the sensei's suddenly get very nervous.

"This is going to be bad," said Tsunade from backstage

"Tell me about it" said Asuma remembering the look that Naruto gave him a week or so ago.

"KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as he made several clones. He then set up a small genjutsu on the stage so it seemed like a bedroom scene with various things outside like trees and a road behind it.

"HENGE! (Transform)" said Naruto as a lot of smoke engulfed the stage so no-one in the audience could see. When the smoke cleared, the entire audience was laughing their heads off at the scene.

The clones had transformed into the staff and were now stuck in various predicaments across the stage. There was Kurenai and Asuma lying in the bed with Asuma smoking a cigarette, Kakashi was outside the window with a camcorder and on a leash that was being held by Anko. Jiraiya was sitting under a floorboard with another video camera and a notebook, but the piece de la resistance was Tsunade holding her hands over her eyes sitting in the corner.

"I wish you'd stop smoking that fag even while we were doing it" said the Kurenai

"Do you want another riding? Shut up"

"I'll be good,"

"He he this is pure gold" said the Kakashi

"Quiet or you'll get no fun tonight" said the Anko

"What was that?" said the Kurenai looking at the window but only seeing a slight red dot coming from outside.

"Probably Kakashi, he spies on me a lot to copy all my moves. Where to do you think he got the Hairy Bendy Twisty Butterfly Trick?" said the Asuma

"Ooh, blackmail material" came the voice from under the floorboards writing something down in a book

"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked the Tsunade

"NOT YET!" yelled the Asuma

Suddenly the whole thing poofed away as all the mentioned members of staff charged the stage and started chasing after Naruto who was on the ceiling having a game of Rock Paper Scissors with Shizune.

"See you later people," said Naruto as he disappeared

"How the hell, we're Jounin and a STUDENT got away from us," said Asuma disbelievingly

"I taught him well, he always has a plan even if it is as crazy or perverted as mine," said Jiraiya

"Huh?" said Kurenai

"I have a feeling you'll see at graduation," said Jiraiya

"Have you met his new Chakra Manipulation sensei?" asked Kakashi "He's an old friend of mine called Yamato, he has uncanny Chakra Manipulation abilities so he should be able to give Naruto good tutelage"

"I have, I helped train him when he was younger." Said Jiraiya

"So it seems you have a penchant for training interesting people, Naruto, Arashi, Yamato, Kakashi by proxy, and a few other team members," said Tsunade

"Yes yes yes, but it appears that we have to go back and do our routines now that the students are out of the way" said Kurenai

"Isn't there a group act left?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, but if Naruto has run away then they can't perform," said Kurenai

"Who ran away?" came a voice from below them

"Naruto!" came a shocked reply

"Yeah, I'm not running away after I practised for ages to get this song right so I'm going to play it. I only moved off the ceiling so I wouldn't lose my concentration and fall down"

The sensei's jumped down and each one slapped Naruto upside the head as they walked past before Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke walked out with their instruments and Naruto's guitar.

Naruto picked up his guitar and plugged it into the amp that had been supplied. He waited until his band mates were ready and then started off on a riff that made everyone start cheering.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a special girl who has always been there for me whatever trouble I was in." said Naruto

'8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Hina, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys - Sasuke  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes - Sasuke

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,   
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys - Sasuke  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes - Sasuke

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass - Sasuke  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man? - Sasuke

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass   
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,   
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!'

The crowd let out an encore as Naruto looked at the others and got a nod.

"OK then, we'll do another!" yelled Naruto as he started doing a few riffs on the guitar

'_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know'_

"Ok sorry people but I know you want to see the sensei's humiliate themselves so we will be taking our leave now" said Naruto as he and the others unplugged their instruments and walked backstage to thunderous applause.

"Guys, you were great" said Kiba as he walked over to them

"YOU ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, LET YOUR YOUTHFUL POWER EXPLODE!" "Shut it Lee" said Tenten as she hit him over the head with the blunt end of a kunai. 

"OW!"

"Um…. Naruto-Kun, who was the girl you dedicated the first one too?" asked Hinata

"Who else? You" said Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek as she walked out the door to go home for the day.

"Hey wait up Naruto-Kun" called Hinata as she ran out into the corridor after him.

"Yes Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Umm…would you go out with me?"

"Hinata….Of course I will" said Naruto with a grin that turned Hinata's legs to jelly

The two walked out of the school and towards home to get ready for training.

------------------------------------

A/N: Alright Guys, I this is the chapter where I really need your opinions. I can stop in the next chapter and start on a sequel or I can carry this on for another few chapters and maybe another 2 arcs with their first missions in their ranks. You decide….


	10. The Power Of A Storm

Chapter 10

---------------------------------------

_6 weeks later Day Of The Graduation Exam_

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS!" yelled Sakura from her seat in Homeroom making everyone look at her.

"Chill out, I don't think that anyone can break the post" said Ino

The entire group save Naruto was in homeroom and waiting for the big stage outside to be set up. The whole class was either yelling, crying or repeating random phrases over and over like one guy in a mask who kept saying "Tobi's a good boy, good boy." The only people exempt from that fact were Shino and Kakashi who was leaning back in his chair reading Icha Icha Paradise volume 6.

"I don't why everyone is so worried, the worst that can happen is you stay here until you do break it," said Kakashi not looking up but hearing louder crying and more groans.

"Ok people, its time to go and make your destiny" said a voice from the door as Tsunade walked in

Several people started screaming and walked as slow as they could.

"Hurry it up or you'll be automatically failed," said Tsunade. This made some people immediately perk up and run down the corridor and outside to the stage where they were meant to wait.

The group made its way outside to see a few groups already outside and waiting. In front of the stage was the entire Faculty, except for a few teachers who took the classes inside the school, the Konoha High Council, the Hokage and finally was the other Sannin, Jiraiya. The High Council contained the very best ninjas of the best clans in the village, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Hayate Gekko and the third Hokage's former teammates ,Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatune

The students were made to line up in order of skill, which caused a few arguments but it was quieter than Tsunade was expecting but then it hit her.

"WHERE'S NARUTO!" yelled the Hokage

"We don't know, we haven't seen him at school since the talent show" said Sasuke

"Do you think I scared him?"

"Maybe… did you come right up to him or just yell at him?" asked Shikamaru

"Yelled, why?"

"If you had those things poking at your face, I think you'd need 6 weeks of psychotherapy," said the genius pointing at Tsunades mounds

This made a few people laugh as Shikamaru got a finger flick off Tsunade.

"FIRST UP, SASUKE UCHIHA!" called the Panel as he made his way over to the pillar that had been put into the ground there. "In your own time, would you destroy the pillar"?

"I will try," said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan and stood a few steps away from the pillar.

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as he formed the seals and charged at the pillar.

The pillar shook quite violently but still stayed in one piece.

"I'm sorry but that was my strongest attack," said Sasuke awaiting their judgement.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we hereby give you the title of Jounin," said Homura

"But I didn't break the pillar" said Sasuke amazedly

"You showed your control of your Kekkai Genkai and Chakra was perfect to even make it shake like it did," said Koharu

"Thank you" said Sasuke as he was given the Jounin vest and walked off stage grinning like a loony.

"NEXT UP, TEMARI!" called the Panel

Temari summoned her weasel, used her slicing wind attack then had her summon attack the pillar.

"Temari, we hereby give you the title of Chuunin"

Temari picked up her fan and vest then left the stage.

"NEXT UP IS NEJI HYUUGA!"

Neji used his Jyuuken to disrupt the chakra flow inside the pillar and then used the 128 hits against it.

"Neji Hyuuga, we give you the title of Jounin."

Neji didn't take a vest and left the stage.

"NEXT UP IS DORIGO RIMAKA" called the Panel

Dorigo used his Nagorigan to turn into the pillar but made the chakra spin in the opposite direction. He then moved next to pillar and the counteracting chakra made the force slow down. He finally fell over onto the pillar and pushed it with him to the floor.

"Dorigo Rimaka, we give you the title of Genin"

Dorigo walked off sulking.

"NEXT UP IS AKADA MIKUZU"

Akada set up exploding tags around the pillar that made the pillar fly into the air only to be forced back down by a chakra web.

"Akada Mikuzu, we give you the title of Genin"

Akada walked off to meet Dorigo.

"SHINO ABURAME"

Shino used his bugs to eat the chakra on the outside of the pillar but the bugs where then shot backwards by a pulse of chakra.

"Special Jounin"

"KIBA INUZUKA"

Kiba used the Gatsuuga to attack the pillar but didn't dent it. All that happened was that Akamaru got a headache and Kiba ripped his hood.

"Genin"

Kiba walked off stroking Akamaru muttering something about revenge

"SAKURA HARUNO"

Sakura took the stage and wound up her fist to punch the pillar but it never connected as the chakra repelled her and forced her into the back of the stage.

"Medic-Nin"

Sakura started crying and ran to Sasuke who held her tightly as she poured her heart out about how she made a fool of herself.

"INO YAMANAKA"

Ino used the chakra scalpel that Sakura showed her but didn't have the strength to break the pillar.

"Medic-Nin"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"……"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHERE ARE YOU!" called the Panel

"Can we keep Naruto until the end?" asked the Hokage

"Fine, seeing as he is the worst only fair that he be last" said Homura

"ROCK LEE"

The hyperactive spandex boy ran out and immediately opened the first gate and performed the Primary Lotus on the pillar that made a dent in the stage but nothing on the pillar.

"Chuunin"

Rock Lee grinned, took his vest and ran off screaming "NOW I LOOK TRULY LIKE YOU GAI-SENSEI"

"Weird kid, SHIKAMARU NARA"

Shikamaru used the shadow possession jutsu on the pillar so he took control over it. He stopped his own chakra moving and then walked towards the pillar and kicked it, making it shake nearly as violently as Sasuke's one had.

"Academy Chuunin"

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru as he took his vest as walked off the stage

"CHOUJI AKIMICHI"

Chouji came up still eating his chips but he soon stopped as he prepared his jutsu.

"Baika (Expansion) Jutsu, followed by Konoha style Taijutsu making MEAT TANK" yelled Chouji as he rolled towards the pillar but was stopped by the sheer force of it.

"Special Jounin, we heard from Ibiki Morino that you were his star pupil in Interrogation and he has agreed to take you on as his apprentice"

"Thank you" said Chouji as he took an extra large vest and walked down from the stage.

"NIGO YUUHI"

"Kurenai has a son?" asked Sasuke looking at the teen

"She's a master of Genjutsu, Imagine Tsunade's Genjutsu but on a smaller scale and you'll have her true appearance" said Neji

"Good point, she's probably 30 something anyway but she does have the body of a 24 year old" said Sasuke

"Hey, stop eyeing her up and concentrate on me" said Sakura angrily

"Alright, lets see what he does" said Shikamaru "I'm curious to see what a Genjutsu Master will do in true combat"

They all looked on as Nigo used a Genjutsu that had the pillar chained down and being chopped to pieces.

"Very nice, we never said that the pillar had to really be broken, but your usage of such a weak Genjutsu makes you a Genin"

Nigo walked off with fire in his red eyes as he met up with the others.

"TENTEN RIANOS"

Tenten walked up and fired weapons faster than most people could see, the only reason the observers could see her was because she repeated the throwing motion.

"Chuunin"

"Thank you" said Tenten walking off the stage

"HINATA HYUUGA"

Hinata walked up shyly before she got into a Jyuuken stance and performed a 361 hit on the pillar, tilting it to a 45-degree angle.

"Very nice, that is the Hyuuga Main House's instant kill move isn't it?"

"Yes I have been practising for weeks to get it right"

"We grant you the title of Jounin"

This made Hinata faint and Neji had to come and carry her offstage.

The whole ceremony carried on for a couple of hours with over 200 students becoming Genin, just 30 becoming Chuunin and a small 5 becoming Jounin. There was also 13 Special Jounins and 20 Academy Chuunins.

"NOW LAST AND VERY LEAST, NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"Where the fuck is Naruto!" yelled Sasuke

"How should I know, maybe he's picked up some of Kakashi's Chronic Bunker Syndrome" said Shikamaru

"He really is a pain in the…….OH SHIT!" yelled Neji

On the stage, a young man in metal headgear and standard ANBU attire (Minus the Cloak and Mask) and a blonde had appeared in a puff of smoke. The blonde was dressed in a deep red coat with white flames around the bottom with a pair of black trousers and a mainly black coat with orange segments on it.

"Is that the Yondaime…..?" asked one of the elders to the other

"It can't be he died"

"Uh hum, I don't appreciate being called 'Last and very least'" said the blonde

"And who might you be?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga

"You might recognise the name Hiashi, My name is Kazama, Naruto Kazama, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Heir to the house of Kazama" said Naruto

"Sorry we're late, I just gave him a little last minute practise" said the man beside Naruto

"Very well Yamato, you have always been good at training students so I'll give this slacker a chance to pass," said Hiashi

"A chance?" Naruto asked incredulously "I was hoping for a round of applause after all my hard work"

"We haven't seen your attempt yet, but please, go ahead. I could do with a laugh" said Fugaku Uchiha

"I'll wipe the smile off all of your faces" said Naruto as he walked over to the pillar while Yamato went and joined the Panel.

"You really shouldn't have said that" said Yamato

Naruto reached into his back pocket and brought out 8 pieces of paper that looked like exploding tags. He placed them at even intervals around the pillar and then backed away judging what he had to do. He put out his hand and formed a Rasengan without even trying but it had a much higher velocity than what Jiraiya had already seen Naruto do.

'_He really has grown stronger, he may even be stronger than me now'_ thought Jiraiya

"So you can perform the Rasengan, a few people here can do that" said Inochi Yamanaka

"Not quite finished yet" said Naruto as the Rasengan became like a hurricane as he channelled his chakra type into the Rasengan giving it the concentrated power of a hurricane in the space of a palm.

"Wow" said Shikaku and Chouza obviously impressed with the sight they were watching

"Still not done!" said Naruto as he started having to concentrate to retain the Rasengan. He then moved his hand around the sphere and it began to turn into a violently rotating cone.

"Holy cow" said Jiraiya watching the manipulation of his best technique as if it were easy.

"NOW TO SHOW THE TRUE POWER OF THE HOUSE OF KAZAMA!" yelled Naruto as he formed a hand seal with his free hand.

"KETATAMASHII RASENGAN HARIKE-N! (Piercing Rasengan Hurricane)" yelled Naruto as he used the Hiraishin Jutsu to move to all 8 blood tags in the space of less than a second repeatedly, all while following the same spot of chakra which could be visibly seen being torn apart by the force of the Piercing Rasengan Hurricane.

During this the entire student body, the faculty and the panel were all sitting in shock at the sight that they were watching. 'Dead last' was using a combination of A-Rank and S-Rank Jutsu's to shatter the barrier made by the chakra. All of the students were staring and not paying attention until……..

CLANG

The sound of clanging came ringing in their ears as they were all brought back from daydream land.

All that could be seen was a massive cloud of dust and Naruto standing by the podium that seemed to have driven into the ground.

When the dust cleared, they saw that it hadn't been driven into the ground, it had been snapped in half and Naruto was holding up the half he had broken off.

"This is good but its nothing compared to those Rashamon Gates that I broke through in training." Said Naruto tossing the remains of the pillar over to the panel that examined it and double-checked that it wasn't a Genjutsu.

"I cant believe you actually did this, I didn't think anyone would break it especially you of all people" said Homura

"So do I pass?" asked Naruto

"My boy, you more than pass, I don't even think we have a rank worthy of you" replied Homura

"Let us converse" said Hiashi he and the others all stood up and got into a huddle so they could discuss it. The only thing Naruto knew was that Ero-Sennin was in on it because he saw him in the huddle as well.

After 30 minutes of debating, they finally broke up and approached the stage.

"I think you should tell him Jiraiya, he is your student after all" said Homura

"Ok, Naruto, I am sure you are aware that Orochimaru was one of the Sannin of Konoha, but seeing as he is no longer a ninja of Konoha, I would like you to agree to complete the Sannin again and make us an unbeatable force known throughout the world. Seeing as you are so young, no-one would expect you to be such a good ninja so we have told Ibiki and Yamato, who both agree, that your skills would be of the best use in ANBU. You would be classed as a Jounin officially but you would be called a Sannin by almost everyone. Will you take this offer and become one of the elite or will you take the offer of Jounin?"

"You want me to be a Sannin and an ANBU member?"

"Captain" piped in Yamato and Ibiki "We'll make sure of it"

"Well, I can only say yes" said Naruto as he walked off stage and grabbed Yamato and Jiraiya's arms. "Seeing as you two will be my team mates, I think its only fair that one of you give me my tattoo"

"I will, I have a special ink that a friend gave me that holds chakra in it for a quick boost" said Yamato

"Thanks"

"So now then, I think it would be wise for you to go with Tsunade-Hime and get your ANBU gear and meet the team you will be commanding" said Yamato

"Alright" said Naruto running off, grabbing Tsunade and dragging her to the Hokage Tower.

"He really is amazing isn't he" said Jiraiya

"More than amazing, you should see what he was doing during the training. I personally couldn't believe what was on the cards with him"

"He has an ability like my Mokuton abilities, he can combine Earth, Wind AND Fire together to make a new type of attack called Arashiton (Storm Release)."

"Ironic" said Jiraiya remembering the Yondaime.

"I know, but he really is a worthy ANBU member. He even surpassed the Yondaime at his age"

"Talking about me were you?" came a voice from behind them.

In a tree was an ANBU Captain with the mark on his mask to prove it. He has a fox mask with red stripes from every corner of the mask. The sword he kept on his back was shorter than most and his gauntlets had extra sharp spikes on the elbows and knees. He didn't wear a cloak as standard for most ANBU but he wore the flame coat that he had worn before. He also wore the standard body armor that all ANBU wore.

"Hey Naruto," said Yamato

"Hey Yamato"

"What's up with your sword? Its really small" said Jiraiya

"Oh this," said Naruto drawing the sword and showing it to them. "it's the Nidaime's sword, the Raijin Sword"

The blade of the sword was an electric blue and looked to be made of pure energy.

"So, she finally found someone who doesn't get shocked to death by it" said Jiraiya

"Bastard, could of told me"

"Didn't need to" said Jiraiya

"I think you'd better go and see your team mates, they might have some congratulations" said Yamato

"Ok but first thing tomorrow, you are giving me my tattoo" said Naruto as he jumped through the trees to reach his friends near the stage who were talking about the things they could do now.

As Naruto approached, all of the Genin and Chuunin present ran and hid behind the 5 Jounin and 10 Special Jounin thinking that he had come for one of them.

"What business do you have with us ANBU?" asked Sasuke

Naruto didn't answer.

"He said WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS" yelled Neji getting pissed off now

Naruto just took of his mask, which caused a few people to look and stare, but all his friends came over and gave their congratulations.

"Well done Naruto" said Shikamaru "I didn't know you could do that"

"Better question over here, where did you get the coat?" asked Sasuke looking at it.

"Yamato-Sensei helped me raid the Hokage's office, he's very sneaky even for an ANBU member" said Naruto

"It's the Yondaime's, isn't it Naruto" said Neji

"Yes, it belonged to my father, Arashi Kazama."

"So that would make you Naruto Kazama" said Hinata looking at Naruto nervously

"Now people will respect me" said Naruto with his trademark, goofball grin

"I think you will be a great ninja," said Sakura looking at the young man she saw in front of her

"I'm a Sannin now so I think they will" said Naruto

"So does this mean you get access to the ANBU house parties now?" asked Sasuke

"Well, I'm an ANBU captain so it would be a crime if they didn't invite me"

"Even Itachi is only a member"

At this moment, Tsunade walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Well done Naruto, I have a few people who want to meet you but first I have to ask you something. Where did you get that coat?"

"Umm……" said Naruto sheepishly

"Thought so, move your ass, these people don't have long," said Tsunade pulling him by his ear and forcing his mask over his face.

"Hey let go Baa-Chan"

"Nope, you have to meet these people"

Tsunade dragged him through lots of crowds before she finally came to a small clearing with 3 people in it.

"Allow me to introduce your captain" said Tsunade

"I will not say my real name for obvious reasons, you may know it but you will address me as Kazama" said Naruto as serious as he could be "I will not allow insubordination in my team"

"Yes, Kazama-Senpai" came the reply

"So now then, give me the names you go by. I understand if you don't want to give your real name but I will advise it so I can contact you when off-duty." Said Naruto

"I am Koria Obuza," said a tall member with a cat mask

"I'm Nuzu Adirowan," said the shorter member in a bird mask

"Call me Damagi," said the loner sitting on the ground in a dog mask

"Now what are your abilities that set you apart from anyone else?" asked Naruto

"I have the Obuza Clan's Kekkai Genkai to convert any energy into another form of energy" said Koria

"Very effective,"

"I also have a Kekkai Genkai, I can predict an enemies movement patterns more effectively than the legendary Sharingan but I lack the ability to copy what I see" said Nuzu

"Good good, and you Damagi ?"

"I have a Kekkai Genkai, I can form two chakra types together to make a Hyouton Attack"

"Excellent, I knew a Hunter-Nin from the Hidden Mist once who could do that, are you related?"

"Name please"

"Haku"

"So you knew him, he was a very good family friend. He entrusted me with his knowledge of the Hyouton chakra, from there I just learnt, molded and practised until I learnt it"

"Very good now that we have our abilities said to each other I think we should do a little test. You will all participate in the classic bell test with me, if you have known Kakashi Hatake then you will know the test." Said Naruto

"Kazama-Senpai, I haven't heard of the test before, will you explain later?" asked Koria

"Yes, but be careful when you fight me, a lot of my attacks are dangerous. They will also give away my identity, so I should tell you now but you must always call me Kazama. I am Naruto Kazama, heir to the House of Kazama." Said Naruto

"Thanks for trusting us Kazama-Senpai" said Nuzu

"Ok, meet me at Training Ground 7 in 30 minutes" said Naruto

"But its lunchtime" said Damagi

"Don't eat, or you'll puke" warned Naruto

-------------------------------------------

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOT THEY GRADUATED, now I can send them on missions and stuff together!. CHA CHA CHA! Inner Zephyr-Tai-Ji

Normal Zephyr-Tai-Ji Read and enjoy people, I'm going to carry this on for another 10 CHAPTERS MINIMUM! This is great, but to answer some peoples SMUT question, NO-ONE ASKED FOR SMUT SO I DIDN'T INCLUDE IT! Now because you're too late, I will make a special Smut chapter for all you perverts to read at the end of the story. I might include some smut in the later chapters but I will compile all the best stuff at the end and I will fill in the gaps that you all want to know like….

How Tenten wound up with Nunchuks in her.

What Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru did after the party finished.

and finally, what will happen later on the night after Graduation.


	11. Master Eye Revealed

Chapter 11

--------------------

Naruto was standing in his ANBU uniform with the rest of the graduates from his homeroom around him.

"So where is your squad Naruto?" asked Sakura thinking that Naruto was joking when he said he was an ANBU captain.

"We're here Kazama-Senpai" came a voice from up a tree "Who are all these people?"

"Hey Koria, these are the people who will be validating this test and acting as witnesses on my decision of the second in command. Sakura and Ino here are also Medic-Nin so if anyone gets seriously hurt they can patch you up and send you to Tsunade-No-Baa-Chan"

"So what are the rules to this?" asked Nuzu

"Its quite simple, I have 3 bells, you must work together to get the bells off me before sundown. If you get the bells then I will decide who gets to be second in command and I will pay for you all to eat wherever you want" said Naruto "I suggest you come at me with killing intent or you might never get these bells off me"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Koria charging at Naruto quicker than the spectators eyes could follow. Naruto calmly made a Rasengan in each hand then blocked the sword with one and throw Koria into a tree with the other.

"Sakura, Ino, you might want to heal him quickly." Said Naruto as they rushed over to Koria "I never said start yet"

"Wow, Naruto really has grown in such short time" said Neji to Sasuke

"Lets see how he manages against these experienced ANBU while he is a new ANBU" said Shikamaru sitting down.

The two remaining ANBU members approached Naruto so they were 5 metres away then Koria joined them.

"Ok people, lets start, and remember that if you all get a bell then I take you to dinner and I pay for the spectators as well. Yes I do remember you're there Chouji." Said Naruto dropping into his stance

"Ok, Kazama-Senpai, we won't hold back" said Nuzu activating his Kekkai Genkai, The Enbougan (Foresight Eye)

"Same goes for me, the only thing I won't do is kill you" said Naruto

"You might want to retract that statement" said Koria as he picked up a piece of wood and broke it into little pieces.

Koria then threw the wood chips at Naruto, but in mid air they turned into fireballs flying through the air.

"Turning potential energy into heat energy and using that as a fireball, very impressive" said Naruto as he narrowly dodged them "Do you have a mark for your Kekkai Genkai?"

"A tattoo on my chest appears and channels the Kekkai Genkai to the part of the body that needs it"

"So you all have a Kekkai Genkai?"

"Yes, we're a relatively few among the ANBU because the Kekkai Genkai gives away our identities." Said Damagi from behind Naruto

"Understandable but not all Kekkai Genkai's run in a family, as is the case for mine" said Naruto

"YOU HAVE A KEKKAI GENKAI!" yelled the boys from the spectators

"Yes, I found it out whilst meditating with Yamato-Sensei. It's a Dojutsu like most of the Kekkai Genkai's but it is so effective I never use it in non-lethal combat. I can show you but you and Yamato-Sensei are the only ones who will of seen it twice and lived. It's the Shukungan. It was a gift from a 'Friend' you could say, but either way, it has various uses but I wont show you them until later"

"Can you use it on us?" asked Koria

"I can do but it might drive you insane," said Naruto

"Well, lets start this and see where we go" said Damagi charging at Naruto from behind

"HYOUTON: KOORI SEKI NO OUJOU! (Ice Release, Ice Gate Of Death)"

A cage similar to Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors formed around Naruto and Damagi except that this cage didn't have any gaps between the mirrors

"CONSTRICT!" yelled Damagi as the ice mirrors caved in on each other resulting in a smirking Damagi

"DOTON:TSUCHI SUIMA- JUTSU (Earth Swimmer Technique)" came a voice from the ground as Naruto appeared from beneath Damagi and dragged him down so only his head was showing

"Head Hunter Jutsu" said Naruto

"Damn it"

"Now there are only two of you,"

"Kazama-Senpai, this may hurt!" said Koria as he put his hands on the ground and a whole pool of oil engulfed Naruto leaving him dripping in the stuff.

"KATON: SHAKAKU JUTSU (Angel Of Fire Jutsu)" said Koria as he let out a huge humanoid blast of fire that ran straight at Naruto setting him ablaze.

"Very nice but not dice" said Naruto calmly wiping the burning oil off of himself

"How…."

"Suiton: Mizu Hira Jutsu (Water Palm Jutsu)"

"I mean how are you not getting burnt, normally people are screaming by now" said Koria

"I'll tell you when I can trust you" said Naruto "you only have about another hour to get these bells because you talked so much"

"Fuck," said Nuzu as he ran at Naruto and engaged in a huge spar with him.

The spar itself had no clear winner at the end because Nuzu could see the attacks coming and Naruto was too fast to be hit.

"Naruto-kun….." said Hinata looking at her crush fighting better than Hiashi with very little effort

"You really do like him don't you" said Sakura looking at her

"Yes.."

Naruto suddenly threw a Rasengan at Koria who was picking up wood near the crowd but he dodged out the way and the Rasengan headed straight into the crowd.

Everyone moved out of the way except for Hinata who was too busy daydreaming to concentrate on it.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto seeing the Rasengan approaching Hinata at breakneck speed

'_DAMN IT FOX, ACTIVATE IT NOW_!' yelled Naruto in his head

'Alright don't shout, the time perception ability is active now' 

Naruto saw the Rasengan just a few inches from Hinata but it was going at a snails pace now, he ran up charging a Piercing Rasengan with the Wind Element added. He thrust the cone of energy into the other Rasengan and forced it into a nearby tree just as his time perception stopped.

"Naruto-kun, thank you" said Hinata then fainting on the spot

Naruto grabbed her and handed her to Neji who just stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Wedgie?" asked Naruto thinking that would wake him from his trance but all he could hear was Neji saying "Your eyes" in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Huh.. oh yeah I forgot they do that when I use my Kekkai Genkai" said Naruto

His eyes has become redder than Kurenai's and the symbol of the triagram (Devil Sign/ Upside Down Star) was his pupil in pure black.

"Looks a little Mangekyou to me" said Sasuke

"Don't call it that, I wouldn't be seen with the Mangekyou Sharingan, looks really bad on me" said Naruto as his eyes turned back to normal

"You owe us dinner Kazama-Senpai," came voice from behind Naruto

"Huh?" said Naruto as he looked around and saw that each of his team was holding up a bell.

Naruto felt around his waistline for the bells he had tied there and didn't feel anything.

"Sneaky bastards, taking advantage of my predicament to steal something for the mission."

This made the group slightly nervous.

"I like you," said Naruto "You had the sense to work together and send one person in to get the bells and give one to the other two."

"Thank you Kazama-Senpai" said the group

"One question, how old are you people?" said Naruto

"20, 24, 18" said Nuzu, Damagi and Koria respectively

"How does it feel to be bosses around by a 17 year old?"

"About the same when Kakashi Hatake joined ANBU" said Damagi

"I knew he was smoother than the other Sensei's for a reason!" said Naruto with a glint of triumph in his eye.

"I suppose, now where should we eat?" asked Nuzu to the crowd "Naruto's paying"

"Actually, Tsuande-No-Baa-Chan is. ANBU Captains have a private check book that takes it straight out of the Hokage Bank Account" said Naruto smirking

"You really shouldn't underestimate Naruto" said Sasuke as he walked past the gawping ANBU members.

"Or I could try and use my Sannin rank to get it for free" said Naruto thoughtfully

"That's not good Naruto" said Sakura

"Oh well, worth a try" said Naruto.

"Lets eat Korean BBQ!" yelled Chouji who received a punch to the head from Ino

"You ate that for breakfast!" yelled Ino

"Oh well, it's so good I could eat it 3 times everyday!" said Chouji

"You can't win when it comes to Chouji and food" said Naruto to Ino

"What, this fat ass is a good arguer" said Koria jokingly

Ping everyone backed away except for the ANBU members

"What's everyone backing away for?" asked Koria

"What did you just say?" said an ominously calm Chouji

"Ummm… This Fat ass is a good arguer?" said Koria

"DON'T CALL ME FAT I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY!" yelled the now psychotic Chouji

"Chouji, calm down right now or I will not take you to Korean BBQ" said Naruto

"Asshole" said Chouji calming down

The whole group started walking down the street, which caused a few people to jump out of the way seeing 4 ANBU, 3 Jounins, 2 Special Jounins, 4 Chuunins, and 10 Genin walking down the street led by a guy with a sword that looked like it could barbecue a cow in 20 seconds.

They soon reached the Korean BBQ place where the owners could be seen getting dollar signs in their eyes.

"Table for 23 please, and we want a private room" said Naruto approaching the doorman as ominously as he could.

"Umm….Ok, can we have a name please?"

"I never give my name, my enemies would pay good money to find out who I am so I wont. Just put the table under Uchiha or Hyuuga seeing as we have 3 of those clans in this party" said Naruto pointing to Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. "If you want to annoy 3 Jounins then by all means refuse us entry"

This made the Doorman turn on heel and lead the large group into a humongous hall with room enough for the entire group and then some.

"Hey dude, call in the Instructor Jounin from High School and invite them to dinner here." Said Naruto

"Very well, any particular Sensei's?"

"Kakashi, Ero-Sennin, Iruka, Ibiki, Tsunade and all of the other teachers who taught my friends" said Naruto

"Who's Ero-Sennin?"

"Jiraiya,"

"You call a Sannin a pervert?" said the doorman looking confused and insulted at the arrogance of this ANBU member

"I also call Tsunade, Baa-Chan so go invite them and tell them that 'Kazama' asked for them"

"Alright"

The doorman walked out of the door and left the group for a few minutes until all the Jounin poofed into the room behind Naruto at the head of the table.

"IS EVERYBODY FINE!" yelled Gai

"YES GAI-SENSEI" called Lee from the other end of the table

"Shut up Lee or I will pierce your Gai-puppet with my Rasengan" said Naruto as the Jounins took their seats

"NOT LIL GAI!" cried the boy with Gai comforting him from the seat next to him.

The waiters came in at this point with the plates of raw meat that Naruto had ordered for everyone and a big tray of meat for Chouji. Another wave of waiters came in with a bottle of sake for everyone and a big bottle of shandy for Lee seeing as he couldn't have lots of alcohol.

"I would like to pronounce a toast, to new beginnings and new partners!" said Naruto

"To new beginnings and new partners!" came a cheer from around the table

Naruto then took off his mask as did his comrades so they could eat their food. He got his first look at his comrade's faces and was quite impressed by what he saw. Koria was a red shorthaired teen with yellow eyes with a cat's eye pupil. He had a muscular body but not a large one. Nuzu had pure white eyes like the Byakugan but these had a smaller pupil. His medium length black hair contrasted perfectly with his eyes. Damagi had an icy stare coming from his grey eyes and his silver hair matched Kakashis in terms of shine, this suited Damagi considering his ice jutsus.

The group were finishing their meal when a waiter entered the room that made Naruto, Koria, Nuzu and Damagi put their masks on quite rapidly.

"I am sorry but we are closing now, you will have to leave" said the Waiter

"Why what time is it?" asked Tenten

"Its 9pm" said the waiter

"Holy cow, time does fly" said Naruto as he hurried to get out but was stopped by the waiter.

"Your bill," said the waiter handing Naruto a piece of paper

"Um…I think there's some mistake, I want a bill not a phone number"

"No mistake, we had to raise prices because of inflation and the demand for Authentic Korean BBQ"

"Tsunade-No-Baa-Chan is going to pay for this" said Naruto writing out a check

He handed the check to the waiter who simply said "Very good sir" and walked off

"There was so many noughts on that check I thought he was adding up my old test scores" said Naruto that got a laugh out of everybody in the room that could laugh.

"I say we all go home and get some rest because the Team Assignments will be tomorrow and I have some important business to discuss with Tsunade after we leave" said Naruto gesturing to everyone to leave

"Can I talk to you quickly Naruto-Kun" said Hinata tapping her fingers together.

"Ok, lets go outside" said Naruto pulling her by the hand and going outside

"What's the matter Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto

"Well, after your little display at graduation, father got pissed off. I was trying to calm him down and well……..he kicked me out"

"HE DID WHAT!" yelled Naruto from behind his mask

"Don't be mad Naruto-Kun" said Hinata

"Well, where are you staying?"

"Nowhere"

"So your father kicked you out and you have nowhere to stay. That is not on, you are coming with me to see Tsunade." Said Naruto

"Why?"

"As the heir to the house of Kazama, I have access to the fourth Hokage's former residence. You know that huge estate on the west side of town. That's the Kazama Estate. I have every right to live there so I'm getting Tsunade to give me the key"

"Wow, but the estate was meant for the whole family. What are you going to do on your own?"

"I wont be, you're coming with me" said Naruto

"WHAT!" yelled Hinata as she fainted

"Great…" said Naruto sarcastically as he picked her up and started walking to the Hokage's office.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Enjoy the chapter and review at everything like what's your favourite part and why etc.


	12. Kazama Senpai No Hentai

Chapter 12

Sorry guys that the end of the last chapter was pretty rushed but I wanted to have it up by the end of the day so I had to cut it shorter. And BTW, I only said that the Triagram is the sign of the devil because that is what it is believed to be. I was giving a visual description, not a meaning.

---------------------------

Later that night at the Hokage tower 

"Tsunade, get Hiashi Hyuuga's stuck up ass in here now!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto, its 9:30pm I doubt he will be awake." Replied Tsunade

"He's a ninja master, he should be used to being woken up. Besides, he doesn't sleep until about 11pm anyway"

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata

"Stealth Missions with Yamato-Sensei. I gave me a mission to see what the Hyuuga's were up to the night and I saw Hiashi sitting up in bed with an open book in his hands. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise part 7 and he had some tissues next to his bed so I know he wont get to sleep just yet." Said Naruto

"You spy on us?" asked Hinata

"No Hinata-Chan, I just wanted to test my skills, but what I did see was very interesting." Said Naruto

"Fine, I'll send an escort to the Hyuuga Compound." Said Tsunade summoning an ANBU member who Naruto recognised as Nuzu.

"Can you fetch Hiashi Hyuuga here immediately please" said Tsunade

"Tell him that ANBU want to talk to him," added Naruto

"Very well, Kazama-Senpai" said Nuzu as he jumped out the window

About 5 minutes later, a fuming Hiashi ran through the door and Nuzu gave Naruto a quick smirk from under his lifted mask before disappearing. That was when Naruto knew that Nuzu caught Hiashi in the act.

"What is so important Tsunade-Sama that you need me this late at night?" asked the raving Hiashi

"Ask the ANBU Captain there," said Tsunade pointing at Naruto

Hiashi turned at looked at Naruto, not recognising the mask, and he started snarling.

"Why did you kick Hinata out? She was being nice to you and now she has no home" said Naruto

"She is unworthy of being the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, I couldn't care if she became a jounin or not, she was not the best in the year and that is unacceptable. If she comes back to the Compound, she will be given the Caged Bird Seal and will live as a Branch House Member." Said Hiashi

At the thought of Hinata getting the Caged Bird Seal, Naruto went over the top. He charged at Hiashi with the Raijin sword drawn and stopped only a few millimetres away from Hiashi's neck where he could feel the energy starting to tear away at his flesh.

"If I ever see that Hinata has been given the Caged Bird Seal, I will destroy the Hyuuga Clan. Remember what happened to the bone manipulating clan in the mist village, I will make that massacre look sympathetic" said Naruto in a tone that could freeze lava "You have seen what I did to the pillar at graduation, I will do that to the entire compound if that happens to Hinata"

"And who would you be?" asked Hiashi getting pissed off

"Naruto Kazama" said Naruto taking off his mask with his free hand

"Naruto, let him go. I'm sure that Tenten will take Hinata in until further notice." Said Tsunade

"Like I said, if she has the seal, everyone will die" said Naruto as the sword withdrew into the hilt.

Hiashi looked at him as he put his mask back on before whispering "You won't last 5 missions" as he left the room

"Your sadly mistaken!" called Naruto after him "Old man forgets I have inhuman hearing"

This made Hinata giggle but wonder why he had such good hearing.

"How can you hear so well?" asked Hinata

"Good question" said Tsunade acting confused

"My Kekkai Genkai of course, I didn't 'really' hear him. I saw the sound waves travelling through the air and interpreted them into words" said Naruto taking off his mask to show his eyes.

"So you now have a Kekkai Genkai, we have to register it into the archives I'm afraid so you will have to give us a description of all its known abilities." Said Tsunade taking out a notebook

"Well, it's called the Master Eye, it can copy jutsus and chakra patterns, it was especially created to work with my Arashiton Jutsu attacks, I can see all forms of energy, I can change my perception of time and my body adjusts so that I can follow my vision, it allows for vision from EVERY angle but I cant see very far. I can only see better than the Byakugan because my optic nerves are no longer attached to my head, it's kind of like a wireless controller. I can also separate compound materials into their base elements. That's all I know so far" said Naruto running out of breath

"I see why its called the Master Eye" said Tsunade looking back over the notes. "Would you give a demonstration of each of them to validate your claim?"

"Of course, do a Jutsu that I don't know and I will copy it perfectly" said Naruto

Tsunade did her second highest medical jutsu, The Defibrillator, but didn't touch anything and Naruto copied her almost faster than she performed it herself.

"Very nice, now could you demonstrate an Arashiton Jutsu?" asked Tsunade

"Hmm… I'll only do a small one but I do need a target and its illegal to attack the Hokage even if they say you can. Hinata, may I use you?" asked Naruto

"What! You want to attack me?" said Hinata getting tears in her pale eyes

"I don't want to but I can't attack Tsunade even though I would love to."

"Ok" said Hinata tapping her fingers together

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this one and so will I" whispered Naruto in her ear

"What the..?" asked Hinata

"Arashiton: Storm Charge Jutsu!" called Naruto as a mini thunderstorm appeared over Hinata. Lightning bolts formed a small cage barely big enough for her to fit into, the rain bucketed soaking Hinata's clothes so they were almost see through. A blast of hot air dried her up immediately and a lightning bolt came down and shocked Hinata right down the middle making her cry out in painful pleasure.

After seeing her face, Naruto stopped the Jutsu.

"I can keep that going for as long as I want and I can make more lightning bolts attack the victim" said Naruto

Naruto stopped talking when he saw Hinata collapse to the floor, fainting from embarrassment and the blood rush.

"You two look cute together," said Tsunade "I think you used that Jutsu for your own pleasure as well, right?"

"Correct, but you dare tell Hinata that you remember it and I will never forgive you Baa-Chan"

"Alright, now, you can't prove you can see energy so I will let you off that one. You must now dodge a kunai with you feet frozen to the floor" said Tsunade as she performed a paralysis jutsu on his feet so he could stand but not move his feet.

Tsunade threw the kunai which Naruto bent over backwards to dodge but he took a senbon out from his pouch and threw the senbon through the hole at the end of the kunai, sending it flying to the ceiling and then falling down into Naruto's hand.

"My my, increased flexibility as well, you have trained a lot in 6 weeks. You will be a fine Sannin." Said Tsunade

"I am not yet ready, I still need a good defensive jutsu or I could be in trouble" said Naruto "I also haven't got my own move yet, my best move is just a combo of my fathers best moves"

"Well, your Arashiton can't be copied by the Sharingan so it would be a wise choice to make a technique involving that." Said Tsunade

"Ok, now back to the demo, I cant show you how my eye is separate but I can show you my ability to separate compound matter. It's a highly dangerous skill I know because of the potential effects, such as separating a human. I am not god though, it runs on the laws of equivalent exchange similar to alchemy so I cannot make humans without a soul etc" said Naruto picking up a lump of coal from Tsunade's fireplace.

Tsunade watched as Naruto showed her the coal then closed it in his fist, as he undid his fist Tsunade saw a beautiful 9-carat diamond in its place. Tsunade was staring at it when Naruto simply collapsed onto the floor.

"Too much Chakra usage, its hard to go against the world and survive" said Naruto before fainting from exhaustion and chakra loss

"Kami's sake, Can we get an ANBU up here please!" called Tsunade down the hall "I need it for Kazama"

As soon as she said Kazama, the 3 members of his team appeared.

"What happened to Kazama-Senpai?" asked Damagi

"Chakra loss and exhaustion, take him to the Kazama estate and take the girl to Tenten Rianos' house." Said Tsunade "I suggest that Koria take Naruto while Nuzu and you take her to Tenten's house and explain what happened."

"Ok Tsunade-Sama" said the group as they picked up the unconscious teens and put them over their shoulders and jumped out the window.

"I hope Tenten won't be too angry at Hiashi," said Tsunade to the night

-------------------------------------------------

_The next morning at the Kazama Estate._

Naruto woke up remembering the night before's events and turned his head looking for Hinata. He didn't see Hinata; instead he saw a huge, lavishly decorated bedroom with a four-poster queen size bed that he was lying on.

"Where the hell am I?" said Naruto to no-one in particular

"In the Kazama Estate, your new home" came a voice from the doorway

"Oh, HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KORIA!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry Kazama-Senpai, Tsunade-Sama ordered me to bring you here. I stayed to make sure you didn't panic when you woke up. You need to get dressed in gear fit for your Sannin status and be ready to assigned your first mission with us. Since you are a Sannin you may be guiding a Genin team as a part time thing but you are an ANBU Captain and ANBU never stops," said Koria

"So could you leave so I can get dressed please?" said Naruto

"Of course Kazama-Senpai" said Koria walking out

Naruto got up and found out that he was dressed in blue pyjamas.

'_I have seriously got to have words with Koria_'

"I wonder what clothes dad left behind," said Naruto searching for a wardrobe.

He saw several doors but they ended up going to an en-suite, a doorway into the hallway, another door into another hallway and, finally, a walk in wardrobe. Naruto walked in and saw enough clothes to turn girls knees into jelly.

"I have the perfect idea," said Naruto taking the clothes he was thinking of out and putting them on.

He walked out of the wardrobe and walked down one of the hallways and, after much searching, found the lounge. Koria was waiting in the lounge for him and got a wide-eyed look. Naruto was wearing a plain black t-shirt with blood red trousers. The trousers had chains coming out off the belt clips and attached to kunai in his pockets. He had his father's coat on and to finish it off, he had a metal headband like Jiraiya's but the Kanji was the Kanji for fire.

"Very regal looking, Kazama-Senpai" said Koria

"I'm off duty at the moment, call me Naruto"

"Ok, Naruto"

"Now, before I leave I have a question for you. How did I change from my ANBU clothes into pyjamas while I was asleep?"

"I changed you and I have to say, I have to biggest widget in our group. GO KORIA!"

'Am I really stuck with a yoghurt?' 

"Are you gay?" asked Naruto

"Nope, I'm asked that a lot. Mostly by Damagi when he catches me peeking in the shower. I'm only curious as to whether I'm big or small and from what I've seen, I'm huge"

"Ok….. I've got to go now so I shall see you later tonight with Damagi and Nuzu for training. I have a few ideas we can try out."

"See you later Naruto-Dono"

"Ok see you" said Naruto running out the door by the kitchen and going straight to the High School where all the class would be waiting for him and Kakashi.

Naruto ran up to the High School and saw that his Homeroom was waiting for him outside in the courtyard. Hinata just looked at him nervously as he drew a few looks from the other people in his year which included Temari who was pissed that she couldn't get a promotion as big as Naruto's.

"Hey Naruto, you here to see who's in your group?" asked Neji

"Of course, I want to see what lucky people get me as their sensei"

"Well, wait here for Tsunade-Sama and then you will see" said Sasuke pointing to the ground next to where they were all sitting.

Naruto sat down and just started molding Chakra thinking about what test he should give his team, considering he was a Sannin now.

"Naruto-Kun, can I join you?" asked Hinata standing above him

"Feel free" said Naruto looking up as she sat on his lap and snuggled up to his chest

"HEY LADY, STOP KISSING THE SANNIN! HE'S MINE" yelled one of the students from the middle school that adjoined Konoha High

"She's ok, but you wont be if you stay there" yelled back Naruto

This made the girl in question hop back down from the fence and run back to her friends who all ran over to the fence and started singing 'SANNIN AND LADY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

"Now they're getting annoying" said Naruto drawing his special Kunai

"Don't hurt them Naruto" said Hinata pulling him back to her

"I wont, but they wont bother me anymore" said Naruto approaching the fence. "You like me right?"

"Yes, I want to marry you" said the girl

"Well, you might want to see my special Kunai knife" said Naruto showing them the 3 pronged Kunai on the chain in his pocket

"YES!" called one of the girls friends

"Ok, take a look and then give it back" said Naruto handing it to her through the railings.

The girl admired it for a few seconds then clutched it to her chest

"This is mine forever now" said the girl running away

"You shouldn't of done that, she is more obsessed with you than I am" said the girl

"Watch this," said Naruto forming his hand seal

"That's not a hand seal, hand seals need two hands" said the girl as if what she said was gospel

"Oh yeah?" said Naruto as he disappeared

"Where'd he go?"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" came a scream from the opposite direction as a red blur came running past the girl and clambered the fence faster than sound.

"HE TOOK THE KUNAI BACK!" yelled the savage girl

"He he" said Naruto waving the kunai in front of him. "Don't sing songs about me if you cant keep something away from me"

"Fine, have the white eyed freak" said the girl sulkily

"DON'T INSULT HER" bellowed Naruto "Unless you are unaware, she is a Jounin and she is Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. Those eyes are her Kekkai Genkai"

"I don't care they make her look like a freak"

"Want to say that to me again?" asked Naruto getting down to her level as she ran away screaming

"What did you do?" asked the girl as she looked at Naruto and saw that he had activated his Kekkai Genkai

"I showed her what a Kekkai Genkai can do, she'll be fine" said Naruto walking away

"NARUTO IF YOUR FINISHED WE'RE ANNOUNCING THE TEAMS!" yelled Tsunade from the courtyard centre.

"Coming Granny!" yelled Naruto back as he threw a Senbon through the railings and missed the girl by about 3 millimetres

---------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter other and done with now I can sleep.

Enjoy and tell me some really gritty opinions, I need to know so I can write good Smut in the next chapter and I promise I will. Not an Uchiha Promise though because you haven't see Sakura have him yet.


	13. Creamy Skin Just Got Creamier

Chapter 13

There will be smut in this chapter so if you don't like the idea of girls being screwed, don't read. It will be a Naruto/Hinata scene in this chapter and I might write more depending on the feedback I get from it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't hold me responsible if you don't like the sex scene or if you get stuck to your underwear. DATTEBAYO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked over to the large group who were waiting for him and sat down with the rest of the Jounin and Chuunin.

"Ok, there are 5 Jounin, 30 Chuunin and a Sannin so that's 36 teams this year. 36 time 3 equals 108. 108 Genin will be given a team this year, the others must wait until a Chuunin or Jounin becomes available." Called Tsunade to group of about 250 Genin

"What, that's bullshit!" yelled a boy from the middle of the crowd

"If you would rather follow a Genin then you can by all means but we will give you strictly D-Rank missions until the ENTIRE team is promoted to Jounin." Called Tsunade back which shut that boy up.

"Now, we have seen which people work well together and I must say that the teams this year surprised me. Don't be alarmed if you get a sensei that you think is ineffective, just the Sannin here could kick all your asses if he tried so just think before you start dissing, OK?"

"OK!" yelled back the crowd

"Now the teams…"

Tsunade started announcing the teams but the group next to her started zoning out until 1 of their names was called.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Dorigo Rimaka and Akada Mikuzu. You will be team 25, led by Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata almost fainted at hearing this and walked over to her team so they could start their test.

"Next up are Nigo Yuuhi, Karasu Tobi and Moegi Hanepa. You will be team 26, led by Sasuke Uchiha

"Gogo, Ceres Bonui and Tara Kinogo. You will be team 27 and led by Rock Lee

Lee just bounded over to his team, screaming something about the 'Springtime of Youth' as everyone present sweat dropped.

"Now we have a younger graduate, Konohamaru Sarutobi with Chian Orion and Sasumaru. Neji Hyuuga will lead you as team 28.

"Look after them" said Naruto "That was the Third's grandson, I made a promise I would look out for him"

"Sure thing" said Neji walking off the join his team.

"Next up are Torino Regare, Sunara Ribichi and Wunwun. Tenten will lead you as team 29"

Tenten walked over to what looked like a mini version of herself and her two comrades.

"Now here's a special group, Hazou Datawa, Yakaramitsu and Datori Daichi, you will be led by Naruto Kazama as team 30" said Tsunade

Naruto just sat there twiddling his Kunai in between his fingers until he saw the group calling to him from way at the back.

"Naruto-Sensei! We're over here!" yelled Datori, the girl who seemed to be wildy obsessed with him.

"Why aren't you coming?" called Hazou

"Fine," called back Naruto as he threw his Kunai at the group and just as it reached the group, he used the Hiraishin Jutsu, kicked the kunai into the ground and landed in a crouching pose.

"Wow Naruto-Sensei!" squealed Datori

"Can you teach me to do that?" asked Hazou

"Sorry, no can do. But first lets go and do some introductions in my favourite place" said Naruto leading them out of the school and over to the Hokage mountain.

"If you want to join my squad, you have to be able to keep up with me" said Naruto as he started running up the wall towards the Yondaime's head.

The 3 looked at each other then ran up the mountain following him. When they reached the top, all they saw was a bench with a figure sleeping on it. They approached the figure and saw their sensei asleep.

"I call dibs on that Kunai" said Hazou as he reached into Naruto's pocket for the Kunai when he received a punch to head from behind him.

"Don't steal my stuff if you cant pay for it" said Naruto as his Kage Bunshin disappeared

"Very smooth, you used the Kage Bunshin to distract us," said Yakaramitsu

"That's not all I can do but I won't do my major skills on a Genin. I'm a Sannin for a reason you know."

"So show us," said Hazou

"Not yet, tell me your likes, dislikes, ambitions and best technique," said Naruto sitting down on the bench "You with the ADHD" said Naruto pointing towards Datori.

"I like You, I dislike Hazou, my ambitions are to be like Tsunade and my best technique is Doton: Earth Wave Jutsu" said Datori

"Why would you want to be like Tsunade?" asked Naruto

"Umm…" said Datori and then she whispered something

"Huh? I can't hear you," said Naruto

She mumbled something a little louder.

"What?"

"She said, because Tsunade has big tits," said Hazou leaning back on the bench

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, WHY ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A SANNIN! HE'S TSUNADE'S TEAMMATE!" yelled Datori chasing the poor guy all over the mountainside

"Are they like this a lot?" asked Naruto to Yakaramitsu

"They have a personal prank war going on, currently its Datori's turn because Hazou did a smokescreen in class and removed her top and bra. Partly why she wants to be like Tsunade is so she can sunbathe topless but Hazou always peeks. Sometimes I go with him but he just sits and jerks his gherkin while I wait till I get home"

This made Naruto fall on the ground laughing and the brawling pair stopped and looked and Yakaramitsu who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Bastard" said Datori as she and Hazou returned to the bench.

"Now you Hazou, same questions"

"I like copying Jiraiya-Sama, I dislike Datori, my ambitions are to just get through ninja life alive and my best technique is Futon: Wind Cyclone Jutsu"

"A Genin move but very effective if used correctly, and you Yakaramitsu?"

"I like nothing, I dislike a lot of things, my ambitions are to be a strong ninja and my best move is my Kekkai Genkai's signature move. It's Raiton: Thunder boom Jutsu"

"What's your Kekkai Genkai then?" asked Naruto

"It allows me to increase the electric current running through my body and then release it from any nerve in my body."

"Very good, now, you are all going to fight me and I shall see whether you can hack it in my group but if you can fight me well enough, I will get you C-Rank missions and maybe even a B-Rank if I beg Granny enough." Said Naruto standing up "Come at me with an intent to kill or you will never defeat me"

The group got into attacking stances and came running at Naruto with little regard for their own safety. Naruto was forced to use both his hands as he stopped Datori and Hazou's kicks while jumping over Yakaramitsu's sliding kick, this made the 3 Genin to cause a massive pile up while Naruto just stood admiring his handiwork.

"My first impression of you 3, you're a bunch of idiots. You two are perverts as well," said Naruto pointing at the boys

"Arashiton: Lightning Cage Jutsu!" called Naruto

A cage whose bars were made of lightning encircled the floored Genin and started to constrict making them shoot upwards and try to escape the cage.

"Doton: Earth Swimmer Jutsu!" yelled Yakaramitsu as he dove under the ground and jumped up when he was out of range of the cage.

"This is easy," called Naruto as he made a Kage Bunshin.

"Why the Kage Bunshin?" asked Yakaramitsu only to be cut short by his teammates being shocked by the bars of the cage.

"Kill yourself or they both die," said Naruto throwing a killer intent at him

"I will never let a comrade be hurt for my sake," said Yakaramitsu as he drew a kunai. He was about to slash it across his neck when Naruto threw a senbon to knock it out of his hands and pin it to a tree.

"Kai!" called Naruto as the cage disappeared "This was a test to see if you would look after your team, you passed and the others did too for not being afraid to put their lives on the line for the sake of the mission"

"So… We get to be Genin?" asked Hazou

"Yep, meet me after lunch for your first mission. I'll try and get you a C-Rank but you might get a high level D-Rank instead" said Naruto walking back down the mountain.

'Kit, you're needed somewhere' 

'_What now?'_

'That pale eyed girl called for you from the Konoha Forest area' 

'_Hinata? What's the matter?'_

'She sounds like she's in pain. She was with 3 other people' 

Naruto then froze.

'_Kiba!'_

'Kiba?' 

'He's a dog fan, you'd hate him. He's had a thing for Hinata but now that she's got what he always wanted, he is going to be more than pissed off'

'Filthy dogs, use the Death Bringer to get there quicker' 

'I wish you would call it the Master Eye, it sounds more mysterious and less obvious. I will do though'

Naruto then activated his Kekkai Genkai and jumped from the mountain down to the houses below. He jumped by the school and scared the girl who had stolen his kunai earlier by showing her his eyes through the window before leaping off to the Forest Area.

When he got there he was in a blinding rage. Kiba and the others had decided that they had had enough because she had failed them. She was found upside down under a waterfall, her legs spread so that all the water would pound on her pale lips. Her legs had been tied to trees on either side and Akada was randomly pushing her head underwater in the pool of water that had gathered under the waterfall. He could see Hinata's red face where she had been crying from the humiliation and pain. To make the matter worse, Kiba had got a razor out of pocket (He's EMO) and was now shaving her pussy leaving her bald, bleeding and quivering from his touch. Kiba and Dorigo now took it in turns to stuff their cocks into her mouth and force her to suck until she almost passed out. They then made her take one breath then dunk her head under water. All this time Akamaru had been biting her on her nipple while Dorigo had made one of his hands turn into a mouth and was biting her on the other one. Her breasts were tied tightly so they were turning purple in contrast to her pale skin, as were he wrists. Naruto looked around the clearing and saw her clothes ripped the shreds by teeth marks suspiciously like Kiba's.

'Best not think about what he did to those clothes' thought Naruto

"You think your so good just because you used a secret move, well you don't look so tough for a Jounin" said Kiba approaching her with a twig he picked up "Eat this bitch" he slapped the twig across her inner thighs leaving her screaming.

"Hmm…should we shut her up?" asked Dorigo

"Of course" said Kiba shoving her panties into her mouth and whipped her straight across the pussy.

Hinata felt this run through her as if she had been ripped in half by lips so she tried screaming but was stopped by her panties.

'_Those Bastards'_ thought Naruto

"I think we should make this little bitch give us head everyday" said Kiba "And there's no way you can stop us. Naruto is too busy to save you"

"Oh yeah Kiba?" said Naruto jumping down from the tree he was in. Hinata's eye's widened after seeing her crush see her naked and abused by her team.

"So you're here, what are you going to do about it?" yelled Kiba as he and the giant Akamaru leaped towards him.

"PIERCING FLAME RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he shoved his Rasengan into Kiba's shoulder and following it up by a barrage of punches and kicks as he fell to the ground.

"Quick! Kiba's down!" yelled Akada as Dorigo walked up to Naruto

"No problem," said Dorigo as he threw a punch at Naruto that punched through the tree behind him.

"I'm sorry Dorigo, but you hurt my precious person, Arashiton: Lightning Edge Jutsu" said Naruto as he threw a lightning bolt at Dorigo that made the bigger teen burn quicker than ice in an oven.

"Now your all alone, trap girl" said Naruto throwing his kunai into the rock face next to where Akada was standing on water.

Naruto used the Hiraishin and appeared nest to Akada, bypassing all the traps that Naruto saw around her. He simply got her into a headlock and started interrogating her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" yelled Naruto

"She failed us because we couldn't hit her!"

"SO WHAT! YOU'RE A SHIT NINJA!"

"I COULD KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Akada

"That's it," said Naruto as he drew two senbon and pushed them into two pressure points in the back of her neck.

Akada collapsed and was thrown to the side of the lake by Naruto.

Naruto let out a series of animal shrieks and soon, Koria, Nuzu and Damagi appeared and Naruto could see their faces under their masks.

"Stop staring and take this team to the Hokage, they have raped Hinata and I want them to be fully interrogated for motives and then I want them locked in the ANBU torture facility until their punishment it announced. Tell Ibiki that he can have some fun with these people before sending them to the physical torture section." Said Naruto to the team

"Yes Naruto-Dono" said Koria as they all picked up a body each and walked away.

Naruto then turned back to Hinata and took the panties from her mouth.

"Are you ok Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto

"No, they were awful. I've never shown myself to anyone and now I've been taken" said Hinata as she started crying.

Naruto took her down and held her close to him as she poured her heart out to him about all the things they did to her before he got there.

"I want to die" said Hinata quietly

"Don't say that Hinata-Chan because if you die, then I will die" said Naruto tears forming in his own eyes.

"Naruto, I've never seen you cry before" said Hinata

"Umm…Hinata, you might want to look down." Said Naruto

"Why, oh" said Hinata looking down to see her breasts squashing into his chest.

"Come on, I'm taking you to my place. I have a better medical wing than the Rianos' so you can heal faster at my place" said Naruto

"I'm not hurt badly, just embarrassed" said Hinata "I don't have any other clothes now, they were the only one's I've had since my dad kicked me out"

"Now that is not on" said Naruto taking off his jacket and shirt.

"What's this for?" asked Hinata as he handed them to her

"Put them on, I haven't put a Hiraishin Tag in my house yet so I can't get there quickly. Unless you want to walk naked through town, I suggest you put them on"

"Thank you Naruto-kun but Kurenai taught me a Genjutsu that she uses a lot for some reason." Said Hinata performing a few seals

Hinata now stood fully clothed in front of Naruto but it was slightly translucent so if anyone stared long enough they would know it's a Genjutsu.

"Lets run, I don't think I can hold this for long" said Hinata as she ran up the cliff

"I'll lead, I don't think you know the way to the Kazama Estate" said Naruto reaching the top of the cliff before her.

"Ok"

The pair ran through town as quickly as they could to avoid people but at least one person saw through the Genjutsu as they slowed down to see what the hurry was for.

They soon reached the Kazama estate and were welcomed by the solid oak front door that towered over 10 feet above them.

"Time to take off the Genjutsu" said Naruto

"But we're still outside"

"Who cares, its my estate so no-one will be in here." Said Naruto

"Ok… one second" said Hinata as she released the Genjutsu to show off her gorgeous figure.

"Come on, you can shower in my en-suite if you like, I need to change anyway" said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" said Hinata following him up the stairs to his bedroom

"Wow, you have a huge bed"

"Yeah, I only just noticed. I didn't get time to look at it this morning. The en-suite is in there" said Naruto pointing towards one of the doors

"Thanks" said Hinata walking towards the door

"I told you, you had a nice butt" said Naruto going into his wardrobe

Hinata just blushed and went straight into the shower.

20 minutes later, she emerged from the shower looking contented to find Naruto lying on his bed in his boxers playing on a DS he somehow found.

"Nice abs Naruto-Kun" said Hinata pointing to his 6-pac.

"Thanks, Ninja training helps. You look tired do you want a rest?" asked Naruto

"No, I don't want a rest," said Hinata getting a look in her eye that Naruto had never seen before. "I want you"

Hinata threw herself at Naruto who was surprised to say the least.

"Hinata-Chan…." Said Naruto only to be cut off by Hinata's finger on his lips.

"After that happened to me, and how you saved me. I realised I wanted to share everything I am with you. So just relax and enjoy" said Hinata licking her lips.

Hinata got into a straddling position on top of Naruto who had thrown away the DS long ago. She gently rubbed herself against him letting him get a feel of her as she slowly started grinding herself against his tent.

"I see you like me too" said Hinata taking it in her hands "Lets see how much you like me"

She kissed him on the lips as passionately as she had always dreamed but never had the courage to do. He put his tongue to her lips and she gave him entrance. He explored her centimetre of her mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste that she gave him.

Hinata took his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs, still kissing him, until he was as naked as she was. She slowly made her way up his body, getting a feel of him with her pussy as she moved up. She moved until she was sitting on the very top of his chest and her pussy was just above his mouth.

"If you do this right, you will enjoy this very much" said Hinata as she placed he pussy directly on her face leaving him licking her. Naruto explored her every crevice and he found a small nub of flesh at the top of her that made her moan with every touch. He kept at this until Hinata screamed in orgasmic delight at the feeling she got.

"Your turn now Naruto-Kun" said Hinata as she leant back and gently kissed his cock then took it into her mouth. He suddenly gasped as he felt it jerk in his mouth. She rolled her tongue around his head in her mouth and he gasped as he came in her mouth. She looked at him with a questioning look and all he said was "Swallow". She did that and looked at him with a ravenous smile.

"I'm not finished yet" said Hinata as she took his cock in her hands. She placed him at her entrance and then slowly pushed him into her. He felt her going down on him until he felt a barrier in the way. She pushed down a little harder and Naruto felt himself break through the barrier.

'Oh fuck, I broke her'

Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt waves of intense, heated pain run over her.

"Are you ok Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto looking concerned

"I'm fine" said Hinata as she started to move up and down slowly on him but then she got faster as she felt herself loosening to fit Naruto's 8-inch long cock. He felt her becoming looser and he soon joined in with the rhythm. He withdrew from her and put her down on the bed with him behind her with her in a crawling position. He put his cock to her ass and slowly pressed as if asking for entrance.

"Go on" said Hinata gasping as he first went in.

"I'm tired of that mouth of yours" said Naruto picking his forehead protector and tying it around her mouth leaving her gagged to accept anything Naruto wanted.

"Now for fun" said Naruto as he proceeded to put his cock back up her little pale ass.

She screamed into the gag but all Naruto heard was a muffled sound. He continued to grind into her ass holding onto her shoulders so she couldn't escape. He felt himself about to come when he took himself out and took her gag off so she could finish him off. she took his member into her mouth and gave him a blowjob that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head without his Kekkai Genkai.

"My god, where did you get so good?" gasped out Naruto

"I had very descriptive dreams but none as good as this" said Hinata

"I have one last thing for you to enjoy but you have to be still so…"

Naruto got up made a few chakra strings hang down from the ceiling.

'I have got to thank Kankuro for teaching me this' thought Naruto as he picked up Hinata and hung her by her wrists and ankles. Naruto had about a dozen more appear from the ceiling and they wrapped around her waist, upper and lower arms, knees and thighs leaving her hanging in a small ball hung by a few strings of chakra and he had gagged her again.

Naruto charged up a Piercing Rasengan, which made Hinata's, eyes grow wide until he slowed down the rotation drastically and charged it with the Lightning element.

"Shocker Drilldo" said Naruto as he gently pushed it into her exposed pussy. The spinning sensation would of made her orgasm soon but the added shock of the electricity running through it made her explode on Naruto's bed leaving her gasping for air until she passed out from sheer bliss.

"So you still faint around me hey" said Naruto releasing the chakra strings and letting her fall to the bed. "You rest in your come you naughty girl, I'll go find you some 'appropriate' clothing"

Naruto left her to rest in her come as he had a shower and got dressed again, leaving her a note and walking out the door and heading for the shop that he had seen Sakura, Ino and Tenten going into a few days before.

He walked in and saw some very disturbing clothes made of PVC, Latex and Leather. He looked around and decided on a little bit of everything he liked but got some very odd looks from the girl at the checkout desk.

"Weird girl" said Naruto walking out

"Weird guy" said the checkout glad she charged him the pervert tax.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! My first smut chapter. I'm not sure how good I am at writing smut but I got aroused writing this so tell me what you perverts think. Review it with nice reviews and I might add some more in the next chapter. Review and tell me what couple you want in the next chapter. The options are in the description.


	14. Sasuke Likes The Hospital Now

Chapter 14

---------------------

Hinata opened her eye's to see herself naked on Naruto's bed lying in her own dried love juices.

"Eww" said Hinata as she found that she was stuck to the covers.

"Finally woke up then?" asked Naruto from across the room on a seat.

"Did you enjoy earlier?" asked Hinata

"I couldn't have enjoyed it more," said Naruto giving Hinata a kiss of the lips.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

"Jiraiya, the pervert's good for more than techniques I suppose" said Naruto

Hinata just giggled and saw Naruto's gaze looking downwards.

"Can I shower after I get unstuck?" asked Hinata pulling at the covers to come off.

"Sure, you rest around the house until later when I come home. I'll take you out tonight and then I'll take you to Tenten's house afterwards. I've got to go and get my team a mission now so don't worry if I don't come home till fairly late. I promise you I will take you out later." Said Naruto as he ran out.

"Naruto-kun, I love you," said Hinata stepping into the en-suite

"I love you too" called Naruto up the stairs

"Stupid Kekkai Genkai"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Hinata just giggled at this.

-----------------------------------------------

With Sasuke's group

"Alright Karasu, push yourself to your limits!" called Sasuke as he sparred with the Genin

"Ok, you asked for it!" yelled Karasu as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket "KAI!"

A humanoid figure appeared with Karasu controlling it with Chakra strings.

"This is Dota, my favourite puppet," said Karasu controlling the puppet to spike Sasuke who dodged with perfect speed

"I would prefer a spar, but seeing as you have got a familiar weapon, I will use my weapon as well," said Sasuke activating his Sharingan

"As expected of an Uchiha" said Karasu as the puppet lunged towards Sasuke who ducked and dodged the spikes that shot out of its body.

"The Tobi's were always good with puppets, I assume your father made that one." Said Sasuke

"Of course, its my last memory of him"

"Well. I'm sorry I have to do this but…. CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at Karasu with blinding speed and smashed the battle puppet into pieces

"DOTA! What kind of sensei would do that to his students weaponry!" yelled Karasu

"The kind who put your puppet in the tree over there with the substitution jutsu and smashed a log instead" said Sasuke pointing towards Dota sitting in the tree but disconnected from the chakra strings

"Thank you Sasuke-Sensei"

"No problem, but keep up the good work. You made me use Chidori and not many ninjas have pushed me those lengths, I think only 6 people have seen the Chidori in battle and lived. 4 of them were my comrades" said Sasuke

"What did you have comrades for?" asked Moegi coming over

"Me, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzu….Kazama were on a C-Rank mission after being recommended by Kakashi-Senpai. We had to protect a bridge builder in the wave country alone but we were told that we were Chuunin level already so it would be easy. He also said Naruto wasn't Chuunin level but I thought he meant Genin."

"You had a mission with the Sannin?" asked Karasu

"Yeah, he was a rubbish fighter then. His signature move was the Kage Bunshin but I think he knows better jutsus than the Fourth Hokage." Said Sasuke "Either way, those 3 and my sensei are the only ones up till now to survive and see it. We were fighting an enemy ninja on the bridge and it ended up with me having to use Chidori on the guy while Naruto grabbed hold of him so Shikamaru could use the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Neji was the one who sparred with him until we were in position but I did the killer blow. I think Jiraiya-Sensei taught Naruto the Rasengan after he learnt I knew the Chidori."

"Does Naruto-Dono have a new signature move?" asked Nigo

"I don't know, he has awesome skills though" said Sasuke

"When can we go on missions?" asked Moegi

"Well, seeing as I've sparred all of you I can give you an analysis of your skills and then I'll tell you. Nigo, your obviously a Genjutsu type but I was unable to tell your chakra type. I'll find it out later. Since you are an indirect fighter and use various tools disguised under Genjutsu, I think your chakra control will give your good strength like Tsunade-Sama's. Karasu, you are a good puppeteer, I like your style altogether and I particularly like how you made the puppets perform Jutsus when you pushed some chakra into it through the strings. You're a defensive ninja so you will be helping with assassinations and distractions. Moegi, I see you like Taijutsu more than most in the group but your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are a little sloppy. I have a 'friend' who may seem weird but he is the best Taijutsu sensei in Konoha, Rock Lee. I'll see if I can get him to train you to be an extremely good Taijutsu mistress."

"Thank you Sasuke-Sensei"

"Now I only have one more thing to do with each of you, I had to beg Tsunade to give me these so don't mess around with them." Said Sasuke as he handed out a thin piece of card to each of them.

"What are these?" asked Karasu tossing the card up in the air to have Sasuke grab it from him

"It's a chakra card. You put a little chakra into the card and it tells you your chakra type." Said Sasuke drawing one out from his pocket

He put some chakra into his card and it turned into ashes.

"I am a Fire Chakra type, it is the second most powerful chakra type and very rare. The rarest is Wind Chakra; there are only a handful of wind chakra ninjas born in a generation. It is rare due to the extreme power that it holds but all the current holders are very well known ninjas. I only know of one current ninja and that is Asuma Sarutobi, one the twelve shinobi swordsmen of Konoha. The third most powerful is Lightning, the second weakest is Water and the weakest is Earth."

"Can we do this now?" asked Moegi who was getting impatient

"Yes, go ahead," said Sasuke

Moegi was first and as she put her chakra in, the card crumpled.

"Lightning"

Karasu was up next and his card turned into dust.

"Earth"

Nigo was up last and his card turned wet

"Water"

"Ok, can we go on a mission now?" asked Karasu

"Well, you've all done well so I suppose that we should go and get our mission now," said Sasuke walking towards the Hokage Tower with the Genin in tow

They approached the Hokage Tower to be interrupted by a squeal of "SASUKE-KUN!" coming from the hospital

"Sakura-Chan" muttered Sasuke mere seconds before Sakura glomped him while his team sniggered behind him.

Sakura let go and straightened up her uniform, Tsunade had changed it so that it seemed for medical rather than decontamination suits. She was wearing a very tight white shirt and a rather short light pink skirt. To hide her legs, she was wearing white tights that went right up the leg.

"What are you doing here Sakura-Chan?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you. Hi guys," said Sakura looking at the Genin

"I take it you're a Medic-Nin" said Karasu

"Yup, me and Ino are both Medic-Nin" said Sakura "We practise our Jutsu and our examination practises on each other so…. Sasuke…why are you drooling?"

She pointed at the little drip just about to fall off his chin in a stream when he came back from his fantasy world.

"Sorry, just a little distracted." Said Sasuke as he sorted himself out "Come on guys, we're going now"

The group walked off but Sasuke hurriedly wrote a note and threw it on a kunai at Sakura's feet. She picked up the little piece of paper and it read.

'I know you enjoyed last time. If you want round two, get ready in your 'Special Outfit' and meet me in the forest on top of the Hokage Mountain at 3pm.I should have taken these guys on a few missions by then. Wear a cloak for modesty if desired but it wont stay on long.'

"Sasuke-Kun" said Sakura as she saw him walk away "I'll be waiting"

Sasuke and his group had just entered the final corridor leading to the mission assignment office when they bumped into a figure because Sasuke had had to break up another fight Moegi and Karasu.

"Sorry, oh hey Naruto" said Sasuke as he looked at the Sannin "You here to get your team a mission?"

"Of course, same goes for you?"

"For once you got an answer right." Said Sasuke

"Hey, Naruto-Baka, if your so great why haven't you made your own technique yet?" came a loud voice from Nigo

"Because I don't need to yet, my power is extreme with the Piercing Rasengan and my speed is unmatched because of the Hiraishin" said Naruto smugly

"So would you and Sasuke have a spar?" asked Moegi

"Not yet, we might do if you do well on your mission but until then…" said Naruto walking into the office "Keep trying"

Sasuke's team waited outside the office until Naruto was finished and he came out.

"Mission?" asked Sasuke

"B-Rank…." Said Naruto disbelievingly

"Holy shit are they sure" said Sasuke

"Yeah, that's what took me so long. I have to assassinate a businessman from the Rice Country." Said Naruto "Its not too far so I should be back by tomorrow morning. Go to my house and yell for Hinata to stay at my place for the night. Don't go in after her, just call and tell her to answer."

"Fine but why can't I see her?"

"If she tells me you've seen her, I will have a bounty put on your head so large that every ANBU member in the 5 main villages will be after you" said Naruto as he walked off

"He really is odd isn't he" said Karasu

"Sort of, I like him though. I bet you he'll be back by tonight." Said Sasuke "But now we get a mission"

Sasuke walked in with his group only to be thrown back out by the security after the Genin started yelling at their mission.

"A D-RANK MISSION! THEY JUST GOT A B-RANK!" yelled Moegi

"Calm down, it's a high D-rank mission. I've had worse during the academy" said Sasuke "You only have to retrieve a fucking cat, go get it and you can have the rest of the day off"

"Cool, makes up for the crap mission," said Karasu

"I expect you to train for a while though, I have business to take care of." Said Sasuke

"Would it involve Sakura?" asked Moegi looking suspiciously at him

"Yes it would, now you are dismissed," said Sasuke to wolf whistles "Get over yourselves"

---------------------------------------

On top of the Hokage Mountain in the forest.

Sakura was wearing a large cloak that Hinata had given her before graduation. It was a very flexible cloak but was completely opaque but still comfortable.

"How much longer will he be?" asked Sakura to herself

"Waiting for me?" came Sasuke's voice from behind her.

"Yes, you're going to be doing overtime" said Sakura as she leant into him giving him a kiss on the neck snuggling up to him.

She slowly moved to his lips and dropped her cloak painstakingly slowly to reveal what she was wearing underneath it. It was a bright pink latex bra and panty set that had cut outs where her nipples and pussy were. On the bra was a small collar that wrapped around her neck leaving her feeling very horny. Sasuke pulled a section of pink latex out of his trouser pocket that attached to her collar and tied her hands behind her back leaving her helpless for him.

"You want this now!" said Sasuke forcefully as he got himself naked and approached her. He went behind her and slowly took her panties from behind and pushed himself into her pussy leaving her squealing as he stretched her to her full extent. Sasuke continued getting faster and faster ignoring the moans coming from Sakura and eventually letting his load fly into her with a satisfied groan from Sasuke.

"Not finished yet," said Sasuke getting an evil glint in his eye as he grabbed vines from a tree not too far from where they were. He grabbed several metres of rope and began his work. He tied Sakura's legs together, which made her start to panic. He then began tying her breasts together and ran the vine downwards, into the pussy and then tied it to her soft pink hair making her lean her head backwards and whenever she looked forwards, the vines around her breasts got tighter and the barbs that Sasuke had put on the vines rubbed against her delicate opening.

He then charged up a Chidori but let a very small current flow through it as he started rubbing her clit very gently making her scream in orgasmic delight. The electric current from the Chidori gave a sharp tingling sensation that drove her crazy. She noisily came all over the forest floor, panting and gasping for breath

"Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura as she lent into him

"I told you, you would enjoy it," said Sasuke as he started untying the vines. "Now you can go home, I'm sure you have other things to do and I know that my team has probably finished their mission."

"What about my clothes?" asked Sakura

"Don't wear any, just run fast" said Sasuke as he grabbed her cloak and jumped down the mountain, landing on the roof of the high school

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura "If Rock Lee sees me like this, I will never live it down. Why did my parents have to buy a house in the middle of town?"

Sakura put all her chakra into her feet and ran as fast as she could straight towards her house. All the people could see was a pink blur with slight parts on green in it. She was just going down the last road to her house when she tripped over someone's foot and went flying into her front door. The entire crowd was staring at the naked ninja hurriedly opening her door and getting in but the majority of the men in the crowd ran home while the image was still fresh in their minds.

"I hate Sasuke" said Sakura as she ran to her room ignoring the stinging pains she got from the barbs that had been embedded in her pussy.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night 8pm 

"Hinata, I'm home!" yelled Naruto as he walked into his house after a rather short but eventful assassination mission.

"You bastard, you're late" came a voice from up the stairs as a naked Hinata walked down. "You even had Sasuke come round and he nearly saw me. I was sitting in the lounge watching the TV and he decided to see what your house was like."

"Did he see you?" asked Naruto angrily

"No, I was covered"

"Good" said Naruto relaxing

"Can you take me to Tenten's house now?" asked Hinata

"Naked?"

"Oh yeah, I need clothes"

"Don't worry, while I was in the Rice Country I bought a few things for you" said Naruto showing her the scroll her had in a holster by his side.

He opened the scroll and released it, unveiling a pile of neatly folded clothes that Hinata took a good look at before glomping Naruto.

"Thank you!" squealed Hinata as she looked for some to wear.

She eventually picked out a matching lavender bra and thong set, a pair on purple trousers, a white cotton blouse and a jacket that looked very similar to her old jacket that she wore when she was twelve. While she was getting dressed, Naruto sealed the rest inside the scroll again and placed it in its holster.

"You look beautiful Hinata," said Naruto "Shall we be leaving?"

"Let's" said Hinata dragging him out of the front door and into the street while he still had bloodstains on his clothes

She dragged him down several streets before she finally slowed down enough for Naruto to get back onto his feet. She then leant into him and put her head into the corner of his neck while he put his arm around her shoulders.

As they were walking along, they saw a light on in Ino's apartment which was weird considering they had nighttime training now. They heard a few loud noises but thought nothing of it and carried on walking.

They soon came to Tenten's house which seemed all too soon to Hinata. Naruto knocked on the door and waited until Tenten's mom answered it.

"Hello Naruto, sorry for this." Said Tenten's mom as she slapped him as hard across the face as she could "That's for nearly killing my daughter"

She walked away to reveal a blushing Tenten looking at the shocked Hinata and a twitching Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, she's had that against you for months. Did she make you bleed that badly?" asked Tenten looking at the bloodstains on his clothes

"No, this is from my teams last mission. A B-Rank assassination, the Genin could barely keep up with my speed when I was fighting." Said Naruto proudly

"My hero" said Hinata getting closer to him

"So are you two an item?" asked Tenten

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto making Hinata jump

"Cute" said Tenten's dad from behind her "I suppose you want to drop Hinata off now?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Hinata-Chan, I'll be with you when they reassign you a team" said Naruto as he walked out of the doorway and headed back towards the Kazama Estate

Back with Tenten and Hinata, they had moved into Tenten's bedroom and were now discussing the events of the day.

"What did you do today?" asked Hinata

"Tested my team, passed them, went with them for a few D-Rank missions, came home, you knocked" said Tenten concisely

"Umm….I had an interesting day" said Hinata

"Care to explain?"

"Umm…Well….My team sexually abused me, Naruto saved me, I stayed at his all day." Said Hinata getting a blush

"WHAT!" yelled Tenten "I fucking hate Kiba, Dorigo and Akada now, how could they do that to you!"

"Don't worry now, Naruto almost killed all three of them. He even had the ANBU take them into custody" said Hinata

"Oh yeah, but seriously, are you ok"

"Yes," said Hinata

"I hope you are, I invited the girls over for a celebration. We're going to have a piercing party" said Tenten as her friends face paled and she fainted

"My god, I didn't know she still did this. First time she's done it without Naruto being around though."

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the smut I put in this chapter but next chapter will have you squirming in your seats. I will make the next one a Ino/Shika chapter and she is going to be a bit different compared to the others. Seriously, the following chapter may make your cock explode.

(PS: Not really, but enjoy and review anyway :) )


	15. Blondes DO Do It Better

Chapter 15

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY PURE SMUT----------DO NOT READ IF THIS TYPE OF STUFF OFFENDS YOU---------INO AND SHIKAMARU GET KINKY SO TRY AND KEEP AN OPEN MIND

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school gets in the way. I'll try and get 2 chapters minimum up a week but I can't make any promises. BTW- tell me if the sex scenes were a little OTT so I can tone it down a bit for the next chapter.

----------------------------------------

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, she tried to get up but found herself tied to the floor with Sakura, Ino and Tenten sitting beside her.

"Why am I tied down?" asked Hinata quietly

"Because, if we left you free, you would have run away." Said Ino

"So, should we get started with this?" said Sakura pulling out several large needles and a variety of bars, studs, loops and chains from her bag

"Don't do that to me!" yelled Hinata

"Calm down Hinata, you will be let up when we're finished with you" said Sakura "Should we do her first?"

She looked at the others and got an approving nod.

"Ok, Hinata, where do you want to be pierced? I can do any location on the body so feel free to be creative if you want." Asked Sakura

"Can you do my ears and belly button?" asked Hinata meekly

"Of course, now, I have to gag you though in case you scream from the pain because this hurts a little more than a piercing gun." Said Sakura as she put a little white ball on a strap into Hinata's mouth and secured it.

"UURRRROOOOO" came a muffled yell from Hinata

"Sorry but this will make you look a lot prettier" said Sakura as she picked up one of the needles, two diamante studs and a belly button ring with a lavender gem on it.

She went over to Hinata who was screaming bloody murder underneath the gag, with Ino and Tenten watching her. She put a little ice under her ears to numb them first then two minutes later she stuck the needle in the first ear. Hinata's pale eyes opened wide and she let out a scream that was fairly loud even through the gag. Sakura did the same for the next ear with Tenten and Ino cringing from the noises Hinata was making. Finally, Sakura took off Hinata's blouse leaving her in her bra and trousers. She picked up the belly button ring and put the needle in to her skin about half an inch above her belly button and driving the needle into it and out again, making a loop that Sakura pushed the ring into it and shut it by putting the gem onto the end.

"Your all done Hinata," said Sakura untying the ropes so Hinata could examine herself. Tenten and Ino were just sitting there with a look of horror on their faces

"They look really pretty but I really need to go," said Hinata running for the bathroom and vomiting immediately in the toilet bowl. She stayed in there for a few minutes and eventually came back in the room looking very relieved.

"I thought I was going to wee myself for a minute there" said Hinata as the others just yelled "GROSS!"

"Who's next?" asked Sakura but the others were slightly hesitant to answer because of the display they just had. "How about we spin a bottle to decide?"

"Ok, Hinata can sit out now because she's been pierced," said Tenten as she picked up a soda bottle from the floor.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino sat in a small circle and Hinata spun the bottle in the centre of them. It span around and around until it landed on Sakura

"Great, I have to pierce myself," said Sakura as she got a fresh needle out and put the used needle into a compartment of her bag.

"I'll have my nipples pierced," said Sakura as she got two medium sized nipple rings out and they were a pretty silver colour.

She got the needle ready and put it aside while she pulled off her top and her bra revealing her breasts, still sore from the events earlier. She placed the needle to her bud and put a piece of rubber in her mouth to bite down on. She pushed the needle through and almost bit the piece of strong rubber in half. She withdrew the needle and placed the rings opening into the whole and snapped it shut leaving her with one permanently erect nipple. She repeated the process with the other one leaving her feeling horny and rubbing her sore nipples from all the torture they had been through that day.

"New rule, if you take something off to get pierced, you have to leave it off." said Tenten getting a mischievous look in her eye

"I couldn't put my stuff on even if I wanted to," said Sakura

"Now its just Tenten and Ino" said Hinata taking her blouse off again

"Play Rock, Paper, Scissors. That way its fair on who goes next"

"Alright Sakura" said Ino as she stood opposite Tenten and put her hand out

The two shook their hands up and down three times before revealing their choice. Ino chose Rock and Tenten chose Paper.

"You first Ino" said Tenten with an air of authority around her

"I hate you Tenten" said Ino as Sakura prepared another needle

Ino sat down and thought for a minute about what piercing she wanted to go with her ear piercings.

"I know, I want my pussy and hood pierced," said Ino with a grin on her face

"You are psycho Ino" said Tenten "But I will outdo you no matter what you have done"

Ino slowly took of her purple one piece leaving her in her white bra, panties and bandages. She unravelled the bandages leaving her in her underwear before removing her panties and bra so Sakura had access to her pussy. Her trimmed blonde fur made a small triangle so that she could wear a tiny bikini without it showing. Sakura walked over to Ino who had opened her legs so Sakura could get in but what she didn't expect was for Sakura to start putting foam on her and shaving her leaving her with nothing.

"Hey" said Ino

"Sorry but I need you bald or I cant do the piercings" said Sakura clearing her up with a little water.

Sakura picked the needle up and made her way over to Ino who had suddenly started quivering from her touch.

"How many do you want?" asked Sakura

"1 in my hood and 2 on each side" said Ino

Sakura picked up 5 rings and showed them to Ino who approved. She slowly put the needle to Ino's hood and pushed it in making her scream louder than Hinata. Sakura had a hard time ignoring this but carried on with the other 4 until Ino was left naked sitting in a corner with a bucket of ice under her swollen pussy.

"Now its my turn, I want a perineum piercing" said Tenten as Sakura looked at her shocked

"Are you sure? That's the most painful place to have pierced" Said Sakura

"I know," said Tenten "It's also one of the most sensual places to have pierced if you're a woman"

"Fine, take them off and relax" said Sakura as she got yet another needle out of her bag.

Tenten stripped herself and bent over so that her ass was facing Sakura. She grabbed her ass cheeks and separated them so Sakura could see properly. Sakura went up to her with the needle and inserted the needle into her pussy very slightly, and made it enter into her asshole. Tenten made a slight scream emit from her lips as it exited and the ring was snapped onto her making her drip slightly onto Sakura's hand.

"Tenten!" said Sakura mock angrily giving her a smack on the butt.

"Sorry, this sort of thing excites me" said Tenten apologetically

"Ok, now we're all done we can move on to the sleep." Said Sakura starting to put away her equipment (Not her boobs: P)

"Not yet," said Hinata "I want some more"

"Oh, what more do you want?" asked Sakura getting another needle out (Damn she has a lot of these things)

"I want my nipples, pussy and perineum pierced" said Hinata as the others started gasping

"That takes guts Hinata, if you're sure then I'll do it now" said Sakura "All rings?"

"Yes"

"Ok, get naked and I will start"

Hinata did so and laid down on the floor on her back. Sakura approached and did both her nipples with the same lavender gemmed rings as her belly button. She pierced her pussy with 4 on each side with solid silver rings. These made Hinata squeal as they went in but nowhere near as much as her perineum. Her skin went from her usual, beautiful, milky white to a harsh, deep red in less than a second as the others watched on. She shuddered from the waves of pain that had been sent through her body that were worse than her cherry being broken.

"Wow Hinata, you can take a lot of pain when you don't panic. Hinata…?" said Ino to see that she was passed out

"Only to be expected, she took more pain that us combined in a smaller space of time" said Tenten picking her up and putting her on the bed. "Guys, can you go home, I know you were meant to sleep over but I doubt Hinata will be any fun and I'm worried. I don't want to spoil your night so go and get some rest"

"Ok" said Ino _'I doubt I will rest tonight if Shika has anything to do with it.'_

"Ok, I have to be up in the morning for practise" said Sakura "See you in the morning Tenten. If your team don't hurt themselves, throw a senbon at a pressure point for an excuse"

"Sure thing" said Tenten as she walked the pair down the stairs to the front door "See you!"

"Bye!" yelled Sakura and Ino as they walked their separate ways and Ino walked up to her house saying her goodbyes to Sakura

Ino walked up the stairs to her apartment and immediately picked up her cell phone. She saw her favourite number on it and hit dial. A voice on the other end picked up with a few moans but eventually asked "Hello?"

"Hello Shika! Get your ass over here, my parents are out on a mission so I can show you my new things" said Ino

"Troublesome woman, waking me up to show me clothes" came a mutter from the other end

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Ino

"Nothing, alright just be ready by the time I'm there. I have to get dressed first but I don't know why when I'm not going to be dressed for long"

"Just get over here" said Ino hanging up and getting undressed. She stood to look at herself in her full-length mirror before looking at her clock. It was 10:00pm, she wasn't even tired and her parents wouldn't be back for a week.

She quietly pulled on her mirror and it swung open to reveal another room behind it. This one was full of things that would disturb a lot of people but not Ino or Shikamaru. It was full of various instruments of leather and metal, ranging from whips and crops to full metal cages. Her still naked body walked in a got into a leather harness that showed off everything but restrained her at the same time. She was now in a revealing straitjacket instrument that had D-rings on the back and front of it. She laid down on a portion of the floor and used her chakra to move some ropes into the D-rings on her back. The rope was then pulled back by an automatic pulley system leaving her vulnerable and suspended in mid air until it was manually released. She then used a little chakra to move a gag from the floor into her mouth and buckle it shut so she was now completely helpless until someone arrived.

'_Shika will be here soon'_ thought Ino as she waited

-----------------------------------

**An Hour Later**

_'He is sooooo getting an ear-bashing for this'_ thought Ino

"Am I late?" came a voice from the door

"Mmph" said Ino through her gag

"I see you got excited, and I also see you got yourself pierced. I never said you could be pierced" said Shikamaru taking his Chuunin jacket off and leaving only his mesh shirt and trousers on.

"Mmmmpphh" said Ino from her precarious position

"No, you will not be freed yet. You did something I don't like so you must be punished for it. Do you understand?" asked Shikamaru

Ino just nodded.

"Good, relax or you will be punished further." Said Shikamaru as he walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room.

Ino just stared at him as he came out with a medium size rubber bag and a hose.

"I cant have my Ino enjoying herself if she's not clean" said Shikamaru as he filled the rubber bag up with hot water before dissolving some Vic's Vaporub (Deep Heat Type Stuff) into it and clasping the valve, leaving the hot water shut to cool slightly.

Shikamaru let her down but kept her tied as he undid her ankles and left her in a crawling position as he secured her ankles and knees to anchors on the ground. This left her with her ass in the air, he arms tied behind her back and her shoulders propped up onto a stool of some kind. She felt a small intruder try to enter her butt so she naturally refused but was met by a sharp slap that made her loosen up and accept the intruder. She felt it go about 4 inches inside and then start inflating. It grew to about 3 times its original size and left her feeling desperately full.

"I hope your feeling empty because you have a lot of water coming for you. This is a different mix than earlier so it should be more sensual. You have 2 quarts coming now so be a good girl and take it all in" said Shikamaru as he unclasped the valve and Ino felt a surge of warmth spread into her anal cavity. The water was hot enough but the Vaporub made it almost unbearable as she expanded from taking in so much water. Eventually, the water stopped coming in and Shikamaru pulled the hose out of her ass but left the inflated intruder still in there.

"You can hold this for 15 minutes then you can go," said Shikamaru "You will receive one lash for every minute that goes by. For the first minute is 1 lash, the second minutes is 2 lashes, Etc"

"Mmmph" said Ino as she closed her eyes

She had almost got to sleep when Shikamaru let one lash go across her buttocks making her cry into her gag. This continued until Ino's buttocks were left raw and bleeding from the uncountable lashes she had received.

"You can release it now" said Shikamaru releasing her from the anchor as she got up and ran to the toilet.

Shikamaru heard the flush and knew it was time for phase two of his plan.

Ino walked back into the room to find Shikamaru standing beside a piece of thick rope hanging from the ceiling. Ino bent down as Shikamaru began tying the knots. He made several around her breasts particularly hard so that he could help lift her by them. He then continued to reverse hogtie her so her hands and ankles were bound together at the front. He tied the knot he made to the rope hanging from the ceiling. The rope hoisted her up so she was hanging from the ceiling but couldn't tell how high. Shikamaru walked over with several pound weights on hooks which made Ino's eyes widen.

'_Not those things, please not those there'_ thought Ino desperately

"If you get pierced, prepare for the consequences" said Shikamaru as he began to attach them slowly and painfully onto her pussy piercings leaving it being pulled to ground and Ino screamed in pain from the weight on her most sensitive area.

"I'll be back in a few hours to release you" said Shikamaru walking outside the room and sitting in the Yamanaka's living room watching late night TV (3 guesses the channel he chose :P)

-----------------------------

**2:00am the next morning**

"I think Ino might be ready now" said Shikamaru getting himself off the couch and walking back into the 'Dungeon'

Ino was still hanging except her face was red and puffy and so was he pussy. Shikamaru took the weights off, one by one, until he pussy was back to normal.

"Mmmm" moaned Ino softly

"Don't worry, I still have plans for you" said Shikamaru letting her down from the rope and untying the rope that bound her but still holding her tight enough to control her, despite her being to weak to resist. He knew she was more flexible than Hinata because some of the gymnastics she performed in high school. He took her legs and bound them to her hands leaving her two limbed essentially, he then tied them to two wooden posts that supported the roof leaving her naked and exposed. He then got an evil glint in his eye as he went into a cupboard that was in the dungeon and withdrew a bottle of honey and a small vial of vinegar.

"Now you pay the price for disobeying me" said Shikamaru as he took the vial of vinegar, opened the lid and poured the entire thing into Ino's pussy before placing a 3 inch wide, 6 inch long, dildo inside her that he connected to an electrical transformer.

"This transformer will deliver a shock of random voltage at random times until I disconnect it." Said Shikamaru as he continued with his plan. He opened the honey and poured some onto Ino which he rubbed in like a lotion, taking special care to coat her breasts and now shaven and pierced pussy.

"This honey is very special, at first it feels like normal honey but it soon turns nasty. It will increase in temperature so that it becomes an almost intolerable, it also stays incredibly sticky for 3 days afterwards. It's called 'Fire Honey' and is infused with Fire chakra" said Shikamaru

He then decided to grab her hair and untie it leaving it flowing. He then braided it and put some of the lighter weights in it making it painful to lean her head forwards.

"I'll be back in, in the morning. Try to sleep if you can" said Shikamaru as he heard her scream into gag as the Fire Honey kicked in and the dildo shocking started.

------------------------------------------

**Next Morning 7:00am**

Shikamaru woke up from the Yamanaka's couch to try and find his bearings. He tried to remember last night's exploits. He suddenly remembered that Ino was still covered in the Fire Honey and couldn't move. He rushed into the 'Dungeon' to see her lying in between the wooden posts like last night and crying from the pain. The gag stopped most of the noise but Shikamaru could tell it was going to hurt his ears when he took it off.

"One second Ino, I'll get the cleaner" said Shikamaru as he went into the cupboard and brought a tub of liquid that looked like spring water.

"I had my mom make this recipe in case Fire Honey was ever used as torture but it works well here" said Shikamaru pouring the liquid all over Ino who stopped crying immediately and looked at Shikamaru with forgiving eyes.

"Oh yeah" said Shikamaru as he took the gag out and untied her leaving her naked and exhausted from the nights adventure.

"Thanks Shikamaru, I love you" said Ino as he dozed off to sleep where she finally got some peace from the pain.

"Troublesome woman, I finally get a chance for a blowjob and she falls asleep. Oh well, I'll get one later" said Shikamaru as he walked out the door after dressing himself and getting ready to teach the classes leaving Ino naked and asleep on her bed with a little gift from him. A remote controlled vibrator that latched onto a pussy so that no matter how hard they writhed, it wouldn't come out until the batteries ran out.

Shikamaru hurried out the door towards to school and saw Tenten and Neji running together to meet their teams. He debated calling to them but decided against it.

"Too much bother, I've got ungrateful 13 year olds to teach" said Shikamaru as he ran into the gates of the school.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! I made a chapter full of smut, tell me everything you liked about it. I think I included something for everyone in that chapter and I hope you weren't scared by Ino's submissive fetish. I want you guys to review and tell me what bits you found funniest so I can emulate that style of comedy later on. I will be making 1 more smut chapter to satisfy the perverts among you but I know for a fact a GIRL has reviewed and like the sex scenes so I cant be too bad. Anyway, NEJI/TENTEN NEXT CHAPTER!

PS- Review if you want me to post the real recipe of 'Fire Honey' guaranteed to spice up the love life of your sadistic, masochistic lover. Male or female. Works better on females due to rounder parts and more crevices to put it in.


	16. Two Sets Of Buns

Chapter 16

This chapter will be a NejiTen chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this. It starts the night that they all get pierced during the InoShika stuff seeing as I skipped a lot of that stuff and this one might turn some of your stomachs so I would recommend not eating before the chapter unless you want to lose your lunch.

This is the last smut chapter so enjoy it and give your reviews because if you don't, I wont include the pure varied smut chapter. Now that is a threat!

---------------------------------------------------

Tenten woke up suddenly and hastily to turn off her alarm clock.

'2:00am, perfect. Only 1 person will be out now' thought Tenten as she got off the floor she was laying on. Hinata was breathing lightly on the bed as her new piercings glittered in the moonlight.

"See you in the morning Hinata" said Tenten quietly as she got up and dressed in a pair of combat shorts showing off her legs and a baggy vest that had various pockets and compartments for her weapons.

She opened her window and jumped out of it, heading straight to the forest between her house and the Hyuuga Compound. She ran into the forest until she heard the familiar grunts that only a Hyuuga would make. She went behind a tree and saw Neji training his Jyuuken against a tree that he was systematically killing then healing again by flowing chakra into it.

"I know you're there Tenten," said Neji relaxing his stance

Tenten walked out of her hiding place and saw that Neji still had his Byakugan activated.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Tenten snapping him back to reality as she noticed a slight trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Very much so, can I stop this now and get a real view?" asked Neji getting a smirk on

"Here?" said Tenten hesitantly

"Why not?" asked Neji "If anyone sees you I'm sure you can knock them out with a weapon to make them forget"

"You are such a smooth operator, tell you what, I'll take these off if you join me" said Tenten putting her hands on the bottom of her vest and tugging on it slightly so Neji could see the bottom of her lean stomach

"Fine, my little pain slut. You have a masochistic tendency if you can take it this soon after the nunchucks. I thought you would be sore for weeks" said Neji pulling his Hyuuga top off.

"I'm tough, I don't want wimpy stuff like Shikamaru gives Ino. I want real pain," said Tenten as she copied Neji leaving her topless in the clearing and in just a pair of baggy combat shorts.

"How long you want this session to be then?" asked Neji as he took his bottoms off leaving him just in boxers.

"Make it 3 hours, I'll be back home at 5:30 so Hinata doesn't worry" said Tenten as she slowly slid down her shorts

Tenten took her boyfriend into a kiss but quickly broke it up as he slowly took her hands behind her and pushed her against a tree. She felt herself being tied with her forearms pointing towards her neck and a substance went around her neck and formed into a semi-tight noose. She looked down and saw that it was a translucent string of blue chakra the Neji had formed from his fingertips.

'I have to thank Naruto for teaching my this, good job he doesn't know why I use it' thought Neji as he broke off a few strings and made new ones

Eventually, Tenten was hanging upside down with her head 2 feet above the ground, she had her legs spread and her ankles were tied to the 'collar'. She was blindfolded and gagged with a ball gag that filled her mouth and then some. Neji looked at his work before squatting down to be on face level with Tenten.

"I'm going to get some things off a friend, you wait here and I'll be back soon" said Neji was he walked off leaving Tenten panicking about her situation and the fact that someone might see her if Neji wasn't fast.

Fortunately, Neji wasn't long. He came back with a rucksack that she recognised belonged to the ANBU Torture Department.

'_Chouji'_ thought Tenten evily _'you horny bastard'_

"I know what you're thinking and I put him up to this, he did get me some **really** painful stuff" said Neji pulling out a huge pink piece of rubber which looked like 6 large pink balls on a stick but at the end was a small ring and a barrier to stop it disappearing. The balls seemed to start at 6 inches in diameter near the barrier and working their way down to 1 inch at the very end. Neji then pulled a small metal box out of the bag and walked over to Tenten with it and the piece of rubber.

"You said you wanted pain, I got you pain" said Neji showing Tenten the box "This is a mixture especially made for ANBU, normally it is applied to the neck and joints to cause extreme heat and pain with even the slightest movement. It's about 20 times hotter than Fire Honey"

Neji then pulled a glove out of the bag and Tenten finally figured out what he was planning and she suddenly paled. She started struggling against the chakra strings but they held her tight.

Neji picked up the piece of rubber and started coating it in the clear, oily solution that was contained in the metal box. He then lubed up Tenten and just noticed her new piercing.

"I might have some fun with that later, now you will suffer for 30 minutes," said Neji as placed the first bead of rubber slowly into her anus making her scream loudly into the gag. The pain of it being on the inside where she couldn't sooth the pain was unbearable as Neji slowly pushed the remaining beads into her so that only a small piece of pink plastic was showing leaving Tenten is desperate pain and very full.

"You can stay like that with the anal beads inside you for half an hour

Neji sat down under a tree and set an alarm he pulled out of the bag for 30 minutes as he closed his eyes leaving Tenten screaming into the gag.

He awoke half an hour later to find that Tenten was crying still and covered in a shiny liquid that glistened in the moonlight.

"So you came," said Neji walking over to Tenten before an awful scent hit his nose and she looked at him with apologetic eyes "You dirty girl, you wet yourself. Now you can stay like that until you get home," said Neji slowly taking the beads out so that she felt her sphincter being stretched.

Neji just grinned in perverted pleasure at the sight of his girlfriend in pain administered by him.

"What else have I got in here?" said Neji as he withdrew a few more items from the bag. He pulled out a large amount of oddly shaped senbon needles, a 9-volt generator and transformer, a large metal dildo and a small piece of metal no bigger than a quarter.

"This should be most painful," said Neji as he picked up one senbon and approached Tenten. He placed it on her clit so she could feel it and then drove it in causing her to let out a piercing cry as a small trickle of blood went down her body. Neji continued doing this on her pussy, ass and tits until they almost looked like armor on her. A largish stream of blood was now flowing over Tenten and onto her face as she tried to stop it going into her eyes, nose and throat.

Neji forced her mouth open and fed her a few blood replenishment pills to make up for the blood she lost. He took the needles out leaving her with a lot of little holes in her where the needles had completely penetrated her. Neji picked up the dildo and inserted it into her sore pussy which made a change from the sharp objects that Neji had put up there before, including a kunai on more than one occasion.

"Now to use that piercing of yours to its potential" said Neji as he placed a wire into the dildo and she felt a small current flowing through it. He then picked up a crocodile clamp and placed it onto her piercing and attached the other end to the transformer.

"Now you are attached to the current, I only have to turn this knob a fraction of a degree to increase the pain and with that piercing you will feel it deep inside where you cannot touch it" said Neji as he turned it up to such a degree that Tenten swore she felt her skin bubbling. He immediately turned it down afterwards.

"That was a small percentage of its power, don't do anything I don't approve of again or I will turn it up to maximum" said Neji as he turned it up slightly to let her stew for a while

Tenten's pussy 'cooked' for about 20 minutes before Neji saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon.

"Alright Tenten, that's enough for today" said Neji as he pulled out the 'equipment' and hurriedly packed it away before releasing Tenten from the chakra strings and throwing her clothes to her

"I'll see you in about 2 hours" said Tenten exhaustedly as she rushed to get her clothes on "Hope your squad doesn't cause you too much grief"

"They don't, they know I'm a Hyuuga" said Neji as he ran off towards to the Compound.

Tenten just giggled and ran back to her house as quickly as she could. She then had to climb the tree outside her window and jumped into it before getting into her pyjamas and laying down on the floor again, exhausted from the events of the night.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, Zephyr-Tai-Ji here, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is for the hardcore sadists out there but I hope you understand that Tenten is tough and so is Neji so they enjoy things that they think don't hurt but would basically kill us. I try to cater for all audiences. Either way, review and tell me your opinions. I accept anonymous reviews and I **NEVER** interact with anonymous reviews on any story unless I think it is really important.

Zephyr-Tai-Ji


	17. Battle On The Precipice Of Death

Chapter 17

Now to get back on with a little action. I hate doing all the relationship stuff with no action so I will be finishing this story in a few chapters. I have some ideas for the sequel and I have already planned the ending of this story so just relax and enjoy this chapter for now.

------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning At The High School

Tsunade was standing in front of the Jounin, Chuunin and Sannin making an announcement that scared several of the Chuunin to death.

"I have reason to believe that there will be an attack on Konoha similar to that of the last Chuunin exams. Our ANBU scouts have seen massive movement from The Hidden Sound Village."

"How big?" piped up a smart ass Chuunin from the back

"In the region of 150,000 ninjas, there is nothing lower than 100,000 Chuunin and 50,000 Jounin. I also have reason to believe that Orochimaru will be among the ninja. They are approaching the village at a rapid pace, they will be here in about 18 hours."

"What do we do!" yelled Asuma

"We have to mobilise the strongest of our ninja, I have no idea how Orochimaru gained so many ninja but I'm betting they're not natural. We only have a total of 20,000 ninja so I am afraid this might be the end of Konoha" said Tsunade looking depressed

"Not likely" came a voice from the front as Naruto went up to the front with Tsunade "My father gave his life for this village, I WILL NOT ALLOW SCUM LIKE OROCHIMARU TO DESTROY THIS VILLAGE!"

"But even our forces are no match for that many ninja" said Kakashi from behind the cover of his book

"I know a way to save us, but it will cost me dearly." Said Naruto as he jumped off the podium and walked through the crowd to the door "Keep everyone inside the evacuation areas except for 3 people who I hope will join me. Koria, Nuzu and Damagi, I hope you will fight alongside me."

The 3 ANBU members joined Naruto as he walked out of the door. Naruto turned around and only said a few words before disappearing with his group.

"I mean everyone"

-----------------------------------------------------

17 hours and 35 minutes later

Naruto and his faithful ANBU team were standing on the guard posts above the main gates of Konoha. The city was deserted as of 2 hours ago when the ANBU flushed the entire population into the Hokage Mountain.

"What are you planning to do Kazama-Senpai?" asked Koria

"I can't say, just be sure to collect my body when I finish. I want to be taken to Konoha so that my fathers memory will be remembered," said Naruto sitting down on the white stone floor

"You are a great fighter Kazama-Senpai but I doubt you alone can defeat 150,000 ninja and another Sannin." Said Damagi

"Never underestimate a ninja," said Naruto

"I really doubt you will come out of this alive," said Nuzu "It's suicide…Holy shit, they're early"

Nuzu's eyes had changed showing that he was using his Kekkai Genkai, and he saw what was happening about 2 minutes ahead.

"Ok Guys, it was really nice working with you but now is the time for us to fulfil what we were made to do," announced Naruto as he stood back up and started molding his chakra. "You guys should mold some chakra as well, you'll need it. The battle plan for this is, you guys cover me until I'm in the centre of the enemies' forces. Once I'm there, you can back off and wait, I'll do the rest"

"Yes Kazama-Senpai" said the trio as they started molding their chakra.

A minute later, they looked up and saw the forces approaching like a swarm of insects. They noticed flames as the sound-nin burned the forest in their wake.

"Time to make our destiny" said Naruto jumping over the barrier and heading straight towards the enemy

(The song 'Going Digital' starts here)

The 4 leapt deftly through the foliage until the encountered the plains that stood between the Great Konoha Forest and the Eternal Life Gate, which connected the Fire Country to the majority of the other countries. The plains were just that, plain. There wasn't a shrub or tree for miles. All that remained on the plain was the dunes with a little grass on them and the huge army approaching.

"IS THIS ALL KONOHA SENDS, AN ANBU SQUAD?" yelled one of the sound Jounin's

"DESTROY THEM, THE NINJA WHO BRINGS ME THE BIGGEST PIECE OF CARCASS GETS A WEEKS PAID VACATION!" yelled another

Naruto just made several hundred Tajuu Kage Bunshins to confuse the opponents and began his assault on the front line. Naruto drew his Raijin Sword and destroyed a small portion of the army just with a few swipes of the energy blade. Nuzu was fighting with his superior Taijutsu skills and his ever faithful foresight eye to hit perfectly and dodge at inhuman speeds, Koria was converting the potential energy in the air into mini bombs and blowing up a few of the enemy but nothing too sizeable. Damagi was using his vast chakra supply to make Ice Cages, which then constricted several hundred sound-nins at a time. Naruto was using as much of his chakra as he could by using his Rasengan Hurricane to blow away the enemy but he took a few blows due to the large motion involved in the jutsu.

The sound-nins were down at least 5,000 men by the time Naruto made his way to the centre of the army. He let out a few high-pitched whines that told the ANBU to back off and be ready.

"I can't believe I have to do this again" said Naruto as he formed the hand seals

"RAT!" yelled Naruto as he formed the last seal. "WIND STYLE: SHADOW WIND – COMMANDER OF THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"

Naruto changed into his ethereal form as he turned slightly transparent. He pulled his scythe out and charged at the ninjas around him at breakneck speed. His scythe slashed about 20,000 to death in the first minute, he carried on in the second minute and killed 30,000 sound-nins now that he was warmed up and carried on the pattern for another 2 minutes leaving a tiny 35,000 ninja left. Naruto then felt as though he had been stabbed through the chest as he coughed up blood.

"Not now, I can't die yet. I need to kill these bastards!" said Naruto weakly as he clutched his chest in pain

Naruto drudged on slashing his scythe until he collapsed from chakra exhaustion and muscular fatigue. His clothes were completely saturated in the blood of the ninjas. His chest wound was now a full-blown gash that ran from his shoulder, across his front, to his opposite hip.

(Song ends here)

Koria, Nuzu and Damagi looked at the bloodstained battlefield around them and their leader lying in the middle of it. The rotting smell of flesh was in air as flies gathered for the feast of dead slowly rotting bodies.

"Kazama-Senpai really is the greatest ninja dead or alive" said Koria

"I agree, 149,900 Jounin and Chuunin in less than 5 minutes must be inhuman" said Damagi as he ran and picked their leader up. " I can't feel a pulse, Nuzu, can you see him getting a pulse?"

Nuzu took a look into the future and didn't like what he saw.

"We have to get him to Konoha Hospital quickly, I can see him with a weak pulse. Lets go" said Nuzu as he saw Koria go off ahead "He's going to see Tsunade-Sama at the gate and she will get a medic squad ready for us"

"You really creep me out sometimes" said Damagi jumping off after Koria

"I try" said Nuzu "I'm rather proud of my foresight, I managed to catch Hiashi Hyuuga jerking his gherkin so I think I'm scary"

Nuzu followed Damagi as he headed towards the Konoha Gate, 20 miles away. The pair travelled for 20 minutes before reaching the gate to find Nuzu and Tsunade waiting for them.

"We have your saviour" said Damagi handing Naruto over to her

"My my Naruto, you really did save this village at the cost of your life almost." Said Tsunade "We'll take good care of you"

A medic team then ran up to the group and took Naruto on a stretcher. They carried him off while Tsunade followed and the ANBU squad went up to the Hokage Mountain to tell the occupants that they can go home now.

---------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning, 6:30am

Tsunade was sitting beside a very weak Naruto who was lying in a hospital bed. The room was filled with grievances, thank you's and a lot of presents are cards.

"Where am I?" came slight voice from the bed. He was waiting for an answer but he was suddenly engulfed in a giant hug from beside him. He looked up and saw that Tsunade was hugging him with his friends looking at him through the door.

"You're alive Naruto, you did the technique again and lived" said a sobbing Tsunade

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"You set a record that even the Yondaime couldn't beat, you killed, nay, destroyed 149,900 ninja in less that 5 minutes." Said Tsunade as she beckoned the group outside the door to come in.

"Dude, you are a legend" said Neji looking at Naruto amazedly

"He's right" said Ino

"Hn" said Sasuke

"What was that Sasuke-Teme" said Naruto

"Nothing"

A nurse then came in and gave them chairs so they could sit down. They all willingly took one and sat down so they could talk to Naruto.

"So, where's my team?" asked Naruto

"Out on a mission, you were OOC (Out Of Commision) so they did a C-rank on their own. They should be back by the end of the week." Said Tsunade

"What's new?" asked Naruto

"Well, Orochimaru and about 90 Chuunin and 9 Jounin escaped. We have him on the run because we had a few ANBU members infiltrate the Hidden Sound Village during the attack and they rigged the entire village with explosive tags. They now have no village and no weapons. If we strike, Konoha will win" said Tsunade

"Great" said the hyperactive teen

"Not really," came a voice from the doorway making everyone present turn around

"Hiashi, what do you want here?" asked Tsunade

"We have come to tell you that Naruto is no longer a citizen of Konoha, he performed a Kinjutsu so he must be punished accordingly." Said Hiashi "He may heal but then he has to leave the village, this is an unanimous decision on behalf of the council. It cannot be overturned by anyone. You have until you're healed to say goodbye but when you can walk and fight, you are out of here"

"Now hold on Hiashi" said Tsunade angrily

"Don't worry Granny, I will be ok. I'll travel alone so no-one will ever have to worry about me again." Said Naruto as he laid down and decided to sleep

"He really is lazier than me" said Shikamaru

"I feel for you Shika" said Ino

"I know how you feel, but Naruto needs rest so he can heal. He will heal fairly quickly" said Tsunade as she ushered them out "I'm sorry Naruto-Gaki"

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: WOOT A WHOLE CHAPTER IN LESS THAN A DAY. Hope you enjoy because the story will end next chapter, there will be no more smut but I will make it emotional at the end. See you guys and I hope you appreciate my work. If anyone could grade my work (A-U) then it would be much welcomed as well.


	18. The Long Goodbye

Chapter 18

Last Chapter guys, it's been fun writing this but I will begin writing the sequel almost immediately.

-----------------------------------------

The Next Morning. 7:00am

Naruto was standing by the gate with a small backpack and a bingo book in his pocket. He stood in civilian clothing except for the fact that he carried his Raijin Sword hilt on his belt and he kept his jacket. He still had his father's kunai in his pocket but all his other ninja gear had been taken away from him. He had a small fortune in the Konoha bank but the council refused to let him have it because it officially belonged to Arashi Kazama and not Naruto. His homeroom, Tsunade, Yamato and Jiraiya had turned up to see him off but Naruto was standing quietly except for a few coughs until Tsunade spoke.

"You are a great ninja Naruto, I feel ashamed to let you go but I cannot go against the council's wishes. This is the end of your ninja life. You are no longer a ninja so you cannot be a missing-nin, that way we will send no hunter-nin after you. You must go now and make a name for yourself, do as you please and feel no regret, I must take the pain for failing as a Hokage" said Tsunade getting teary-eyed along with the rest of the girls in Naruto's homeroom

"Don't cry, I cant feel bad for you and you feel bad for me, or our lives will be full of pain and misery. I will miss one of you most of all" said Naruto "Hinata, I'm sorry I cant be with you, because I would gladly of given my life for you if you could be happy"

Naruto then started walking until he felt a weight attach itself to him. He looked around and saw that Hinata had clamped herself to his waist and wasn't getting prepared to let go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I have to go" said Naruto quietly trying to hold back tears as he placed two fingers on a pressure point in her neck. She collapsed into his arms and Naruto handed her to Tsunade who nodded as Naruto turned around and walked out of gate.

The gates slammed close as all the people in his homeroom yelled a simultaneous "NARUTO!" which could of woken up all of Konoha.

-------------------------------------

Later that day 4:00pm

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, half-asleep on a pile of paperwork, when Shizune burst in.

"Tsunade-Sama! There's trouble!" yelled the frantic apprentice

"Bui-bui" added Ton-Ton

Tsunade shot up with a start and still had a slight bit of drool hanging from her lip.

"Eh, what is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade

"It's the Hidden Rock Village, we just received a message from them that they want the body of the Kazama Heir as payment for what their father did to the village during the Third Shinobi War. They say that if it isn't sent to them by the end of the week then they will attack Konoha with all their forces" said Shizune panicking

"Oh shit," said Tsunade "How many Ninja do we have on active duty in the village?"

"About 2,000"

"Fuck, what about Suna?"

"They refuse to send ninja to help anyone just to maintain neutrality," said Shizune

"So we're on our own this time. We have no magic trick to make it all disappear. Put every non-essential ninja on guard duty and make sure that NO-ONE enters Konoha from now until the attack" said Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-Sama" said Shizune running out of the door again and sounding the alarm that all ninja report to the meeting hall immediately.

"I'm sorry Konohagakure, this is the end." Said Tsunade to the empty office as she ran out to the meeting hall

-------------------------------------------------

Over the following week, ninja of all ranks were running around on guard duty and to make sure there were no intruders. Everyone was panicking from the inevitable assault. They knew Konoha could survive fairly long from all the ninja it possessed but it would crumble if they didn't get help. They all hoped the day would never come……but it did.

The ninja on guard duty were having a game of shogi whilst they waited until one of them spoke up.

"Itachi-Sama, I hear something," said one Ninja

"Ok, I know who it will be. It's the Rock-Nin." Said Itachi activating his Sharingan "Go tell Tsunade to assemble the Niju Shotai, they're here"

"Yes Uchiha-Senpai," said the ninja as he jumped out and ran to the Hokage tower

"It's begun, damn you Naruto. If you were here then we wouldn't be in this mess," said Itachi as he jumped over the wall onto the outside and ran towards the Rock-Nin

Soon all of the Ninjas of Konoha were assembled and where moving out against the forces of the rock village. Tsunade had changed into her battle gear and Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta and all of the other toads that he could. The new Jounin were each molding chakra for their Jutsu and the chuunin were listening to a strategy from Shikamaru.

"Now we make a stand for what our previous generations made! We will not lose Konoha to the Rock Village!" yelled Tsunade

"YEAH!" cried the assortment of Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU

"Now lets fight for what will always be ours!" yelled Tsunade as she ran to join the few guards already slowing down the attack but not stopping the onslaught. On the way to the battle she noticed that one of her strongest Jounin, Sasuke, had stopped and was staring ahead of them. She followed his gaze and saw something that made her fall to her knees. The mangled bodies of the Uchiha clan was lying in their own blood on the floor, she saw Sasuke's mother and father as well as all of the other members except for one.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," said Tsunade trying to comfort him but he just shook her hand away and carried on running

"A Ninja can show no emotion, no matter what the cause," said Sasuke as he ran faster than anyone, trying to get away from the body of his family.

The Ninja sped forward until they got to the Blood Plains, which they had been called due to the massacre that happened there a week or so ago. They entered the Blood Plains and saw that the entire army of Rock-Nin were standing there waiting for them.

"IT'S A BOX MANOEUVRE! RETREAT!" yelled Tsunade with a lot of chakra infused into her voice box, but it was too late. Behind them, a greater number of Ninja had appeared than in front of them. The Rock-Nin formed into a watertight box, which looked around 400m wide on each side, and the box was 5 ninjas deep making it almost impenetrable.

"Kami save our souls" said Tsunade as the Rock-Nin that made the box started closing in and throwing weapons of all descriptions into them. "This is the end"

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is a short chapter but I will make it up to you in the next story. I haven't thought of a name yet so please give all suggestions so I can post ASAP. This is the final chapter as I'm sure your aware. The next story will be A LOT longer than this story, possibly going up to 30-40 chapters because of the possibilities available. Anyway, goodbye for now guys. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy the story and it's sequel.

Zephyr-Tai-Ji


	19. Birth Of A Samurai

Prologue 

_------------------------------_

_7 Years have passed since the massacre at the hands of the rock village. Konoha is now the second Hidden Rock Village and is ruled by the Tsuchikage. There were but a few survivors from the massacre who ran from the trap and survived in various villages around the Fire Country. The names of the survivors were never recorded but a description of them was taken. A psychotic boy in green spandex, 1 teen with red eyes and 3 extra pupils, one of the Hyuuga, the teen who hid in the shadows, the Hokage of all people, the Frog Sannin and a boy who flew on a carpet of bugs. The Rock Village was not without leniency; they captured 4 kunoichi before they infiltrated the village. These kunoichi were taken into the village and the newly formed ANBU Jailing Department._

But what of Naruto? He was long gone by the time the Rock-Nin attacked. He now is a traveller who has set himself up in a village in Fire Country that is fairly advanced but not connected easily to any other town. He has given himself a new name, new friends and a new life. He has lived as a Samurai for this time, training new swordsmen in the arts of the Samurai. He has made his reputation through the power of his Raijin Sword. He has trained one person in every class who shows the most promise and through that has trained many Gunchou (Samurai Commanders) and Taishou (Samurai Generals). Now, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------

Tsunade turned to her oven and saw that her food was now burning.

"Shit!" yelled Tsunade loud enough to wake the dead

A few loud crashes were heard and 6 men came running downstairs with looks of horror on their faces.

"What's up!" yelled one with long brown hair and hollow eyes

"This is so troublesome at 7 in the morning," said one with his hair in a tight knot on his crown

"Calm down Neji, Shikamaru, I was just trying to make breakfast" said Tsunade

"You tried that last year, accept it, you cant cook" said another of the men with brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Don't mess with me Sasuke, I may not be Hokage anymore but I still have enough strength to kick your ass"

"Can you guys just relax, what would the neighbours think if next door just happened be burnt to flames or smashed to pieces from the inside out" said Shino calmly

"This is so annoying," said Lee "I need to express my youthful power"

"You're a man now Lee, you no longer have any 'youth'" said Jiraiya

This was agreed upon by everyone present seeing as he looked like a clone of the now deceased Gai Maito. Sasuke was growing up to look similar to Itachi except that he had his hair in his usual style and he didn't look as much like a girl. Shino still wore his usual high collared coat and Rock Lee had FINALLY taken off his jumpsuit in favour of normal clothes but they were still green. Jiraiya still wore his usual attire, as did Tsunade. Neji was still the usual longhaired Hyuuga he always was but he had gone into a stage of pining since the battle. He was very pissed off due to the fact that whenever he went outside he had to Henge his eyes so people wouldn't know he was a Hyuuga, meaning he was a ninja.

"Come on then, Lee, you have a cage fight tonight so be ready. Shino and Neji have work now so off you go, Sasuke and Jiraiya can help me around the house since they cant really work because of Jiriaya's perverted tendencies and Sasuke is crap at everything except Ninjutsu and maybe barbecuing stray animals." Said Tsunade

"Ok!" yelled Lee

"Lets go Shino," said Neji as he got his work clothes. He and Shino worked as deliverymen for a chain of weapons dealers.

"Ok" said Shino in his usual monotone voice

Shino and Neji walked out, leaving the others to gripe and moan to their hearts content.

"Lee, the guy you're fighting may look tough but his weakness is the ankles. Try and break one if you can and then you'll have a clear streak for an initial lotus or 16-hit combo if you want" said Sasuke

"I'll go with the 16-hit combo, I made a promise that I would only use the lotus to protect important people."

"I'm going back to bed" said Shikamaru retreating back up the stairs

"Ok, sorry to break this up but me and Sasuke have a little 'investigation' to do" said Jiraiya as he picked up Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and hauled him out the door and running towards the baths.

"One-track minds hey?" said Tsunade scraping the cremated bacon and sausages into the bin.

"Not really, I think it's good for him to see girls naked considering he hasn't been with a girl since Sakura-Chan" said Lee

"Fair point but they're still perverts" said Tsunade

"Agreed"

----------------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Jiraiya

The pair was sitting on top of the baths peeking into the women's section. Both men were getting a tent and they had just started talking.

"Why do you do this Jiraiya-Sama?" asked Sasuke

"Same reason you do, girls want you but you don't want them," said the pervert making Sasuke laugh "Hey keep it down, you want to get us busted?"

"Sorry, but that is so pathetic I had to laugh. I think the only person whose said a worse line than that is Naruto"

"So you still think of Naruto then?" asked Jiraiya

"You can't help it, he saved our lives and then the council exile him," said Sasuke

"I wouldn't worry, he is alive. If I know Naruto he's probably found a place somewhere to settle down. But he is our only chance to revive Konoha, you heard of what happened on the Bloody Plains. He killed over 149,000 ninjas in less than 5 minutes and was up and walking within a week" said Jiraiya "He didn't kill that many"

"I always thought it was exaggerated," said Sasuke

"I never said it was exaggerated, just wrong" said Jiraiya "We had several teams of medic-nin go out and do a body count. The results were staggering. It appears that on his way to Konoha, he picked up a very large number of civilians that hated Konoha and wanted a chance to destroy it."

"How many?" asked Sasuke getting interested now

"You wouldn't believe me" said Jiraiya

"Try me, this is the guy who destroyed the pillar that only previous Hokages have destroyed before"

"Well…the total body count was somewhere around 900,000" said Jiraiya as Sasuke fainted and almost fell off the roof if Jiraiya hadn't caught him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" said Jiraiya jumping down and taking Sasuke back to the house that they all shared as their alias, The Tomiko's.

------------------------------------------

In another area of the Fire Country.

A blonde warrior was sitting in his private garden in his dojo meditating when a quiet voice came from the doorway.

"Enigma-Dono, we have a delivery of new Katana but we need you to sign for it" came a meek voice

The person the voice came from was a lower teenage girl who had her face hidden behind long locks of brown hair. You could just see her hazel eyes shimmering from behind it. She had her sword clipped to her belt and she was standing in standard samurai training gear.

"Ok Kamia," said Enigma standing up and smoothing down his robes. He wore a similar robe to Kamia except his sword was a small hilt residing in a holster on his belt. His robe was a black robe with large red stripes going down each side, he had a set of torso armor and a small portion of chain mail underneath. The whole appearance was similar to Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur Samurai) except for the body and hair.

Enigma walked over to the door and walked through the training dojo and sparring room until he got to the entrance where two men about his age were waiting for him.

"Delivery for the Graceful Wind Dojo" said one of them with long hair who had a clipboard in his hands.

"I'll sign" said Enigma as he took it and signed his name as 'NK:E'

"I think I've seen you somewhere before" said the man with long hair as he handed Enigma the container of Katana

"How so? I've been here for 7 years and I don't think I've seen you before" said Enigma

"I remember having a friend who looked like you, don't you think Shino" said the man with long hair

"Yes I think so Neji" said the man with a high collared coat

"Umm…. I think I do remember you" said Enigma "Please come inside, I have a place where we can talk"

Neji and Shino followed Enigma in and walked through the halls getting dirty looks from some of the students there. They were just walking into the sparring room and saw that two students were fighting with 2 half-length katana. They were about to carry on walking when one of the combatants was thrown into the wall, as the other was about to thrust one of their swords through them. Enigma saw this happening so with split second timing he as sword hilt and ran faster than anyone had seen towards the students. The student against the wall was about to be skewered when a bright yellow glow filled the room as the aggressive students blade fell apart into segments on the floor leaving on the hilt in their hands.

"What have I told you Goka, NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE EXCEPT ME!" yelled Enigma with such force it brought most of the students straight to the sparring room

"I'm sorry Enigma-Sensei, I got carried away in the fight" said Goka sadly

"You are on washing up duty for the dojo for a month for this" said Enigma in his usual calm voice. "Come to my office later, if you are so anxious to fight I will give you a spar to remember"

This sent shivers up all the students' spines as they remembered what Enigma did to the mob that tried to destroy the dojo 3 years ago.

"Yes Enigma-Sensei"

Enigma holstered his sword and carried on with Neji and Shino into his office. It was modestly decorated with just enough to be comfortable but nothing lavish. The two ninja sat down on one side of his desk as he sat down on the other.

"You say your names are Neji and Shino, correct?" asked Enigma

"Yes, and I think I know who you are. You said you've been here 7 years and we haven't seen our friend in 7 years" said Neji "You are Naruto Kazama,"

"I see, it seems you still cant talk informally to someone you've known since kindergarten." Said Naruto

"I knew it" said Shino "I assume you heard what happened after you left?"

"Yes, I thought everyone was killed"

"They were nearly, the ANBU and more experienced Jounin made a few clever diversions to help us escape. As far as we know, only us 2, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Rock Lee escaped. All of the other ninja have either been killed of captured" said Neji

"What has this got to do with me though? I have a new life here and these pupils need me." Said Naruto

"I have a request on behalf of all remaining Konoha Ninja," said Neji "We want you to help us take back Konoha"

"No, I have no reason. My only reason is gone" said Naruto

"It isn't Naruto, you only think she's gone. Before I got out of the trap, I saw Hinata being captured and taken away. She may still be alive" said Shino

"I can't! I refuse to help the people who shunned me for saving their lives" said Naruto

"If we really can't convince you, we'll take our leave," said Neji as he walked out of the door followed by Shino

Naruto sighed and reached into his desk draw for a bottle of sake.

"I never thought I'd touch this stuff again but I'm so confused. I need to mellow out" said Naruto to himself

"Enigma-Sensei, can I talk to you?" came a voice from the door

"What is it Kamia?" asked Naruto bluntly

"Who was Hinata?"

Naruto just stared at the girl with a blank expression on his face.

"You heard?"

"Yes, I also know your name but I think of you as Enigma so you will always be Enigma" said Kamia

"Well, Hinata was my first and last girlfriend. I thought she died with the destruction of my village but I just got word that she may still be alive."

"And you're going to leave her" said Kamia

"I can't go, it's was painful enough to say goodbye. I can't imagine the pain of saying hello again"

"Enigma-Dono, sorry" said Kamia

"Huh?" asked Naruto

All he got for an answer was a slap to the face that knocked him off of his seat.

"If you refuse to help the girl you love, I cant imagine what sort of scum you really are" said Kamia walking out

"I think I deserved that," said Naruto "Now I really need that Sake"

He picked up the bottle and a small saucer to drink it from. He poured some into the saucer and picked it up. He looked at it for a few moments before throwing it and the bottle directly out of the window.

'I need to think clearly' thought Naruto 'Damn right kit, get your ass in here now. We are doing a little training' 'Fine, but I need sleep. Give me the training and I'll meditate on it tomorrow' 'Good boy, in you come' 'Cheeky bastard, you better be teaching me something I don't already know' 

'**You haven't learned any new Jutsu in 7 years. YOU HAVE A FREAKING BLOODLINE! Those should be good enough reasons to train. That and kicking 'Sasuke-Teme's' ass should make it worthwhile. Seeing as your sensei didn't teach you how to make your own Jutsu, I will teach you.'**

'You had better not be kidding' 'On my honor as a Kami-Kitsune' 'Fine, I'll go to my garden so I have an excuse for being paralysed' 

With that Naruto got up from his seat and opened the sliding door to go into his private meditation garden. No one except for him was allowed in here and it was the perfect place for connecting with his inner demon.

'Ok, I'm here. What are you going to train me in?' 

'**My favourite, Mass Destructive Combat and Utilizing Kekkai Genkai's. We should take about 2 hours of your time but it will be the equivalent of 2 months of training. If you want to learn to make a new Jutsu it will take and extra month for me to teach you the basics.' **

'Lets go, I have to be prepared' Naruto's body then froze as his spirit image went into the Kyuubi Chamber for the first time in 7 long years. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at the Village Hall. 7:30pm

Rock Lee was doing his warm ups in the middle of the huge hall. This hall was used for lots of functions but it had a 20' X 20' metal cage in the middle that evening. He looked around at the other competitors for the grand prize of 1,000,000 ryou that could support the 'Tomiko's' for at least 6 months. He saw several Samurai and a few Rock Ninja there as well a fighters from several other disciplines such as Crying-Tiger Style and the much feared Hidden-Mantis Style. He looked around and saw that his entire 'family' had gathered to watch his fight in case something got out of hand and he opened his gates accidentally. He looked at his first opponent who, as Sasuke had said, was a huge muscular man with biceps the size of tyres. Lee looked at him and did indeed notice that he had particularly weak ankles.

"This will be easy," said Lee as he saw another Samurai walk through the door. This one was different but Lee could tell he was a Samurai because he went and talked to the Samurai already there. Samurai didn't associate with the general population normally and they acted kindly towards him showing that he knew them and was of their level or higher.

"NOW FOR TONIGHTS FIGHTS!" yelled the announcer from outside of the cage. "FIRST UP IS LEE TOMIKO VERSUS FUTA BUTA!"

Lee and the muscular guy known as Futa walked into the cage as the referee locked the door. The stood apart from each other but as soon as the referee shouted "BEGIN!" they attacked each other. Futa threw a few blows towards Lee but they were dodged consistently. Lee then went in with a slide kick that connected to his ankle and the behemoth cried out in pain.

"Bastard!" yelled Futa as he shot his fist forward and smashed Lee in the chest to hear 'BOO' coming from the crowd. "SHUT UP!"

Lee took advantage of this lack of concentration and did a powerful scissor kick that hit both ankles with a sickening crunch.

Futa bellowed out in pain as he fell to the floor writhing from the pain in his ankles.

"WINNER, LEE TOMIKO!" yelled the announcer as he unlocked the cage so Lee could get out and the paramedics could get in.

Lee walked over to his 'family' and got congratulations for winning the match and a soldier pill from Tsunade.

"NEXT UP TONIGHT IS ENIGMA FROM THE GRACEFUL WIND DOJO VERSUS PARADOX FROM THE CROUCHING TIGER ACADEMY!" called out the announcer as the blonde Samurai that Lee saw earlier approached the cage as did one of the Crying-Tiger fighters.

"Hey, doesn't that Samurai look familiar to you?" asked Lee to Sasuke

"Sort of, I recognise the face but I can't quite place it." Came the reply

"You should know him, its Naruto," said Jiraiya as he drew stares from all of the group younger than him.

"How could he become so kick ass?" asked Shikamaru

"He has a grudge, its amazing the skills that can appear when you are determined" said Neji

"A grudge?" questioned Lee

"A grudge against Konoha and all Konoha Ninja" replied Neji

"Umm..guys, the match is over" said Sasuke pointing to the cage.

Everyone looked at the cage and saw the fighter down on the floor with barbecued limbs and a slight smell of beef in the air.

"He is quick," said Tsunade

"That's nothing, earlier, he stopped a blade with a palm thrust and chopped up the blade with his sword. I'd never seen speed like that before" said Neji

They looked again and saw the warrior walk out of the cage with his sword in its holster.

"No doubt about it, its Naruto. He has the Raijin Sword" said Sasuke "I have to talk to him, this might be our only chance to talk to him before he leaves"

Sasuke stood up from his seat and approached Naruto when 4 of the Samurai surrounding him drew their swords and got into a defensive situation around Naruto.

"Stand down" said Naruto as they lowered their swords and Naruto walked through them.

"My name is Sasuke, and I hope I can talk to you in private with my family" said Sasuke pointing towards the others

"Very well Sasuke, follow me" said Naruto as he walked out of the door into the quiet night air with the 'family' of ninja in tow.

They approached a picnic table underneath an oak tree and sat down around it. Naruto sat at the head of it while the ninja sat to the sides

"Alright, I already know who you guys are and you know who I am. Cut to the chase" said Naruto

"We want you to help us rise against the Rock-nin and take back Konoha. We have a plan, courtesy of Shikamaru, but without sufficient power we cannot complete it." Said Tsunade

"And why not? You have the Summoning Jutsu, the Kage Bunshin. You also have several Kekkai Genkai's, I fail to believe you're the only ninja from Konoha left."

"We're not, but we're the only free ones. We suspect that the majority of Konoha Ninja have been captured and are in the process of being brainwashed" said Jiraiya

"And you want to infiltrate Konoha to try and rescue them?"

"Correct" said Tsunade

"No, I have no will to help the village who exiled me for rescuing them." Said Naruto

"What about Hinata?" asked Sasuke

"What about Sakura, Ino and Tenten" replied Naruto sarcastically making everyone except Tsunade and Jiraiya shut up

"That was low Naruto" said Jiraiya

"So was talking about Hinata" said Naruto "If you will excuse me, I am going to withdraw from the competition, I wish to go home and meditate now"

Naruto rose and made a high-pitched whistling noise that caused the samurai inside to come outside and wait outside the building for Naruto.

"If you don't help us then we will go in on our own now that we have no other option" said Tsunade

"Do whatever, I couldn't care. I am no longer a ninja, I'm a samurai"

"Look after yourself Naruto, I hope you have a nice life" said Jiraiya

"I will, I hope you have a nice existence. I can't call being a prisoner a life" said Naruto

"Goodbye Naruto" said Sasuke as he walked past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! JUST LIKE PART II OF THE MANGA. I MADE A TIME SKIP!

Enjoy and tell me your opinions about the new people. I'll be including all following chapters in this story so I hope you all review it and make it one of the best Naruto Fan-fics around.

3688 words in this chapter, my longest chapter to date. Yay :P


	20. Wings Of A Devil

Chapter 2---- Chapter 20

----------------------------------------------------

The family of ninja were sat around the table in the house they shared.

"Now is where we make our counter attack," said Tsunade "Naruto won't help us so we have nothing else to lose. We'll stop this or die trying."

"Like Gai-Sensei" said Lee with a frown

"Don't start on that Lee, if you really want to live like Gai wanted you would help us" said Jiraiya

"Ok, the plan. First objective, Infiltrate Konoha. Second objective, find any POW's and rescue them. Third objective, take out the Nidaime Tsuchikage (I mean second as in there's two of them). That should make the forces retreat or at least back off because it will take considerable skill to kill a Kage." Said Shikamaru

"Well, me and Tsunade are both Kage level and if we had Naruto this stuff would be easy. He could take on the entire Rock Village forces and probably win. Seeing as we don't have him and he is no longer our ninja so we can't make him, we will split into two groups. Me and Tsunade and Lee will be one group, my cloaking Jutsu should keep us hidden but in case we don't, Lee can fight off any enemies. Me and Tsunade will engage in battle with the Nidaime while the rest of you make a distraction." Said Jiraiya

"Sounds good to me, you put a lot of effort into that didn't you?" said Shikamaru

"More than you would but the effect is the same"

"So, do we move out now?" said Sasuke

"Yes, we leave tomorrow. I want you all to get your ninja gear and prepare for battle." Said Tsunade

"Alright" came the reply from the group

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the old Hokage Tower.

The Nidaime Tsuchikage was sitting behind his desk with one of the medic-nin in front of him. He was a Ninja looking to be just over 30 and had deep brown hair. His body was a perfect ninja body being compact but strong. He was dressed in the standard Tsuchikage clothes. His eyes were a shock to look into directly; they were a bright green that seemed almost inhuman.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, the recent test results were…interesting. It seems that some of the more mentally strong Konoha ninja will be immune to the cranial modifications. Only the best ninja are strong enough however, so we can simply apply the shock collars to those." Said the medic-nin

"Its taken 7 years, for god sake get this right FINALLY!" said the Nidaime "I have waited long enough to control Konoha's secret jutsu and Kekkai Genkais. I am particularly looking forward to the Sharingan. I want the ninja who resist the modifications to be brought here. I will select my servants from those."

"Very well, Tsuchikage-Sama. May I ask how the new project is coming along?"

"Very nicely, I'm about 3 days away from completing it."

"Ok, when you are finished can you bring it to the hospital? We need to register it."

"Fine, now leave. I need to do some paper work."

"Ok Tsuchikage-Sama" said the medic-nin as he walked out of the door

"I hate that guy, note to self: have him killed." Said the Nidaime

--------------------------------------------------------------

At the Graceful Wind Dojo

Naruto was sitting in his meditation garden trying to communicate with the Kyuubi.

'Damn it Kyuubi, I want you to train me now. And I mean in every technique you know and I want them now'

'**HA, you finally came to. Good on you kit. Get your ass in here and I'll give a few days of training'**

'I want more than a few days, I want at least several years worth' 

'**You are keen, I meant I'll give you about 3 days in your world. That's the equivalent of 6 years of training'**

'Thanks for telling me, that's perfect.'

'Time to get down to business, lets go' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Days Later

The group on ninja were standing outside the gates of Old Konoha. They were remembering the times they had here and what they had done. The sky was dark and cloudy with a storm brewing. The air was clam with not a breeze flowing through it so they could feel the true cold of the air.

"I can't believe we lost this to the Rock Village." Said Sasuke

"I can, we simply fell into a trap and couldn't get out in time." Said Jiraiya "it pisses me off too but we are here to be the last rebellion. Lets not let this be the last time we ever fight together"

"Ok, Lee come over here. You, Jiraiya and me will go in last under his cloaking jutsu. The rest of you will be under Sasuke's lead with Shikamaru as strategist, Sasuke must listen to Shikamaru's plans and act accordingly." Said Tsunade

"Lets make this count!" yelled Sasuke as he ushered his team to the wall. They gathered chakra in their feet and ran up the wall, as they got over an alarm started blaring meaning they had been detected.

"It's the time of judgement," said Tsunade as she and Lee huddled close to Jiraiya who made a cloaking jutsu around them.

The smaller group walked in and saw that the younger men had split up and were each being chased by about 15 shotai (Platoons, around 30 members each)

The main attack group ran under the cloaking jutsu towards the Old Hokage Tower. They looked around the city and saw that it still looked pretty much the same except for the fact that all the leaf symbols had been replaced with rock symbols. They carried on running for nearly 3 hours through the winding streets and back passages of Konoha

"At least they didn't destroy it," said Lee

"I suppose but that still doesn't make up for the fact that it's ours," said Jiraiya as they turned a corner sharply and found themselves facing the Old Hokage Tower.

They looked at the door and saw that a shotai was guarding the front door alone.

"I know how to deal with these guys," said Lee as he prepared to take off his weights.

"Are you sure Lee?" asked Tsunade

"When I'm done, I can run and join the others faster than they can say 'Gai-Sensei'" said Lee

"Ok, go for it," said Jiraiya as he and Tsunade prepared to run into the door.

Lee ran out of the cloaking range and went into a 'Dynamic Entry' whilst screaming it at the top of his lungs.

"He is Gai Maito's student!" yelled one of the guard ninja

"KONOHA SENPUU! (Leaf Hurricane)" yelled Lee as he floored several of the ninja with a single kick.

"Come on Skebe" said Tsunade as she ran with Jiraiya in her arms into the door to be met by a loud bang of the door and a pair of bright red eyes.

"Oh shit," said Jiraiya as he jumped out of Tsunade's arms

Jiraiya gathered as much chakra as he could into his voice box then yelled "LEE GET THE ENIGMA!" as he turned to look at the people in front of him. He saw the entire male populace of the graduating class 7 years ago standing in front him with all Kekkai Genkais and secret jutsu activated.

"That was the last phrase you will ever say freely" said Neji as he hit Jiraiya with a Jyuuken strike that could of ripped straight through Jiraiya had Neji used all of his strength but instead he was knocked unconscious.

Tsunade responded by punching a hole through the door and watching Lee run out of the gate.

"I see you've met my new ninja" came a voice from behind her.

"YOUR ninja? I always assumed they were leaf ninja. Hey Lokira, I see you've had quite a promotion, Nidaime Tsuchikage" said Tsunade

"I see you recognise my voice Tsunade. I have taken over their minds using a Jutsu inspired by the Yamanaka family, the only difference is that this takes over the mind and it stays in a fixed way of thinking until a very good Seal Master can release the jutsu"

"Why a Seal Master? It's a mind jutsu"

"A small seal is required to sap the chakra needed from the person." Said Lokira "Now say goodnight and goodbye to your free mind"

Lokira rushed forward and injected a small amount of anaesthetic into her neck dropping her into unconsciousness.

"Take them to be sealed, I will chase the one in green myself." Said Lokira

"Ok Tsuchikage-Sama, but why didn't you knock out Tsunade with Dim-Mak style?" asked a guard ninja

"Simple, she always has a Genjutsu around her which makes her younger. The Genjutsu makes the person look different but it's the same body underneath and I couldn't get a fix on her pressure points even with my Lock Eye." Said Lokira

"Ok, here's your equipment," said the same guard ninja handing the Nidaime a large box of metal with two straps on it.

"Thanks" said Lokira as he stepped outside into the storm. The new wind jostled his hair as he reached and pressed a button on the side of the box that was now on his back. The curves of the box fitted Lokira perfectly, he saw this and gave the 'thumbs up' to a guard ninja. The guard brought out a matching helmet, chest armor, arm armor and leg armor. Lokira put the rest of this stuff on and press a button on the chest panel, which caused the whole armor to glow green for a second and then die down as it unveiled a pair of wings that looked almost organic.

"That is amazing Nidaime-Sama" said Shino

"It's modelled on the Snow Country's chakra armor but I made various improvements," said Lokira as the wings tensed "Be ready on my return with a sealing mechanism. This is the last Konoha Ninja in existence; I want to be the one to exterminate him. My chakra armor should protect me from his Taijutsu and I can outgun him in everything else,"

Lokira then jumped into the air as the wings started flapping making him get higher and higher. The wings started flapping to stabilise him but he used the wind to soar in the direction of where Rock Lee had ran.

'So he's going to Kyabato Forest. This should be a piece of cake, they have no ninja' thought Lokira

The Nidaime sped off in the direction of Kyabato Forest at a rate of knots. It wasn't long before he spotted the green clad man running about 5 miles from the town.

'He ran all that way this fast, Konoha is probably 200 miles away? I knew Gai Maito taught him to be fast but never this fast. He has to have opened at least 2 gates to get this much energy' thought Lokira

Lee looked up and saw the Nidaime soaring above him so he picked up the pace so that all Lokira could see was a green blur at the city gates.

'Yes, definitely the gates'

Lokira came to a soft landing just outside of the city and pressed another button on his chest that retracted the wings into the box on his back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the Graceful Wind Dojo

The students had gone into the STP (Standardised Training Program), the STP was a special program that the students of the dojo did when Enigma was in a state of deep meditation. They had just finished their afternoon spar when a man with dark red skin and green clothes burst in. He ran into the training room where all the students drew their personal weapons, some drew swords while the others drew more interesting weapons like Nunchucks, a long pole with a hooked blade on each end and a long Bo Staff with a blade all down one side were but a few of the variety.

"I come in peace to seek Enigma," said Lee rapidly as his skin slowly turned back to its normal color and his veins became less defined

The students lowered their weapons slightly but one came forward, this one was slightly different from the rest. She had a small piece of black cloth with the leaf symbol engraved on it, which meant she was superior to the others even if they were older than her.

"I am acting Dojo Guardian, you can direct your questions to me" said the girl

"I'm afraid I can't, I really need to see Enigma" said Lee

"If you will not leave, we will make you!" said the girl as she charged at Lee with a miniature halberd that looked like it could cleave granite

"HALT KAMIA!" came a voice from the back of the room.

"Enigma-Dono" said Kamia as she dropped her weapon

"This is a friend of mine. If you had hurt him, I would of hurt you exactly as much as you did him. What do you need Lee?" asked Naruto

Before Lee could answer, there came a smashing sound from the front of the Dojo as figure in armor walked in.

"I need you to help me from him, he's the Nidaime Tsuchikage" said Lee

"I've found you, Student of Gai Maito" said Lokira as Naruto stood up.

"Do you need me Lee?" asked Naruto

"We shall see, I made sure to ensure his demise. If I die, then you can join the fight" said Lee as he rushed forward to engage the Nidaime in Taijutsu combat.

The two traded blows until Lee got hit by a lucky kick to the gut and was thrown backwards into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Now I have the last Konoha Ninja in existence, my plan WILL succeed!" said the Nidaime as he picked up the limp body of Rock Lee. Lokira jumped, with Lee's body in his hands, over to the door where he spread the wings and leapt into the air. Naruto and the students ran over the door to see the figure disappear into the distance as it headed northwest of their current location.

"It's heading for Konoha," said Naruto quietly to himself.

"Enigma-Dono, who was that and how did you know the guy in the green clothes?" asked one of the younger students

"He was a Ninja from the village of Old Konoha," said Naruto "The Nidaime said he was the last of the Konoha Ninja so I assume they have captured the Old Hokage and the Frog Sannin. Their forces must be strong to do something like that and they're only getting stronger if they decrease our power."

"Our power?" questioned another student but this one was about 15 years old.

"I was a Konoha Ninja as well," said Naruto drawing scared looks from the students

"Then how can you be a Samurai?" asked Kamia

"I was taught by Hayate Gekko about the ancient powers of the weapon. He was a Katana Master and also my mentor so I am a Katana type. Have you noticed that each of your weapons are different to everyone else's?" answered Naruto

"Now you mention it…." Said the older student "But how does this have anything to do with the fact you're a samurai?"

"Good question, I can only honor it with an answer. I was taught that whoever can learn their weapons name will unleash its true power and become one with it. I learnt my weapons true name," said Naruto drawing the Raijin Sword

"So you are a sword master. I suppose that makes sense." Said the younger student

"Yes, but now I am the only true Konoha Ninja remaining. I could free them but that is the village that exiled me for helping them."

"How did you help them?" asked Kamia while the others listened intently

"I suppose you heard about the 'incident' on the bloody plains involving Orochimaru." Said Naruto

"Yes, I heard a great chasm opened up and let out a blast of fire that killed all the combatants," said Kamia

"I heard that all the other hidden villages supported Konoha and destroyed the Sound village," said another

"The last one sounds more logical than what actually happened," said Naruto

"What did happen?" asked the 15-year-old student

"It was I, I and my ANBU squad were the only Konoha Ninja there. I used a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) and killed the 149,900 ninja that opposed us."

"Wrong, it wasn't 149,900." Said one of the smaller samurai at the front "I read a report from the Old Konoha records and it was found to be 200,000 ninja and 700,000 civilians who opposed Konoha."

"Holy cow, now I see why it is a Kinjutsu" said Kamia

"Either way, I have a few quick announcements. Number one: Kamia is now in full control of all Dojo affairs until I return. Number two: You will follow the STP unless Kamia says otherwise. And the most important rule of all Number three: What ever Kamia says, you do!" said Naruto almost yelling the last part.

"Yes Enigma-Dono" said the group as they went back inside and same back with several planks of wood, a few buckets of nails and a lot of weaponry.

"Ah yes I remember, section 5 paragraph 3 sub-section D of the STP: All damage to the Dojo must be repaired before any training came commence and before anyone eats" said Naruto as he ran off in the same direction that the Nidaime had gone in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can show your appreciation by reviewing it. I will be writing another chapter to be up by SATURDAY night at the latest. I will also try and have two more chapters done by the weekend. Hope you don't think I went OTT with this chapter and that I made this a bad story.


	21. Tears Of An Angel

Chapter 3----- Total Chapter 21

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nidaime was sitting in his office waiting impatiently with his feet on his desk and twiddling his thumbs.

'That guy in the green was quite easy to catch; he should have been a better challenge. Maybe he wasn't really trying…' thought Lokira as his eyes suddenly focused on the door to his office as it opened slightly.

In walked around 15 guards that were wearing vests to show that they were Jounin. They were surrounding a reasonably large group of females who had been put into matching grey clothes. The whole outfit was similar to a prisoners garb but the main difference was that a strip of metal was around each of their necks with several seals engraved onto it.

"We have collared all those who resisted the treatment." Said one of the Jounin

"Very good, one question, why are they all female? Was it a personal choice of is there a reason?" asked Lokira

"There is a reason unfortunately, the treatment works by corrupting a part of the X chromosome but because females have 2 X chromosomes, they are immune to the treatment." Said the Jounin

"Oh well, I didn't fancy a male servant anyway. Let me take a look at these ladies then." Said Lokira as he rose to his feet and walked over to the troop of girls.

He looked along the line and passed several familiar faces such as Kurenai, Anko and Tsunade but when he reached the girls we all know, he slowed down.

"What are your names girls?" asked Lokira

"Like we would tell scum like you," said Tenten

The Jounin that stood behind her had his index and middle fingers pointed and Tenten but was stopped by the Nidaime.

"Don't kill her yet, I absolutely hate insolence." Said Lokira

"I do too" came a voice from a little further down the row as a blonde woman stepped forward.

"And who are you?" asked Lokira

"I am Temari," said Temari getting close to Lokira with a Jounin guard behind her with his hands in the same two-fingered position.

Temari got very close to him and started grinding herself into him, which gave him a light nosebleed and a small smile on his face.

"Take her to my apartment, I will enjoy her later." Said Lokira as the Jounin came and grabbed Temari by her collar and led her out of the room

When they were out of the room, the Jounin stopped for a moment and whispered into Temari's ear, "That was not wise, I've seen what happens to slaves who flirt with the Nidaime to be treated nicer."

"Why wouldn't he treat me nice if I serve him well."

"That's the point, he's a sado-masochist. I've heard about your friends little exploits. The blonde's boyfriend and the one with the buns boyfriend told the guards everything they did together. The blonde took Fire Honey to the genitals and breasts while the one with buns was basically burnt alive from the inside. Gave us some good laughs from the descriptions they gave."

"Nice blackmail material"

"Not really, the Nidaime can give pain almost unimaginable. Its at least as bad as dying twice over" said the Jounin as Temari stared and allowed herself to be dragged.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back with the girls

"Retera, I want you to organise a mass execution. This entire group of females will pay for that girls disobedience" said Lokira as the women started screaming

"Very well sir" said Retera over the loud noise

"I want them to die by the Kurinishi, it should be a fitting death for the females of the Konoha Ninja."

"Ok, I shall ready it for group execution. The maximum amount of people at one time is 4 so you know."

"Yes I'm aware, just have it ready by sunrise tomorrow."

"I will personally prepare it" said the Jounin as he jumped off

"Take them back to the cells, I don't want to risk them ruining my apartment" said Lokira as he waved the girls away while the Jounin used a slight charge to herd the girls back into the corridor leading to the cells.

"I need a drink" said Lokira pulling out a large bottle of green absinthe "My favourite, time to relax."

Lokira poured a shot glass and put it to his lips. He swallowed the shot then threw the glass away. He then put the bottle to his lips and started glugging the green liquid down.

"This is good shit" said Lokira as he took a breath

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the cells.

The walls were dark and cobbled. It was possible to smell the damp in the air as the females sat in the mildew and moss. Two candles in holders on the wall lit the whole room. The females were sitting in cages that had about 4 people to fit into a 10 foot by 10 foot. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura had all been put into the same cage.

"Hey, you four!" yelled a guard from outside the cage

The four looked up and saw a few of the guards standing outside their cage.

"I recommend you say your prayers tonight, you never know, a grand ninja may turn up at the last moment and save the day." Said the guard

"That isn't funny Hibiku, no need to tease them that badly." Said another guard

"Don't worry, they won't be mad at me for longer than a few hours, Mirosadashi" said Hibiku

"Suppose you're right" said Mirosadashi

"Enjoy you're night girls" said Hibiku as he walked away with his friends

Sakura looked at Hinata and Tenten who were in deep conversation about what they'll dream about that night. She then looked at Ino who had taken her arms into her grey shirt and was letting a little stream of fluid seep out from her pants from a sudden motion down there.

"I want to dream of Neji" said Tenten going starry eyed.

"I want to dream of Naruto" said Hinata looking out of the cell bars at the moon in the sky. "It's a yellow moon tonight"

"Reminds me of a song I know," said Sakura

"Kinou wa Call Sign,  
Zenbu, keitai de  
Nore nai Fuzz Guitar  
Henna kouen de"

Ino recognized the song and joined in.

"Muchuu de Motor Bike,  
Kaze wo oikoshite  
Mikaduki wa HISUTERII,  
Boku no ue de  
Chikyuu wa GOORURAIN,  
Inu mo raion mo  
Kasei ni Moving On.  
Nanka mendou de"

Now, Hinata and Tenten had joined in the song and were singing along.

"Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
Mada yume wo miteru

Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo muke ai nagara  
Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?

EveryDay EveryNight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
EveryDay

Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
Nada yume wo miteru

Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo muke ai nagara  
Me wo mite, itsu aeru?

Everyday EveryNight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
EveryDay EveryNight  
Arifureta aizu de  
Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu

Mahou no KOODOCHIENJI,  
Nemure nai machi  
Higawari na JAZZ Guitar  
Sotto MAINAA de"

"That will be my last real memory" said Sakura as her eyes fluttered closed

"Same" said Ino as she closed her eyes and went into peaceful slumber

"Ditto" was all Tenten made out before collapsing

"Naruto…" said Hinata as she looked at the moon. She let her eyes start closing and just as they closed, she swore she saw a small bolt of lighting streak across the sky. "I will see you again"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at 6:00am

The females who were 'interviewed' yesterday were stood in a line and were all panicking. Their hands had been handcuffed together and their collars had a long chain running through a small ring in the back of it. The Nidaime and his high-ranking ninjas were stood on a raised platform.

"You are here to be punished for your insolence by death!" yelled Lokira "Please step forward and accept your punishment. Let the Kurinshi loose!"

A few dozen Jounin brought two large machines next to each end of the line of women. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, all of the other Kunoichi and civilians were getting terrified just by looking at the sheer scale of the machines. They were 20 foot tall and had a large spike that was hanging precariously above the ground. They were covered in dials and vents letting out tremendous amounts of steam. The main part of them was a large metal box in the centre. The Ninja around the edges placed their hands on the machine and put as much chakra as they could into it without being unconscious.

When the machines were in place, the spikes were released into ground to secure them. The machine opened up its top compartment and a large stream of chakra flew 150 foot into the air and then went sideways to meet in the air, making a large rectangle with the women as the bottom edge. At the top, the edge of chakra started to expand until it was about 30 foot going down and an sharp edge that looked like it had been forged a thousand times to make it as thin as a needle.

"This is Kurinshi or the Death Blade, it uses the chakra of a thousand past warriors who died by it to power the post powerful blade in the world. Prepare to feel death but in a way that it feels like your both dead and alive" said Lokira as he looked at the Jounin "RELEASE THE BLADE!"

The Jounin let the retaining chakra bar collapse so the blade fell down almost within the blink of an eye.

'I shall enjoy this' thought Lokira waiting for a satisfying clunk coming from the blade hitting the earth.

It never came.

Lokira opened his eyes to see why he couldn't hear the clunk and almost fainted from the sight.

A blonde Samurai in black and red clothes with an exceptionally large blade was standing among the women with the sword above him. The blade looked to be made of lightning and he stood with an icy glare on his face. His eyes had turned black with a bit of red in the middle that Lokira couldn't work out the shape of.

"An Uchiha?" said Lokira

"Wrong, a Kazama!" said Naruto as he slashed the blade through the chakra.

Suddenly, a spirit image of a phoenix appeared.

"That hurt Naruto, I know if strong but some things do hurt" said the phoenix

"Sorry Ika, that was necessary"

"ITS IKAZUCHI TO YOU!" screamed Ika

"Whatever, I'll give you a reward if you help."

"Good"

"Now! What kind of scum would organize a mass murder!" screamed Naruto at Lokira

"Me, the Nidaime Tsuchikage, who are you to complain" said Lokira

"I am Naruto Kazama, son of the fourth Hokage and I will stop you!" yelled Naruto as he bit his thumb. He formed a few hand seals and put his hand to the floor. "KUCHIYOSE JUTSU! (Summoning Jutsu)"

On the floor appeared a group of 9 foxes that were dressed in a similar fashion to Kakashi's Ninja Dogs. There was 1 fox with 1 tail, 1 with 2 tails etc going up to 9 tails and they gradually got bigger. The 1 tailed fox was about the size of a normal fox but the 9 tailed fox was the size of a tank.

"Allow me to introduce the 'Kitsune Kohai!'(Junior Foxes) The first 3 are Ichiban, Nijo and Sanigo. They are my vicious guards and scouting units. The next 3 are Shinima, Gobachi and Rokuna, the speed trio. My final 3 are Nanaki, Hachiyuko, and Kyuudoni, these 3 can break down anything then I use them together and I have complete loyalty of them because of my Kyuubi!" said Naruto as he charged at Lokira with his sword drawn.

"ROAR IKAZUCHI!" yelled Naruto as his sword changed form. It went from a simple sword to a large sword with several protrusions and serrated edges. This was still glowing like the Raijin Sword should and he lunged towards Lokira faster than lighting.

"WOAH!" yelled Lokira as he leapt into a battle stance.

"KOHAI, FREE THE WOMEN AND TAKE THEM OUT OF THE CITY, I WILL SORT THIS OUT HERE!" yelled Naruto as his summons ripped through the chains binding the women and having them climb onto the Kohai Speed Unit (4,5,6)

"This ends here Nidaime" said Naruto.

"Not yet," said Lokira as he clicked his fingers and a lot of Ninja appeared from nowhere in particular.

"Guys, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino. What are you doing?" asked Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Jesus Christ, a whole chapter in about 8 hours. Hope you guys appreciate this. And…..I BROUGHT EVERYONE BACK!!!! Except Kiba, Dorigo and Akada, they're ass holes.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. A Life Well Lived

Chapter 4

Hey guys, this will be the last chapter in the Konoha Revival Arc. I hope you all noticed the pun I put into the foxes names.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood face to face with his old comrades but they had gotten into battle stances and drawn their weapons.

"Save them Naruto! It's a Sealing Jutsu!" yelled a voice from the women now on Rokuna.

"Hinata….." said Naruto as he let his guard down slightly. The group of about 100 ninja behind him took this to their advantage and threw a few kunai each with made Naruto come back to reality.

Naruto flipped over their heads and activated his Master Eye again.

"Time to show you how much I've grown" said Naruto quietly as he charged at the group. His unlocked Raijin Sword now slashing around and dodging various blows from the male ninja. Sasuke let fly a Grand Fireball Jutsu that chased after him while Shino's bugs cornered him from the other side.

"ARASHITON: STORM CHARGE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as his chakra flowed around him turning him into a glowing red humanoid shape. He then ran forward faster than even Rock Lee could see and leapt into the air.

"Ready Ikazuchi? I think I'll have to use 'It' now," said Naruto to his blade

"Ready" said spirit image of the Phoenix

"ARASHITON: FLAMING SPEAR JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as he threw the Raijin Sword by its hilt into the earth causing a tremendous tremor to erupt from the earth and caused most of the ninja to be thrown around except for a few who jumped up after the descending Naruto. They threw some punches that hit Naruto and forced him faster into the ground where he ate dirt.

"Not so tough, if you're really the heir to the Kazama clan I would expect you to be faster." Said Lokira from his position on the platform.

"Who said I was trying" said Naruto before his face was kicked into the floor by another of the men from his year. "I've just been doing some training or I would have been here sooner. A little trick that Kyuubi taught me"

Naruto then pulled off his armor and let it drop to floor.

"Big deal, its only a little less weight" said Lokira but he was interrupted by a hollow rumbling noise coming from the ground. He looked at Naruto and all he saw was a smoking crater and a large hole where the armor had been dropped.

"Chakra weights. I always wear them to train and restrain me. A lot like Rock Lee's weights except on a larger scale. I made them myself" said Naruto

"But how….Chakra weights are artefacts from archaeological digs. No-one can read the seals let alone recreate them." Said Lokira obviously shocked

"Kyuubi taught me, he even taught me _every_ seal that exists or ever will exist. He is a deity after all so he can see through the timeline but cant travel through it."

"Every seal…. NO WAY! You couldn't be fast enough without being torn to pieces by them"

"Want to try me?" said Naruto putting his hand in a position he hadn't used in years

"HIRAISHIN!" yelled Naruto as he started moving around the ninja faster than they could keep up with and put his free hand into various positions as he moved around the group in a large circle.

"100 SEAL TRIAGRAM, MASS UNSEALER!" yelled Naruto as he finished his extremely long sequence. He thrust his hands forward and as he continued the Hiraishin, his free hand let out a line of pure blue chakra. As he continued to move around the circle, the line of chakra turned into a loose net, then a tight net, then a spider web and it eventually ended up being a pure circle of chakra that engulfed all the men.

"KAI!" yelled Naruto as the circle of chakra shot up into the air like a column and then disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" yelled Lokira

"I broke your seal. The Kyuubi was a monster who killed millions of people because he specialised in Mass Ninjutsu. He taught me everything he knew in the space of 3 days and now I'm ready to take you on."

"How can you be a ninja, we have taken all the Konoha Ninja" asked Lokira

"I was exiled after the Bloody Plains Massacre, now I'm back and I mean business"

"Youki-Dono, the females are safe" came a voice from behind Naruto

"Thank you Kyuudoni, can you bring the other Kohai please. Its time for crowd control." Said Naruto

"Very well" said Kyuudoni as he ran down the street and let out a bellowing howl.

"What was that?" asked one of the Konoha Ninja whom Naruto recognised as Neji

"That was my summon, he's gone to get help. And it looks like its arrived" said Naruto pointing across the large field near the execution ground. What could be seen was a small cluster of orange getting bigger and bigger as it approached the grounds.

The Ninja looked and saw that a group of 10 shotai had gathered to stop the cluster but all that happened was a blast of fire flew towards them scattering the shotai everywhere.

"That is the Kitsune Kohai, my summon squad."

"All Kohai present and correct Youki-Dono" said one of the medium sized foxes about the size of a horse.

"Good Rokuna. I want you and the Kohai to go with these Ninja as stop all Rock Ninja from entering the grounds."

"Lets go!" yelled Rokuna as he sped off followed by the Kohai and the male Ninja.

(Song: Panic! At The Disco singing Lying Is The Most Fun Girls Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. Underrated song but perfect for fight scenes)

"Now it's us Nidaime, show me what you've got" said Naruto picking up his Raijin Sword again and activating his Master Eye.

"Gladly" said Lokira as he activated his Lock Eye.

"ROAR IKAZUCHI!" yelled Naruto as the Raijin Sword went to its unlocked form

"Not bad, but I'm not a Kage for nothing." Said Lokira as he drew his own weapon. A large sickle that looked about as soft as granite.

The two ran at each other and exchanged blows, Naruto using his Taijutsu and strength to thrust his sword whilst parrying the attacks, and Lokira using his eyes to lock onto the sword and dodge it. The two fought for hours, never once letting a gap appear in their defence.

The two were just starting to tire when a clang was heard and a piece of metal dropped to the floor. It was the sickle that Lokira was using.

"So you've broken my weapon, I'd like to see your sword stand up to my Ninjutsu!" screamed Lokira as he started forming seals.

"Ninpou: Light Cage Jutsu!" yelled Lokira as a bright light surrounded Naruto "This is my inescapable jutsu, its powered by the sun and I can hold it for as long as I want. You will die a slow death by roasting"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, the Kyuubi taught me. I have counter attack capabilities on par with Haku." Said Naruto through the cage wall "ARASHITON: CLOUD COVER JUTSU!"

As he said this, a huge gathering of clouds appeared overhead and turned the sky into a pitch-black sea. After the clouds had finished forming, the light cage slowly disappeared.

"I see, we should make this an interesting match. Lets use our Kekkai Genkais, My Lock Eye will dodge any attack and your Master Eye can counter any attack. Lets see who can control it best." Said Lokira letting his eyes glow brightly

"Alright, the loser resigns to their fate." Said Naruto as he activated his eye

The two titans let their bodies move by pure instinct, their minds simply thinking about staying alive and their movements controlled by their own determination. The fight carried on in perfect sequence, Naruto threw a punch, Lokira dodged and threw one of his own, Naruto countered. This kept going in a vicious circle as the two combatants showed no signs of stopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

2 miles away from the fight.

"GREAT LEAF HURRICANE!" yelled Lee as he took down another dozen Rock Nin

"Calm down Lee-Sama" said Ichiban "I know you're excited but we still have about 100,000 Nin left"

"That's right Lee, even the Kaiten couldn't take down that many" said Neji

What Neji didn't notice was a few dozen Rock Nin sneaking up from behind under a chakra cloak

"Neji-Sama, DUCK!" came a voice from about 100 meters ahead of him. Neji hit the deck as a giant fireball came flying over his head. He looked from where the fireball came and saw Hachiyuko standing over him, his mouth still steaming.

"Thanks Hachibi Kitsune" said Neji

"I am Hachiyuko"

"Umm… I know this sounds stupid but can I….." said Neji looking down nervously

"Get on then" said Hachiyuko as he lowered himself slightly "And don't tug my fur, it hurts more than you think."

"Thanks" said Neji climbing on

The pair ran around Konoha as fast as they could with Neji using a Half-Kaiten to deflect all damage from the air and Hachiyuko using his Flaming Fur Jutsu to obliterate everything in a 360 degree vicinity.

"I can sense a strong chakra coming from the execution grounds Neji-Sama" said Hachiyuko

"Me too, can you communicate with the other summons?" asked Neji

"Yes, they are still working on their sectors. I can't leave the sector until I defeat the enemy so Naruto-Dono is on his own"

"Need some help?" came a voice from behind them making them turn around rapidly.

A group of about 100 people in armor from the ages of 12-20 were standing with swords and a variety of all weapons.

"Who are you?" asked Neji

"We are the Graceful Wind Dojo, we are here to help regain Konoha." Said one of the girls "I am Kamia the current leader of the Dojo. We are here to find Enigma-Dono and help him"

"Whose Enigma?" asked Neji

"That is Naruto's Codename" said Hachiyuko

"Oh, you mean Naruto. He is battling the Tsuchikage in the execution grounds. He's about 2 miles in that direction," said Neji pointing South-East

"Ok, Shotais 7 and 9, you will come with me. The rest of you will assist the Konoha Ninja in reclaiming the village" said Kamia as she run off in the direction Neji pointed

"Ok, are you guys good with your weapons?" asked Neji

"Watch and learn" said One of the other students as a group of about 20 Rock Ninja ran at them

The student brought out a large pair of nunchucks with blades on the edge from his belt. The Rock Ninja actually started laughing as they ran at seeing a 15-year-old boy standing before them with only a pair of nunchucks.

2 minutes later, all that remained of the Rock Nin was a few body pieces, a lot of blood and some forehead protectors.

"We are the Number one weaponry users in the tri-country area. I am number one in nunchuck combat." Said the boy "Surely you've heard of me, I am Reito."

"I think my employer mentioned you a few times" said Neji "He got a little pissed at the fact you only lived a fair distance from the shop but refused to buy an weaponry from us"

"I never use any weapon other than them," said Reito "Lets go shotais 1 to 4 come with me, shotais 5,6,8 and 10."

40 of the students went with Reito while another 40 ran off with another group.

"Who were they Neji?" came a voice from behind him as Tsunade appeared on the 5 tailed fox.

"Hey Tsunade-Sama, they were Naruto's students." Said Neji

"I guessed he might do something like this"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a bellowing scream was heard coming from the grounds

"Oh fuck, what the hell did he do?" said Tsunade "Lets go Gobachi!"

"Yes Tsunade-Dono," said Gobachi as she ran off towards the execution grounds while Neji and Hachiyuko still fought with the surrounding Rock Ninja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Sasuke and Shikamaru were battling Rock Nin with Nijo and Sanigo at their side.

"KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUSTU!" yelled Sasuke as he launched a large fireball at a group of Rock Nin that Shikamaru had got into a Mass Shadow Bind.

"20 down another million to go" said Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru! Follow me and tell Sasuke to follow Nijo," said Sanigo

"Why?" asked Shikamaru yawning

"We are Kitsune Kohai, we are trained in mass combat. NIJO TAKE SASUKE AND WE'LL DO PLAN M13!" yelled Sanigo

"Got it!" called Nijo back as he bit Sasuke's ankle and made him follow him about 100 metres up the street while dodging Rock Ninjas.

"Ok, now put a little chakra into this array," said Sanigo as a bright blue drawing appeared on the floor with him at the centre.

"What for?"

"I have chakra but I need a link to the other end so we need two friends to link the arrays together." Said Sanigo

"Fine.." sighed Shikamaru as he put his hands on the array

"GOD STRENGTH DESTROYER!" came the chorus from the two foxes as a huge beam of orange light filled every street and rooftop in a 5-mile area.

"That should take care of this sector, I cant do that too often though, it makes me weak. Carry me" said Sanigo

"Umm…how? You are the size of a St Bernard." Said Shikamaru remembering that the more tails they had the bigger they were. Nijo was about as big as a large Labrador and Ichiban was just a normal fox.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell from the execution grounds

"Naruto" whispered Shikamaru as he jerked his head towards the sound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the execution grounds

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Naruto cradling his right shoulder.

"I said we'd fight with our Kekkai Genkai's I never said that's all I would use" said Lokira twirling a kunai between his fingers "If you were as good as your reputation says then you would of seen that coming"

He stared at Naruto in amazement that he was still standing at the minute. He was cradling a bleeding stump as his arm lay motionless on the floor.

"I don't care what you say, you will perish today!" yelled Naruto

"Tough words but you don't have an arm anymore. You cannot form seals and I can still use my Ninjutsu." Said Lokira start to form his seals

Tsunade arrived on Gobachi to see Naruto standing with his arm chopped off and the Tsuchikage about to kill him with a Ninjutsu.

"Good god" said Tsunade as she started quivering from the sight of the blood "What did you do Naruto?"

"DOTON: EARTH TENDRIL JUTSU!" yelled Lokira as several tentacles of earth appeared from the ground and wrapped around Naruto

"ENIGMA-SENSEI!" came a yell from 20 metres away. There stood 20 of Naruto's students in full battle armor that Naruto had specially made for each of them to enhance their abilities. "Shotai's 7 and 9 reporting"

"What are you doing here!?" yelled Naruto

"They came on my orders Enigma-Dono" said Kamia "You said they were to follow my orders and they have. Don't blame them, blame me"

"I wont blame you just get me out of here! QUICKLY!" yelled Naruto as Lokira started forming more seals.

"Leave this to me" said a twelve-year-old girl. The girl brought out what looked like a Frisbee but had curved blades along its whole circumference. The girl threw it at Naruto and it chopped the tendrils off as it spun around him with perfect accuracy.

"Very nice Alousha" said Naruto as he dodged the incoming Air Strike Jutsu "Now retreat and stop ALL ninja approaching the battle field"

"But sir, what about you? Your arm is gone" said Alousha

"I will live, you will not if you don't obey" said Naruto venomously as he picked the Raijin Sword with his left hand. "Ready Ikazuchi?"

"As always,"

"Well, get ready. We're about to kill the Tsuchikage" said Naruto as he charged forward.

The Tsuchikage looked stunned at the Ninja racing at him.

"No human could have this much stamina. He's already lost about 4 pints of blood, he cant last more than 10 minutes tops" said Lokira quietly

The two then engaged in combat with Naruto swinging his sword valiantly.

"If I cant use my other arm, I'll just have to make do" said Naruto as he put the Raijin Sword's hilt into his mouth and put his hand into a fist but had his index finger and thumb crossed. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN JUSTU!"

A hundred Kage Bunshins appeared with duplicates of the Raijin Sword.

"Come on Ikazuchi, I've not got long left in this world. Get ready to accept the chakra. Sorry if it makes you dizzy" said Naruto quietly

"KAGE BUNSHIN PIERCING RASENGAN HURRICANE: RAIJIN SWORD STYLE!" yelled Naruto as he flowed a great deal of chakra into the Raijin Sword making the blade spin at a tremendous speed. He then added his wind element to the mix and he suddenly had a storm under his control. Each of the clones was doing the same until the Nidaime was surrounded by storms.

"MASS ARASHI RAIJIN SWORD THRUST!" yelled Naruto as all of his clones jumped in the half-sphere formation so there was no escape.

The scream the Nidaime let out was heard all over the Fire Country. His limbs had been ripped from his body and his torso was a bloody mess of the floor. His head had been sliced clean off his shoulders and was lying some 10 feet away from the body.

"We did it Ikazuchi, We did it" breathed out Naruto as he collapsed to the floor.

Tsunade saw this and ran over to the group that had amassed around their leaders body.

"Move! I'm a medic-nin" said Tsunade as she drew some blood replenishment pills from her kit bag.

She forced into Naruto's mouth so hard it nearly knocked his teeth out.

"Shit!" said Tsunade as she took off her Ninja gloves. "GENESIS REBIRTH JUTSU!"

A green glow appeared around Tsunade's hands and she placed them to Naruto's stump.

The tissue slowly started forming as it let a thin layer of skin reform over the wound and then veins were redirected to meet each other so the bleeding would stop.

"How can we help?" asked Kamia

"Get a Speed Kohai, Gobachi is over there, get her. I need to get him to the hospital quickly." Said Tsunade hurriedly

"Ok Miss" said Kamia as she waved for Gobachi who came over.

"Thanks, now I need you to get these women from the women who were evacuated. Take Shinima and fetch Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Rianos and Shizune. They are trained in Medic Skills and can help save Naruto" said Tsunade, almost choking on her words.

"Ok Miss" said Kamia as he put Naruto on Gobachi with Tsunade. "Shinima!"

The four tailed fox came running and looked at her questioningly.

"What does a shrimp like you want with me?" asked Shinima

"Don't piss me off fox-breath, I need you to get some Medic-Nin with me to save your summoners life." Said Kamia

"Fine, but don't call me fox-breath" said Shinima grudgingly

"Shut up"

"I hate you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, this is the last chapter of the Konoha Retrieval Arc, It will now be the Regeneration Arc.

I hope you guys and gals like this and will review me nicely. I always appreciate long reviews be they constructive criticism or just pointing out the good points of a chapter. (I particularly like the latter) just one more word before I sign off.

REVIEW!


	23. Lex Talonis

Chapter 5

I think I didn't make myself quite clear when I first introduced the Nidaime Tsuchikage. I meant there are two Tsuchikages at the same time. One in the Hidden Rock Village (The First) and the One in Konoha (The Second). Sorted?

------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was crouched over Naruto's limp frame as he breathed slightly. The white walls of the hospital reminded her of the old days when she simply healed ninja who were injured on a mission. Now she was healing the saviour of Konoha twice over.

"We are here Tsunade" came a voice from the doorway as Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata all walked in.

"Good, Naruto is still unstable," said Tsunade as she applied another seal to him so he was almost mummified

Sakura let out a small 'no' as she saw that his arm had been completely destroyed from the shoulder down.

"I understand that you don't like missing limbs but we now have a dangerous decision. We can heal him now but it will be unlikely that he ever regains his full strength, or we can try something new that was brought in from some Shanghai-Nin. The new option is a sort of destroying and creating on a molecular level. All of you have excellent chakra control so I needed you. If the vote in unanimous, we will make him a new arm from the armor that he brought. If not, he will not live as ninja but will be safe," declared Tsunade to a group of shocked women

"But how?" asked Ino "We don't know how"

"We don't need to. Naruto's Kekkai Genkai can re-atomise matter, that can do the work sub-consciously. I just need a 5-point triagram seal to activate to it because of the obvious power in it. To compare, the Sharingan needs 3 people if fully developed and the Byakugan needs 2 people. That's why it needs to be unanimous. Tenten can be excluded from this but we need her in case any remaining Rock Ninja try to disrupt the surgery. She can fight at long range better than most people in the village" Said Tsunade grimly

"I vote give him the arm." Said Ino "He saved us so he deserves to do what he loves and Naruto always loved proving he was better than us. He will never be better than us without his arm."

"I don't know Ino, he did kill the Tsuchikage with one arm." Said Tsunade

"So he did it!" piped up Hinata

"Yeah, he did, and he had his summons take care of a lot of the remaining Rock-Nin. Shizune, your opinion please?"

"I say yes, let him fight," said Shizune

"Sakura?"

"I couldn't refuse him it"

"And finally, Hinata?"

"Um…well…I want Naruto to have the best he can, I vote yes."

"Ok, that's our decision. Please take a piece of the armor and melt it down to a solid block with a fire jutsu" said Tsunade as she melted down a piece of leg armor.

"Ok Tsunade-Sama" said the group as they all picked up the metal and started to melt it to make it into a form that Naruto's body could comprehend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later and they were just finishing arranging the melted armor into the right order.

"Are we ready ladies?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the seal circle she had drawn on the floor while the others melted armor. The intricate patterns of the circle were a challenge to draw seeing as even one dodgy line could ruin the entire circle.

"Not quite, we're missing about 500g of metal." Said Sakura after using her strength to gauge the weight of the metal against Shizune's arm

"Where can we get 500g of metal now…" trailed off Tsunade as she saw his holster at his waist

"Tsunade, what are you thinking?" said Ino looking at her knowingly

"The sword hilt only weighs 500g" said Tsunade "And can you think of any other metal around here that is the same type as the armor. It's a very rare compound, I'm impressed the Naruto could smith it."

"Fine, align it with the rest, try to get it on the forearm" said Shizune as she took her place on one of the triagram 'arms'. The rest of the women took their places on the arms after Tsunade had placed Naruto and the metal in the centre.

"Ready people, this is a first so do your best and we'll have to see" said Tsunade "And…. FLOW!"

As she said the last word, all present let their chakra flow into the circle below them. The blue chakra leaked into the design as it made the entire design glow. The chakra made its way to Naruto who slowly opened his eyes in his unconsciousness and saw that he had his Kekkai Genkai activated.

"Keep it going everyone, the seal has worked, now we just have to hold on until the arm is fully formed" said Tsunade as she saw a thin layer of metal being attached to his shoulder skin.

'_We'll save you Naruto-Kun_' thought Hinata

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in Konoha

The Kitsune Kohai had brought all the bodies of the rock bodies into the centre of Konoha. The pile was huge as Nanaki, Hachiyuko and Kyuudoni brought yet more in. Shino was using his bugs as a flying platform to assess the damage while Chouji was using his Meat Tank to flatten the little rubble that had occurred from the fighting. Sasuke was using his Chidori to supply power to hospital and Neji was using his Byakugan to search for traps and wreckage. Shikamaru was just sitting under a tree sleeping until occasionally Chouji would roll past and wake him up. Rock Lee was going around preaching about the springtime of youth in all its glory. This pissed of most of the Jounin except for Gai who actually joined in and started running around with Lee as they campaigned saying it would "Help people feel better". Naruto's students were all helping repair the city as they used their skills to make the menial jobs that little bit easier such as chopping accurate pieces of wood.

"I think that's all of them," said Kyuudoni as he lay on his back with his 9 tails covering his essentials.

"Can we eat them _now_?" asked Ichiban

"Fine, just don't get too messy" said Rokuna as the smallest 3 foxes dived into the pile of bodies making some of the bystanders vomit in disgust as a pair of kidneys flew past someone's face.

"That is disgusting, fox," said Kamia

"Its food. I wouldn't eat vegetables if you begged me but you eat them all the time." Said Nijo

"You really are sick," said Alousha as Sanigo popped up and had two small balls of flesh attached to a string of tendon in his mouth

"These are the best part." Said Sanigo as he flicked them into his mouth and swallowed "Hmm…salty"

This made even Anko shudder as she sat quietly watching the foxes from in a tree.

"Where's my babe when you need her most" said Anko quietly

"Behind you" came a voice

"Its been soooooo long since we had a good time Kurenai" said Anko as she wrapped her arm around Kurenai

"I know, all those Rock-Nin think of nothing but their dicks" said Kurenai

"How about we have a little fun later?" asked Anko

"Hmm…I have a better idea." Said Kurenai as she whispered a few things into Anko's ear.

"Oh you are evil. I think that'll be a nice reward for them" said Anko "Should we include the girls in the activities?"

"Maybe…." Said Kurenai with a grin on

"Lets prepare." Said Anko "Good job all our buildings are still there. They just inhabited them"

Anko and Kurenai jumped out of the tree leaving the group of foxes to eat corpses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Naruto's mind

The room was a dark green and a smell of blood and death lingered in the air.

Naruto lay on the floor breathing heavily as he saw a dark form appear overhead.

"Hey Kyuubi. What happened?"

"You dumbass, you nearly died. Thank your lucky kami that you had the unlocked Raijin Sword."

"ITS IKAZUCHI YOU KYUUBI SHITHEAD!" came a voice from near the ceiling

A large phoenix came gliding down from the ceiling and it perched itself on Kyuubi's head.

"And you let him get away with this?" asked Naruto

"Don't ask, it was a bet about which one did the most impressive display while we still free. I did the Konoha Destruction and Ikazuchi made the ball lightning storm. Its destruction was about 10 times worse than the bloody plains massacre. So now I am his servant for a millennium."

"Now go lie down Jeeves, I want to talk to Naruto alone." Said Ikazuchi making Kyuubi grumble and walk off to another part of the colossal room where Naruto heard a loud crash as Kyuubi laid down.

"Now Naruto, good news and bad news. Good news, you beat the Tsuchikage. Bad news, you lost your arm." Said Ikazuchi settling on the floor

"So what's going on outside?" asked Naruto

"I'll let you find that out for yourself. You'll make up in about 10 minutes. That's actually about 3 weeks of your time so I think your body will be fully healed"

"What about my arm?" asked Naruto

"You'll see" said the phoenix as he flew off leaving Naruto on the floor and wondering about what he said.

10 minutes later, Naruto felt a sudden urge as if a vacuum was sucking him up from the inside out. Kind of like liposuction gone bad. A few seconds later he blacked out and was greeted by a sudden blast of sunlight.

"HE'S AWAKE!" came a screech that made Naruto put his head under the pillow

"Calm down Ino, I think you busted his eardrum." Said another voice

"Sakura-Chan….." said Naruto weakly as he sat up and looked around. He was in a pure white hospital room with several people he recognised around him. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade were all sat beside his bed with tears in some of their eyes.

"We thought we lost you at one point, you flat-lined" said Ino

"What happened after I fell unconscious?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes. "Damn that feels weird"

The women looked at each other awkwardly as Naruto shot questioning looks at them. He leaned back and crossed his arms waiting for an answer when it hit him like a ton of bricks. ARMS?!?!?!

Naruto looked to his right and saw a form underneath a layer of bandages so thick that they looked like concrete.

"Ok, what the fuck happened to me?" asked Naruto with frustration

"Umm…Naruto-Kun, we rebuilt you" said Hinata blushing

"Rebuilt…how…?" said Naruto moving the arm around slightly.

"Take your bandages off and look gaki, bit obvious isn't it" said Tsunade

Naruto shot her a piercing look and slowly unwrapped the bandages. He finally took off the last bandage and stared at what had happened to him. His entire arm and a small portion of his chest had been covered by metal. He looked at the craftsmanship on it and saw that it wasn't just a piece of metal in the shape of an arm. It had a fair sized compartment where he could put a few kunai or shuriken and had joints where all his tendons and muscles would be. The arm itself was a shiny steel with an ancient leaf ninja design engraved into it. The finishing touch was his name engraved onto the inside of the arm.

"Holy shit, how did you do this?" asked Naruto

"Your Kekkai Genkai did it, we just activated it." Said Ino

"Yeah, this design is the Kazama family design, it made itself." Said Tenten

"It's amazing, where did you get the materials from? I can tell it's a hard to make alloy just by the feel of it." Asked Naruto

This made the women get sheepish grins on them, which instantly made Naruto nervous.

"Ok, what did you take from me to make the armor?" said Naruto obviously un-amused

"Well, we used your samurai armor and the Raijin Sword" said Tsunade, which turned Naruto into a steaming lunatic at the fact he had lost the only thing that, reminded him of his old teams.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Naruto

"Oh shut up kid" came a voice that scared everyone present except Naruto.

"How are you still here Ika? I thought they melted you into my arm."

"Big deal, just think about the Raijin Sword _hard_" said Ikazuchi

"Why?"

"Just do it but don't do it with anyone near your arm" said Ikazuchi as the voice let out a hollow gale as it stopped meaning he had retreated back into the room.

"Crazy psycho bird" said Naruto as he held his arm out weakly and thought about the Raijin Sword.

Suddenly, a large blade of electricity blasted out from Naruto's forearm and tore the curtains in half. The blade then retracted as Naruto's eyes opened wide and he jumped against the wall, falling over 2 seconds later onto the not very soft mattress.

"Naruto….now you scare me" said Sakura as she picked up the curtains from the floor.

"So what… can I just ask, how is Konoha now? I must have been about a few weeks so things must of changed." Asked Naruto

"Everything's basically back to normal except we need to get rid of these collars" said Shizune pointing to her neck where the collar was still attached.

"Come here Nee-Chan" said Naruto as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Shizune walked over and he suddenly lunged out faster than she could see and grabbed the collar. He brought her closer and took a look at the seals on the collar.

"So simple yet so effective" said Naruto "I can unseal it easily, just make sure you stay still. At least I can try out this new arm properly"

Naruto made a few two handed seals that everyone present didn't recognise and his hand started glowing. He touched the collar and the seals on it glowed and the collar simply hardened so it was tight and choking Shizune.

"Nee-Chan!" said Naruto hurriedly as he drew the 'arm blade' and put it gently to the collar so it melted through it. The collar simply fell to the floor with a clatter that brought a nurse running to the room.

"What's going on her……..am I interrupting something?" asked the nurse as she saw Shizune's head on Naruto's lap with other women watching them.

"Nope, nothing strange here. Just freeing some people" said Naruto cheerily as he waved at the nurse with his metal arm making her slightly queasy.

"Umm…how is your arm actually moving. I mean, we didn't input any nerves or chakra veins into it." Asked Sakura

"I don't know" said Naruto

"I know, it's because its chakra armor. It can absorb chakra and because its in the shape of an arm, I think it can move like one. It will be faster when you put more chakra into it." Said Tsunade.

"OK, sorry to break this up but Naruto needs to meet with a trainer to assess his current fitness level" said the nurse who was still by the door.

"Umm… who?" asked Naruto "I want to know who my trainer will be"

"Long time no see Lampshade" came a voice from behind the nurse startling her.

"YAMATO-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto going in for a fast knuckle punch (Putting your fists together as if punching the other fist. I know the English call it 'Respect' but would anyone care to tell me the American word for it? I'm kiwi so I don't know.)

"Watch out Naruto!" yelled Yamato as he dodged the oncoming metal fist as it punched through the wall behind him and Naruto fell out from the fifth floor of the hospital.

"CRAP!" yelled Naruto as he plunged out of the hole and headed towards the ground.

'I hope I can still do this in time' thought Naruto as he held his hand out. A swirl of blue chakra appeared just as he hit the ground and a few of the Jounin around came over to see a bare-chested man sitting in a 6 foot deep crater with a stupid grin plaster on his face.

"Are you OK Naruto?" asked Anko "That was some sick dive, did you mean to do that or did Sakura punch the wall and you fell?"

"I'm OK, but I punched the wall not Sakura" said Naruto looking at the shocked face that Anko made.

"Naruto, there's a 10 foot hole where you punched it"

"Holy…. An now I've got to face the nurse, Tsunade and Yamato." Said Naruto grudgingly as he walked back up the wall.

"Hey Naruto, can you get the Uchiha, that Destiny is unchangeable guy and the lazy ass to come to the Jounin's common room tonight. Don't worry about rank just get them to get there by 9pm." Called Anko up the wall after him

"Ok, I'll try to get Uchiha-Teme but I cant guarantee anything." Called back Naruto

"See you later Naruto." Said Anko "I bet you'll enjoy it" she added quietly

Just then she heard a yell, a scream and a cry of "HIRAISHIN!" as the guests in Naruto's room ran out the hole in the wall and down the wall.

"Typical, he never grows up" said Anko as she ran to the Jounin common room to prepare for tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, a filler today but I have something good lined up for next chapter. I'm taking votes on whether to have a nice LEMON or we can have a sleepover. You choose but I think I know what you'll choose. Men will like this one a lot unless they haven't got an imagination.


	24. Ninja's Party Hard

Chapter 6

OK guys, I had a little trouble writing this but I've finally finished it. I had basically finished writing it and then I changed my mind so I had to rewrite it. And in response to a few reviews

I KNOW MY NAMES ARE FUCKING CORNY.

I understand the obviousness of the Raijin Sword idea but it suits him to have a kick ass weapon, I mean, would you want to be a sword master with one arm.

Konoha has JUST been reformed, do you really think they want to go to war immediately.

C.A.M.E.O.1 AND ONLY IS A CHICK!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I only like orgies when they only include females.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7pm that night

Naruto had just managed to escape with clutches of the women and was now hiding out in Sasuke's mansion where he could hide in places even Sasuke himself couldn't find him.

"Hey Naruto" came voice from behind him that made him jump

"What the!?!? Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry, just thought you might want to remind the guys that there will the nights entertainment" said Kakashi

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto

"Anko is making me help." Said Kakashi bluntly "She said if I help I can join in with you"

"Whatever, you tell Neji to get his ass to the common room. I'll tell Sasuke and Shikamaru."

"Why do I have to get Neji?" asked Kakashi

"Because I out-rank you and I don't think he'd listen to me anyway" said Naruto as he ran from his position in a dark corner into the corridor yelling "TEME!"

"Still the usual Naruto. Even though he can kick ass, he still acts like one." Muttered Kakashi as he jumped out the window and headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found Sasuke in his room playing on his XBOX 360.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme, get yourself ready for tonight. I think Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi are planning something for us" said Naruto hurriedly

"Great," said Sasuke sarcastically "I already my evening planned. I was going play video games until my thumbs bled, watch my dads old movies until my wrists broke and then use that blow up doll scroll I found under Itachi's old bed."

"Just get ready, if Anko had anything to do with it, it could be very dangerous." Said Naruto

"What about you" asked Sasuke

"Let them try and touch me" said Naruto patting his metal arm.

"Show off" muttered Sasuke under his breath

"You want to have a two on one spar later?" asked Naruto

"With who?"

"You and Shikamaru versus Me. I have to fetch him anyway and I could do with a chance to test my skills against 2 good ninjas at once. Its been ages since we sparred so I thought you might want a _chance to kick my ass_"

That last part of the sentence gave Sasuke a small ping of annoyance so he just yelled "ALRIGHT, GET THE LAZY ASS AND WE'LL FIGHT!"

"Works every time" said Naruto as he jumped out of the window along with Sasuke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9pm, and the group of four had arrived at the Jounin common room.

"You think this is wise?" questioned Naruto

"I don't know. Any ideas?" said Sasuke

"How about we go in" said a slightly nervous Neji

"Only think logical to do" added Shikamaru

Naruto reached for the doorknob as he drew his father's kunai silently. He twisted it to be met by a small creak as the door opened. He leapt in followed by the others and his eyes opened wide in shock.

The room was covered in everything they had declared fun. There were various games consoles hooked up to a TV bigger than Sasuke's, inflatable furniture littered the floor and there were a few bowls of all sorts of food. They looked around a bit more and took in the sight with a bit more detail, the room was lit by a soft glow coming from the wall lights that had been mounted to the walls. The walls were a beige colour, which relaxed them a bit, and they noticed that a variety of stuff had been stacked onto the shelves in the room. The thing that excited the boys most was the fact that in the corner lay a few crates of what looked like various different alcohols, each with a different letter on them from E-S.

"S-RANK ALCOHOL, THAT STUFF IS 90 PROOF!" yelled Neji running to the crates of it and nuzzling it.

"Why don't you hug me too Neji?" came a voice from behind of the non-inflatable sofas.

"Tenten?!" said Neji

"Of course, and the others" said Tenten as she and the other girls stood up. "We had to bring Kurenai and Anko because they wanted some of the alcohol for organising this. They also made us let Kakashi in as long as he stayed in a corner and read his book."

Hinata wearing her usual pair of pants and a mandarin jacket, Sakura was wearing a version of her usual dress, which had the belly cut off. Tenten was wearing a pair of combat shorts and a boob tube, she also had her buns undone and they were now in long pigtails that reached her ass. Ino was wearing a summer dress with a few flowers on the front to match the warm summer weather.

Tenten pointed over her shoulder and they saw the stoic Kakashi giggling like a schoolgirl over his book. Anko and Kurenai were sitting on one of the sofas as well, engaged in a make out session that made the boys stomachs churn.

"Lesbian bleurgh teachers…..disgusting…..and slightly arousing" said Shikamaru which earned him a slap from Ino

"Concentrate on me you baka" said Ino as she got more pissed off.

"Sorry, troublesome woman" said Shikamaru

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Ino as she chased the poor guy around the large room several times.

"Now, we can start the celebration. THE RESTORATION OF KONOHA!" yelled Anko as Bob Sinclair's Rock This Party started pumping from the huge stereo and sub woofer system that had been set up in the room.

"Who wants to party?" asked Naruto as he got up on a coffee table and started shaking his thing.

"After a couple of Vodkas maybe" said Neji as he moved to the crates of alcohol searching for the vodka. "IT'S IN THE C-RANK CRATE!"

Neji then picked up a bottle of Absolut Vodka and a shot glass before sitting down on the inflatable sofa and drinking it down, glass by glass, by about half a bottle in less than a minute.

"Best drink I've had in years. That vodka we had in the forest was shit" said Neji slurring his words slightly.

"Come on Hinata," said Naruto as he pulled her onto the table with him. She wobbled slightly but Naruto held her and they made a fairly good show together with Sasuke and Sakura dancing on the floor while Ino and Shikamaru sat drinking a Budweiser each and talking about what happened during the 7-year time difference.

"Come on Hinata, lets get drinks and I'll show you how to kick Teme's ass at that weird game on the Wii. Bleach I think its called, I mean, WHO THE HELL NAMES A GAME AFTER TOILET CLEANER!?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed Naruto as he leapt off the table followed by Hinata who walked over to crates with him.

"OK Hinata, how strong do you like you booze? D, E?" asked Naruto

"B" was all he got for an answer

"Jeez, I never knew you liked alcohol that strong" said Naruto opening the B-Rank Crate.

"I've a had a taste for it since my dad kicked me out" said Hinata

"Ok, I've got Absinthe, Extra-Strong Vodka, wheat beer and something called Smashdemup."

"Absinthe" said Hinata as she got a glint in her eyes

Naruto handed her a shot glass and a bottle that she took and swigged down from the bottle which made Naruto open his eyes wider than Hinata's.

"Ok, now you can show me how to kick Sasuke's ass at this" said Hinata as she walked up to TV and switched on the screen and hooked up the Wii.

"Hey Lightbulb! Why are you trying to teach Hinata to play Bleach, you suck!" yelled Sasuke from his position on an armchair with Sakura on his lap.

"You wait!" yelled Naruto as the character select screen came up "Alright, I'll be Renji Abarai, he can kick anyone's ass with his Zabimaru ,now you choose Hinata. Just point and click"

"Umm…..Who's strong Sasuke-Kun?" asked Hinata

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING HIM FOR!" yelled Naruto as he stared at Hinata while the others laughed, including Kurenai and Anko who had broken apart for a few minutes for air and a drink of Fosters.

"Ignore the Dobe Hinata, just pick the most unlikely one. Most of the time, the quiet ones can open up to extreme lengths"

"Then I'll choose this little kid, Toshiro Hitsugaya, why's he wearing that stupid white jacket?" asked Hinata as Sasuke started laughing

"Try him out and you'll see. Oh by the way, when that orange bar in the corner of your screen is full, hit B and A together and you'll do something really cool." Said Sasuke as Naruto opened his mouth in protest but the battle-loading screen was already up and the fight was 3 seconds away from starting so he tightened his grip on the remote and the nunchuck attachment.

"Get ready Naruto-Kun" said Hinata as she launched into a frenzied attack on screen

(This is now a video game so no real fights yet)

"Woah, he's fast" said Naruto as Renji leapt into the air "Ok, time to even the odds a little bit, ZANKAI! (Initial Release)"

Renji's blade changed into a longer blade with small protrusion-like hooks on each side. He then launched the sword at Toshiro who got hit by the extended blade and was thrown backwards with half of his health gone.

"Hey, how come I lost half my health?!" said Hinata angrily

"I used my Zankai's strongest attack. One more and I win" said Naruto as he did a little jig.

"Hey Hinata," said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him questioningly "Your orange bar is full"

Hinata looked and saw that her bar was indeed full and Naruto was still doing his jig.

"What does it do Sasuke?" asked Hinata

"Just do it" said Sasuke "Quick, while he's still doing his dance"

Hinata then hit the button on top and the trigger underneath as the controller started vibrating violently in her hand making it hard to hold.

"Now slash as hard as you can" said Sasuke

Hinata did so and was thrust into the back of the sofa by the force of the sound that came out of the TV. A large roar and a scream of "BANKAI" was heard and a dragon made of ice appeared and flew through Renji making him lose 150 of his health.

Naruto finally stopped doing his jig and saw the screen where the dragon was continuing to attack his unprotected character as Hinata slashed the screen as hard as she could.

"What the hell! How did you do that Hinata. I've been trying to get the Bankai to work since I got this damn game 8 years ago. I've never managed to control that Bankai before, he has the hardest one to control because it vibrates so much" said Naruto as he put his head in his hands

(End the video games here)

"What's a Bankai?"

"It's the Final Release. The finishing move" said Naruto with his head in his hands

"Calm down Naruto, lets watch a film to chill out. I invited a few of our friends over to make it a bit more fun than staying on our own" said Shikamaru from the sofa holding his cell phone

"Thank god, who did you ring?" asked Naruto

"Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shizune and Jiraiya" said Shikamaru grinning at the look Naruto made when he mentioned the pervert

"Please say you didn't"

"You're right I didn't, I only invited the first 4. the first 3 for being team mates and Shizune because Kakashi deserves a treat too"

"Come here Shika-kun, I know you want some so why don't we go enjoy ourselves while they watch the movie" whispered Ino in Shikamaru's ear making him shiver, pick her up and carry her to the private sleeping quarters that all Jounins were permitted if they wanted.

The rest of the group heard a door slam and that was it until the bell rang from the door. Neji got up staggering from his position on the sofa ,and the four bottles of vodka, and opened to door to be bowled over by Lee who screamed "YOUTH!" in his ears while 'the man in the big coat' walked in with Chouji behind him and Shizune behind them.

"Hello people" said Shizune as she walked in with her usual black kimono thing on.

"Hey Shizune, take a drink and grab a seat" called Sakura pointing to the crates of alcohol now being put into various mini fridges with letters on them to indicate the strength.

Shizune took one from the E-Rank fridge, Chouji took one from the C-Rank, so did Lee (Don't mention Drunken Fist OK he's grown out of it now) Shino took one from the A-Rank fridge because his bugs can break down the alcohol easier and make him less drunk.

They all sat down on various sofas until they were in comfy positions and turned on the film. Hinata was curled up next to Naruto with her head on his chest and his jacket over the two of them, Sakura was sat on Sasuke's lap with him trying to get under her top occasionally and half succeeding. Tenten was lying down with her head on Neji's lap while he was struggling to stay conscious from the amount of alcohol he had. Shizune had curled her legs onto the sofa and was cradling a bottle of Archers with Kakashi beside her. Chouji and Lee were sat on a sofa singing the Beer Song by Weird Al (Did he make it?) while Shino has positioned himself on the blue carpeted floor and was sat with his 70 proof. Anko and Kurenai had decided to continue their 'activities'

"Ok Guys, what movie do you want?" said Tenten

"COMEDY!" yelled….Neji (wtf?)

"Romance!" yelled Sakura

"Action!" called Lee in a brief break from his song.

"How about Men In Black?" asked Naruto

"That film is ancient, how about Kevin and Perry Go Large?" said Sasuke

"Screw that, lets just watch the first thing that my senbon hits," said Tenten as she threw it at the DVD shelf and it hit below one of the DVD's. "Sorry guys, its Gothika."

At this the females apart from Tenten suddenly dived under some of the blankets that had been put on the sofas and let out a few squeals. The men just looked at them and decided to stay out of the blankets but stayed near them. They all sat down and watched as the opening sequence started.

The movie continued and the tension was building as the atmosphere went cold. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both got an evil grin on as they formed a few quick seals so that Sakura and Hinata couldn't see (One handed seals for Naruto). Their hands glowed slightly with chakra as they sprouted tufts of hair and their fingernails grew. They nodded to each other and Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder making her look and scream with surprise at the furry hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up to see what was happening and a furry hand appeared on her shoulder too, stroking her face. This made the pair leap up screaming something about "MONSTERS!". Neji saw this display, looked around the room and started screaming "I SEE THEM TOO THEIR EVERYWHERE!" while running laps with speed that made Rock Lee applaud. Everyone else who wasn't unconscious or 'occupied' (Meaning all the senseis and Lee. Three guesses what Shizune and Kakashi were doing.) had a sweat drop at what a Hyuuga looked like drunk.

"Hinata-Chan, it was me" said Naruto sheepishly as he held up his hand and wiggled his hairy fingers making Hinata's face grow a cruel look as she leapt at him.

"You fucking bastard come here!!" yelled Hinata as she chased the poor guy all over the room like an obstacle course. Over the inflatable sofa, hit the floor, leap off the floor as Jyuuken strike approaches, leap over the live Yuri, dodge the ominous moving blanket where Shizune and Kakashi were, repeat until dead or escaped.

Hinata finally caught up but was flipped over and pinned down by Naruto.

"Calm down Hinata-Chan, it was only a joke" said Naruto

"I know that but you are evil" said Hinata

She slowly let some chakra into her hands and increased its temperature until Naruto jumped off her yelling about his hand. She then got up and gave him a chakra infused kick to the 'pleasure island'. Every male winced from the sight as they sat back down leaving Naruto writhing in pain on the floor.

"This movie's boring, I say we play truth or dare." Said Sakura

"Oh jeez, isn't that a teen game" said Tenten

"We never got to play as teens remember, the whole 'Rock Village take over and enslave us all' thing" said Ino sticking out her tongue

"Fine just stop arguing" said Neji as he picked up everyone in turn and put them on the floor in a circle, including the senseis and Shino (Who had to use all his willpower to have his bugs not bite Neji's arm off). He struggled A LOT with Chouji but he made it eventually. He then laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Neji, why aren't you joining in?" said a very pissed off Tenten

"Tired, it is nearly 11pm and I've had about 3 bottles of Vodka. Let me sleep," said Neji

"Just leave him, we can sort this problem out later" said Sasuke with an evil grin

Just then, Ino and Shikamaru walked out of room with a slightly flushed (Hint Hint) look on her face and a pleased look on his face.

"Get in the circle guys" said Sakura as she moved back to make room and they sat down.

"Now I go first because it was my it was my idea." Said Tenten "Chouji, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said the chubby man as a small 'Wuss' came from the sofa

"What's the key ingredient in the ANBU heat gel?" asked Tenten with a wicked grin on looking at Neji

"Umm….I'm not sure I can tell you. Its confidential ANBU info after all." Said Chouji

"Oh come on, we're all Konoha Ninja's here and we have an ANBU present as well" said Tenten pointing at Naruto who got a goofy look on his face as he remembered his team of Nuzu, Koria and Damagi.

"Fine….Its AKAMARU'S PISS!" yelled Chouji laughing his ass off as he saw Tenten's face go from 0 to Fucked Off in less than a second.

"You mean I did sexual acts with AKA-FUCKING-MARU'S PISS!" yelled Tenten as she tried to pin Chouji to the wall but his weight broke the weapons she threw.

"OK my turn" said Chouji from under the sofa where he was safe from the 'Crazy Psycho Bitch' as he had 'affectionately' named her. "Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Naruto confidently

"Ask Tenten what her last 'outing' with Neji included and the re-enact it with Neji without him waking him" said Chouji triumphantly

All color drained from Naruto's face as Tenten started whispering stuff into his ear.

"HOLY-- you did that with Neji, what kind of masochist are you?!?!" said Naruto

"Fine, I'll change it. How about later tonight you film your antics with Hinata," At this Hinata got a huge blush and Naruto let his blade ease out of his arm and it went to the very edge of Chouji's neck as he got several rounds of applause and several cheers of "FURTHER FURTHER" from Tenten.

"OK, I WON'T DO THIS TURN!" yelled Chouji as Naruto gave him a piercing look and slowly withdrew his blade.

"My turn, Ino, truth or dare?" asked Naruto

"I'll choose Truth, I don't want to be the sap that you let out that anger on" said Ino eyeing his metal arm carefully

"Ok, why are you so _obsessed_ with those bags of water that Shikamaru puts up your ass?" asked Naruto as Ino looked about ready to either slap him or replace the sun.

"What bags of water?" asked Ino looking at Shikamaru desperately who just gave a shrug

"Well, wine in the case of the one you just had while we were watching the movie" said Naruto as Shikamaru's eyes opened wide and he choked on the extra strong lager he had been sipping.

"Where you watching!" yelled Ino

"We have a confession" said Naruto with a goofy grin

"The only thing that could be worse is if he videotaped it….YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Ino yet again as she saw Naruto open his arm and bring out a UMD disc and several photos.

This made both Shikamaru and Ino want to strangle the guy but the thought if him using the sword stopped them.

"So… your answer is?" said Naruto with a victorious smirk on his face

"It's because Sakura had to give me one during medical training and it turned me on." Said Ino going really red in the face

"And why are you acting drunk when I can't smell alcohol on your breath" said Naruto wanting to push it even further

"HEY ONE TRUTH IS ENOUGH"

"Fine but one quick piece of info, the intestines absorb alcohol a lot quicker than if you swallow it." Said Naruto grinning

"Fuck Off, alright then, Shino truth or dare?" asked Ino

"I'll choose dare" said Shino in his usual monotone voice

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of S-Rank alcohol" said Ino

"Fine" said Shino as he got up, got a bottle of the liquid that looked like acid and drank it down while the other's faces contorted into a variety of gruesome images at the sight of him drinking it. "Nice stuff" said Shino as he finished the bottle and sat down hiccupping.

"You are crazy Shino" said Lee fidgeting from having to sit still longer than a meal.

"Oh well Lycra-man! LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?" yelled Shino as he started giggling and let bugs out of every orifice on his body. "Sasuke, Truth or Dare"

"Dare, what else"

"I dare you to kiss Lee" said Shino as Sasuke stared in horror at the man in Lycra

"I hate you so much right now" said Sasuke as he got up, pecked the guy on the cheek before he knew what was happening and finally took his place next to a pissed off Sakura.

"Is anyone else here getting bored?" asked Naruto as he looked enviously at the snoring figure of Neji on the sofa

"A bit, this game isn't all its cracked up to be" said Sakura as she went and opened up a packet of popcorn while Sasuke just sat down with a basket of tomatoes.

"Can we just sleep, I'm tired" said Shizune

"I'm not" said Kakashi bringing out his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise

"Hey! Put that away while I'm here" said Shizune in a hurt voice

"Sorry, but even a woman cant compare to the awesome power of my well toned wrist muscles." Said Kakashi not looking up

"God, you are disgusting" said Tenten looking at the sensei and debating who was weirder, Gai or Kakashi.

"Just grab one of the sleeping bags and sleep" said Anko who had drawn herself away from Kurenai for a few minutes until they could get under covers.

"These bags are huge!" said Chouji looking at the size of the sleeping bags, which were nearly 10 foot across and 15 foot down.

"They're doubles, you need to share. Anyone who can't share sleeps on the sofa." Said Kurenai as she and Anko dived into one of the bags

This made the sleeping arrangements easy. Tenten joined Neji on the sofa where he was sleeping and threw a blanket over them, Chouji took a sleeping bag to himself. Shino and Lee both slept on **different** sofas. Shizune and Kakashi took a sleeping back into a corner, Kurenai and Anko were in a sleeping bag near the kitchen area. Sasuke and Sakura had stripped to their underwear and were snuggling together in a sleeping bag as were Shikamaru and Ino. Both women wearing thongs and small bras while the men in just their boxers. Hinata looked at Naruto nervously as he took off his clothes and was just in a pair of boxers so big that they reached just above his knees.

"Naruto-kun, can I join you…?" asked Hinata shyly

"Do you even need to ask after what we've been through together. Remember the first time" said Naruto grinning

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she took off her jacket and trousers revealing a **tiny** triangle of fabric with a little blue hair showing from around the edges where her panties should be. She wasn't actually wearing a bra, which made Naruto's eyes open wide as she got in quickly and held herself tightly to him. Just as they were all in, Shikamaru clapped and all the lights went out.

"Don't sleep yet Naruto, just relax and enjoy." Said Hinata as she dived into the bag like the other girls were doing which confused Naruto a little until…..

Naruto felt a surge as something soft started rubbing up and down his shaft, which he realised eventually, that they were Hinata's lumps.

"Oh my Kami!" whispered Naruto. His eyes rolled into his head as he felt a soft, wet thing running over his lower head.

"Let me make up for that kick earlier" came a small voice as it continued.

"You're as good as always Hinata"

This comment made Hinata nibble him a bit which made him wince slightly.

"I guess I'll 'see' you in the morning. But I can still enjoy myself blind I suppose" said Naruto as he dived under to join her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I've had MASSIVE writers block and my other explanation is at the top. I think I wont include full on smut yet but I will save it for the SMUT chapter I'm going to write. (Yes I am going to write one still and it will probably be the longest chapter of the story.)

On a different topic, I'm thinking about starting writing another fic as well as this one. Should I do a Bleach one, a Full Metal Alchemist one, or should I not do one yet?

You decide.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	25. Payback

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9am in the jounin common room._

The group opened their eyes to see sunlight coming into the room through the window. Neji was the first one to get up and then rapidly fall down due to a half naked Tenten dragging him back under a blanket. The other couples and the singles were all watching this display but got dressed quickly in some of the gear that other Jounins left behind.

"Hey guys, who wants pancakes" came a yell from the kitchenette area as the Raijin blade made a flash.

"Did you clean your arm?" called Ino from the living room.

"Used a fire jutsu and sterilised the damn thing. Happy?" called back Naruto as he poked his head around the corner.

"Very, now give me pancakes." Said Ino as she and the others (Except Neji and Tenten) ran to the kitchenette and were stopped in their tracks by the sight.

Naruto had cooked piles upon piles of pancakes and was now covering them in syrup with several kage bunshins helping him.

"Now for the piece de l'resistance, U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Butter Rendan" yelled Naruto as he and his bunshins leapt into the air and sliced butter, which fell neatly onto every stack in the small area.

"My god, who taught him that" said Sasuke looking at Naruto weirdly

"Hurry up and eat people, I don't have to remind you that I only got you yesterday off. We have to see the Hokage for missions today" said Anko

"God sake, I've only had this arm 2 days and I'm already on a mission" said Naruto starting on his pile of pancakes.

"Calm down, you can still do jutsu's so be grateful" said Kurenai as she copied Naruto

The rest of meal was done in silence as they cleared up and got walked out of the room feeling refreshed and in Neji and Tenten's case, slightly horny because they couldn't finish their activities. All the ninja were in standard ninja gear except for Naruto because he couldn't fit his arm into the shirts. Instead, he used his Shukungan to change it into something a little more comfortable. He was wearing his forehead protector and a metal plate like a football helmet, except this was solid, which hooked to his shoulder armor. Speaking of armor, he wore standard ANBU armor on his left arm, chest and legs. His arms had no shirt on but he had a vest on and very large combat trousers that were baggy but not too long so he didn't trip. On his feet he wore black sandals. As far as accessories go, he was wearing a pair of Uni-glasses tinted silver (think glasses that go all the way across, like Renji from Bleach.) and he had bandages wrapped around his forearms. He also had a pair or black gloves with the back of the hand covered in metal but more metal than a normal glove and these gloves covered the whole hand and not just the palm.

"Naruto, why do you show off so much? You could have just ripped the sleeve off the gear and worn normal gear." Said Sakura

"I'm not a normal ninja, I'm a sannin" said Naruto grinning his ass off as Hinata blushed

"Come on, lets hurry so Tsunade doesn't bite our ears off too much" said Anko as she started using the Body Flicker Jutsu so that only Lee, Neji and Hinata could see her.

"Oh she wants a race" said Sasuke as he did the same jutsu and ran off after her.

The other left Naruto yelling about how he forgot how to do that jutsu and something and filthy scum balls.

The group were pleased with themselves as they managed to get rid of the loudmouth.

"He He, I haven't ditched somebody in years, and we did it to a Sannin" said Ino giggling

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"I agree Shikamaru" came voice from above them as a black figure leapt over them.

"Hey how the hell are you this fast Naruto!" yelled Anko

"Tell you later!" yelled Naruto as he sped off towards the Hokage tower and made it up to the office window from the outside before the others were within 100m of the place

"He is really full of surprises." Said Sasuke as he went ahead a bit and reached the tower a minute later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later

The group had assembled in the Hokage office while Naruto was nursing a lump on his head that he wouldn't explain to anyone in the group.

"So, you are here to be given your mission assignments but I must also explain some things to you. We have stopped the school system and completely rewritten it. There is now only school up till the age of 8. Any attendee's either knows how to read and write, then they go to be an apprentice in a business in town or they attend the ninja academy and learn the ways of the ninja. They then train for 4 years until they are twelve then take the graduation exam, which is different to the one you had. After they graduate they are teamed into threes and given a Jounin instructor who will take these Pre-Genin for a test to see if they can become Genin. The test can be decided by the instructor and can be as harsh as you want but a word of advice, don't make it as harsh as Kakashi Hatake's exam. This should increase our ninja number quite rapidly and they can always promote through exams that have been agreed upon with the other ninja villages. Now I can give the Jounin a Genin group as they wish and these will be younger so they can be imprinted on more easily. And one last thing, all Jounin and some Chuunin are to be given they own ninja 'codenames' this will identify you but keep you secret in case other ninja intercept our communiqués" announced Tsunade as the ninja stared in wonder.

"So we get to train preteens until they get promoted to Chuunin and that includes them getting hormonal and possibly bitchy" said Shikamaru "So troublesome"

"YOU'RE A CHUUNIN!" yelled Ino

"Ow!" said Naruto rubbing his lump even more "High pitched noises hurt even more"

"Why have you even got that lump?" said Sakura looking at it carefully "It's a combusted blood vessel, basically a 3D bruise"

Tsunade then made several attempts to grab Naruto to no avail.

"I caught Tsunade looking at Jiraiya's Myspace. I think the title was 'I wanna screw Lady T hard'. 3 guesses who Lady T is and I saw her naked when she was 16" said Naruto while dodging various projectiles being thrown at a fierce velocity.

All the men were cracking up while Naruto was running on all 6 surfaces trying to avoid the projectiles. He eventually got nailed between the eyes by a hole puncher.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade

"Fine, but no more hole punchers" said Naruto as he took a seat along with the others

"Now, your codenames. Sakura is Blossom ,Shikamaru is Wizkid, Neji is Prodigy, Hinata is Untouchable, Sasuke is Mirror, Chouji is Butterball, Ino is Confusion, Tenten is Perfect, Lee is Senpuu, Shino is Sting and….ooohh…..very nice…Naruto is Ikazuchi." Said Tsunade

"YOU WHAT!" boomed out Ikazuchi from Naruto's arm

"Oh yes, I forgot about him" said Tsunade

"DAMN RIGHT!"

"Calm down Ika, or I won't release you" said Naruto calmly

"You wouldn't dare"

"You want to try me, Big Bird"

That last comment made Ikazuchi screech as he withdrew to his life room.

"Now that we have that sorted, lets delegate the missions" said Tsunade "Sasuke, Shikamaru and Tenten are to go to the Wind Country and receive a message from the Kazekage and bring it to me. There could be enemy ninja on this mission so it is ranked at B but that could increase to A if there are any ninja over Chuunin level. Sakura and Ino are to go the hospital and continue their duties. Shino, Hinata and Lee are to get a group of thugs out of a town north of Konoha, this is ranked at a C. Neji, Chouji, Anko and Kurenai are to retrieve a scroll that was recently stolen from Teuchi Ichiraku, it contains his best ramen recipe so it is important and is ranked at a C."

"What about me?" asked Naruto "I want to try my arm out"

"You have a very special mission, a lot of tension has been going on between us and the Rock Village with them saying we are in the wrong by taking Konoha. You are going to show how strong Konoha is even after we were invaded. So your mission is to take out at least 15,000 ninjas and civilians, this is S-Ranked and you may choose 5 people to accompany you. Who do you choose" asked Tsunade

"Hmmm….I know who I would like but I'm not sure if their still alive." Said Naruto

"I think I know who you mean, ICEMAN, ALCHEMIST, FORTUNA!" yelled Tsunade

3 figures appeared and Naruto got up and pounded it with each of them. The others looked slightly confused until Naruto said their names.

"Koria, Nuzu, Damagi, its so good to see you" said Naruto as the figures showed their faces to group while rubbing their wrists.

"Kazama-Dono, good to see you again. But next time you pound it, USE YOUR FLAMING LEFT HAND!" yelled Nuzu cradling his wrist

"Oops, sorry about that. But I did kill a kage so I think I'm entitled to a new metal arm." Said Naruto pulling his sleeve up to show his metal arm. Nuzu's eyes opened as he saw the metal and he immediately admired the design.

"Now you still have 2 places on your mission, who else?"

"Kakashi, and is Yakaramitsu still around?" asked Naruto

"Umm… I'm sorry but Yakaramitsu died on his first C-Rank mission."

"Ok, I'll take Gai with me, his Taijutsu skills will help a lot" said Naruto

"Ok, I'll just get Gai so you can leave. You leave at 3pm" said Tsunade as she shooed the whole group out.

"She's on a dirty site you know" said Nuzu

"Nope, thanks anyway though," said Naruto knowing what Nuzu was doing

"Ok guys, who wants ramen, I haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in years!" yelled Naruto as he dived out of the window and headed straight for the Ramen Stand while being followed by his team of Kakashi and the ANBU.

"HEY OJI-SAN! I WANT RAMEN!" yelled Naruto taking a seat

"Naruto! Man you've grown. It's been, what, 7 or 8 years since I last saw you. What will you have?" asked Teuchi

"5 of everything. Give my team mates what they want and put it on my bill" said Naruto

"2 pork ramen please" said Kakashi

"We'll have 3 Miso Ramen please," said Koria

"Coming right up" said Teuchi "And Naruto, I appreciate it if people take their gloves off when they eat here. You should know that by now."

"Sorry Oji-san but this might freak you out slightly," said Naruto as he pulled off his gloves to reveal his metal hand "I need to use stronger than normal chopsticks please, I'll just break any other ones"

"Ok, Naruto" said Teuchi shakily as he brought up a box of reinforced wooden chopsticks and gave a set to Naruto.

"Thanks"

"Ayame! Is the ramen ready?" called Teuchi

"Ready dad" said Ayame as she threw (yes threw) the bowls out to the seats so they landed perfectly in front of the ninja.

"You could have been a better ninja than Tenten with aim like that," said Kakashi

"HAHAHAHA SCARECROW, ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY DEAR STUDENTS!" came a yell from behind them.

'Please don't be wearing the Speedo' thought Kakashi desperately trying to forget the whole 'beach butchness' contest. There stood Gai Maito in his usual green jumpsuit and Jounin vest.

"Sorry Gai, but Ayame has a very good shot," said Kakashi showing Gai the unspoilt ramen.

"How many have you got?" asked Gai

"2 Pork ramen, why?"

"I'll have 3 pork ramen!" called Gai into the ramen stand

"Jeez, we're team mates and he still wants to compete," muttered Kakashi as he strained the noodles of ramen through his mask.

"I BEAT YOU KAKASHI MY RIVAL!" yelled Gai as he slammed down his third bowl of ramen

Naruto just stared in disbelief at the eating machine beside him.

"Ok everyone, lets go to the dango shop to finish this business and plan tactics, I trust Kakashi can draw me a map of the Stone Country from Sharingan Memory." Said Naruto

"Lets go," said Koria who was obviously getting excited at the thought of free dango

"HEY NARUTO! You need to pay!" yelled Teuchi to which Naruto strapped the money to a kunai and threw it into the tab board, breaking the chalk in two.

"Shut up Ojisan!" yelled Naruto

The group proceeded to the dango shop and sat down discussing tactics until 2:45pm

"So, we are agreed, I will infiltrate the city with Nuzu and Damagi while Kakashi leads Gai and Koria into a distraction technique luring them into my wake. I can have my summons take us there so we will begin the attack tonight. Does everyone have a battle plan?" asked Naruto

"Yes I think we do, the ANBU will use their Kekkai Genkais in battle, I will use the Sharingan and Gai can open a few gates if he can handle it" said Kakashi

"Ok, lets go to the rendezvous point (AKA the Gates) and I'll summon us some Kohai" said Naruto as he leapt up and ran out of the door.

"How can he do that with his ass asleep, he cant be human if his ass isn't asleep after 5 hours sitting down." Said Nuzu rubbing his butt where his muscles had flattened to fit the seat he was sitting on.

"Lets just go" said the others as they ran off.

They approached the gates and saw that Naruto had summoned Rokuna and Shinima who looked very pissed off.

"Why did you interrupt our dinner for this?" said Shinima

"Oh shut up we're on an S-rank mission so we need transport, you guys are the fastest summons Konoha has." Said Naruto

"Hey Kazama-Dono, why did you summon 2?" called Koria

"We split into threes and take one for each group. Me, Nuzu and Damagi will take Rokuna and lead the assault while Gai, Kakashi and Koria lure them into various places around the city while riding Shinima." Said Naruto

"Yes sir!" said the group as they boarded their Kohai

"Lets go kick some ass!" yelled Naruto as he charged out the gates followed by Shinima with the other 3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now's the time the rock village has its ass seriously kicked. I hope you liked the group I picked and the codenames. Enjoy and review this chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait as long for this one and I'll try and have another one up by Sunday.


	26. Everyone Loves Bounty Hunters

Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his 'Motley Crue' stumbled back into gates on Konoha after another successful mission. Two weeks had passed since they left and they were covered in various wounds, which explained why it took so long to get home. Naruto had suffered the least with only a few cuts around his body and a sprained wrist. The ANBU had a good few wounds between them, Koria suffered from a broken ankle and mild DVT where he had been crushed, Nuzu took a blow to the ribcage that broke nearly every rib and Damagi was now left with crap hair after he had a close encounter of the bladed kind. Kakashi had taken several stonings and had gashes running down his face and torso but Gai probably had it worst. Someone had slashed him with a kunai several times and then used a Suiton Jutsu to make his suit shrink.

"Damn it, I am never taking on a mission with Naruto as the leader again." Said Kakashi "He's a frigging psycho in battle and I didn't get any tang before we left"

"Just be glad you got back alive, I thought that woman with the pet cats was more lethal than the entire Rock Jounin population combined" said Koria now harbouring a deep hatred of Tora who he had to retrieve a few times in his youth.

The six made their made slowly to the hospital where the injured promptly collapsed on either Naruto or the floor. The nurses rushed over to them and started examining the wounds. Everyone was taken to a ward with some of the medic-nin.

"Alright you lot, get your ass into the ward and don't bother any other people already in there!" yelled Naruto to his team as they all walked in wincing from pain.

Everyone got settled in their beds and looked around at the people in the wards around him. There was one guy in a full body cast sipping tomato soup through a straw, another was playing shogi and losing terribly with Shikamaru and in the last remaining bed was Hinata.

"HINATA! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" yelled Naruto

Hinata looked up as she saw Naruto removing his face and body armor leaving him in just a pair of combats with his 8-pac from constant training showing. He walked over to her while waiting for her response.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry. Me and Shikamaru both got injured on our missions. Shikamaru got caught in a Genjutsu and had to break his leg to get out of it. All I got was a blow to the head." Said Hinata showing Naruto the bump.

"And what about that guy in the full body cast?" asked Naruto pointing down the row of beds at the man in the cast.

"That's Sasuke," said Shikamaru joining the conversation

Naruto got a shocked look on his face, which descended into maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO END UP LIKE THAT!" blurted out Naruto as he tried to control himself

"MMPHMPPFFMMPHO!" came the voice from the cast

"He tried chatting up Temari and Gaara got a bit angry" said Hinata giggling slightly

"Oooooohhhhh Gaara used the sand" said Naruto

"Nope, He fell of a cliff while he was running away. He turned up in hospital half-naked" said Shikamaru not looking up from his shogi match as he moved his silver general to take a carelessly placed promoted rook.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" hollered Naruto as he walked back over to his bed getting dirty looks from his team

"Naruto, you said _not_ to disturb the current residents of the ward" said Gai

"Tough shit, I'm disturbing them" said Naruto lying back on his bed

"EMERGENCY! CALL ALL AVAILABLE MEDICS TO O.R 6!" came booming voice over the intercoms that were installed for emergency use.

The ward looked at the open door and saw several nurses, including Sakura and Ino, run past heading for the Operating Room.

"What can be so important that they need that many medics." Said Nuzu looking at the amount of nurses rushing past

"Dude, whoever it is must be worth saving or they wouldn't do it" said Koria lying back "I'm going to sleep and don't wake me up when the dinner comes around. The smell should wake me u…..p…"

Koria then fell asleep while still talking which unnerved the group slightly.

"I think we should rest guys, I haven't slept in a week and I will kill anyone who wakes me before tomorrow" said Damagi as he lay down and started to drift off

"Fine…." Said Kakashi glumly putting away the large hoard of paper shuriken he had been making while his wounds were being healed.

"Just sleep people, I'm going to talk with Hinata for a while" said Naruto as he threw a few pills with perfect accuracy into his teams mouths

The result of that was that they all fell asleep within a minute and the remaining people were left in silence except for the shogi pieces being moved.

"So Hinata, what have you been up to recently?" asked Naruto as he moved back over to Hinata's bed

"I've just been training with Shino mostly, Naruto. His bugs help me train a lot harder" said Hinata

"WHAT'S SHAKING EVERYBODY!" came a yell from the doorway, which made all the people awake turn to face it.

"For god sake Ero-Sennin! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Naruto

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP! I'M YOUR SENIOR, YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" yelled Jiraiya back

"Ero-Sennin, it's me, Naruto" said Naruto

"Sweet Jesus, I thought you died the weeks ago" said Jiraiya looking at his former pupil "Umm….sorry about the arm"

Naruto looked down and saw his arm looked a bit weird so he investigated and found that his compartment was open slightly.

"That reminds me, here" said Naruto handing Jiraiya a small brown paper bag with several photos and a disc inside it. "Just like old times, its 'research'"

"NARUTO! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" yelled Shikamaru

"Calm down Shikamaru, it was dark remember" said Naruto

"I fucking hate you, If I didn't break my leg you would be dead" said Shikamaru

"Oh Ero-Sennin, I also found out something cool that the arm lets me do. Only Yamato knows so far so this is news to the others as well. Normally, the velocity in my Piercing Rasengan is so great that it must remain static. But with my arm I can increase the velocity and reverse the rotation of chakra in my hand without it being damaged."

"Physics….." said Jiraiya quietly "When did you learn physics?"

"When I trained as a Samurai, I learnt it to increase my killing accuracy"

"Excuse me Jiraiya but what can Naruto do now because I'm a bit confused" said Hinata who had been listening to their little exchange

"He used Newton's Third Law, For every action, there is an equal opposite reaction. When the two forces meet, they push against each other and make a build up of pressure. The pressure has to escape one way or another so if he controls his chakra right, he can make the Rasengan fly from his hand. Its something that not even Arashi could do. What do you call it Naruto?"

"It's the Rasengan Kuchikukan (Destroyer Rasengan) I named it that because it went through several trees and a rock." Said Naruto proudly

Naruto then spent the next few hours entertaining the group by telling his stories of old pranks and showing them some of his non-lethal Jutsu.

A group of 5 nurses came in with 2 gurneys between them. They put the trolleys in the corner and got to work with various IV tubes going into the people there. The people looked extremely different even by ninja standards. One was a bit younger than them, about 20 or so, with dark brown hair and green eyes. His hair was down to the back of his neck. His body was a firm body that you could see because he wasn't wearing a shirt, strong but not flashy at all. All that covered him was a pair of black combat trousers with various pockets in them. He had a large black overcoat with a thick belt going from it's shoulder to the hip, this was hung on the side of the gurney beside him along with a sword about 7 foot long. His partner was beside him in a different gurney. His partner was wearing black combats like his partner but his had a white stripe going down the leg. The group took a look over his body and saw that he had arms of a similar design to Naruto, but he had both his arms metallic. He carried a pair of trench blades and a large black hooded cloak. They looked at his face and saw that he had the most beautiful brown eyes possible. They matched his dark, almost black hair. His hair reached down the middle of his back and was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Hey Naruto he has arms like you" said Shikamaru "When he wakes up you should talk to him."

"Yeah I suppose," said Naruto taking a good look now that nurses had left.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! I TOLD THEM TO LEAVE MY CLOAK ON!" came a yell from the gurneys.

The group looked at who made the outburst and saw that the man with the metal arms was upright and removing the tubes that had been stuck into him.

"Hey, you really should leave those in" called over Naruto

"Fuck off, I was awake throughout that whole experience and I'm fucking pissed off" said the guy as he pulled a black vest out of his cloak and put both the vest and cloak on. This gave him an eerie atmosphere as no one could see his face but knew he was in there.

"What do you mean, you were awake?" said Hinata

"I mean, I was awake for that whole FUCKING OPERATION!" yelled the guy

"Who, or what, the hell are you" said Shikamaru "Being able to withstand the sleeping jutsu of our medic-nin is really something"

"I'm Kushin and my partner likes to be called Sei. We are bounty hunters and we were attacked outside the village." Said the man now identified as Kushin

"So what are you if you were awake" said Naruto looking at him weirdly

"I am…. One of a kind" said Kushin "These arms are a blessing and a curse."

"Huh?" said Naruto

"Let me make it easy for you, I don't do anything except exist." Said Kushin quietly

"Always the optimist, hey Kushin" came another weak voice from the trolley next to him

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, lets get out of this fucking place its giving me bad vibes" said Kushin hurriedly

"Calm down, we haven't been introduced yet" said Sei, sliding his way over to Hinata "I'm Sei, how about we meet up a little later a go out for a few sakes"

Naruto was fuming at this point which, thankfully, Kushin noticed this and threw a trench knife into the ground just in front of Sei.

"Keep your fucking dick to yourself, you almost lost it with the last woman you tired doing that to. She's taken" said Kushin pointing at Naruto who had now uncovered his arm and had the Raijin Sword drawn

"Oh shit, sorry but she is hot," said Sei in a low voice so only Naruto could hear

"So who attacked you guys?" asked Shikamaru

"Some weird guys in black cloaks with red clouds on." Said Kushin

"FUCK!" yelled the pervert who had stayed quiet all this time surprisingly as he ran out the room screaming "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!"

"What the hell is up with him" said Sei looking at him weirdly

"He's a pervert don't wont about him" said Naruto

"What has Jiraiya actually done to make him a pervert" questioned Hinata

"He wrote the entire Icha Icha series!" said Sei excitedly while Kushin had his head in his hands saying something about "Ero-Baka"

"You know him?" asked Naruto

"I sent him so much research, I basically ghost wrote a good few books of the series." Said Sei proudly while Kushin rose and decided to drag him back to the bed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERT!" yelled Kushin

"Oh come on, I haven't had a good shanking in ages. I need to release myself before I clog up the system and start wanking bullets of the white stuff." Said Sei desperately

"Oh for fuck sake, do you guys know anyone willing to shank this guy?" asked Kushin to the group

"I do, she's called Moegi and she has been ridden more times that a bicycle since her first boyfriend died" said Shikamaru "Just buy her some Sake and use a Johnny, you don't want to know where she's been"

"SCORE!" yelled Sei "Where do I find her?"

"Try the bars at this time of night, I think its about 9pm now so just look around and you'll find her" said Shikamaru

"Thanks" said Sei as he ran off down the corridor and was soon chased by a recovery squad consisting of Shizune, Sakura and Ino.

"Things should get interesting now, thanks," said Kushin as he ran off after his friend and had a squad following him as well now.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto "What the hell is shanking?"

"He was after a fuck" said Shikamaru bluntly

"I'll see you later Hinata, I'm going after that Kushin" said Naruto as he gave her a kiss on the lips, grabbed his top and coat then ran out after them.

"He really has to learn people skills" said Shikamaru as he checkmated the guy he was still playing

"Hmm… I love him though" said Hinata laying down in her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later

Naruto was wandering around Konoha in hopes of finding the people when he struck lucky. He found Kushin training in the middle of Training Ground 5 and he had destruction all around him.

"Kujo Ring: Dark Elemental Style: Makai Reitouki" said Kushin as a large wave of black ice rose from the ground had smashed through several training logs on the field.

"Hey, Kushin, what are you doing?" asked Naruto

The sudden noise made Kushin jump and he turned his hood towards Naruto.

"I am training while Sei enjoys himself. Have a problem with that?" said Kushin venomously

"Nope, its just an interesting style. How do you do it?"

"I said I'm one of a kind for a reason, only I can do this style. Even the Sharingan can't copy it so my attacks are always a surprise"

"What about if someone saw your attacks and escaped?"

"No-one hasn't yet" said Kushin as he got down on his knees with a stick and drew an intricate pattern onto the floor and placed his hand on it.

"Chouin Ring: Angel's Gate: Seimei Michishio!" said Kushin as a bright glow emerged and soared into the bushes. The glow came flying back holding onto a mist ninja who had somehow infiltrated the village.

"How the hell did you do that?!" asked Naruto

"My own form of what you call Chakra, this is Qi (Chi) Ring Magicks. It is about 5 times more powerful than normal Chakra but can only be used in certain ways."

"Umm…care to let me down?" asked the Mist-Nin

"Nope, you have a 5,000,000 ryou bounty on your head and I'm broke. You're coming to the bounty station with me" said Kushin "Tell Sei that I'll be back by morning if you see him"

With that, Kushin ran off with the Mist-Nin tied to his back with the glow.

"That guy is odd" said Naruto as he walked back into Konoha and went to the nearest bar so he could get a good nights sleep with the help of Sake.

Just as the bartender gave him his Sake, he heard a few VERY loud groans coming from upstairs and a scream of "SEIIIIIIIIIII!". He then knew what bar Sei had found Moegi at.

"Great, now I have to listen to them all night" said Naruto glumly as he gulped down his Sake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. I'll be including these OC's a little bit more in this fic so if you don't like them, tough.

Either way, Review and keep the hits coming.


	27. A Hangover And A Genin Team Do Not Mix

Chapter 9

Hey guys, it appears that someone needs an eye test because this story is not called "Trial By Shadow Fire" it is called "Trial By Fire Shadow". It is called this because there is the phrase "Trial By Fire" and "Fire Shadow" is the literal translation of the word "Hokage" so it can be interpreted at "Trial By Fire" or "Trial By Hokage" etc etc etc

DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT NOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying face down with his nose buried in a pot of bar nuts. He looked around and saw that the bar had had a lock in. He also noticed his drinking partner from the night before humming 'Best Friend' by Toybox in his sleep.

"Man, how much did I drink last night?" questioned Naruto to nobody

"3 gallons of Sake, A barrel of Absinthe, you drained our supply of Fosters…." Said the bartender, popping up from behind the bar. He then proceeded to list enough alcohol to fill a swimming pool. "And you owe me a total of 3,000 ryou" (That's one SON OF A BITCHING bar tab)

Naruto stopped his throwing up slightly and got the money out of his wallet.

"Thank you, come again" said the bartender robotically as he put the money into the till.

"See you…. Hey, has that Sei guy come down yet?"

"Yeah, he said he had to find a 'lousy asshole who couldn't wait if his life depended on it'"

"Where did he go?"

"I think he went to the Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade," said the Bartender

"So he's gone to see Granny hey, I'll catch up with him there" said Naruto as he ran out of the door

"Damn blonde bimbo, forgot to pay me for the info" muttered the bartender

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran down the street as fast as he could towards the tower and was there within a few minutes. He ran into the doors, ignoring a desperate Shizune, and ran straight up the stairs, stopping just outside the door of the Hokage office.

"Hey Granny let me in!" yelled Naruto through the door

"Fine get your ass in here" came a reply with the same volume

Naruto walked in and was greeted by the Hokage as usual and the two 'partners in crime'.

"What do you want Naruto?" asked Tsunade "We are talking about very important business"

"I want to know the deal is with these people!" said Naruto

"Can I tell him?" asked Tsunade to the two men

"Go ahead, we're doing nothing illegal" said Sei

"Well, I don't know how much you know about their back story but I'll give you a good idea. They are not civilian or ninja, one has powers similar to a ninja while the other has skills the same as a ninja. They work as bounty hunters and all around mercenaries but are more versatile than regular ninja for various reasons. Is that good enough?"

"Not really, I really want you to answer two more questions. Are you one of those Mist Swordsmen? And what's the deal with those circles you draw?"

"Well, I'm not a Mist Swordsman. I'm just good friends with an excellent blacksmith" said Sei, his huge sword now on his back

"And those circles are only effective if drawn by me. They take energy from the environment around me and use it to my own advantage" said Kushin "We only came to give Tsunade our information on the people who attacked us and to give her the money for our stay in hospital"

As he said this, he pulled out a sizeable bag of money and gave it to Tsunade.

"This is 10,000,000 ryou, it should pay for all inconveniences we made and some money for the people who chased us while we escaped hospital. The rest can be used as you see fit." Said Sei looking at the bag his partner drew out

Naruto just gawked at the money that these guys were handing over. This would take a normal ninja about 10 S-Rank missions to get.

"And you made this in, how long?" asked Naruto

"This is my average wage per week alone" said Kushin "Sei earns about 7,000,000 and he gets a few days off unlike me"

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Naruto

"Leave, do some more work, exist I suppose" said Sei

"So you're not going to help us with these guys," said Tsunade "We could do with people like you to help us"

"Its not profitable, there's better things to do other than help ninja" said Sei "Unless it's made worth our while, we don't stay"

"Well, we can't afford your rates so I'm afraid we can't hire you" said Tsunade "Sorry you can't stay but if you ever need employment on a cheaper scale, we have a standard fee of 1,000,000 ryou per S-Rank mission."

"We'll keep you in mind, we will take our leave now, goodbye" said Sei as he and Kushin walked out, headed downstairs and started walking towards the gates leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone.

"Now you can explain about the guys in the black coats," demanded Naruto

"Fine, seeing as you're a sannin you should know. They are Akatsuki, they are an organisation consisting of 9 S-Class Missing-Nin members and they are on a mission to collect all Biju. They will stop at nothing to get the Biju and we only have a small amount of information on 7 of them. There is one who can hypnotise their opponents, another is a shinobi swordsman, another is a puppet master, one can animate clay, one is fused with a variety of plant, another belongs to a religion called 'Jashin' and the final one we have info on is very good with money."

"So what do we do about this?" asked Naruto

"We are sending a few of our best on the case for some recon. You have just come back from a mission so you are going to be given a break. You will be given a Genin squad like the others were given a while ago and will test them, train them and take them on missions." Said Tsunade "SEND IN THE GENIN!"

Her Chuunin assistants opened the door as a group of three preteens walked in. Two boys and one girl. They looked at Naruto like he was scum and then look at Tsunade.

"Who is this loser? We haven't seen him before!" yelled one of the boys

"Oh that's very nice," said Naruto as he put a pair of fingerless gloves on to hide his hand.

"Keep it zipped Atamagaokashii, you don't want to get on the wrong side of this guy. Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to either," said Tsunade

"IT'S ATAMA!"

"So who is he" said the girl

"Aijou, just wait until he tests you and you'll see"

"Hn" said the second boy

"What was that Kunou?" asked Tsunade

"He doesn't look very tough," said Kunou

"Well lets go find out" said Naruto "We meet in the town centre, I want the whole town to know what my students are capable of."

"LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Atama

"Hey Crazy Boy, get back here. Save your energy 'cause you're going to need it" called Naruto as he and the other two walked out placidly.

The three walked down the street and headed towards Naruto's estate where he kept a spare of everything he's ever worn. He left the sane pair in the lounge to watch TV for a few minutes while he changed. He came back about 10 minutes later, in his usual battle gear (what he wore on his last mission) and his flame coat, to find that they had made popcorn and were watching a movie on his TV.

"Come on people, I want to get this over and done with during the lunch hour." Said Naruto

"We're watching a movie," said Aijou from her position curled up with Kunou on the sofa. Well, it should be described as, she was trying to curl up and he kept pushing her away.

"I said move," warned Naruto

"Not until the movie is over" said Aijou

"Fine," said Naruto biting his thumb "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Naruto summoned his one tailed Kohai, Ichiban, who walked over and used his tail to start dragging them off the sofa.

"Come on, I'll let you touch my SOFT BOUNCY PADS if you come outside" said Ichiban

The girl was helpless to the cuteness of the fox and followed him outside.

"Want to meet my big brother?" asked Ichiban

"Yeah" said Aijou

"HEY KYUUDONI, COME HERE!" yelled the fox

As he said that, the huge tank of a fox turned around the corner of the house and walked over to her. He towered over the girl and she screamed in terror which brought Kunou out of the house.

"Oh man!" yelled Kunou as he saw Kyuudoni

"Don't worry, he wont hurt you if you get on his back with me" said Naruto from on top of the fox.

The two reluctantly climbed up and sat together on the back.

"Lets go Kyuudoni, Town Centre please," said Naruto

"If I get there in less than a minute you owe me a snack," said the fox

"Fine lets just go"

The fox accelerated so fast that it almost knocked the trio off. They soon reached their destination after narrowly avoiding several old ladies and some teenagers that looked suspiciously like Hazou and Daichi making out.

"Where the hell were you!" yelled Atama from the middle of the square that made the town centre.

"Shut up, now help me clear the area a bit" said Naruto as he started using a Doton Jutsu to move the people away from the centre of the square. The trio of preteens got busy with a spray can making a square in the middle of the square.

"Now we can begin, NO CIVILIANS OR NINJA ARE TO ENTER THE SQUARE!" yelled Naruto to the crowd that was forming to see what the commotion was and why a 9-tailed fox was standing in the middle of Konoha but not attacking.

"So what are we doing?" asked Atama

"You guys are going to show me your most powerful Jutsu's. If you can grab my forehead protector from my arm, you pass." Said Naruto pointing to his forehead protector on his left arm.

"OH YES! LETS GET THIS STARTED!" yelled Aijou "I am so going to kick your ass for that fox ride!"

Naruto poofed away Kyuudoni and walked to the centre of the square. It was about 40 metres each side and had spectators lined up on all sides.

(Start 'All My Best Friends Are Metal Heads' by Less Than Jake)

"Alright then, let me have it!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into the air and the students started forming hand seals

"Lets see you handle this, AIR BOOM JUTSU!" yelled Atama as the air that surrounded Naruto condensed into a sphere around him and then exploded.

"Very nice" came yell from behind them

They looked around and saw Naruto was standing behind them.

Kunou didn't say a thing but simply charged in for a Taijutsu spar with Naruto. The two exchanged blows for a few minutes until Naruto caught Kunou with a kick to the midriff.

"How is he this fast?" muttered Aijou as she threw several shuriken

Naruto just picked them out of the air, which made the crowd cheer and then he made his scariest move. He opened his left hand and made the process painstakingly slow so the preteens could see what he was capable of. He gathered his chakra in his hand and slowly made it into a ball with the velocity of a hurricane.

"That's…. NO WAY YOU'RE HIM!" yelled Atama

"Oh yes, it's the Rasengan" said Naruto as he thrust it into the ground and made a large crater below his feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Aijou

"I'm the guy who saved this village twice over and all I have to show for it is a busted arm" said Naruto

"But your arms are working fine, you just sparred with me better than anyone ever has before." Said Kunou

"Oh yeah?" Said Naruto as he took off his coat to reveal the armor on his right arm. The gauntlets and armor slowly dropped to the ground revealing a glistening arm of metal. The three Genin all looked at arm in awe until they saw what else happened to him. His eyes had changed to the Shukungan form and were looking straight at them.

"Prepare yourselves" said Naruto as he used his metal hand and did the same motions he just made to form a Rasengan. He then made it into the Piercing Rasengan and added his Wind Chakra to it.

"Oh come on old man, we are 30 metres away and the Rasengan is a close range attack, you can't hit us" said Atama

"Oh yeah?" asked Naruto as he drew his kunai out.

Naruto threw the kunai and formed the hand seal.

"HIRAISHIN JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as he appeared on top of the kunai and was now riding it.

"HOW THE HELL!" screamed Aijou as she saw the flying kunai head towards her

"Don't worry just dodge!" yelled Atama as he saw Naruto jump off, grab the kunai and force the Rasengan into the ground just in front of Aijou's feet.

"Now show me your best move" said Naruto

"Umm…." Said Aijou as she started forming seals "DOTON: EARTH DRAGON JUTSU!"

Lumps of earth gathered rapidly in the air and formed a dragon. The dragon looked at Naruto and flew straight at him. Naruto saw this coming and dodged with a roll to the side but the dragon nearly took his hair off.

"KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as he made several hundred clones of himself "Come on, I haven't even used a weapon yet"

"Well allow me to then" said Kunou as he drew several different weapons such as kunai, shuriken and tri-blades. He then threw them through the crowd of Naruto's, making them poof into oblivion.

The weapons approached Naruto and just at the last minute, they saw a blinding light as the weapons were melted in midair and dripped onto the ground.

"What are you…" muttered Kunou

"One minute and you'll find out" said Naruto "SHUKUNGAN: COPY RELEASE: CHIDORI!"

Naruto's eyes glowed and he automatically entered the Chidori stance, He brought his human arm between his legs and the Chidori started forming around his arm.

"Oh man…. What stuff can this guy do?" asked Atama to himself

"CHIDORI!" yelled Naruto as he ran at the 3 genin.

"Enigma-Dono!" came a yell as a small blond haired girl ran into the middle of the arena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" yelled Naruto as he tripped over his own feet to avoid the girl

The entire crowd let out a huge laugh as Naruto lifted his head with little bits of pavement on his face.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!" yelled the girl

"Calm down Kina, its only some pavement" said Naruto standing up and brushing himself down

"But…"

"No buts, what's so important that you interrupted my students test." Asked Naruto

The girl let out a large amount of killing intent, which stopped the crowd laughing, and then she turned to Naruto

"There's a problem with the samurai, they're getting restless that you haven't trained them in weeks" said Kina "We need you to come and shut them up."

"Fine…Atama, Kunou, Aijou, come here. The test is to be postponed. You will come with me and meet my other students" said Naruto

"One question Enigma-Dono, what happened to your arm?" asked Kina pointing at his mouth masher

"Oh…Don't worry. I just had an accident about a month ago and lost it. Know I'm twice as deadly" said Naruto "Lets go"

Naruto then flickered slightly and disappeared.

"Come on you three, he knows where to go" said Kina signalling for the three genin to follow her

"Coming" replied the group as they ran with the girl towards an encampment on the other side of town.

"HEY! COME AND FIX THIS FUCKING SQUARE!" yelled a mob of civilians in the centre of the wreckage that was called the Town Centre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a while but I've been VERY busy. Be glad that I'm keeping up the rate of 1 chapter minimum a week.

Review and give suggestions on things you'd like to see in future chapters. This is your chance to make an impact on the story so review and I'll do my frigging best to get as many suggestions in the story as I can.


	28. The Strength Of His Resolve

Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his 'crew' were making their way very rapidly over the roof tops when they were stopped in their tracks by a large explosion that occurred in the 3 acre area that Tsunade had given the Samurai to stay in.

"I told you, the whole encampment is rioting. I nearly got kebabed by a pike on my way out of the camp" said Kina

"Oh man…." Said Atama

"Easy, you guys stay out of the camp until I've secured the area. Don't come in because I might have to unleash Ikazuchi and he will be a bit violent because I haven't let him out in ages" said Naruto as he turned to face the others. "Alright guys, stay here and make sure that you come when I call you"

"How will we hear you?" asked Aijou

"Trust me, you'll hear me" said Naruto as he jumped off towards the camp

"Should we go watch?" asked Atama once Naruto was out of earshot

"Of course" said Kina "Do want to see what that guy is capable of?"

"I've seen it, not much" said Atama bluntly

"Oh man…what did you see?" asked Kina

"He didn't do anything too good, he just jumped around a lot and made a spinning chakra ball" said Kunou

"YOU WHAT?!?!?! He used his Rasengan?! That's one of his minor attacks now. You remember the Nidaime Tsuchikage, he was one who did battle with him and won" said Kina

"What…." Said the trio gawking

"Guys, lets go, I want to see this" said Aijou

"Yeah!" yelled Atama sprinting off after Naruto

The 3 left behind sweat dropped and ran off after the hyperactive boy.

They ran forwards and hid themselves among the bushes that surrounded the encampment.

They looked into the area and started staring at the sight before them. There were several Shotai of samurai all going around trying to decapitate each other.

"Holy cow, this is really bad. Even Enigma-Dono might not be able to take this on. He could probably kill the lot but if he's going for the non-lethal attacks then he might be stuck slightly." Said Kina

"Oh well, lets watch and find out" said Atama

They shut up and looked inside at the current situation. There were projectiles being thrown everywhere, and by projectiles I mean everything that wasn't bolted down and even some stuff that was. Naruto had put a Henge up so he looked like Kina and made his way to the centre of the camp where most of the fighting was occurring. They then heard a loud "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" They guessed that Naruto had dropped the Henge and was now going into a rant.

------------------------------------------------

With Naruto

Naruto was stood over a Shotai of samurai who had tried to ambush him and were now disarmed and dazed.

"We're sorry Enigma-Dono, we didn't realise that you were actually coming to train us" said one of the samurai "In fact, I don't think you can fight now since you lost your main arm"

This would have shocked some of the older Jounins but these were teenage Samurai with attitude problems.

"You really think that… Do you want to put your arm on the line and risk it?" asked Naruto evilly

The 18 year old who had stood up to Naruto was now advancing on him while Naruto just stared at him.

"Fine, I accept you challenge, we each fight with what we have and the winner chooses the forfeit." Said the teen

"You're on Gachi," said Naruto "Prepare yourself because I won't hold back this time"

"Fine, you're not so tough" said Gachi "Let's go"

The two combatants stood 20 feet apart and each got prepared.

"You should hate that guy who alerted me to the attack on Konoha now" said Naruto as he showed Gachi his flesh arm, which looked perfectly normal

"Why?…" said Gachi nervously

"Kai!" yelled Naruto as his arms lit up with a bright purple glow. His entire body was soon engulfed in the glow but as suddenly as it had appeared, it went.

"What was that?" asked Gachi

"My first biological improvement, gravity seals." Said Naruto triumphantly "It affects the gravity on my body, currently my body is on 6 times stronger gravity. It was inspired by Rock Lee's leg weights; he has about 200lb on each leg. I did this while meditating"

"Oh god," said Gachi

"You bet" said Naruto as he showed Gachi his metal arm. "ROAR, IKAZUCHI!"

The phoenix that was Ikazuchi emerged from the sword and surrounded Naruto.

"Ready Chick?" said Ikazuchi "You haven't let me out in weeks!"

"Tough luck, just make sure the power is on max" said Naruto

Naruto charged at Gachi so fast, he was still standing in his original place and then a few more places. The electric current that flowed over Naruto ripped at Gachi and the blood flew onto the faces of the disgusted Samurai's.

"I'm sorry Enigma-Dono, but you have never shown how strong you really are." Said Gachi

"I know, just never disobey me again. That is your forfeit," said Naruto "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I'M HERE NOW GET TO ME NOW!"

After this was yelled, there was sudden stampede of people running towards the voice. Pretty soon, an entire crowd had formed around Naruto and were all twittering about what he was doing here finally.

"People, you want something to do so I am here to give it to you. You are to pledge your allegiance to Konoha and will go on missions for the town. You will be given an apartment complex that has just been rebuilt as your home and you can set out your apartments anyway you like. I will not accept any thievery or abuse between Samurai in there. To pay for your upkeep, you will be doing missions and using the money to pay for food and other stuff you need. I have graded your skills and they will be valuable because you all possess Anti-Ninja abilities but on different levels" announced Naruto "Now, get your asses to the Hokage office before I kick them there."

"YES SIR!" yelled the group as they stampeded to the tower of the Hokage.

"Now you 4 can get out here." Called Naruto into the bushes

"Did he see us…?" whispered Atama

""Just come out already, you're not in trouble" called Naruto again

The four red faced preteens made their way out of the bushes and walked slowly over to Naruto.

"I think that little display is more than enough to prove I can take care of you. Now follow me, we're going on a mission now" said Naruto as he, Kunou and Aijou started walking towards the Hokage tower.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Atama as he looked at the three people now walking away from him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Hokage

The entire Samurai squad had finally cleared out of the office with much persuasion of sake for the older ones and hugs for the younger ones. Some even tried flirting with Shizune but was quickly turned away by one scarecrow who appeared behind her.

Naruto and his small squad walked in after dodging various projectiles that Tsunade threw at him for sending them all in at once.

"Now can we give the Genin a mission?" asked Naruto swiftly dodging a very heavy looking file that was thrown his way

"Fine…You Will Pay For Sending Those Little Bastards In Here" said Tsunade through gritted teeth.

"I think you pissed her off Sensei" said Aijou quietly

"Just remind her that I've seen Ero-Sennin's MySpace." Said Naruto with the same tone.

"Now, for Team 7's first mission, you are going to retrieve Tora Jr.," said Tsunade with a devilish grin on.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the blasted cat's heir.

"That is evil Tsunade, you could at least give them a challenge" said Naruto

"This will be, Tora Jr is twice as scratchy and three times as fast." Said Tsunade

"Is this bad Sensei?" asked Aijou

"Very…" muttered Naruto as he walked out followed by the others in a grim march. "Come on, you have a good challenge now"

The walk to the forest was a long and painfully slow one. Naruto sat down under a tree and set up a small radio and gave them all an earpiece. He then pulled out a map and placed it on the floor

"These will let you keep in contact with me. Now, tactics, Aijou you are on back defence, if the target retreats you are to retrieve it. Kunou will be Primary Attacker; you will go in at a 40-degree angle from our current angle and will go in for the retrieval first. Atama will be the Secondary Attacker, you will go in at a refracted angle of 30-degrees and will be leaping from the trees."

"How the hell can you work this stuff," said Atama

"Don't ask, just get moving or you wont be paid your 200 ryou" said Naruto

"Fine…" said Kunou as he ran off to his position muttering something about 'lousy cheapskate'

The other two soon followed suit while Naruto laid down under the tree and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"HEY SENSEI! GET UP!" yelled a loud voice from above him

"Oh Fuck Off Atama!" yelled Naruto back at him as he sat up

"You were asleep for an hour, we want our money now!"

"For god sake, go annoy Baa-Chan. I need sleep for once." Said Naruto slipping back down into a lying position "I was just having the best sleep ever…."

"Fine but this woman's been waiting for you for about 20 minutes" said Aijou as Naruto heard her footsteps walking away.

"Naruto-Kun" said a small voice as Naruto's eyes snapped open

"Hinata-chan…"

"SENSEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Atama

"SHUT UP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to cut this chapter short people but I couldn't think of anything else so a few linking ideas would be much appreciated. Review and enjoy the somewhat short chapter. On a different note, I'm thinking about doing something Angsty and Gothic to branch off a little bit, should I do a NejiTen fic or a NaruHina one?


	29. Red Dawn In The Night

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked up at the figure above him while she blushed slightly.

"Come here, its been ages since we were alone together" said Naruto gesturing for her to sit down next to him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but our teams are being sent on a mission together." Said Hinata as the Genin group behind her just groaned. "We have to see the Hokage now so she can give us the details"

"Fine." Said Naruto getting up (May I remind you that he is wearing over 200lb of armor plus the gravity weights so imagine how hard it must be)

"What level are your team on miss?" asked Atama cockily

"And who would you be?" asked Hinata

"I am Atamagaokishii! And I want to eat all the udon in the world!" yelled Atama

"Can you guess who I am?" asked Hinata

"Umm…Lets see, long hair, white eyes, doesn't talk much." Said Atama thoughtfully "Are you Neji Hyuuga?"

Naruto's eyes popped out of their sockets as he snorted in laughter. Even the other Genin and Hinata laughed a little but Atama didn't see why.

"Why the hell are you laughing? He is Neji Hyuuga," said Atama innocently

"Hey, want to know a way to show who I really am?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, prove to these guys you are Neji"

With that Hinata unzipped the Jounin vest that she was wearing as Atama's eyes popped out of their sockets this time.

"EXTRA-LARGE!" yelled Atama running after Hinata "ITS HINATA HYUUGA!"

Naruto then saw red and threw a senbon into a pressure point on Atama's neck, which made him fall unconscious.

"Rule Number One: Never Take Another Guy's Girlfriend" said Naruto venomously

The others could all feel the killing intent that he was letting off as he walked over to the sleeping loudmouth and picked him up with one arm while slinging him over his shoulder.

"This guy is heavy, I never thought you could gain this much weight from udon." Said Naruto "I know!"

Naruto bit his thumb and formed a few seals before a fox the size of a horse but about 5 feet wider appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Shinima, take us to the Hokage tower to see Granny." Said Naruto to the fox

"Put the little fuckers on then," said Shinima as he knelt down so they could board him.

"No swearing in front of the minors, they are only 12 remember," said Naruto as he put Atama on Shinima's back while the other Genin climbed on. "Want a ride Hinata?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she climbed onto Shinima while Naruto grabbed her ass silently which made Hinata squeak with surprise.

"Lets go Shini, I'll race you there" said Naruto as he let his gravity seals loose and got ready to run

"You're on!" yelled Shinima as he took off running at speeds that made the Genin and Hinata's eyes water.

"Hey you cheater!" yelled Naruto as he took off after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In The Hokage Tower

Tsunade was enjoying a warm bottle of Sake and was talking to it.

"What's that, you want me to drink you? I'm only too happy to oblige," said Tsunade to the saucer of liquid when she saw a few ripples appear in the depths of it.

"Please say he hasn't caught that thing yet, it took 3 ANBU squads half a day to get him last time…" muttered Tsunade

Her moans were interrupted when a loud knocking came from the door as if someone was hammering several nails into it. The door suddenly caved in as the fox and Naruto ran in panting for breath.

"Beat you Shinima, you owe me a ride now whenever I want it." Said Naruto as the fox poofed away with a howl leaving the Genin and Hinata fallen on the floor.

Tsunade looked at the small group before groaning about having to buy a new door.

"Alright people, now that you've wrecked my office door, I can give you your damn mission." Said Tsunade rubbing her temples "Naruto, you should enjoy this one, you are going to the Wave Country to protect a man called Tazuna while he goes to the Lightning Country to get some supplies and tools that are specially crafted there."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade as soon as he heard Tazuna's name.

"You mean I have to protect that good for nothing drunk AGAIN!" said Naruto angrily

"Oh shut up and get moving. This is ranked at a B-Rank because of the chance that you will encounter enemy ninja of Chuunin level and above. I'm only giving you one this high because all our other ninja are out and we need a sucker 'AHEM' volunteer to show these Genin what a real mission is like." Said Tsunade "Now clear off and take Hinata's group with you."

Naruto pouted while Hinata blushed and the others all laughed.

"Come on Team, we're going to the Wave. Go home, get enough equipment for a 2 week trip and say bye to your folks." Said Naruto to his team after he had slapped Atama, waking him up and forcing the trio to leave. "Hinata, you can share my stuff so you're ok. Who's in your team?"

"Umm…" Said Hinata looking at the door as three Genin walked in with smirks on their faces.

"Hey boss-lady, what are you doing with the number jerk pad in the village?" said one of the male members of the team.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK PAD!" yelled Naruto as he ran at the said boy and started throttling him

"Let him go Kitsune-Kun, he's just aggravated that he has to listen to a man for once" said Hinata gently pulling on his hands.

"Fine…." Said Naruto as he released the boy and let him drop to the floor.

"Now then guys. Kiro, Adatsu, Kolan. What have you learnt about aggravating my boyfriend?" asked Hinata

"Don't annoy the jerk pad," chanted the team in chorus

Naruto had steam coming out his ears but still kept sane despite their prodding.

"Alright guys, go home and get enough gear for a 2 week escort mission. This is B-Ranked so be sure to cram a few helpful Jutsu and bring some advanced equipment." Said Hinata

"Yes, boss-lady" said the trio as they walked out.

"My god, they are so well behaved… You're good." Said Naruto

"Not really, I just threaten them with Jyuuken" said Hinata smiling sheepishly

"Oh man…" said Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later At The Gates

"Ok people, time for introductions on the way. Lets set out and kick some ass." Said Naruto as he marched out of the gate followed by a hyper Atama and several sweat dropping Genin.

The team started running along the tree branches in a tight pack with Naruto and Hinata at the front with the Byakugan and Shukungan active, Kiro and Kolan were at the back listening for any following ninja and killing intents. Adatsu and Aijou were in the centre and conserving their energy in case anyone needed healing. Finally, Atama and Kunou were on the left and right monitoring their respective sides.

The troop carried on until they reached the Wave Country via The Great Naruto Bridge.

"Hey, where this Tazuna guy we have to escort now?" asked Kunou

"He lives in a house in the centre of town. He is one lazy SOB who bosses everyone around and was too cheap to pay for the proper rank of mission." Said Naruto angrily

They carried on walking through the city and avoiding the few trouble spots that still existed.

They soon reached the house and were greeted by a fairly young woman and a teenager who came running at the group yelling something about "YOU TOOK YOUR TIME!"

"Shut up Inari!" yelled Naruto as he clotheslined the poor guy and threw to him to the floor while the others just watched at the speed that Naruto used to do that move. (For those that don't know, a clothesline is when someone is running past you and you stick your arm out to hit their throat.)

"That was mean Sensei, he's only about 3 years older than us." Said Aijou

"Don't worry, he'll live." Said Naruto not looking back "Hey Tsunami, How's the old man"

The young woman looked at him smiling and replied "He's just getting some spare clothes and he'll be ready to leave"

"Ok teams, you have a few minutes to rest and then we're going on the remainder of this trip. It's about a week to the Lightning Country and then we have one week to get back." Said Hinata

"Yes Sensei" said the Genin

"Oh it's you I got for this mission then!" came a voice from the doorway

An old man with a weird hat and a bottle of sake walked out of the door with a large backpack on.

"Tazuna, you took your sweet time" said Naruto

"Keep it zipped you impatient brat, I'm not as able bodied as I was when we last met." Said Tazuna

"Lets just get going or it might take us even longer to get to the Lightning Country" said Naruto

"Fine, lets get our asses moving" said Kiro

The teams all stopped talking and started walking towards the north where the Lightning Country was.

"Are we there yet?" asked Adatsu

'_This is going to be a long trip'_ thought Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later, just as the sun was about to set

"Are we there yet?" asked Adatsu for the 2859th time in the space of less than a day

"FOR THE FINAL TIME, WE'RE STOPPING HERE FOR THE NIGHT!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"Ok" said Adatsu sweetly (Adatsu is the Kunoichi BTW)

"Finally" said Kunou and Atama

"Now I hope everyone's got a tent except for Hinata because she is sharing with me" said Naruto

"Ummm……"said Atama, Adatsu and Kolan

"For god sake….." said Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Adatsu and Aijou share. Same goes with Kunou and Atama as well as Kolan and Kiro. Any objections?"

There were none luckily. All that happened was that Atama put his hand up and asked "What's for dinner today?"

"I always pack several scrolls filled with cup ramen." Said Naruto drawing the scroll

He opened the scroll and let a little chakra into it. 9 cups of steaming ramen were now sitting it amidst a cloud of smoke.

"Nice…How did you make it hot?" asked Atama as he chowed down on his cup of ramen.

"Easy, I just packed it with some Kage Bunshin while it was hot." Said Naruto "Oh yeah, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A dozen Kage Bunshin appeared around Naruto and they all started getting to work on the tents and make it 'habitable'.

They were soon done as the ninja and Tazuna ate their ramen. They had put the tents into a circle with a fire in the middle and a few logs for seats around the fire.

The ninja were soon seated on the logs and discussing the tactics.

"Alright, me and Hinata will take turns on night watch. I will go until 2AM then Hinata will go until dawn." Said Naruto "Now get some sleep guys because we might have enemy ninja after us later on"

"Fine Gooch-Sensei" said Atama as he and Kunou went into their tent.

"Konbanwa Kitsune-Kun" said Hinata sexily as she walked into her tent and switched on her light.

"What the hell…" said Naruto watching this as the others all walked into their tents

His question was soon answered as Hinata slowly started stripping inside the tent. Naruto glued his eyes on the side of the tent that was illuminated. She slowly took off the pieces of her clothing so he could see every curve on her body. Naruto's gaze was suddenly disturbed when she poked her body out slightly so Naruto could see everything while she made no way of hiding herself.

"Goodnight Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Hinata as she shut the tent gap and turned the light off.

"Damn it, I'm left with a hard on and I've got no chance of relief until later." Moaned Naruto "She's Evil"

He laid back for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the night. All he heard was the sounds of the females giggling and the boys playing Knuckle Poker (Lose a round and you get 5 hits to the knuckles).

----------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

The entire group was asleep except for Naruto and the night was quiet except for the occasional crackle of the fire.

Naruto was slowly drifting off to sleep until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey, a few Genin and a sexy lady alone in the forest, we've hit the jackpot Kakuzu" came one voice

"Shut up you bible-basher" said another voice, which seemed to be Kakuzu

"HEY BASTARDS, YOU WANT A FIGHT COME GET ONE!" yelled Naruto leaping up and looking at the direction the voices came from.

When the figures came into view, he saw that it was a pair of men around 35 years old and were wearing a black cloak with red clouds patterned on it. They were wearing a ring each with a kanji on each. One was wearing a mask as well as a forehead protector that Naruto didn't recognise and the other was carrying a large tri-bladed halberd on his back.

"Hey, we have one awake, let's finish this guy before we enjoy that girl Kakuzu" said the unnamed voice

"Fine Hidan, Just finish up quickly but if you want then we can assume he's worth some money in the Bingo Book." Said Kakuzu

"You're going to wish you kept quiet now aren't you" said Hidan with an evil grin on.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back In Konoha

Tsunade was doing a pile of paperwork that stretched several feet into the air when one of her more experienced Jounin came bursting in yelling like a crazy person.

"Slow down, Slow down, what's up?" asked Tsunade

"Sannin……Hyuuga………AKATSUKI!" yelled the jounin before collapsing from exhaustion

"Oh shit…." Was all Tsunade said before yelling "SHIZUNE!"

The said Jounin came running to the room almost immediately.

"What is it Tsunade-Sama?" asked Shizune

"We have a major problem, I need to get access to the Sandaime's crystal ball network to send a message to all allied-nin in the Lightning Country area." Said Tsunade "I need you to get the damn thing up her QUICKLY!"

"Ok Tsunade-Sama!" said Shizune as she ran out of the door with Ton-Ton on her heels.

Shizune didn't take long and came back with a crystal ball and a small computer monitor attached to it.

"Ok, you know how to work it yes?" said Shizune

"Of course" said Tsunade as she placed both of her hands on the crystal ball and concentrated

Tsunade stayed like that for a few minutes until she opened her eyes and took her hands away from the ball. She then ran out of the room like a bat out of hell and ran down the corridor screaming "GET ME THAT PERVERTED ASSHOLE NOW!"

Shizune was about to follow her when a small beep came from the computer monitor and she stayed to look at the screen.

It said "The Following Message Was Sent To All Shinobi That Are Allied With Konoha: THIS IS A CLASS X RANK SOS CALL. WE HAVE 8 NINJA IN THE FIELD THAT ARE UNDER THREAT BY 2 MEMBERS FROM THE S-RANK CRIMINAL ORGANISATION, AKATSUKI. CAN ALL AVAILABLE NINJA KILL, DESTROY OR ELIMINATE THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS AND RETRIEVE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF THE NINJA. THEY CAN BE IDENTIFIED THROUGH A METALLIC ARM AND THE BYAKUGAN. I REPEAT THIS IS X RANK AND WILL BE PAID FOR AS SUCH."

"I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade-Sama" said Shizune quietly as she ran out the room to follow Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright guys, don't flame me now but you may not like the next chapter. I hope you DO enjoy this chapter and review as such. And, in reference to what story I'm going to be doing, I will be doing an Angsty NejiTen fic. If you don't like then tough because I feel that they can be angsty fairly easily. Enjoy and Review :P


	30. The Priest And The Seamstress

Chapter 12

Alright guys I cant say how sorry I am about how late this is but I have been distracted with my Nintendo Wii and coursework obligations so I haven't had much time. I can only say enjoy the chapter even if it is a bit shorter than normal and please don't flame me too badly. (It's my birthday on the 5th so please don't)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing facing the two opponents that had ambushed the camp and was preparing to get deadly serious.

"So little man, who the hell are you?" asked Hidan looking at Naruto curiously

"I am Naruto Kazama, Sannin of Konoha and I will protect my team and my

village," said Naruto proudly

"So you are S-Rank as well, this should be a very interesting fight" said Kakuzu as he signalled to Hidan to draw his weapon.

(Start Well Adjusted by MXPX)

Naruto released his gravity seals and ran at Hidan with his special kunai drawn. The Akatsuki member simply put up his scythe with unbelievable speed and blocked it.

"You are weak, I see that Konoha really has let its standards fall!" said Hidan as he threw his scythe after them at speed that even Naruto couldn't dodge without injury.

The scythe was about 2 feet away from hitting Naruto whose eyes had opened to unparalleled size, when it stopped.

"What the fuck! Hey Kakuzu, have you released those things yet?!" yelled Hidan

"HEY BLONDIE! WERE YOU GOING TO HAVE FUN WITHOUT US!" came a yell from up a tree

"Naruto-kun! There's a lot of energy coming from over that hill" called Hinata who had finally put some clothes on.

The group looked over and just saw a figure appear with a beam of light coming from their arms.

"What's up with this guy?" asked Kakuzu

"Hey shut up before I go all 'proton pack' on you and your little buddies" called a different voice from where the light was coming

"Are you mocking me, I have taken on stronger shinobi than you can comprehend"

"I'm not a Shinobi!" yelled the figure as them and their friend came charging towards the two Akatsuki members.

"Wait a sec….. SEI! KUSHIN!" yelled Naruto

"So you've got friends then!" muttered Hidan "No matter, we'll just kill these people as well"

Hidan was cut off as Sei came charging with his large broadsword, which collided with the dark metal of Hidan's scythe.

Kushin, on the other hand was handling Kakuzu in a very peculiar way. He had one of his arms dealing with the four spirits that Kakuzu summoned from his body and the other arm was dealing with Kakuzu's physical body by drawing his circles into the ground and having a great deal of lightning come from the sky to strike where Kakuzu was.

"So, you guys are the pair of bounty hunters that Zetsu found near Konoha, I'm surprised that he let you live" said Hidan as a yell came from Kakuzu as one of his ghosts disappeared.

"Oh Kakuzu! Are you really getting so careless that you let the Fuuton elemental be killed"

"Don't be so arrogant, this guy is moving with speed only the Shodai has matched before. Don't worry, I'll restock on hearts after these guys go down. I could do with the powers that this guy has got." Said Kakuzu narrowly dodging a blast of what looked like corporeal darkness. After dodging this, he moved to the side only to be punched in the side of the head by another metal fist.

"You shall die now" said Naruto as he opened his palm up and started charging up a Piercing Rasengan Hurricane and slammed it into the chest of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu coughed up blood (If that's possible for Kakuzu) but still stood upright.

"That's 3 times you've killed me but I still have two lives left." Said Kakuzu as he let his 'tentacles' go forward and strike Kushin in the shoulder blade making him fall to his knees in pain.

"KUSHIN!" yelled Sei as he swung his giant sword at Hidan who got hit in the torso and then he let a grin come to his face.

"I'M STARTING TO LIKE THIS FIGHT!" yelled Hidan as he spun around with his scythe outright and ready to maim.

The scythe narrowly missed Sei but was then blasted backwards as well as its owner

"What the hell!" yelled Hidan as he looked up to where the blast had come from.

There stood the six Genin who had dropped into their fighting stances while one of them had their arms thrust outwards towards Hidan. Atama.

"No Way!" muttered Naruto

"Makura Kyuutai!" said Atama as the darkness started forming around his palm while taking the darkness away from him. He literally glowed because of the thin layer of darkness that had been absorbed by him. The darkness was then blasted at Hidan, which engulfed him and forced him into a tree and then through it.

"You will pay for that!" yelled Hidan

Naruto looked at Atama who was now wobbling slightly on his feet.

"Are you ok Atama?" asked Aijou

"Yeah, fine" said Atama "I had to do that or that guy would have been killed"

"Less talk, more blood" said Kunou pointing at Hidan who was now standing up.

"Hey Kid!" came a yell from near Kakuzu "Want a combo?"

Atama looked around and spotted Kushin running full pelt at him, followed narrowly by Kakuzu

"Get out of the way 'Orihime'! This fight is mine!" yelled Hidan at Kakuzu as the older Akatsuki member slowed down to fight with Sei.

"Ready for that combo kid, you aim at him and I'll do the same. This should be awesome" said Kushin standing next to Atama.

"Ready, Aim, Makura Kyuutai!" yelled Atama at the same time that Kushin yelled "Fukyuu Baika"

Atama let out a large stream of concentrated anti-matter (The Darkness) as Kushin let out a burst of what looked like Kunai that hit the anti-matter as it hit Hidan. This made an explosion that destroyed the tents and several trees around them.

"What the hell!" yelled all three of Hinata's genin group

"I expanded his power exponentially so that it basically became a very large and precisely controlled exploding tag. That guy wont be getting up any time soon" said Kushin from under his large hood.

"IKAZUCHI STYLE: THUNDER TAMER!" came a yell from across the clearing as a bright glow filled the area and Naruto released his weapon spirit.

"Now this evens the odds something awesome" said Aijou watching as the other genin threw the odd weapon and jutsu into the fray as Atama was now sitting on Kushin's shoulders and they were combining several attacks and holds to make the fight fairer.

A roar of pain came from direction of Kakuzu as one of his ghosts went down after being cracked by Sei's sword.

"We've nearly got this guy! One more time in his body!" yelled Naruto dodging a particularly vicious scythe attack before engaging Hidan in a taijutsu fight.

"Sweet Jesus" said Sei looking at the amount of blood on his sword "How much killing do these people take.

"Unfortunately for you, it ends now" said Hidan as his skin suddenly turned into a grim reaper like appearance but with black skin and white highlights. "Now for the blood"

Hidan took his scythe to his lips and licked some blood from the blade. This made Hinata start vomiting quite violently in a bush as well as the other Kunoichi.

"Now for the final blow to a Sannin, oh it is an honor" said Hidan as he raised the blade above his head and rammed it, full thrust, into his heart and other vital organs.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata

She was about to run over when a sudden splash caught her attention. She looked to where Kushin, Atama and Sei were engaging Kakuzu who was now writhing on the floor, blood dribbling out his mouth and nose.

"You FUCKING MORON HIDAN!" yelled a disgruntled Kakuzu "You just lost the best partner you'll ever have"

"What the fuck" said Hidan who obvious didn't believe that _the _Kakuzu, Opponent of the Shodai, was dying.

"A little blood from my blade was all it took to doom you guys" said Sei with a grin on his face "I wiped Kakuzu's blood on your scythe when I fought with you, that way, you licked his blood not Naruto's"

"He's got a strategically better mind than anyone in battle" said Kushin looking at Naruto's disbelieving face. "He's saved my ass so many times I cant count them now with that mind"

"The leader will destroy you Naruto Kazama! We have 6 of the Biju and with that power, we will crush our enemies" muttered Kakuzu loud enough for the group to hear as he collapsed to the ground.

"Take the head Kushin" said Sei motioning for him to chop it off

Kushin leant down and sliced it clean off with a trench knife then stowing it inside his cloak

"Now, what to do with the other guy. He cant do much with that scythe in him, I bet he's in so much pain that he cant move." Said Naruto

"Umm….how about live decapitation?" asked Atama which caused him the honor of a punch to head by the other 5 Genin.

"Not a bad idea actually" said Sei drawing his sword and approaching Hidan. He let it rest on the neck of the Akatsuki and then just let gravity take its toll. The sword hit the ground with a thud as the head rolled away. "You take the head and I'll take the body, the minerals could be useful"

"Sure" said Kushin as he picked up the other head and put it inside his cloak.

"Umm.. doesn't it get bloody with all those heads in there?" asked Aijou

"A bit, but it keeps me warm while we're outside so I like it" replied the hooded man. This just made the Genin puke at the thought of someone bathing in blood and enjoying it.

"Kushin, you are one sick freak" said Naruto looking away

"You know it"

"What now? We cant really continue this mission with these guys tagging along or that body will cause a riot" asked Adatsu

"Tazuna, how about we pay you your money back for the mission and you delay it for a week and then ill go get the tools for you for free" said Naruto "It's not that far to the Land Of Waves from here and its not far from Konoha either."

"Fine…But I want those tools by Friday next week" said the drunk "I'll be leaving now because I don't want to be there when these guys back up arrives."

Tazuna stood up and walked back the way they arrived while the others just watched.

"Come on guys, back to Konoha!" yelled Naruto with his fist in the air.

"Gooch-Sensei, you still act like a child even though your more than twice our age" Said Kunou

"Shut up Kunou, this 'child' has enough speed and strength to knock you out before you can say "Wa"!" said Naruto

"Seikonpashitu" muttered Kunou which earned him a punch to the face from Naruto

"Now keep quiet on this trip"

Needless to say that they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter despite its lateness but please review it.

A quick note, when Hidan called Kakuzu 'Orihime', it was not a mix up with a bleach fic. Orihime is Japanese for Seamstress so it's basically just taking the piss.


	31. Saving Jounin Chouji

Chapter 13

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Konoha was long and really uneventful until they reached the gates of the village. They walked in to find a single person standing in the middle of the street. The sun was bright and shining directly into their eyes but they could define the figure well. A lone figure in a large black cloak with red clouds and a large straw hat. The group could only see a long piece of black hair poking out from around the high collar of cloak and eyes that could strike fear into any man's heart.

Red Eyes.

"Don't come closer Naruto or there will be more than two deaths today. I left him behind last time but this time he will know what happened" said the figure as they ran at the large group with deadly speed but ran past them and out of the gates leaving a dust cloud behind him.

This blinded the group temporarily so they didn't see what was happening but heard a scream, which was an instant bad sign.

The dust soon calmed down as the group ran towards the scream and only saw a crowd that had gathered now that the person was gone.

"Kids, go home," said Naruto having a feeling what was coming

"Hey! You can't tell us what to do," yelled Kiro

Naruto didn't even dignify that with an answer but instead radiated so much killing intent, if you squinted there would have been 9 tails wrapping around him. This made the Genin change their minds instantly and they ran past the crowd and into the village.

"Come on Hinata, this has to be bad" said Naruto taking her hand and walking slowly towards the crowd. Kushin and Sei took off towards the Hokage tower to claim their reward, which the pair couldn't blame them for.

It was quite a struggle to get to the middle but the two eventually managed it with a combination of Byakugan and Ikazuchi screeching from within the arm. When they got there, Hinata immediately fell to her knees and started sobbing while Naruto just stood in shock.

The mangled bodies of Sakura and Chouji were piled in the middle of the road. Several large gashes ripped through their chests and each had a kunai plunged into their heart. Their faces were stuck in an expression of horror as they lay in a pool of their blood that was so fresh that it hadn't even stopped flowing yet.

"NO! GET TSUNADE!" yelled Naruto as he picked up Sakura while Shino, who had joined the crowd, picked up Chouji using his bugs. "Come on Shino, we need to get these two the hospital now! They may still have a chance, Fuck What That Guy Says!"

"Understood," said the stoic ninja as he and Naruto jumped onto the roof of a nearby house and started heading towards the hospital faster than any of them thought possible.

When they reached the hospital, there was huge commotion as Naruto got into an argument with a nurse who kept saying that they were dead.

"Naruto, I can hear you from the Tower, what is so imp…. HOLY SHIT, NURSE PREP THE O.R" said Tsunade as she came waltzing into the hospital with Shizune in tow.

"But they're dead Hokage-Sama" said the nurse

"You imbecile, they are very weak. I Need The O.R!" yelled Tsunade with enough chakra in her voice box to knock the wall (luckily not literally)

The nurse ran to the desk and looked through several piles of paperwork before pulling one out. While she did this, another nurse brought two gurneys after eavesdropping on the rather loud conversation. Naruto and Shino placed the two on the gurneys and relaxed after the weight was taken off them, which was a little less for Shino but he felt sympathy pains for the bugs.

"O.R 6 is open, it has enough space to accommodate the two patients but there's not enough doctors to supply the necessary chakra for the array." Said the nurse

Tsunade looked at her cautiously while Naruto sat down on the floor and seemed to drift off into space.

'_He Isn't'_ thought Tsunade looking at the blank expression on his face "Alright people, make me a clear a route to O.R 6 and keep it clear. If you value your limbs I recommend you don't get in this man's way."

At that moment, Naruto had travelled deep into the recesses of his mind and was now in the chamber of the Kyuubi.

"_Alright fuzzball, you know what I want. Your chakra is the only one in Konoha that has the equivalent precision and force of 6 trained medic-nins_," said Naruto staring up at the gate that stopped him from being mauled by the beast

"**You brat, you may have grown up but you still haven't learnt respect for your elders**," said the Kyuubi in its deep voice

"**_HEY JEEVES GIVE HIM THE DAMN CHAKRA, WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET_**" came a screech from behind the Kyuubi in the cage

"**Fine…. You're only getting 4 tails though**," said the Kyuubi in a huff as he let a wave of what looked like red water out of the cage and let it engulf Naruto.

---------------------------------

Back in reality

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal the red slits that the Kyuubi gave him as pupils instead of his normal blue ones. The chakra surrounded him, slowly creeping up his body until it formed fox ears and 4 tails appeared from his tailbone (Well duh).

A crowd had gathered around the man who was screaming and growling almost simultaneously due to his now feral instincts and the chakra burning and healing him at the same time. They also saw dark whisker marks appear on his face and his fingernails were now extended to beyond human proportions.

Naruto roared and leapt from his sitting position into a canine running stance while taking off with a previously unknown ferocity and speed towards the door that lead to the operating room.

Naruto charged into the room after negotiating the corridors and crashing into several walls that lead to the walls complete decimation. He looked into the room and saw that Tsunade had already set up the array and was sitting cross-legged on the floor, concentrating on letting her medical chakra into the array just enough to keep them from getting worse but couldn't heal them at all. The array composed of several different seals, which complemented each other by merging into different patterns in a circle around each of the casualties. The casualties in question were lying in the middle of an array each with Tsunade putting one of her hands onto each one.

"Baa-chan, I'm ready," growled Naruto as he sat beside her but in a slightly more animalistic way.

"Ok, place your hands onto the array and let your chakra flow into it into the array _very_ carefully."

"Prepare for it," said Naruto huskily as he let it in very slowly but to Tsunade it felt like a tidal wave had just knocked her senseless.

"Slower!" yelled Tsunade "You'll overload the array otherwise"

'_This is going to take a while'_ thought Naruto grumpily

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile 

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the bench outside the O.R with his head in his hands.

'How could I let this happen' thought Sasuke as his face dropped

As he was slowly slipping into his own despair, a blur appeared in front of him signalling that someone had arrived. He looked up stare into the cold eyes of an ANBU member.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby ordered by the Council to attend a meeting with a group of other shinobi for a special mission." Said the monotonous voice of the ANBU member

"Fine… I'm coming," said Sasuke with a sigh as he got up and body flickered to the council's office.

Inside the office were a variety of the ninjas from the village. As far as he could tell there were several ANBU present as well as an appearance from Neji Hyuuga.

Homura came to the podium as fast as his old legs could carry him and started to make his announcement, "This time is the only chance I get to say this so pay attention everyone. Anything said here does not leave this room or risk execution. We are sending you on a mission that will take place here in Konoha, your new mission and you will be excused from all other missions during this one. It is to assassinate the fifth!"

There were mixed reactions among the crowd, some cheered, some smiled and some just stayed like normal (CoughNejiCough).

Homura continued "This is because we feel that she is too risky to keep on as Hokage, she drinks, gambles and has made a complete mess of the Konoha accounts even after they were tidied by the Rock-nin. This is an order, either take her down or die trying. If this gets out somehow, I will assassinate everyone in this room personally. That is all"

Homura then walked out and went about his normal business as if he had not just wrecked the minds of some of the best ninjas in the village.

Sasuke looked cautiously over to Neji who just nodded, walked over to the window and jumped out of it.

"Tsunade….Here I come" muttered Sasuke to himself as he followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later 

Sasuke had been searching for the Fifth Hokage and had only just seen her sitting on a bench in the park with Naruto next to her with his head down so low that his bangs covered his face.

Sasuke slowly approached the two when he saw Neji approaching too from the other side of them. They were so engrossed in their own thoughts that Tsunade and Naruto didn't even notice the two coming closer to them until they were both on opposite ends of the bench.

Then they heard it.

"Sakura…..Chouji…….Dead"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to end this on a _very_ grim note but I needed a plot twist and death is always appropriate for twists. I'm also sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter but I'm losing my inspiration very rapidly. I need some ideas from my reviews so please…… help me save the story or I will let it die unfinished.


	32. Finding Your Focus

Chapter 32

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Naruto just kept their heads down as Neji and Sasuke stood in shock, more Sasuke than Neji as his girlfriend had just died.

"Naruto… we came to warn you and Tsunade, she is going to have several attempts on her life soon. Me and Sasuke were present at the meeting but we were summoned there without being told why." Said Neji to Naruto

This caused him to look up shocked at Neji. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that the council didn't want her for her skills or her abilites. Just her legacy as the granddaughter of the Shodaime.

"This is bad Naruto…. We need to find a way to stop them." Said Sasuke

"I know….. please Tsunade, what are the laws on disobeying a direct order?" asked Naruto

"It is only possible if the person who gave the order is deceased, seeing as the council gave the order, the entire council would have to die. That's a group of 12 of the greatest ninja in the village." Said Tsunade looking up with tears still in her eyes

"Well then we'll just kill them" said Naruto looking very uninterested

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" asked Neji looking somewhat confused

"I think he did" said Sasuke

"How do you intend to do that?" said Tsunade

"Well, use Fuzzy-kun and my summons" said Naruto shrugging

"Fuzzy-kun?" questioned Neji

"Oh yeh, the Kyuubi" said Naruto

Neji got even whiter panic eyes while Tsunade and Sasuke just sweatdropped.

"Didn't you wonder how I got so much chakra?" asked Naruto as if it was nothing

Neji just nodded in response.

"But now we have several Ninja after us that will take a lot of our skills, and we have friends that are their siblings." Said Neji

"No worries, we have Samurai and the other guys to help us. Tell the others to meet us at the Samurai grounds, that will be our base of operations in this mission where we will discuss tactics and roles. Now split up into pairs and make our way there." Said Naruto "I'll go with Tsunade as she will have more people after her life. You two have more clearance than we do so retrieve the others."

"IKU ZE!" yelled Tsunade as she and Naruto jumped off towards the Samurai grounds while Sasuke and Neji made their way to the homes of their surviving friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

While this was happening

Homura walked into the tall council chambers silently and sat at his place at the head of the table.

"This, members of the council, is Tsunade's last day on this earth. I have set some of our best ninja as well as several groups of ANBU onto her. Even all the Samurai she has to help her, she cannot hope to stand against these ninja."

"But what about the Kyuubi kid, he has the ability to draw on its power to such an extent he single-handedly rescued this village from the hidden rock village and he also killed the entire sound village not 8 years ago." Said Chouza Akimichi

"Don't tell me you're backing out Chouza?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga

"My son died defending this village in the name of Tsunade, I cannot be the one responsible for her death" said Chouza standing up and walking out

"I'm with Chouza, even my lazy-ass of a son would die for this village and I'm not destroying its Hokage" said Shikaku

"Me either," said Inoichi following Shikaku out of the door

"We shall kill them later, now we can see how fast some our ninja move." Said Homura indicating the window and walking over to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave not too far from the village

"We have recovered 8 of the Biju, the only one remaining now is the 9-tails" came a deep husky voice

"That is the leader's Biju, we all have the power of ours in these" said another one showing their hand to the other with a ring on its thumb.

"Then shall we move to attack?" asked a lighter voice

"Not yet" came a slightly robotic voice "We must wait until the village is weak"

"How long Un?" asked yet another

"I will give the signal, I'm a good boy, inform artist of weakness I will" came a slightly hyper voice

"Oh shut up, I haven't shaved anything in a while and he's getting restless" came a polite-ish voice.

"We shall wait then, I already ridded of the apprentice and the fatass"

"Do not get cocky Itachi, if I know Tsunade, she will give him a reward that he cannot refuse even his wildest dreams. He will take it very seriously from then on" came a cold voice

"Leader…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Tsunade and Naruto

They had arrived just recently and had announced a meeting in the hall of the compound. Several of the students were extremely pissed off because they hadn't been allowed to go on missions yet. Sasuke and Neji were busy quelling these students with threats of Chidori, Jyuuken and Raijin Kanchos from Naruto. The rest of the surviving group were assembled in the hall as well.

"What do you need us all for Enigma?" asked one of the more mature students

"I have called you all here because Tsunade is in grave danger. Roughly 2 dozen jounin and an unspecified number of ANBU are after her life. I want Shotai's 1 to 4 to guard the perimeter of the compound, only let through myself, Sasuke, Neji, Jiraiya, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten or Shino through unless I say otherwise. Shotai's 5-8, you will be guarding the compound in case someone breaches the perimeter. Shotai 9 will be Tsunade's personal guard and will follow her every order. Shotai 10 will be patrolling the streets and retrieving information on the ninja who are after Tsunade so we can launch a pre-emptive strike if the need arises."

'He has a perfect military mind, he just divided them into a complete defence for his charge and has thought of counter attacks to resolve the issue as well as ways of gaining information to further help his cause.' Thought Tsunade while listening to this

"NOW GO!" yelled Naruto as the Samurai ran to their positions and he turned to his classmates "I need you guys to find out as much information as you can about the council and whom it is composed of. That way I can launch a strike when I know where to strike."

They did just that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month after this. 3:00am

The samurai and ninja had done an excellent job of collecting information, they had found out that the Ino-Shika-Cho adults were not part of the council anymore so there were only 4 of them remaining due to various deaths. There was Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatune. These ninja were too proud or stubborn to leave the council but were still probably the 4 most respected and feared ninja in the village now. They were now meeting in the chambers of the council with only one thing on the agenda.

"Tsunade must die today" said Homura "It has already been a month since we sent the ninja on their mission and they have so far failed. It appears that she is holing up inside the samurai compound and has a personal squad of 15 guards around her. We will be infiltrating it today and killing her"

"I assume it will just be us 4?" asked Koharu getting her chakra reserves refilled

"Of course, 4 is the optimum number for completing missions quickly, you know to 'practise what you preach'" said Shibi

"Let's go, they should still be asleep which gives us a greater chance of succeeding" said Hiashi jumping out the window.

The others soon followed suit and they were soon on their way to the compound. They slipped by the guards fairly easily but then they had to actually find Tsunade. The small group made its way slowly but silently towards the furthest way room there is, the dojo. They entered but were greeted by a strange sight. 15 Samurai with drawn weapons, a frog hermit with battle toad ready, a pissed off Hokage and right in the middle of this motley crew was the one they feared the most. Naruto Kazama, grinning in such a way, it seemed he was almost saying what his instincts wanted to do immediately, Kill.

"I should of known you'd come for Tsunade eventually, I can't believe you're trying to kill someone only a few years your junior. She is nearly 70 and you expect her to be able to fight off 4 highly trained ninja, even the third couldn't do that against 3 people" said Naruto through his demonic grin. "Do you fancy taking on someone who can take on you four?"

"Bring it on, Demon boy" said Hiashi Hyuuga in a rage "I still haven't forgiven you for taking my daughters virginity"

He then launched himself into a Jyuuken attack at the man, but was blocked by a metal arm. The group surrounding him backed off and let their sensei get to work.

"You people disgust me, but I'll give you a chance. Attack all at once and I may have a challenge on my hands. Don't hold back because you will regret it more than I will, I'm not holding back so you may as well enjoy your last fight." Said Naruto darkly as his body turned slightly purple while he released his gravity seals, the Shukungan, Ikazuchi and his own self control almost simultaneously.

"Lets do this"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry about the 2 month delay but I've been really stuck for ideas. I'm cured now though and should update once a fortnight at least now. I hope you enjoy this but it will be ending before chapter 50, sorry guys but I will give it a good ending worthy of my fic.


	33. Clan Collision

Chapter 33

Before I start, I just have one thing to say. I AM GOD; I BROUGHT SOMETHING BACK TO LIFE. Sorry about that but in a review I was told I brought my 'dead' story back. That would have offended a less optimistic guy but teenagers always try to be either happy or depressed and I'm HAPPY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of ninja including Hinata, Sasuke and Neji were watching their classmate slowly drop himself into a fighting stance that neither of them recognised.

"You worthless piece of scum, you aren't worth to gaze upon my daughter, let alone defile her as the eldest born of the Hyuuga" quipped Hiashi venomously as he launched into a frenzied attack on Naruto as Shibi sent bugs in to attack as well. During this, Shino was looking on impassively as Hinata was getting funny looks from almost everyone else (Especially Jiraiya) which made her blush harder than almost anything ever had.

Naruto stared at the incoming assault until it was literally in his personal space then he flickered away. No, not flickered, to flicker there would have to be some of you left in that space. He flashed away and appeared right behind Koharu and stabbing a kunai into her back. After this action was complete, she poofed away to reveal a large bookcase in her place.

"Dammit," said Naruto as he saw the bugs flying at him. 'I know that Hiashi-Teme uses Jyuuken so I'm sure he can't use Jutsu as well or his Chakra would drain. Shibi-Douche uses his bugs and nothing much else, Jii-san and Baa-chan are old so they're chakra capacity should be lower than the others, that means they'll probably be using Taijutsu.'

"Drain acquisition, success" came a monotonous voice "You lost your concentration, Demon boy"

Naruto then noticed that his legs were covered in kikai bugs and he was gradually feeling weaker from the chakra exhaustion. 'This is bad, if I lose my chakra then I'll have to use fuzzy's'

'HAHA, It's been a while since you've had to use me, hey Kit. I look forward to our next outing.'

"Give up boy" muttered Hiashi as he launched into a Jyuuken combo that knocked Naruto off his feet

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata

"Stay out of this guys, it's my fight. You people protect Tsunade at all costs; I'll defeat these guys. Get out of here, this is going to get ugly otherwise" said Naruto weakly as he flipped over to avoid a punch to the head, also causing most of the bugs to spin off.

'Ikazuchi, any tips on this?' thought Naruto whilst dodging another blow and countering with an uppercut

'Yeah chick, I know it sounds corny but if you can do this, spin around in circles while screaming "FUKYUU KAI" and you can beat him'

'Fuck you bird, there's no way I'm doing that'

'Well, you do know that this isn't my best form. This is the personification of my power for you to use and me to give. My best form is that when we are one, you are I and I am you. For that you must trust me completely but I use your power and you use mine. We will be one. Dodge this attack and then do as I say'

Naruto zoned back in just in time to see a fist coming towards him, he bent over backwards to dodge it and as he did, he saw the group of his students, classmates and Sensei's heading out of the door towards the gardens followed by Koharu and Homura.

"Time to get ready men, now that my friends have left, I can deal with this quickly" said Naruto darkly

"Not quite" said Shibi "Hiashi, use your chakra on my bugs"

Hiashi did so at Jyuuken speed making all the bugs different but seem to be unaffected

"Damn, they suddenly got so much faster" muttered Naruto as he barrel-rolled over several waves of them with Ikazuchi out.

Even with Naruto being able to see Hiashi's attacks and dodge the bugs due to Ikazuchi's help; the two enemies were too skilled to defeat that easily. Any attack one made was covered by the other. They couldn't attack Naruto but Naruto couldn't hit them either. They continued the ritual for hitting, devending and retreating countless times.

As he approached Shibi, Shibi let out a chakra surge, which blasted him back to the wall as the pillars holding the building up, and the walls started cracking.

'Shit, the place is starting to crack. I must kill this guy or there's going to be a serious mess in Konoha today.'

'Wait a second,' Naruto thought, looking outside, seeing the sun's height, 'we've been going at it for almost two hours now! I didn't notice it because we kept going around each other, but.' a new eye started to shine in his eyes. He knew he could win. 'They must be getting exhausted!' looking around, he saw Shibi standing bent over, catching his breath

'That's it! This is my chance!' he thought. Not wasting any time, Naruto charged forward.

All Shibi felt was a crack in his neck and small tingle on his neck as he slowly blacked out, he knew what had happened but couldn't react to it. His neck had been snapped by Naruto's hands.

"Now for you. Hiashi, for your sins and treason against the Hokage, I sentence you to death by decapitation or Seppeku. You have only the right of arms to challenge this judgement" said Naruto in his most steely voice

"I accept the offer of arms and I will the fight to take place here and now. The reason for the right, if I win, I can run, if I lose, Hinata becomes clan heir and the clan accepts one wish you want to have, no rules to that wish."

"I accept" was the only response before Naruto charged and engaged Hiashi in a spar.

Staring into each other's eyes, preparing to face of, they were preparing the fight between two great and powerful kinds of chakra. But there was always one, great difference between the two of them. While Naruto has always used his chakra and everything he has to defend those he considered to be important to him regardless of their origin

Hiashi had only used his to protect the members of his clan and even then he was selective. it would truly be a fight between two extremes

Hiashi then started making hand seals "Suiton: Suiryudaan No Jutsu"

'Crap a jutsu' thought Naruto watching the dragon very closely "PIERCING RASENGAN HURRICANE!" The glowing cone of chakra broke the dragon into pieces and splattered the entire room they were in.

"Hiashi, you will not win," said Naruto "You treated Hinata like dirt until she was 18 and even after she helped save this village, you still didn't acknowledge her."

"You know nothing, what are you? Just an orphan now that daddy is dead, or are you the demon that killed most of the great Hyuuga clan." Retorted Hiashi

At this, Naruto got a slightly grin on his face, that then turned into a smile, then he started doing the last thing Hiashi expected him to do. He laughed. He let rip into fits of laughter as Hiashi just watched him in discontent.

"I am his container and you know what, you can meet the bastard. I'm sure he'd love to meet the man who attacked his mate and his container," laughed out Naruto as his eyes suddenly got very serious even in Shukungan mode.

"What would you want the little bitch for, she can't even fight let alone produce an heir to the legacy. You wont be able to help her, hell, you didn't even have a father to help you, and how will you help her? You wouldn't, you're worthless"

With that said, he crouched down into a canine stance and closed his eyes. He felt around in his mind for that one spark he was looking for.

'I can't let him do this' thought Hiashi as he ran at the younger man with palms of Jyuuken blazing.

'That one spark'

'2 more seconds and I'll reach him'

'Almost there'

'Not far now'

'THAT'S IT'

'DIE SCUM!'

The explosion that followed was heard all over Konoha, children were looking outside their windows at the apartments as part of the compound. The top floor had seemingly imploded as the light from the explosion slowly dulled from the air.

The group that had evacuated the building were now fighting off Komura and Hotaru with little success, Sasuke and Lee had both taken on Komura and came out with broken ribs, Shino had escaped with very little injury for various reasons but they all revolved around bugs. Ino and Shikamaru were working with Hinata to defeat Hotaru but she was penetrating them still by having bricks fly through them and breaking bones on the way through. Neji and Tenten were on crowd control and successfully stopping any other ninja joining the fight. After all, this level of fight is hardly quiet.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Neji after hearing the explosion that occurred at the top floor and making a large Kaiten to protect him and a few others from the debris.

They all looked up and saw a strange purple hue in the air around the top floor. This purple wasn't a curse seal, it wasn't any type of seal. It was chakra. There was a large shield of blue chakra trying to hold off the progression of a red chakra. It was failing.

Naruto was standing there, letting the blood red of his chakra wash over the entire top floor with a demonic aura surrounding him. Hiashi was using a kaiten to deflect the chakra but that was failing almost spectacularly. As he slowed down from the rotation, he saw several large tails of chakra appear from behind Naruto.

'1….2…..3…..4……5…..6, 6 tails of kyuubi chakra. I thought he could only control 4 tails' thought Hiashi

"Here's four words to choke upon Hiashi Hyuuga, Look at me now" came a rough voice from the beast that was Naruto. His clothes had ripped slightly showing his muscles off that he worked so hard to get, and the energy seemed to be rolling off him.

Hiashi didn't reply to that comment but he did say something. "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" He shifted into the stance and started the assault on Naruto's tenketsu.

'That stance….it's Neji's' thought Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were sitting on a pile of planks on a bridge in the middle of the Wave Country. They weren't very comfortable but as ninja, they were able to take it. Workers were all around them building the bridge that was yet to be complete.

"This is boring" whined Naruto hugging his knee's

After he said this, he saw that a line of blood had appeared in the air and the workers were falling like dominoes.

"Looks like its not so boring anymore" said Sasuke as he ran off, following the trail of blood.

The others just looked at him and said "Lets do this"

They followed Sasuke along the bridge but crashed in a pile after Sasuke stopped rather suddenly. They group moaned but then looked at what was ahead. The lead bridge builder was being confronted by a pair of Mist-nin, they had claws attached to their hands and a chain going between them.

"Alright guys. Neji, I want you to engage them in taijutsu combat, that will stop them from noticing us. Sasuke can use Chidori once I've engaged them with my Kagemane no Jutsu. Naruto can make his Kage Bunshins to help Neji with the combat. Lets go" said Shikamaru quickly as he jumped to hide behind a crate.

Sasuke followed suit while Naruto made some Kage Bunshins. Neji ran towards the pair who were about to slit the lead bridge builder's, Tazuna, throat. He turned into that stance and attacked the pair with the Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō. The attack left them winded but not enough for them to be paralysed, they both threw a kunai at Neji's first thoracic vertebrae just as he was finishing the combo who wouldn't of blocked the attack had Naruto's Kage Bunshin not taken the blow for him. This gave Shikamaru the cover he needed to do his Kagemane no Jutsu and stop the two from moving. Sasuke charged out from hiding with his Chidori fully charged and skewered the two on the one arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That's it, after he finished the combo he couldn't defend against attacks. When the kunai was thrown at him, he didn't even attempt to stop it so he couldn't of…. Seen it.' Thought Naruto coming a conclusion very quickly

During the flashback, Hiashi had already closed the gap between them, immdeiately snapping his attention back to the fight.

Naruto blocked the first blow with help from Ikazuchi but he then had to concentrate on blocking the next.

'4 blows' thought Naruto

He went into a continous cycle of blocking these as he knew that 128 blows would take a while.

'57 Blows'

Then one came that nearly got him, he managed to reject it with his metal arm at the last second.

'89 Blows'

He knew Hiashi was getting tired from the effort he was putting into this attack.

'119 Blows, It's time' thought Naruto

Hiashi was really pissed, he had just used one of the strongest attacks that he could do. 'What is this scum, he has blocked every single one of these combo attacks. I'll have to move up to the 361 strikes next' thought Hiashi.

'120 Blows' thought Naruto as he jumped away from Hiashi who had a shocked expression on his face. Hiashi was caught by surprise that this failure had seen through the weakness of one of the Hyuuga's best techniques without even trying.

Naruto sidestepped him as Hiashi fell with the last strike and was greeted by a heavy metallic punch the temple. The force of the punch knocked Hiashi cleanly over the edge of the building.

'As long as I land near some ninja, I will be alive' thought Hiashi seeing the large group of ninja that had gathered around the area and were now being held off by his nephew, his nephew's girlfriend and several samurai with extraordinary weapons.

As he fell downwards, he suddenly felt himself going up again. A split second later, he felt great pain as he had been hit in the solar plexus winding him completely.

Then came the final blow, Naruto hit him in the head from behind in the neo-cortex. He felt himself falling but he saw an image next to him falling faster. His worst enemy, Naruto Kazama.

"Lets see how you handle this" mouthed Naruto to him as he made a Kage Bunshin to throw him into Hiashi. Hiashi was shocked at the quality of his thoughts but that shock soon turned to fear as he realised what was about to happen. Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw Hiashi full-heartedly into the group of his friends at the bottom, or more specifically, he aimed for Koharu and Homura.

At the bottom of the tower, the group had stopped fighting temporarily to watch the fight unfold on the top of the 10 storey apartment block. They saw him fly through the air, they saw him be hit back up, they then saw him come back down again. They saw a small poof beside him on the way down as Naruto was beside him, they saw him grab hold, they saw him throw Hiashi.

Then they saw him land just as the sun emerged from over the top of the tree's.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yo guys, I said I was back but I didn't expect even myself to be back this quick and with this much substance :) I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will be working on this really hard now.

And guys, I will be Private Messaging one person who has stuck with me all the way through the story so far, from the beginning to now and without them, I probably would of given up after the smut. That person will have the choice of either choosing the style of the ending OR adding an OC of there own as a major role in the end. This is to reward them for always being there for me. I hope that person reads this and reviews so I know to send the PM. :)


	34. Times Are Changing

Chapter 34

All right guys, the person I PMed has made the decision and I hope they will not spoil the style of ending for you. They can remain anonymous if they want but I have no objection to them revealing themselves or asking me to. I am also glad to announce that now I have the bitchiest (In a good way) Beta around soooo…..ENJOY :)

PS: COOKIES to anyone who spotted the Bullet For My Valentine reference in the last chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hiashi's body hit the floor, Hinata let out a scream. The body had collided with Homura who flew into Koharu. The crater that was created by the force of the impact was deeper than when Lee dropped his weights. The rubble was making a makeshift grave and slowly collapsing on Hiashi. A needle could be heard dropping in the silence that issued, while everyone watched at the crater. The samurai stopped fighting the crowd, as did the ninja. There was no need, as the crowd had stopped struggling the moment they saw Hiashi go off the edge.

"Father!" Hinata screamed as she quickly ran over to the pile of rubble and started tearing at it, hopelessly trying to remove all the weight from her father's body. She was suddenly crying and the only thing that stopped her, was a firm hand on her shoulder and a single line from Shino.

"He was gone the second he hit the floor"

A few feet away, Naruto was lying on the floor and breathing heavily from exhaustion. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood over him, while Neji looked like a cat had taken his tongue.

"What's the matter Neji? Spit it out man, the nervous act doesn't look good on you" said Naruto with a small smile on his face

"Thank you, Naruto Kazama" said Neji as he turned on heel and walked over to Hinata. She was sobbing quietly on the floor, but in the complete silence that had occurred after the fight, even Naruto could hear it clearly.

"Naruto, you really are something else, but now you've really upset Hinata" said Tsunade gazing over at the pile of rubble with the young woman crying beside it.

"I guess" said Naruto glumly as he rose to his feet ungraciously. He staggered slowly over to Hinata and crouched down next to her,

"Hinata, I… I'm sorry," Naruto said pain evident in his voice. "He was going to kill me and… he left me no choice"

Hinata didn't even respond, she just shot up and clasped onto Naruto, almost causing him to fall over before returning the hug. She laid her head into the crack of his neck as he stroked her hair softly.

"Naruto…. I'm sorry that father did that" whimpered Hinata softly

"It wasn't your fault. " replied Naruto "Before he died, he did say something though. He said that 'Hinata shall become the heir to the Hyuuga clan and you may have one wish from the Hyuuga clan.'"

Hinata looked at him shocked as she considered what Naruto could do with that one wish.

"Sorry to break up your moment," Jiraiya's voice interrupted. "But there are more than a few witnesses" pointing to the large crowd.

Naruto decided against looking at them as he was concentrating on Hinata but even Hinata could not distract him from what he was hearing.

Applause.

The crowd of ninja were applauding his actions. As he heard this, all he could do was smile. He knew he had done well, Hinata had been banished by Hiashi and he didn't even look back. Now, Hinata was the heir. The hooting and cheering came to a crescendo as Naruto picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush immensely.

"Come on Hinata, I'll taking you home" said Naruto quietly.

As he walked past Tsunade he quietly muttered to her.

"Don't send anyone to the Hyuuga manor to fetch me, I'll come when we're ready." Hinata heard this and felt a nostalgic feeling coming over her as she blacked out.

"Old habits die hard." Naruto said, all the while smiling, as he walked away carrying the unconscious Hyuuga heir in his arms.

He approached the crowd almost cautiously as he carried Hinata. As the crowd was still cheering to Naruto, they quickly made a path for him to walk through.

After he had made his way through the crowd, he laid Hinata onto the soft earth beneath him and made some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" called Naruto as a large tank of a fox appeared, its appearance similar to the Kyuubi except for its much smaller size. That and it didn't have the mad look of bloodlust either.

"Kyuudoni, I need you to get us a safe ride to the Hyuuga estate. I know that these people are cheering but some may not be"

"Of course, Youki-Dono" said the large fox as he knelt down so that Naruto could place Hinata on his back gently. After Naruto had climbed on as well, the fox set off at a trot towards the estate.

The Hyuuga who hadn't seen the fight were waiting outside the entrance to the estate with a meek expression on their faces. Naruto saw this as they approached and thought it was from the giant fox so he dispelled the summon with Hinata in his arms.

"Who is the master here?" asked Naruto looking at the large group before him.

"That would be Hiashi-Sama, Kitsune-San" said one of the female branch members

"And in case he can't?"

"Then it would be Hinata-Sama" said the same branch member

"Well then, she is your new leader. I recently disposed of the filth you call Hiashi so he will not be coming back." Said Naruto as he was greeted by some gasps "Don't do that, I am in love with Hinata-chan and would do anything to make her happy. She wasn't happy with him and the way he treated her, any person can tell you that. I am here to defend the people and those I hold precious to me"

"Very well, then may we know the name of the person who killed the Hyuuga's strongest leader in 500 years?" asked another of the branch members

"Naruto Kazama, remember it" said Naruto as he walked into the estate and headed to the main branches house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several Hours later 12pm_

Hinata started stirring and slowly opened her eyes while trying to recollect the events of earlier. Naruto had fended off the council, fought to the death with her father and she had fainted.

_'Smooth Hinata, real smooth'_

"Hey Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" came a voice in her left ear. She turned her head and found Naruto beside her. She looked around quickly and saw that she was in her old bedroom in the Hyuuga compound.

'It's been nearly 8 years but he didn't forget where my bedroom was' 

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, but what's going to happen now? The council and elders are dead so the village has no guidance." Said Hinata

"Don't worry, I know a few people who deserve that spot on the council more than those stuck up bastards do. I think you deserve a place in it for a start as the new head of the Hyuuga clan" said Naruto grinning like his old 17-year-old self.

Hinata got even wider eyes than normal until she realised the truth in his words, Hiashi was dead and he didn't declare anyone else a clan leader. She was the Hyuuga clan head.

"Yo!" came a voice that Naruto honestly hadn't heard in ages

"Kakashi-Sensei!" called Naruto at the jounin in the window frame. Hinata just blushed at the intruder.

"Tsunade-Sama has called a meeting and your presence is a mandatory thing" said Kakashi in a 'matter of fact' tone

"Damn it, I told her I'd come when I'm ready" said Naruto going into full on pout mode

"Naruto, just move….." muttered the copy ninja

"And Hinata?" asked Naruto

"I guess…. Just MOVE IT!" yelled an irritated Kakashi

Naruto gave Hinata a peck on the lips, picked her up and jumped out the window with Kakashi, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

The reaction was mixed as they entered the Hokage's office to find the majority of the village's Chuunin and Jounin. The people who he could recognise there were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Jiraiya, several ANBU which he assumed were his squad members and of course Baa-chan herself.

The silent types stayed silent, Lee started screaming about 'THE POWER OF YOUTH', Ino and Tenten started chattering about weapon skills and his messed up psyche (guess who said what :P). Shikamaru was the most mature though, he started clapping. The rest of the crowd soon caught the applause and it soon turned into a roar that could be carried for miles.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at this until the clapping stopped. It was then that Tsunade chose her moment to speak.

"If everyone could please pay attention, I have possibly the biggest news in several generations now." Announced Tsunade "As you all know, the Konoha Council was wiped out earlier by one Naruto Kazama. As such, we have to appoint a new council to help run the village. I propose that we reinstate Hayate Gekko, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi back into the council. Also, it is my idea to instate Hinata Hyuuga as a representative of the Hyuuga clan and Sasuke Uchiha as the representative of the Uchiha clan. Those are the ninja that I believe will be best on the council but we still have 2 spots available in the council."

"Umm…..Tsunade, I believe I can recommend those 2 people for the spots." Piped up Naruto

"And those would be?"

"Jiraiya the Gama Sennin for one," this was met with a few snickers and mutters of 'Ero-Sennin more like' "As he is getting too old to do missions, he can still fight if necessary though and the council has a lot of free time so he can continue his 'research'. Secondly, I recommend Damagi from my ANBU squad. He may be young but his power is amazing and his chakra reserves are HUGE. I honestly couldn't match them without Fuzzy's help. That's my two cents" said Naruto in a sagely tone

"All for the two new councillors?" asked Tsunade

A large group of people raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

Not many raised their hands.

"Please welcome your two new councillors, Jiraiya and Damagi." Finalized Tsunade "Now I have just one last thing to say"

'Time to see if he passes the final test' 

"Naruto Kazama come up to the front please" called Tsunade in the ominously large room

Naruto heard this and approached the front very cautiously.

'What is she planning? Have I done anything to annoy her recently?' 

Naruto got to the front and stood facing Tsunade tensely.

"About face"

Naruto turned around to face the crowd with Tsunade behind him.

"Naruto, please recite your personal Nindo"

Naruto's eyes opened at this as did most of the crowd's, it was almost unheard of for ninja to make their own Nindo as opposed to the traditional 'Live to serve, Die to conquer'.

"I will not quit, I will not run, and I will not go back on my promise to myself! That is my Nindo!"

"And what is your promise to yourself?"

"I will protect all of my precious people"

'_Time for the make or break question'  
_

"And just who are your precious people?"

A silence came over the crowd as they waited for the answer to the question.

"All the people in Konohagakure"

This brought a small tear to eyes of most people as they remember how badly he had been treated when he was younger. Beatings on the street for just existing, being put on a diet of spit and ramen through rejection until he joined the ninja academy. Even then it didn't stop until he had matured enough to be able to stop them attacking him.

"Naruto, as you know, I am getting old and it is time for the younger generation to pick up the torch. There is no-one quite like you, you have suffered on every front imaginable and then sum but you never lost your spirit. You truly carry the will of fire.Take care of the village, Rokudaime Hokage"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update, I was planning on putting a lemon in but decided against it due to lack of inspiration. Things have been hectic with coursework and stuff so updates from now until the end will be irregular at best. I hope you all enjoy my story and keep reading till the end.


	35. Meeting The Ten

Chapter 35

Sorry if the last chapter gave the wrong idea, the story isn't ending for another 10+ chapters. Hehe, sorry to make you worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared in shock at this and slowly, his eyes started rolling into the back of his head and he blacked out slowly and surely.

The chuunin and jounin were shocked to say the least at this; this guy had seen massacres beyond comprehension and didn't bat an eyelid. And here he was, fainting over a promotion, a big one admittedly but still a promotion.

"Well, he took that better than I expected. Arashi screamed, Rasenganed the wall and then ran around screaming stuff about youth that would make Gai look at him weird. Or inspire him as this case may be" said Jiraiya sweat dropping

The ninja took a final look at Naruto before filing out to arrange the Rokudaime's inauguration into the rank.

Soon, the only ninja left in the room were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata and an unconscious Naruto.

"Why now Tsunade-Hime?" asked Jiraiya "You could of done it the moment after he saved the village from the Rock, but you waited, why?"

"The villagers wouldn't have accepted it, they wouldn't accept that a nuke-nin/samurai could immediately become the highest rank we have. I had to take it as slowly as I could and give a reason for all the things he had done that a Hokage requires. He fulfilled all of that in the time that my assassination was ordered" replied Tsunade quietly

"Come on you two, don't get all sappy on us. We still have to get this lazy ass ready and I REALLY think he needs a damn shower," said Yamato holding his nose

Hinata let out a nervous giggle at this a slowly started dragging him to the bathroom that belonged to Hokage adjoined to the office.

The last they heard of him for two hours was the click of the lock, the shower and a belt buckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave 1km away from Konohagakure 

"Senpai…. Tobi is bored"

"Patience Tobi, you will not wait any longer and you will have a little nostalgia trip. Concentrate on keeping the seal up right now, Yeah"

"I trust everyone remembers their target, Kakuzu and Hidan both perished to this village so they are not to be underestimated."

"Leader…I…Will….Attack….From….Underneath" came a robotic voice

"Good, we ALL know our roles and how to best them, on my command we will drop the seal and head straight to the village."

"It is most important that no-one interfere with my battle, it will be very chaotic"

"I know my target, it will be….. interesting to see how he has grown"

"Only 1 thing to say, Iku Ze"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure 

Naruto had been pushed onto the roof after a shower, shave and redressing. He was dressed in the ceremonial robes of the Hokage but covered his hands with the sleeves of the robes. His overly large hat resting on his head gently, the veil flowing gently in the wind. He was backed by the people who mattered most to him. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato and Hinata all stood behind him on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

He walked slowly towards the edge, the edge of a 100-foot drop. At the bottom, every ninja in the village. Academy Students, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin.

The tension could have been cut with a knife as he stood at the edge. He then broke it.

"I AM THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!"

The cheer that erupted after that was loud enough to send a large sound boom nearly 5 miles into the fire country.

Naruto let out one of the first true grins he had ever shown, this was the day that he had been dreaming of since he was 7. His euphoria was then replaced by sheer horror as most of the Genin, Chuunin and Jounin were knocked out cold by a large chakra pulse. Only 300 remained standing, himself including. He noted those he recognised. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Them and the people behind him made up the only people he recognised in the 300.

'Hey Fuzzball, what the hell was that?' 

'**Kit, keep it zipped. I'm no Fuzzball.'**

'_Just answer the question, Fuzzy'_

'**Urgh…. It is coming from 10 points around the village. They are backed by a large amount of smaller but still powerful chakra signatures. One thing about it though, it tastes red. Crisp red, like a new dawn.'**

'Red….10 Chakras…..Dawn…Shit! See ya later Fuzzy' 

Naruto motioned to the people behind him as he pulled the robes off revealing his battle gear. His red cloak flowing behind him as he jumped down the building, ninja style.

"Shinobi and Kunoichi, we have a problem. 10 ninja of the criminal organisation Akatsuki have invaded the village with their subordinates." He paused as the crowd mostly gasped "We HAVE to repel them, or else Konoha will not survive. I am saying 'we' because I will be out there fighting too, and I can only hope for your safety. I will be fighting 1 of the Akatsuki but I can't fight them alone. It is very possible that they have all the Biju except for 1, mine. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. They will be powered by the Biju so only the strongest ninja will be able to take them on. Who can I count on to fight?"

No one came forward as stillness rose, only broken by the small booms they heard from the edge of the village.

Then someone came to the front.

"Damagi"

"Ready to serve and die under you" said Damagi as he stood behind Naruto and the other people already there moved to in front.

Tsunade stepped forward but Naruto pushed her back.

"No Baa-chan, I am aware your old but so was the Third, if I die here then you have to take care of the village and appoint a Nanadaime."

Tsunade grumbled but rejoined the ranks, Jiraiya talking to her softly about how it wasn't her fault.

Soon enough, Kakashi and Yamato stepped forward.

"We have a score to settle with Akatsuki," was all they said as Naruto let them join the squad.

After that, Ino and Shino joined the ranks.

"Akatsuki killed my best friend and team-mate all in the same day, they will be punished." Was all Ino said and Shino stayed stoic. He only said "My skills will be of use" and joined the squad

Next, Sasuke, Lee and Hinata walked to the front.

"Teme, Lee, Good men." As he let them join the squad but he stopped Hinata "Hinata-chan, I can't let you come. It's too dangerous"

Hinata took his face in her hand gently and whispered in his ear "You always said I was a great ninja, let me prove it"

Naruto closed his eyes and moved aside to let her join the group.

"We have 8 brave volunteers, we need one more"

Everyone was quiet until one person spoke up.

"I'll come"

Naruto looked at the person who spoke up. A medium built man, black hair, and black eyes, dressed all in black except for his face. He also wore standard ANBU gear except that his Kunai and shuriken holsters held different brushes and inks.

"I remember you, you were in my class in school. You didn't become ANBU then did you?"

"My name is Sai, I became ANBU after Konoha was restored from the rock village"

"I've never seen you fight before, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't underestimate me. I am ANBU, Failure is NOT an option"

"Very well, join the group" said Naruto "That's everyone, I want you all to divide into 9 man squads, Tsunade and Jiraiya will assign squad captains and each squad will take an area to eliminate all enemy threats. Once all threats eliminated, hold the positions until I call the order. If I don't call the order, defend Konoha with your lives."

"HAI!" came the roar from the crowd as the 10-man group jumped away.

They were now called the 10 man group, but in generations to come, they would always be remembered under a different name.

The Jyushinin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damagi was the first to find his target. He found it in a clearing that had been identified as area 22, where the memorial stone was .A large 'thing' in a black cloak with a red cloud design on it. It carried a large bandaged item over it's shoulder and a conical hat over its eyes and face. It was flanked by a large number of minions, each wearing a black muscle shirt with a single red cloud on the front, which were waved away by a single slash of the bandaged object. It made a few hand signals and the minions jumped away from the battle so they're chakra signatures couldn't be felt. It then took its hat off. Blue skin and gills matched with equally blue spiky hair. This appearance would have freaked out any sane human, but ANBU were never generally sane.

The pair just stared off at each other waiting for one to speak.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kisame Hoshigaki, I hope you remember it" said Kisame as he was now identified with

"Damagi, charmed I'm sure."

"Shall we dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi met his target next, but his wasn't quite tense. He found his target running around in the forest screaming "BUTTERFLY, WHERE ARE YOUUUU!"

His opponent was wearing a large orange mask that spiralled around until it met a single eyehole over the left eye. His black cloak with the red cloud design identified him as a full Akatsuki member though so Kakashi knew he was going to be trouble.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing in our village!" yelled Kakashi instantly grabbing the members attention.

"Tobi is finding Kyuubi, if Tobi gets Kyuubi then senpai will respect him as an equal. If Tobi fails, senpai will hate him more'

'_What the hell is this kid, he can't be older than 4.'_ Thought Kakashi

"Well, I can't allow that" said Kakashi drawing his kunai

"Tobi will beat scarecrow, Tobi will beat scarecrow and draw Henohenomoheji on his corpse"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Sai found theirs in a pair. It was on the edge of a large waterfall with various rocks and boulders around .A large bulking creature and a gender bender. The two were bickering about something but stopped as soon as Lee and Sai entered the area.

"I appears we have a guest Sasori no Danna yeah."

"Two in fact, which one will you take Deidara?"

"I like that boy in the top without a midriff, looks like he has some style. Style means they have artistic ability yeah."

"Fine, I'll take the freak with the eyebrows"

"IKU ZE!" cried Lee suddenly as he charged and knocked the large creature off the cliff. He dived down after it as Deidara approached Sai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata soon found her target. It was someone familiar, but she couldn't place it.

The member turned to face her in a street near the town centre. It was quiet around except for the rustling of the member's hair. A small growl was heard but Hinata paid it no heed. The member said nothing except remove the hat.

"KIBA!" cried out Hinata louder than she ever thought she could go.

"Hehe…. Surprised Hinata? I thought you might be. I entered the Akatsuki after escaping during the invasion of the Rock village. I was a subordinate but soon, I got something that let me do things most humans cannot." Growled Kiba

"Oh my god….. and the others on your team?"

"Wait and see, but I've wanted to pay you back for what you put me through with Ibiki. The bastard actually CHEWED my HEAD!"

"You deserved everything you got."

"Let do this"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was the next to find his. The member was already waiting for him, sat on top of the Hokage monument cross-legged.

"So… Otoutou, it has been a while"

"Itachi…. You always did have a sense of nostalgia. The Hokage monument…"

"I do not care, otoutou. You decided to fight me, with that, your fate was sealed

"Enough of this talk" said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan

"Too true," said Itachi, activating his. "This will be most fun"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was more sneaky in finding his target, he sent a variety of scent-bugs out to find the trail of anyone who was wearing a combination of 20 percent red dye and 80 percent black dye. He found his target soon.

He was standing on a tree branch, 30 metres away from where his bugs told him the opponent was. He couldn't see them but he knew they were there because his bugs told him so.

"Come out Akatsuki, I know you are there." Called Shino as his bugs started swarming

There was silence for a minute until the tree ahead of him started to move slightly. A large amount of tree bark came off the tree but the tree looked the same. The bark then slowly changed color until it was looking like a venus fly trap with a man inside. The man inside was half black and half white with piercing yellow eyes.

"You are good with your tracking, Aburame" said the Akatsuki in a robotic voice

"I have to be, Zetsu Hider Of The Grass. I am aware of what happened to you, you tried fusing yourself with a summoning contract to be able to change between the two. You got stuck halfway." Said Shino in his mocking voice, co incidentally, also his normal monotone voice.

"Very good, but can you kill me?" said Zetsu as he melted into the tree again

"We shall see" said Shino as he rush at Zetsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to find hers was Ino. She found hers in a crater, just sitting there. She walked towards the member but as she did, several kunai flew at her. She dodged the kunai only to land near another trap and set off an explosive tag attached to a pit.

"Who are you" said Ino dodging some Senbon and shuriken that were launched from above and 4 sides.

The member took off their hat to reveal their face.

"Akada….. you bitch"

"What you think of me is fine, Ino-buta, but I will have the last laugh." Said Akada as she let fly with kunai of her own.

Ino dodged these but very barely. She jumped into every space she could think of but couldn't find one that didn't set off a trap.

"I trained under trap master Gennou, he taught me everything about traps that he knew and I then modified it. Akatsuki took me in because I made traps so well designed that it made their bases impenetrable" announced Akada proudly

"Whore"

"Care to repeat that, bondage girl?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato found his soon after. In the dungeons where Yamato spent a large portion of his childhood. Sitting in the desk where the scientist would sit and inject him with more chemicals than an old person. Lying strapped to that table, knifes taken to parts of your anatomy, all of this brought back horrendous memories for Yamato.

"Tenzou…. We meet again" slithered a voice from the room

"Orochimaru, you will pay for what you did to me!"

"Did what to you? I gave you Mokuton and you DARE TO GO AGAINST ME!" yelled back the snake sannin.

"We had an equivalent exchange, the Mokuton for the loss of 14 years of my life. It doesn't seem worth it to someone normal. But I was alone then, homeless, penniless, not a pot to piss in. So it seemed a fair deal, attention, a home, a family. Bullshit."

"How about we sort this out here then? You know you want to"

"You know I want to as well"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the last to find his opponent. It was kind of ironic, he met the Akatsuki at the gates of the village. The Akatsuki just stared at him as if waiting for something. The Akatsuki had bright orange hair and grey eyes. His body build being somewhat smaller than Naruto, at around 5 foot 8 inches. His face was muscular, as was his body from what Naruto could see under the cloak. This gave him an odd but menacing aura, that and his killing intent was so focused on him he would of wet himself had he not been containing the Kyuubi.

"Naruto Kazama, Rokudaime Hokage" said Naruto

"Hiketsu Tenshi, Leader of Akatsuki" Said Hiketsu

"Why attack my village?"

"We want nothing from your village except the Kyuubi, my men have been ordered to rip this town apart by the seams to find it but it seems they can have their fun while I get the Kyuubi."

"Try it, Ketsu" said Naruto laughing

"I will" said Hiketsu as he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey People, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit of filler I guess but it sets the scene for the rest of the story. Enjoy :)


	36. Good Boy

Chapter 36

Hey guys, I finally got off my ass and decided to write this chapter. I want to ask your opinions on something. This story has become quite epic compared to what I originally wanted but it still only has 'chapter 35' etc as the chapter title. So I'm going to change that, I'm either going to be doing play on words to fit the chapter, a phrase that I like OR I'm going to have a song title that best fits the chapters theme. You can help me decide. And a quick note, my use of the word 'Vizard' refers to it as a 'masked warrior'. You'll see what I mean as you read.

EDIT: Sorry if the last version of this chapter was little off. You told me with your reviews and if you're not happy with it then neither am I so I went and changed it.

Anyway, on with the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi faced the orange masked Akatsuki member, now called Tobi, with menace in his eye.

'This is a member of the Akatsuki, no matter how immature they are, they are still powerful' thought Kakashi while he sized up his opponent

"Tobi will rip your mask from your dead body, Tobi hates masks. Remind him of bad times"

"Too bad, masks are what make me" said Kakashi "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Kakashi summoned his Hachi Ninken to the battle with a puff of smoke and a howl of appreciation at being let out.

"Tobi hates doggies, doggies piss on rocks, Tobi hates rocks" said Tobi "TOBI KILL DOGGIES!"

Tobi charged at the dogs with a speed that Kakashi couldn't see.

'_Holy shit, I realllly underestimated this guy.' _Thought Kakashi as he pulled his forehead protector up revealing the Sharingan.

Tobi had just slashed the throat of Pakkun forcing him back to the summon dimension to recover. The others had been made to retreat in the split second it took Kakashi to lift his forehead protector.

Kakashi charged with his reaction time increased due to the Sharingan at Tobi. He lunged with a punch to the head but it was blocked at the last second by a foot. Kakashi repeated the action but was blocked again by a foot.

"Vizard is fun to play with, but he is nowhere near as strong as Kisame-senpai." Said Tobi "Maybe he can beat me after this fight"

Kakashi took advantage of his distraction to throw a punch at Tobi's head, he succeeded. Or so he thought. Tobi was thrown back onto the ground with an arm in a very wrong position and what looked like a broken neck.

The mask that Kakashi hit was melting slowly into his body. Tobi's arms and legs melted into his body as did the body melt completely. The mess of black, red and orange then started reforming. The mess started to flow upwards and created a humanoid shape, this then solidified into the shape of Tobi.

"What…. Are you?" muttered Kakashi

A voice seemed to answer it but it was caught on the wind before it reached Kakashi's ears.

"Vizard is stupid to annoy Tobi, Tobi was going to paralyse you and let you live, now he will kill you"

Tobi charged with a renewed vigour aiming a head butt straight for Kakashi but Kakashi ducked down to avoid it. Kakashi didn't dodge it. What he did get was a foot planted straight into the crown of his head, concussing him something awful.

Tobi flipped out of the kick position and landed 10 feet away from Kakashi before going back in for another attack. This time Kakashi was on edge even more after that last attack but even that wasn't enough to stop the inhuman Akatsuki member.

Red, Black. That was all Kakashi saw. Only his extreme mental training exercise stopped him from crying out and begging him to stop. The unpredictability of the attacks meant that Kakashi couldn't even defend properly, it was the perfect guard breaker.

"Vizard is sad, why are you sad" said Tobi stopping the onslaught for a moment to question the helpless ninja. Kakashi was in a really bad shape; his arms were broken as were several of his ribs if his basic medical training was anything to go by.

'_What is this guy? He had me in a corner ready to kill me, but he stopped and asked me such a useless question'_

"What are you talking about?! I am your enemy, why should you care?" almost screamed Kakashi

"I care because a shinobi should be glad to die for their village; it is the greatest honor of all to die in battle for the good of your fellow shinobi. Now why are you sad?"

A flicker of colour sped across the clearing as Tobi asked this question.

Kakashi gave in and decided to answer, hell if he died its not like this guy is going to tell anyone. "I am sad because I have failed a promise I made myself and a friend. I promised I would beat you so he could fight your leader fairly, and I failed. I broke my own rules. And as another friend of mine told me; 'Those who break the rules are trash…."

"But those who desert their friends are lower than trash" said Tobi in an entirely different voice

A small gasp was heard but Kakashi stayed silent.

"Tobi has heard that somewhere before, where…….NAAAARRGGHHHHHH TOBI DOESN'T KNOW, TOBI IS CONFUSED. YOU CONFUSED TOBI, YOU WILL PAY!"

Tobi ran forward and gave Kakashi and uppercut that knocked him up into the air where he hung for a few seconds before plummeting, assisted by the Tobi weight.

Kakashi knew his arms were broken but still attempted to make seals to end this. He made a few seals as he heard the bones grinding and gnawing at each other.

"RAIKIRI!" yelled Kakashi as he ran towards Tobi with the very last of his strength. This was enough.

Tobi was hit by the Raikiri straight in the mask, it slowly started crumbling as Tobi staggered in pain but he held the mask on with his hands.

"That hurt Vizard, you will pay for hurting Tobi" said Tobi as he held the mask on with one hand and attacked Kakashi with the other. "Now I only have one hand to use, I can do what leader said only for emergencies"

The tree's rustles unnaturally but Kakashi was too busy with his pain to notice.

Kakashi stared at this as Tobi placed the hand with his ring on under his mask for a second then withdrew it.

'_What the hell?'_ thought Kakashi with interest and fear.

His question was then answered as Tobi began glowing with bright green chakra. He then started gaining a large bulky appearance because of the chakra as a tail came through near the small of his back. The chakra then held the mask in place so Tobi could use all his limbs again.

"One, two, three. Three tails, this is the Akatsuki that contains the Sanbi." Whispered Kakashi to himself

"You will DIE!" came a feral voice from the mass of chakra in front of him

Tobi flickered and Kakashi was forced back several hundred metres, through several trees and finally stopping when he hit a low cliff formation. A nice, deep, Kakashi shaped hole soon appeared in the cliff. Kakashi was trapped there, not that his position could get any worse. Then he saw Tobi walking towards him, calmly.

"Tobi is taijutsu specialist of Akatsuki, only Kisame-senpai could stand up against Tobi but that was with his sword. Without it, even he cannot stand against me. You were good to just last as long as you did"

"Can I ask you one question then?" breathed out Kakashi

"What would that be? I am obliged by my morals to answer a dying mans please"

"How did you switch around your body parts like that?"

"Hehe, I am very odd. Kakuzu-senpai couldn't sew my body together again so he cut me off from the head and made he from his special black chakra ropes. They can merge together and form any shape."

"So you are basically chakra?" said Kakashi

"Yes, I am 97 percent chakra."

"I know why you are childish though!" yelled another voice from behind Tobi

Tobi turned around, annoyed that someone interrupted their battle. Kakashi looked up, relieved that someone interrupted their battle. They both had a similar expression on their faces, stunned.

A woman had jumped down from the tree. Couldn't have been older than 30, with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. A lilac hakama with light grey trousers was what she wore. She had a white band crossing her chest with various packages in it. It was something that Kakashi hadn't seen since he was a teenager.

"Rin……" said Kakashi quietly as he put his head back down in exhaustion.

"Hey Kashi-kun, this is the almighty jounin you became all those years ago? I thought the way you was going you'd be Hokage by the time you were 18" called Rin

Tobi just looked at her then clutched his head as if a realization hit him, then Kakashi realised 'It must be like Naruto's chakra, if you use it for too long it will damage you till death'

"Rin, he has a Biju under complete control BE CAREFUL!" called Kakashi with some of the little strength he had left

"Kashi-kun, he is still just a boy. 'Look underneath the underneath' right?" said Rin

Rin slowly walked up to Tobi and gingerly touched his face. The chakra burnt her until she used Mizu Hira No Jutsu (Water Palm Technique) so it wouldn't affect her as badly. He flinched as she touched his skin but didn't fight back, as if he wanted this. She gingerly held the edges of his mask and pulled it off his face.

Kakashi looked in shock at the face behind the mask. It was hideous; the entire right side was made of black. Black writhing chakra tentacles made up the majority of the body except for one part of it. The left side of Tobi's face. It was a face of a twelve year old, not a day older than the day Kakashi last saw it.

Obito.

"Obito-kun, why did you become like this?" asked Rin slowly

"I wanted to live, to surpass my eternal rival Kakashi, so I decided to live on however I could. Zetsu found me and brought me to Akatsuki, he knew I was an Uchiha and thought that I could be useful. They fixed me up like this then trained me. Then they got Itachi and I was pushed to the side. I wanted recognition, they wouldn't give it to me, no one would. So I was turned to this. Tobi." Explained Obito, the tears pouring freely from his eyes as the green aura dissipated "This mask completely represses my personality, I am Tobi with the mask on. I am Obito when it is off. You took my eye, and the other was crushed. This left me blind until Kakuzu made my body again, the chakra linked to my brain gave me back all my senses except for one. My sense of decency."

"But…. How could you live like this? As tentacles and half a head, this would make some fucked up Doujinshi." Said Kakashi raising a small grin, the previous tension making way for relaxation as he realised his friends were here again.

Obito returned it "So you did develop that taste for porn I gave you?"

At this Kakashi gave a true grin on his face as he slowly peeled from the cliff "You gave me Icha Icha Paradise volume 1, I've read them all up to volume 34, got them signed by the author and had several inspirations sign them too. That and I've got all the specials as well." Said Kakashi choking back a sob

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you will never believe how sorry I am to have hurt you so." Said Obito as the tears continued to pour off this face.

"Obito, knowing your alive is worth more than a thousand begging apologies." Said Kakashi with Rin nodding in the background

"Well, I have to tell you. The Sanbi is with me till death, and I can't live like this Kakashi, Rin." Said Obito

"But Obito, my ex-pupil is a Jinchuuriki, and he is now the Hokage" said Kakashi while Rin and Obito stared at him "You're meant to be an honourable Uchiha, how can you do this"

"When Itachi joined the Akatsuki, he gave away the last piece of honor that the Uchiha clan possessed"

Obito then drew a kunai from his pouch and held it in one of his hands.

"I am so sorry" was all he said as he thrust the kunai towards his head. His last bastion on humanity. To Kakashi, time stopped the second it entered Obito. The blood was held in the air, the look of terror on Obito's face, all etched permanently into his memory with the Sharingan. This was the one time he ever regretted being given the Sharingan as a gift.

The chakra tentacles soon disappeared as the person who made them was no longer alive to sustain them and neither was their host.

Kakashi had gotten out of the cliff and was now standing next to Rin. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and for the second time in his life, cried his eyes out. The only time he had cried like this was when he found his father after he had committed seppeku.

"Rin, where were you all these years?" ask Kakashi "I thought you abandoned us after the great war."

"I never abandoned you, I just couldn't face seeing all the people who'd look at me in pity as 'the kunoichi on Obito Uchiha's team, poor girl'. I couldn't handle the sneers from the Uchiha, blaming my medical skills and criticising the smallest detail. I just asked for an indefinite training trip and left. I trained all over the world but I always planned on coming back, for you Kashi-Kun"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto and Hiketsu 

Naruto had just given Hiketsu a heavy blow to the chest when Hiketsu was enveloped in a green glow that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"So Tobi has fallen to your ninja, they must be somewhat strong to take down the Sanbi" taunted Hiketsu as he launched a Mizu Dangan at Naruto which threw him into a tree.

"You will die Kazama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it seems a little OOC near the end of the fight but it was a bit of sad reminiscing.

R&R but give your opinions as well please :) .


	37. When Nature Calls

Chapter 37

All right guys, this one was really hard to write. I've got a lot of life decisions going on so I haven't had much time at all lately as you may well know if you've been reading for a while.

This is a sorry and a big thanks to my Beta Lucifer-Allheart, without who you would be reading this chapter for the first time in about a month.

If you want to show your appreciation to him you can check out his stories and drop a review or two, thanks and on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was the next to face up against his opponent. Zetsu of the Grass.

Zetsu stood silently on the branch opposite him watching him quietly, his leaves bristling slightly in the wind.

Then the shock came, a large bolt of lightning shot at Shino who dodged it but his sleeve was burnt around the cuff. The lightning kept coming so Shino dived away from the area and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached and several shuriken at Zetsu. Zetsu dodged the kunai and the blast barely but in doing so, he was hit by several of the shuriken in his leg.

"Ingenious, you can shoot lightning chakra at me without using hand seals. A very advanced form of chakra manipulation." Said Shino watching Zetsu reject the shuriken from his body and a sap slowly covered the wound.

"You are weak, Aburame. You have so many ideas at your disposal but you choose to use basic ninja weapons, pathetic." Spat out Zetsu.

Shino took advantage of his distraction to let a few Kikai bugs emerge from his neck.

"An Aburame is never pathetic." Said Shino as he saw Zetsu melt back into the greenery.

'_So… he can fuse with plant matter, this will be most interesting.'_ Thought Shino

Several kunai appeared from a tree above Shino and almost hit him but Shino dived to another branch, barely catching it but still holding on. The few bugs he called out made a small platform for him to stand on, which he did.

"I was told that the Akatsuki control a Biju each, if this a Biju then I have been working far too hard" said Shino to the plants.

He got no reply other than a large burst of chakra that knocked him off his feet, uprooting a large portion of the fruit trees that scattered the forest, making it into a very crowded clearing.

Zetsu made himself known rather quickly as he let out a lightning blast that almost got Shino in the chest, instead paralysing his arm. He saw Zetsu

"Aburame, I have the perfect defense. Even more so than the Jinchuuriki of the Sand. As soon as I touch plant life, I am bonded to it. Making myself withdraw or exude at will. I doubt even your clan has developed a way to separate living matter from plant matter." Mocked Zetsu

Shino said nothing, just waiting.

Zetsu wondered why.

Then he found out. Several legions of Kikai bugs had got next to Zetsu on his tree and were climbing up his plant parts. He was soon swarmed in the bugs but sunk into the tree to shake them off.

"That was just an insult to my skills, how could you think I would fall for that." Said Zetsu ignoring the blank look Shino gave him as he rose and fired more lightning.

"You didn't have to fall for it, my bugs informed me of your little trick."

'_I took him as a ninja not a physicist though. He's not using chakra at all, that is just static electricity amplified by the hairs on his plant and carried on seeds he jettisons towards the opponent. Very ingenious but the Aburame's are scientists too.' _Thought Shino

"Oh? Well SURPRISE!" yelled Zetsu as he sprung towards Shino with the trees branches giving him more thrust.

Before Shino could even react, he had already been caught in Zetsu's Venus-fly trap head, threatening to crush him while the two shinobi flew horizontally by the force of Zetsu's charge.

'_Fortunately for me, this attack has 1 major weakness.' _Shino thought, as calm as ever. He drew back his leg and kicked the plant shinobi in the face. The shock, more then the damage, caused his opponent to let go, allowing Shino to fight back. He quickly drew back his fist, using his bugs to harden his fists, and slammed it into Zetsu's stomach. The plant-shinobi countered his fist by kneeing him in the stomach. Their fight continued for a few seconds like that, Shino using his bugs to increase his power while Zetsu still had the advantage in speed, all the while still flying horizontally towards the edge of the forest.

Then, without warning, Zetsu grabbed another tree branch, escaping the battle for a second, and used it as a axel to spin around. With the added momentum to his kick, Zetsu send his opponent flying back some more, right into the wall of one of the buildings. It was then that Zetsu actually had the time to notice their new surroundings. Their short horizontal fight had moved them to the forest edge and near civilisation.

Shino took a few minutes to come to his senses but when he did come back, he stood stoically and looked around. Tiles, plastic, plaster, from that small list Shino could tell he had landed in someone's bathroom. And from the disgruntled scream that occurred, he assumed that the bathroom was occupied at the same time.

Shino looked at the source of the scream to find a girl not much younger than he was, couldn't have been more than 19, dripping wet from a shower with a towel dropped on the floor forgotten with her long brown hair barely covering her breasts. The only thing she had failed cover proved that she dyed her hair. She was a natural blond.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM YOU PERV!" yelled the girl

Shino stood up straight and slowly walked downstairs with the banshee screaming at him all the way, forcing him to even use Kawarimi at times to dodge the projectiles but he didn't run. Just walked.

He looked around as if in thought while the girl _still _screamed at him. Then it hit him like a kunai. He ran into one of the rooms to a yell of "GET OUT OF THERE", grabbed something and jumped out of the window leaving the girl yelling out the window without he top on still, then she went indoors screaming more.

Shino jumped back into the forest and sent out some Kikai sensing bugs. They returned back to him almost immediately when he told them to find Zetsu, it then clicked in his head.

'_He's underneath me!'_

As if on cue, Zetsu emerged from the tree behind Shino and latched onto him with his giant Venus flytrap head, this time making sure that he couldn't kick him in the head again. Shino struggled against the mouth, banging his hands against the top of the mouth. Zetsu finally let go when Shino sent a load of Kikai bugs into him making him splutter and cough.

"That was low Aburame, but a little lightning will make you pay," cackled Zetsu as he moved into the stance he used to attack with his lightning. The only thing odd was that it didn't happen. "What the hell?!"

Using Zetsu's distraction to his advantage, Shino sent a variety of Shuriken and Kunai at him pinning him to an apple tree behind him.

"You were distracted Zetsu and now you will pay." Said Shino as he sent several waves of Kikai bugs at the half human, half plant.

Zetsu looked at the Mushi-Nin with an odd glare.

'_This Aburame is definitely smarter than most. He managed to stop my lightning but how? Kami… I swore I'd only use this in emergencies but if I don't then I may be killed here.' _

Zetsu summoned a few vines out of his body and released his hand from the Kunai holding him there. He put his ring to his lips and kissed it.

Energy suddenly erupted from the plant thing as his chakra spiked higher than a giant's volleyball. Shino immediately called off his bugs but it was too late for some as they became charcoal. Zetsu started grinning wildly as he freed himself from the weapons as if they were toys, smashing them into pieces as he closed his hand into a fist.

"You are not worth the effort of killing Aburame, I shall make you suffer under the reign of the Akatsuki" rasped Zetsu as his stance became a lot more loose, he could go into a defensive, offensive or assassination technique very easily. He was now a hybrid of fighters.

He charged at Shino who put up a standard block as he approached but Zetsu curved around the block and kicked him in the stomach like it was nothing.

'_This power… it is far greater then what I could ever manage.' _Thought Shino _'one, two, three, FOUR! He has the Yonbi inside him. Just great, a multi elemental demon with someone who was already unpredictable'_

Zetsu continued to pummel him through several trees so fast it might put Lee to shame. Giving Shino a finishing kick to the jaw, Zetsu found he had forced Shino into a branch on the tree above him. Seeing his chance, Zetsu jumped up and grabbed Shino's ankle. Shino was too dazed at this point so he couldn't really do much about it, Zetsu had bound his body to the inside of the tree, he was a part of the tree now.

Shino was seeing red. The red of his blood as it dripped over his eyes. He had a large gash across his forehead and several broken bones and teeth.

'_I cant take much more of this, one more big attack like that and I'm finished'_

"HEY, BIG CACTUS THINGY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" came a squeaky yell

"What the…" muttered Zetsu

'_Not her again' _thought Shino

"I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR LOOKING AT ME NAKED" came the yell as the girl came into view.

She had scrambled up the tree resulting in various cuts on her chest and legs as well as sweat and bark marks on her skin. Fury in her eyes and naked as a jaybird are not the best way to be but she didn't care because she had her frying pan. She threw said frying pan at Shino's head poking above the branch and hit him dead on.

Zetsu looked around at who threw the frying pan and saw the twin peaks of pleasure pointing straight at him. The nosebleed that followed was not a normal nosebleed, it was literally explosive as his nose went from whole to Rest In Pieces in less than a second. His body fell to the floor, convulsing and twitching.

"YOU….YOU GOT A NOSEBLEED FROM MY BODY. YOU PERVERT! YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF NANAKO OTSUME!" Yelled Nanako as she drew a large comedy mallet from god knows where and rose it above her head. She slammed it down, splintering Zetsu's head and letting the blood fly all around the forest they were in.

"And now for you…." Said Nanako oh so ominously as Shino physically shivered and blacked out, seeing only two figures in black cloaks appear and restrain the girl before he completely blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got hit with another blow to the stomach as he recoiled from the last one. Hiketsu had just gained another 4 tails of power as he punched Naruto the last time and he saw the difference.

"So…. Zetsu was taken down. It seems I really underestimated your ninja."

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

"The ninja of Konoha will never give up, we all have the Will Of Fire inside of us!" yelled Naruto as Hiketsu smashed his foot into the back of his head

"QUIET FOOL!"

Naruto growled lowly as a small layer of red appeared around his body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think guys? Leave your reviews and tell me. See you next chapter and don't forget to check out Lucifer-Allheart's stories. His best are Triple Identity and Naruto: Arashiodori. Enjoy them too.


	38. Double Time

Chapter 38

ALRIGHT GUYS IT'S THE HOLIDAYS NOW! I get very bored during the hols so expect the story to finish pretty soon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata faced Kiba edgily as the explosions continued in the distance. The chakra spike growled in the air as the feral man and his calm opponent.

Kiba dropped into a stance Hinata hadn't seen in any place other than textbooks due to the implications of using it. His stance was low and he bared his fangs but the most disturbing thing was that the stance was perfectly symmetrical. Right down to the fingers.

Kiba had only three fingers now, larger and covered with thick, wiry hair. Each one had a vicious nail protruding from it that was 4 inches long. His fists, if they could be called that, were open and pointing towards his head with his forearm pointing straight up. His legs were elbow width apart with his thighs at a 90-degree angle to his shins. In all honesty, he looked like a bastardised 'H'.

Hinata slid smoothly into her Jyuuken stance and carefully watched for any openings. Her Jyuuken had been improved constantly over the past time. Whenever Naruto was on a mission, she would be running herself ragged training.

"Kiba, you are scum. You abandoned us. You have no right to say you were even associated with Konoha. You dishonoured my clan, the name of Konoha and even the name of shinobi. I _will_ stop you!" yelled Hinata in a burst of confidence that only her love for her village and her boyfriend could give her.

Hinata struck first, aiming a hard palm thrust to Kiba's solar plexus but was blocked by him turning onto one foot and spinning knocking her into his back. Then she tried to jump away hastily but was caught by surprise as his arms clicked around and grabbed her. Now with Hinata in his grasp, Kiba shook his head until the straw hat he was wearing fell off. The result was enough to make a civilian sick. Another head was attached to back of his head. The head of Akamaru. He was growling loudly at Hinata and leapt forwards, or backwards depending on your point of view, with his teeth out and getting ready to sink them into Hinata's skin.

Akamaru was close when Kiba howled in pain and loosened his grip on her enough for her to flip backwards to safety. Akamaru let out a questioning bark until he saw Kiba's hands were smoking.

"So… you have improved your Jyuuken enough to let out chakra from your arms. I would call it impressive but I'm sure Neji could do it when he was 10" mocked Kiba as he turned around to face Hinata.

"Byakugan" whispered Hinata as she activated her bloodline.

She launched into a brutal Jyuuken attack on Kiba who was shocked at this sudden boldness that Hinata had shown. She broke straight through his defence in a liquid movement and struck him in the heart with a direct Jyuuken point.

She expected him to fall to the floor with blood spewing out, but she was wrong. All Kiba did was look down then look up with an even bigger grin plastered on his face.

"I think you can tell now," said Kiba smiling ferally "I have completely fused with Akamaru. We are one. GATSUUGA!"

'_Please work' _thought Hinata as she faced the Fang Over Fang that had now flattened several buildings around them. She focused her chakra into spikes on her palms, spinning the chakra like a bullet but keeping it contained on her palm.

Kiba saw this happening and wondered what it was. _'What the hell? She never had this good chakra control in school and even then she had maybe the best in class'_

Slowly, she flowed her arms around her body and let the chakra spread out into a line but held it there with gentle, constant pulses of her chakra making it flow upwards. Gradually, she sped up the whole process until her arms were blurs.

'_I see, she's making a shield. Well, I've yet to meet a shield that I cant get through.'_

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" called Hinata as the Gatsuuga collided with the barrier and Kiba let out a roar as the chakra met his face. The pain of the technique caused him crouch over, panting slightly and tending to his body wounds quickly. He saw that the power of the Gatsuuga had forced enough of Hinata's chakra back into her that she was injured too.

Kiba jumped away to see he had burned away the majority of her Jounin vest and left her with only her mesh vest on and some support bandages underneath.

"Déjà vu hey?" said Kiba

That struck something in Hinata, a memory she had been repressing for 8 long years. The moment Kiba started his assault on her when they were a team together.

Hinata put her head down as the memory played over in her mind over and over again.

Flashback 8 Years 

Hinata had just taken her team of Kiba, Akada and Dorigo to her favourite place in the whole of Konoha. The waterfall where her mother took her for picnics before she died.

"_Alright guys, I know a lot about you personally but I never quite got your combat abilities. Your test is to try and remove my headband one way or another. I don't care how it happens as long as it is within Konoha Law." Said Hinata getting into a Jyuuken stance and ready to fight the upcoming onslaught._

_Kiba got a maniacal grin on his face as he conferred with his teammates. They all got the same grin and ran off into the bushes. Hinata slid out of her stance and decided to look for them the scenic way._

_As she admired the flowers she thought of what her mother said to her on the last picnic she took with her mom. 'If you ever lose your way, come here and I will guide you.'_

"_I remember mom," said Hinata to no-one in particular _

_She was walking along with her head in the clouds when she tripped over a tripwire that had been hurriedly placed in her path. Normally she would have dodged it but today she wasn't concentrating or had her Byakugan activated._

_The tripwire triggered several kunai with wires attached from the foot in a complicated system that only one person she knew could make._

"_Akada" muttered Hinata as the wires trapped her in a tight hogtie and said trap mistress emerged from some bushes._

_Kiba and Dorigo came out of a tree a few hundred feet down the path and walked up._

"_Looks like we caught someone a little careless today. Lets have some fun to drill that fact into her" _

"_NO KIBA!" yelled Hinata as he picked her up by the hogtie and started walking her to the waterfall to start his 'drilling'._

_End Flashback_

This brought out a sudden wave from Hinata. Her anger coursing through her veins. She faced Kiba differently now than she did previously.

"You really are stupid Hinata. Even if you kill one of my hearts, the other one is still functioning and healing my paralysed heart"

'_He's right, as long as the heart is beating, blood is flowing and the nerves are connected to the area, almost anything can be healed. This means he has another heart somewhere in his body. I guess I'll just have to FIND IT!'_ thought Hinata as she stood up straight and focused her Byakugan's gaze on Kiba.

"So it appears you've actually grown a backbone now. Too little too late. SOUTOUROU!" yelled Kiba as he was engulfed by a sphere of chakra that grew to huge proportions then slowly drained away to reveal the Double Headed Wolf. One of the Inuzuka clan's most dangerous techniques, the Soutourou is feared for its size, power and ridiculous speed making it an almost unstoppable form. Hinata was temporarily shocked at this and she dropped her Byakugan.

"DAIGATSUUGA!" yelled Kiba as he started the spinning that made the move.

Hinata waited carefully as Kiba approached her shield of chakra before calling its name.

"Stop This Bitch!" yelled Kiba menacingly.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" said Hinata as the giant two-headed wolf sped over to her. The speed itself was causing shockwaves to ride through her body faster than an orgasm.

The giant Soutourou smashed headlong into the barrier created by chakra causing waves of chakra to emit as the two superpowers collided in an explosion of epic proportions, wrecking several blocks of housing and shops in its wake.

Hinata saw her barrier weakening as the Soutourou started breaking through it. She had to do something and fast.

Kiba knew he was overpowering Hinata as he could feel himself pressing forward so he pressed more into it until….

BOOM

Hinata broke the chakra holding her barrier up and let Kiba fly past her into another row of housing while she nimbly dodged to the side, examining the wounds that the slicing winds had caused her and got ready to do something she only ever learnt the theory on.

The giant wolf appeared over her again as she got into a Jyuuken stance that seemed very foreign but familiar at the same time.

For her, time flowed in slow motion. She saw the Soutourou running at her. 30 feet.

She slowed her chakra right down till it was almost stationary.

20 feet.

She pushed the chakra out of every tenketsu in her body.

He started spinning. 10 feet away.

She Spun.

"DAIGATSUUGA!"

"KAITEN!"

The yells came simultaneously but the effect was obvious.

The sphere of blue chakra completely enshrouded one of the figures and the other, much more huge, figure was blown backwards very slightly as if they were of balance. That was all that was needed.

The chakra slowly disappeared revealing a panting Hinata but she wasted no time. She activated her Byakugan and struck Kiba in two places, the place where his normal heart would be and precisely 34mm to the right of the liver.

Time stopped at that moment. Feral Boy met Noble Girl once more, for the last time. Their faces no more than a few inches apart and each felt the others breathing.

Then it struck, Kiba grinned a wild grin… and coughed up a large splatter of blood on Hinata's face. She made no emotion so far, she just stood there, like a sentinel.

"I guess you won our final spar" coughed out Kiba as blood dribbled down his chin. "How did you find out.. 'cough'.. Where my second heart was?"

"Byakugan, just before you transformed" muttered Hinata quietly.

'This means he has another heart somewhere in his body. I guess I'll just have to FIND IT!' thought Hinata as she stood up straight and focused her Byakugan's gaze on Kiba.'

"Always with the bloodline, first .. 'cough' Naruto then Itachi… 'cough' and now you. Shows that a Kekkai Genkai .. 'cough'.. makes all the difference in this world. Sorry to disappoint you" said Kiba with a smile

Kiba's head lulled as his eyes started to cry blood. A seemingly beautiful end for such a wild man. Hinata picked up his body and started carrying him towards where she could feel Tsunade's chakra. As she carried him, with some effort obviously, she didn't notice his ring slowly disappearing from his finger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had now summoned his Kohai to help fight alongside him. Even with them helping, he was still having a hard time attacking Hiketsu.

"I thought the Kitsune Kohai were the most feared summons for their powers? Even your 'Speed Trio' cannot keep up with me." Said Hiketsu from his location on the underside of the top of the Konoha gate. Naruto used Hiraishin to get there but before he got there, Hiketsu was always somewhere else.

"Come back here TEME!" yelled Naruto as he unleashed a bit more Kyuubi chakra.

Hiketsu hesitated for a split second but that was enough for Naruto to roundhouse kick him into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Fool, the Gobi has just transferred his powers to me. It appears my little Fang has died"

"Fang…. Kiba!" yelled Naruto "YOU RECRUITED KIBA!"

"Why yes, he proved to be quite a worthy asset after you killed Hidan and Kakuzu…"

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto as he charged with renewed vigour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok guys, I realise that the Akatsuki Leader is called Pein/Pain now but I started this part with his name as Hiketsu Tenshi so he is keeping that name.

Anyway, review and give me some opinions for what fights you want next. I want your opinion on this or else I will just go in some random order.

Till next time, Laters.

Zephyr-Tai-Ji


End file.
